


TRUE BLOOD

by Philiaf



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Credence Barebone, Vampire Hunter Tina Goldstein, Vampire Original Percival Graves, Vampire Theseus Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 124,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf





	1. Chapter 1

他

身披灰色的斗篷

在黑夜与白昼之间游走

当沁入骨髓的孤独成为常态

当他不再渴求任何的情感之时

两个孤独在必然中相遇

他们不可避免的互相吸引

只需一丁点火花

便能燎起他们心中整片的原野

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

序

 

越过广袤的平原，穿过一望无际的沙漠，在这个大陆的最西端——一处几乎与世隔绝的封闭国度，一个吸血鬼的一次无意尝试，让一名不属于夜也不属于昼的婴儿诞生于世。在种种机缘巧合之下，他以人类的身份被抚养长大，他的养父母将他当成亲生的儿子去爱，让他度过了无忧无虑的童年与少年时期。一次偶然的机会，他发现了与自己共生的属于夜晚的那一面，他这才知道自己有多么的特殊，也才知道自己就是一个怪物，他绝望过、迷茫过，甚至想过死，但当他发现自己不仅有着人类所能享受到的行走于白日的权利，也拥有吸血鬼那没有边界的生命与接近于他们的身体素质时，他选择接受自己的特殊，为人类所用。

时过境迁，不论度过了多少的岁月人类都没有迎来真正的和平，在这个埋藏在和平背后的动荡年代，人类不仅仅要与同类抗衡去争取更多的生存空间与利益，也要与另外一个种族——吸血鬼作斗争，这两个不尽相同却又互相牵引制约的种族对抗了不知多少个世纪，洋洋洒洒的文献资料上总能看到他们的身影，伴随着人类的发展而壮大着族群。而在文字创始之初呢？他们是否就已存在？这样的事情在历史洪流的无情冲刷下变得早已不可考，人们甚至不知道吸血鬼究竟是如何而来，还是真的就如他们自称的那样，他们是被诅咒的种族，他们是被神明所唾弃的灵魂，或者还是按照人们自己的揣测是为了惩戒人类而来呢？  
这些思考全都随着人类对吸血鬼的惧怕而抛在了脑后，只想着如何对抗他们以保全自身，血猎就此孕育而生，他们有的是死里逃生的被害者，有的是被害者的亲人，但也有的是为了混口饭吃，他们之中流传着各种传说，有关于吸血鬼的，也有关于他们的，流传最广的是对于“银爪”这名血猎的传说，他在人们口耳相传中存在了相当久远的时间，就犹如吸血鬼的历史一般不可考，即使在现在也有人目睹到他的行踪，有人说“银爪”的称号是继承制的，但也有人说“银爪”是吸血鬼中的背叛者，具体如何只有本人知道。  
而对于古老的那些吸血鬼来讲，他们才不管历史如何，在他们看来他们自己本身就是历史，长久的岁月磨灭了他们的一切棱角，淡漠地观察着世间百态，只在必要的时候出来进食，只有那些新生的吸血鬼才会肆无忌怠地杀戮，并嘲笑着人类的一切，即使他们曾是这弱小的种族中的一员，但他们也会因为这份狂傲吃到苦头，甚至断送了自己的性命，只有那些真正的强者才能存活到最后成为吸血鬼中的新的历史。


	2. Chapter 2

五名身形各异的人走在一处广袤的森林边缘，经过长途的奔波让他们的脸上带着些许的倦容却没人有休息的意图，他们穿着结实又便于行动的衣物，浑身散发着让人无法接近的煞气，裸露在外的皮肤上的伤疤让他们的可怖更增添了一份狰狞。  
其中一名男子不时抽动自己硕大的鼻子分辨着空气中的气味，直到他们绕了大半个森林才指向其中一个方向：“我的鼻子告诉我那个吸血鬼往这个方向逃了。”  
站在这人身旁的瘦高男子摸着下巴陷入思索中：“真的是在幽林森谷里啊，这可不好找，能躲的地方太多了。”他看向身后极具威严的老者，“您怎么看。”  
“挖地三尺也要把他找出来。”老者大手一挥做出继续前行的宣言，大步迈向了森林。  
“是！”四个声音同时响起，跟在老者的身后一同前行。  
刚一迈进，他们的身影便迅速地消失在林间，鼻子最为敏锐的那个人跑在最前端带路，顺着所追踪的那个吸血鬼的气味逐渐将他们几人往深处带去。这五名身手矫健的强壮男子快速地行走着，无视周围的障碍如履平地一般，他们的举动让林间的动物们受到惊吓而四散逃去，一个个躲在安全的地方睁着一双双无辜的大眼看着他们远去。即使以如此的速度行进，他们也在巡视着周围的一切动静，不放过任何一个细节地寻找着，如同猎人追寻猎物一般。  
就在不远处，一名行走缓慢戴着顶破旧皮帽的人吸引了他们的注意力，他们其中的一个出声叫住了那人。  
“前面的先生请等一下！”  
负重而行的青年闻声停下了脚步，他向声音传来的方向回过身看到了叫住他的人，看着向他奔来的这五人身上所穿的衣物，他微微地挑了下眉，位于西北蛮荒之地的人竟会跑到这里让他有些吃惊，随着他们的接近，他看清了这些人身上的装备，隐约地猜出了他们的职业将他心中的疑惑冲淡了一些。  
“有什么事吗？”他出声询问。  
“我们是来自蛮荒之地的血猎，追着一名重伤的吸血鬼路经此地，你有没有在附近发现什么不对劲的迹象？”  
果然。  
一想到这个宁静的地方进了一个吸血鬼，青年不自觉地皱起了眉头，他轻轻摇头。  
“没有，这里一切正常。”看着对方不信任的目光，青年不悦地加了一句，“我一直在这里生活，如果有什么不对劲的地方我会注意到的。”  
“就你一个人？”  
“是的，就我一个人。”  
询问青年的血猎还想再问点什么，这几名血猎中那位威严的老者用他如同破锣一般的嗓音打断了他们之间的交流，出声盘问起这个青年。  
“你是什么人？为什么会一个人生活在幽林森谷这样的地方？”  
“我叫纽特，是一名猎人，我家就在前面，不相信的话我可以带你们去。”纽特对于他们的态度越来越厌烦，他毫不客气的将自己的情绪表露出来。  
对方看着纽特手中的各种捕猎工具点点头，算是相信了他的回答。  
“抱歉，请原谅我的多疑，干我们这行的疑心病都比较重，吸血鬼可能还徘徊在这附近，注意安全。”  
对于这位老者的道歉与提醒纽特欣然接受，他的语气也平和了下来。  
“好的，谢谢您的提醒。”

眼前的景色逐渐熟悉起来，纽特踏在经过自己长年累月轧出的小径上，闭着眼睛都能准确的走回家，此时他的步伐都显得轻快了许多。  
“阿格特，你今天的颜色比昨天更鲜艳了。”纽特对长在他必经之路上，有着鲜艳颜色的毒蘑菇打招呼，甚至还给它起了名字。  
没走几步他又抬头向正在给雏鸟喂食，尾巴上有着好看的红色斑点的小鸟一家问好：“红斑羽，你家的孩子今天也很有活力嘛。”  
他就这样一路走着一路对这些他一一起好名字的事物打着招呼，独自一人生活在这里的他必须学着排遣寂寞，虽然他早已习惯，但不代表他愿意忍受。  
一丝不易察觉的呻吟传入他的耳中，如不是他有着异于常人的敏锐听觉，不然这声呻吟将直接被他的声音遮盖下去。看着头顶将大部分阳光遮挡住的参天大树，纽特似乎明白了点什么，此时他宁可自己没有这样好的听力，无语了良久他才掏出剥皮用的匕首，警觉地向传出声音的位置走去，随着距离越来越近他闻到了淡淡的血腥味。  
纽特微微地皱起了眉，这带着腐朽气息的铁锈味只能说明一件事，他小心谨慎地拨开茂密的矮灌木，看到了躲藏在阴影之中的人——白皙到能看到血管的肌肤，健硕的身躯上的伤口冒着淡淡白烟，黑色的血从正在努力愈合的伤口处流出，以及被一缕正好照射进来的阳光给烫伤的俊朗的脸，这一切都在诉说着他是一名吸血鬼。  
此时这个吸血鬼因为阳光的照射灼烧了他的皮肤，痛苦的嘶吼压在了喉间发出犹如猛兽般的呜鸣声。  
纽特松开了压在矮灌木上的手，枝叶重新合拢遮挡住了光线，吸血鬼的声音也随之被阻隔，他叹了口气，并没有选择去追那些早已走远的血猎们，而是走向了自己离这不远的矮木屋抱了一张脏兮兮的毯子出来，他重新走回了那里把吸血鬼仔仔细细地包裹住拖回了家。  
为什么救他，纽特也想不明白。

逐渐转醒的吸血鬼疑惑地看着眼前的一切，他记得自己中了陷阱后，被血猎们一路逼到了任何吸血鬼都不愿接近的幽林森谷中，之后所发生的事他就记不得了，他现在只感到饥饿，几乎没怎么进食又失血过多，让他现在饿到发狂，本能逐渐剥夺着他的理智甚至连身上的伤痛都开始感到麻木。  
这时一个软软的袋子举到他的眼前在离他不远的地方晃动着，饥饿的吸血鬼敏锐地闻到了里面有他需要的食物，他张开嘴露出尖锐的獠牙想要咬破吸食，或许是袋子太过柔软也或许是距离不合适，总是就差那么一点便能将袋子咬破，因为饥饿而失去理智的他开始暴躁起来，胡乱地撕咬起来。  
而将袋子用木棍插过去，以保持安全距离的纽特看着眼前因为咬不破袋子而开始狂躁的吸血鬼，稍稍犹豫了一下才顺着棍子走过去掏出小刀把袋子捅出一个小口。温热的血液一下失去了阻碍从中喷射出来弄得吸血鬼脸上全是血，但此时的饥饿感让他无暇顾及这些，直接堵住那个开口贪婪地吸食着，几乎喝完了一整个袋子的血他才停住，恢复神采的深褐色眼睛看向还举着袋子的纽特，此时满脸是血的他显得格外狰狞。  
“人类，你给我喝的是什么？”低沉又带着些虚弱的声音从他嘴中发出。  
“鹿血。”纽特挑了下眉，放下了手中的木棍，“在这之前你不应该感谢我救了你吗？”  
“我只会对你这愚蠢的行为表示不屑。”  
吸血鬼轻蔑地看着眼前这个一脸雀斑的短命种，这是有多愚蠢才会救一名吸血鬼，即使他现在受着伤又虚弱也能轻易地挣开缠绕在身上的铁链，不过当他一发力便知道为什么对方如此有恃无恐地站在他的面前了，裸露在外的皮肤碰触到铁链的那一刻，就感受到了与他伤口处一样的灼烧，白色的烟从接触的地方冒起，他立刻停止了挣扎。  
“我找了一个熟识的匠人帮我在上面镀了层银，花了我不少钱，在这样的地方住着我怎样都要准备一些能自保的东西。”  
说着他转身走了出去，只留吸血鬼愤恨地看着纽特离去的背影，如果不是落入陷阱变得如此狼狈，他早就喝干了这个短命种的血。  
没多一会提着清水回来的纽特看向还在瞪视自己的吸血鬼，开口征询着对方的意见，每说一句话都会顿一下观察对方的表情。  
“你必须保证等会儿你不会袭击我。”  
“你现在满脸都是血。”  
“头发上也有。”  
“清理不干净，我就只能动手剪了。”  
“我保证。”吸血鬼不喜欢自己的头发变成狗啃一般。  
有了这个保证纽特才小心翼翼地走近他，发现对方真的如保证一般没有任何攻击行为，才放心的开始清理对方脸上的血。  
感受着对方柔软温热的触感，吸血鬼的獠牙又不自觉地冒了出来，但他保证过，作为一个比较有原则的吸血鬼，他只能尽可能地分散自己的注意力。  
“人类，你叫什么。”  
“询问别人之前不应该介绍下自己吗？”纽特完全没有去看吸血鬼，只自顾着擦着对方脸上几近干涸的血迹。  
“……帕西瓦尔。”吸血鬼认命地报出了自己的名字。  
“纽特。”  
“刚才那个袋子是什么？”  
“鹿的胃。”  
“……你为什么要救我？”  
“……”  
这个问题纽特不知道该如何回答只好沉默，继续仔细地清理对方身上的血污。他的速度很快，从对方的头部到布满伤口的身躯没花多长时间。当他的手扶在对方冰冷健硕的胸膛上时，纽特感觉自己的心跳加快了几下，他顿住了手上的动作转身在水桶中涮洗起来，直到这莫名的心跳被压下后才再次继续。  
而帕西瓦尔一点感觉都没有，虽然吸血鬼的确是男女不忌什么都无所谓，但他更喜欢柔软的女性，被一个男人这样碰触自己的身体他感到非常地无趣，如果换一个性别他会非常乐意，在这样的前提下他根本不会注意到对方小小的不对劲。  
在换了好几桶水，终于清理干净所有血迹后，纽特才再次开口。  
“等明天我再开始把你身上的银箭头弄出来，我粗略数了一下大概有十多处。”  
“为什么不能现在？”帕西瓦尔不满意这个叫纽特的短命种竟然要他等那么久。  
“我需要休息。”纽特简洁明了的回答把对方噎了回去。  
帕西瓦尔不满地瞪着对方，区区一个短命种竟然要他等！他换了一种声调，充满诱惑力的声音回荡在整个木屋中。  
“纽特，帮我把身上的箭头取出来吧，我会给予你奖励。”  
蹲在地上涮洗的纽特将布甩进水桶中站起身，用看白痴的眼神看着对方。  
“不好意思，这招对我没用。”  
这句话简直要把帕西瓦尔的肺给气炸了，他相信肯定是自己太过虚弱才会失败，他在心中愤恨地想着：“短命种，你给我等着！”  
纽特就在对方的瞪视下无动于衷地洗漱妥当，盖上毯子跟他道晚安。  
“晚安，帕西瓦尔。”  
被捆起来一动不能动的帕西瓦尔在黑暗中翻了个白眼，咬牙切齿地回了一句。  
“晚安。”  
昼伏夜出的他就这样百无聊赖地听了一晚均匀的呼吸声，以及偶尔从屋外传来的不知名的野兽发出的声音，直到黎明的到来才遵从本能睡去。  
一开始只是轻微的疼痛，帕西瓦尔并没在意，直到疼痛深入神经让他一下惊醒过来，看着昏暗的四周，他以为还在夜晚，但从身体反馈给他的感觉来看现在应该还是白天，看样子在他睡下的时候，那个短命种纽特为了他将木屋能照射进光的地方全部堵住了，对于这个做法他还算是满意。  
在这个一丝阳光都照射不进来的屋子中，只有旁边的炉火充当照明，将所能照射到的地方都笼罩上了一层朦胧的橘色，就在帕西瓦尔还盯着随意晃动的火苗出神时疼痛再次从肩膀处传来，他一扭头就看到纽特专心致志地在帮他把身上的银箭头取出。  
“你就不能下手轻点吗？”被疼痛弄醒的他此时心情非常的差，即使对方在帮助自己也没有什么好话说出口。  
“所有的箭头深陷在你的体内，我必须割开你的皮肉才能取出，庆幸自己是吸血鬼吧，不然你早死了。”  
纽特并没有被对方的恶言相向所激怒，这种疼痛骂几句就骂几句吧，其实他手上的速度和准头相当不错，奈何箭头陷入得太深才会让对方疼醒。  
“我宁可现在给我来个痛快。”  
纽特看了这个跟自己抬杠的吸血鬼一眼，放下手中的刀要把遮住窗子的布撤下。  
“回来！”帕西瓦尔没想到这个家伙竟然来真的。  
这之后他对纽特又试过几次催眠，全部都以失败告终，他见这一招对这个人类真的没用，也就没再试，即使满脑子疑问他也没有去问，他对这些一点都不关心。

在几天徒劳无功的摸索后，先前的五名血猎最终摸到了纽特的小屋，鼻子灵敏的那一位除了闻到了纽特的气味也闻到了帕西瓦尔的，他立刻就将这个情况如实汇报。  
“那个小子骗了咱们，吸血鬼就在里面！”  
老者眯起了他的眼，有些浑浊的眼此时露出了凶狠的光，从他的牙缝中挤出了带着杀意的话。  
“杀！”  
纽特的门没有上锁他们一踹就开，在阳光照射不进来的屋子里他们没有见到纽特，只看见被拴起来的帕西瓦尔，他们很快就幸灾乐祸起来。  
“哈，你也有今天！”  
“即使这样死的也不一定是我。”帕西瓦尔不屑地看着他们。  
“找死！”  
其中一人冲上前，手已抬起却再也不会落到想要攻击的那一点，帕西瓦尔修长有力的腿别住对方的脖子只一用力就将其绞断，他抬起眼看着前几日还将自己逼入绝境的血猎们。  
“准备好去拥抱死神了吗？”  
这是他们在这个世上听到的最后一句话。

鸟雀惊乍起的声音吸引了纽特的注意力，本来被他盯上的猎物也因此惊觉而逃跑，但他此时根本顾不上这些，那是只在他家的附近才有的鸟类——红斑羽的特殊叫声。他丢下手中的弓箭往家的方向冲去，他跨过一个又一个粗大的树木根系飞奔于这个茂密的森林中，他的心脏因为不知名的担心而猛烈地跳动着，他的脑海中不知为何除了帕西瓦尔再无其他。当纽特赶到家时，只看到了五具歪七扭八横在屋外的干瘪尸体，仅能从早已破烂不堪的衣物细节来分辨出是五名血猎中的哪一个，而帕西瓦尔则带走了他铺在地上的毯子和深入体内仅剩不多的银箭头离开了。


	3. Chapter 3

二

 

离开了幽林森谷的帕西瓦尔一路向东往最近的人类居住地的方向走，他身上所有可见的伤口都已经长好，只有埋在皮肉中的箭头还在不断灼烧他的血肉，如果不是全部都在他够不到的后背，他早就自己挖出来了。他忍耐着疼痛行走在几乎没有什么遮掩的沼泽地上，他已走了将近三天的时间，如不是身体的伤痛他早就走出了这个该死的地方来到有人烟的平原地区，他庆幸自己把那个厚厚的毯子带了出来，不然他早就被阳光烧成灰烬。  
不知是帕西瓦尔身上存留的一股烧焦的味道，还是不经意表露出的虚弱，让偶然遇到他的几个与他一直不太对付的吸血鬼看到了机会，他们将他受了重伤的消息传出得到了意想不到的反响，作为外来者的帕西瓦尔并不被本土的吸血鬼接纳，更别提他暴戾的脾气更让他们对他敬而远之，也就是因为这个脾气给他树了很多的敌人，所以当他突然表露出虚弱的时候，往日看他不顺眼的吸血鬼们纷纷前来，想趁着他最虚弱的时候要了他的命，如同苍蝇一般骆驿不绝，轰也轰不走，只能赶尽杀绝。  
在这个剧烈的厮杀过程中，帕西瓦尔身上那些没能取出箭头的伤口再次裂开，黑色的血从中流出散发着一股恶臭，这都在告诉帕西瓦尔在他完美的表皮下，包裹在箭头上的银正在侵蚀着他，再不取出，他将会越来越虚弱直到被杀死。值得庆幸的是，闻风赶来的好友忒休斯用最血腥粗暴的手段让这些吸血鬼们再也不敢继续袭击帕西瓦尔，不然连他都不知道何时才是个头。  
说起帕西瓦尔的这个好友——忒休斯，他作为吸血鬼中最出名的“杀神”，曾是吸血鬼与人类共同惧怕的对象，其强大的实力让他所向披靡，与血猎的较量中他从来不会是被狩猎的那一方。而当他那种与生俱来的领袖气质与总是充满自信的笑容，透过这令人恐惧的绰号展露出来时，连那些从未信服过他的吸血鬼都逐渐被他的这些特质折服，后来他作为一名年长的前辈成为众多吸血鬼的憧憬。除了帕西瓦尔，从他们第一次相遇起，他就没少跟忒休斯打找茬架，每一次都是伴随着血腥与残暴的战斗方式，以帕西瓦尔的惨败告终，可就是这样谁都没有想到他们两个会成为朋友，虽说吸血鬼间的友谊并不可信，但当这段友谊持续的时间够久便会升华，他们是最好的搭档，最佳的损友，甚至有传言说他们发展出了超乎友谊的情愫，对于这种无稽之谈他们一笑带过。  
轰走了那些烦人的苍蝇，忒休斯摩挲着下巴盯了一会儿伤口还在冒着白烟的帕西瓦尔，什么都没说就离开了，对方的这一举动让他以为自己已经没救了，与其浪费感情去救还不如丢在这里自生自灭，他无所谓地耸了下肩，对于一个已经没救的吸血鬼对方的举动合情合理。就在他又躲过一天的阳光迎接夜晚的降临时，忒休斯拽着一个颤抖到面部抽搐的光头壮汉回来了，他将那个浑身满是肌肉的壮汉毫不客气地往地上一扔，随便找了个地方坐在了帕西瓦尔的对面，他指了指那个人说道：“我给你找了个屠夫，凑合一下吧。”  
“你真是我的朋友，忒休斯。”  
虽然对方是为了他身上的伤才去找了这么一个人来，但帕西瓦尔一点都不领情还对他咬牙切齿。这个时候他开始有点后悔走得太早，真的应该让纽特将他体内的箭头都取出来再说，或许还能咬对方一口尝尝埋藏在他皮肤下的血管中的美味血液。他用一种看着死物的神情瞟了一眼那个壮汉，瞧那一副怕死的样子和一脸的油腻让他一阵作恶，这让他更加的怀念纽特了，不仅是对方的血液还有他的沉着，这样的短命种可不多见，帕西瓦尔突然对这个人有了点好感。  
就在他怀念纽特的时候，忒休斯将一把锋利的小刀扔到了壮汉跟前，只见那壮汉一看到这把散发着寒光的小刀斜斜地插进他面前的土地时，吓得蹭着往后退去，但忒休斯可没那么好心会任由这个人类一路退下去，他一瞬间来到壮汉的身后按着肩，把原本插在地上的小刀往对方手里一塞。  
“有什么好怕的，你就把他当成你平时手下的一块肉。”  
“忒休斯！”  
帕西瓦尔咬着后槽牙看向捧腹大笑的忒休斯。壮汉看着手中的小刀出了神，随后就被忒休斯冷冷地对他说的一句话吓得冷汗直流。  
“你说是这个先刺伤我们呢，还是会先割开你的喉咙呢？”  
壮汉不停地哆嗦着，手中的小刀晃出好看的光影，最后他认命了，硬着头皮走到帕西瓦尔身边哆哆嗦嗦地开始割他身上的伤口，一点点地将深陷其中的箭头取出，那糟糕的手法让帕西瓦尔更加觉得自己提前回来的决定是个错误。  
“你这次怎么回事？”在帕西瓦尔沉着脸忍受着疼痛的时候，忒休斯突然问了这么一句。  
“招惹到蛮荒之地的那帮疯子了。”  
“你竟然能活着回来，运气不错啊。”  
“遇到了个人类怪胎帮了我一把。”  
“人类？帕西瓦尔你转性了，让人类帮你？”  
面对忒休斯的问题，帕西瓦尔呲了呲牙让对方闭嘴，沉默许久后他才把幽林森谷的事说了出来，不知是有意还是无意，他没有过多地描述纽特的样子，只是说对方的怪异，忒休斯则在旁边偶尔插一句让帕西瓦尔想起身跟对方打一架的话。他们两个就这样聊着天，全然没有把身边的壮汉放在眼中，当他把帕西瓦尔后背中所有的箭头都取出后，忒休斯直接删除了他的这段记忆，把他放了出去让还徘徊在附近的那些饥肠辘辘的吸血鬼决定他的命运。  
帕西瓦尔脱去沾满血污的衣物，瞥了一眼晃着不稳的身躯越走越远的壮汉，扭头对忒休斯说道：“你还是那么恶劣。”  
“怎么你要吸他的血吗？”  
“滚！”  
没有了那些箭头的阻碍，帕西瓦尔的伤势恢复得很快，他与忒休斯迅速地离开沼泽地直接前往最近的村子觅食，就在他们的獠牙正要刺穿一个倒霉的人类那细弱的脖子时，被正好途经此处的血猎妨碍了。  
“还记得我吗！忒休斯！”  
年轻的血猎嘶吼着，举起的弩上装有银箭头的弩箭，准确地对着忒休斯的眉心。  
“当然，你未婚妻的血真的是相当美味。”说着，他舔了舔嘴角仿若那个味道还残留在嘴中。  
“去死吧！”  
弩箭破风而来，却被忒休斯轻松地一把抓住。  
“真是不够看啊。”  
他一瞬间消失在了原地，当再次出现时，他已轻松地扯下了对方的头颅，年轻的血猎失去神采的眼睛还怒目圆睁地盯着前方——他的一切停留在了那一刻，帕西瓦尔则闲暇的站在一旁看热闹。  
“你竟然还记得吸过谁的血？”  
“怎么可能，蒙的。”  
“你果然很恶劣。”  
“彼此彼此。”  
说完他们两个一同笑了起来，等笑够了，帕西瓦尔想到了一个他一直很好奇的问题。  
“说起来，你跟那个传说中的血猎交手也不在话下吧？”  
“传说太多，你说的是哪一个？”  
“‘银爪’。”  
“不要开玩笑了，遇到那个家伙的全死了，你是盼着我死吗？”说着忒休斯一点情面没留重重的一拳打了过去。这一拳太过疼痛，以至于帕西瓦尔又跟他打了一架。  
天空的颜色开始产生变化，提醒着吸血鬼们太阳即将升起，帕西瓦尔与忒休斯决定在这里分别，去找地方沉睡。与对方分开后，忒休斯无动于衷地站在空旷的大地之上，等待朝阳的升起，身高与肌肉逐渐缩水显得衣服松松垮垮，他挽起袖子与裤腿，迎着晨光而行。

转眼多年过去，这一年的深冬不像往常那样平静，从偏远的北方森林那里传出不少吸血鬼被一名不明人士杀死的消息，这引起了吸血鬼们的注意，他们从自己的领域走出，聚集在一起谈论着这件事。  
“已经有不少同族死在了那里。”  
“看样子这次血猎里吸纳了高手。”  
“不会是自己人吧？”  
可怕的沉默席卷了在列所有的吸血鬼。  
“最好不是。”其中一名将拳头捏得咔咔直响，咬牙切齿地说道。  
“那会不会是‘银爪’？”  
“……”  
他们再一次的沉默了，不过很快被打破。  
“去探查一下吧，不论是谁，不论是什么都杀了，以儆效尤。”

帕西瓦尔并没有参加这一次的碰头会，听到这个消息后，他就直接向北方森林赶去，临行前还特地去找过忒休斯想问他去不去，但没有在对方经常活动的地方找到他，最后帕西瓦尔只得独自前往北方。当他终于踏上那块土地时，这里已经被积雪所覆盖。看着眼前白茫茫的世界，帕西瓦尔的脚步稍稍地轻快了一点，他很喜欢雪，更喜欢被鲜血点缀的雪。  
被银白色所覆盖的森林寂静得只有他踩在积雪上所发出的声音，此时彷彿除了他以外，所有的时间都被静止了一般。他逐渐向深处走去，直到看到了远处的火光。  
有人。  
帕西瓦尔轻轻一跃便来到这人身后，橘色的篝火中，干枯的树枝被烧得噼啪作响，不大的火苗随着风的走向摇摆着感觉随时都会熄灭，周围的温度仅仅有限地上升了一点，坐在圆木上的人戴着有护耳的厚皮帽，披着用不知名的猛兽皮毛做成的有着宽大兜帽的厚斗篷。这人就在这天寒地冻的户外默默地翻看一本厚重的书，缩在斗篷里面的手只有在要翻书的时候才会伸出来翻开下一页——令人熟悉的修长手指。  
“好久不见，帕西瓦尔。”这人没有回头却准确的叫出了帕西瓦尔的名字——连声音都熟悉得令人怀念。  
“纽特？”帕西瓦尔在记忆的角落里想起了这个名字，试探地叫了一声。  
纽特应声将头转了过去，露出快被对方淡忘的脸，与宽大的兜帽一比他的脸一下子显得小的可怜，星星点点的雀斑在火光的照耀下在帕西瓦尔眼中是那么清晰。吸血鬼对时间的流逝一直不太敏感，他早已遗忘自己是多少年前遇见的这个人类，看着对方从未改变的容貌，他觉得应该没有多久。  
纽特冲他微微一笑，一如当年那样并不惧怕帕西瓦尔，他走过去一屁股坐在了纽特对面托着腮，像许久未见的好友聊了起来。  
“说说看你是怎么发现我的。”  
“你挡住了风的走向，作为一名合格的猎人，不仅仅要眼观六路、耳听八方，还要感受身边一切的变化。”纽特合上了厚重的书与之对视。  
“即使穿得这么厚？”  
“呵。”纽特眯起眼轻轻一笑，“你正好阻碍了一侧的风，让风向略微地改变了，有的时候就是这些细微的变化会决定我的温饱与安危。”  
“那你怎么知道是我？”  
“不，我并不知道，碰运气猜到的。”  
帕西瓦尔接受了这个解释，他点了点头。  
“你怎么在这里？”  
“我搬到了这附近。”  
“最近这里不太平，这么晚出来不怕被袭击吗？”  
听到对方这么问，纽特在斗篷中翻找了一下，伸出手亮出磨得发亮的木锥。  
“我总是会做好万全的准备，即使死也能拉一个垫背。”他眨了眨在火光的照耀下更加好看的眼睛，“况且现在这里最危险的是你，不是吗？”  
从纽特的语气中帕西瓦尔感觉到他所说的危险有着双重的意义，他轻轻一笑，他没打算死在这里，也完全没有要吸对方血液的意思，即使闻起来是那样美味。  
“你知道有不少我的同族在这里被杀是吧？”  
“听说了，若不是这样我也不敢坐在这里看书。”纽特点了点头，直言不讳地回答道。  
“知道是谁做的吗？”  
纽特摇了摇头，看着对方穿在身上的单薄衣服开口问道：“穿这么少不冷吗？”  
“我是吸血鬼感受不到温度的变化，不像你穿成了个球。”帕西瓦尔指了指对方厚厚的斗篷取笑道。  
“毕竟我是人类。”纽特耸了耸肩。  
“要不要考虑成为我的同类？”说着帕西瓦尔露出尖锐的獠牙。  
“免谈。”纽特笑出了声。  
“至少你不会感觉冷了。”  
“那我就只能活在夜幕之下，远离我喜爱的阳光我可受不了。”  
“嗯，你说的对。”  
“你会怀念阳光吗？”不知为何纽特向对方问了这样的问题。  
“我觉得没有一个吸血鬼不会怀念阳光。”帕西瓦尔顿了一会儿才继续说道，“你这么一提让我想起我最后的人类时光，我曾经作为囚犯被关在阳光无法照射到的地牢中整整三年，我早已忘记太阳的样子与照射在身上暖融融的感觉，然后我就更无法感受了，因为我成为了吸血鬼。”  
“抱歉，让你想到不愉快的事。”纽特充满歉意地看着对方。  
“不愉快？怎么会。”帕西瓦尔很无所谓的摆了摆手，“当吸血鬼有当吸血鬼的好处，你只有成为了才懂。纽特，你真的不考虑一下吗？”  
“不。”  
纽特这一次非常坚定地拒绝了对方，脸上的表情因为火光飘忽不定的照射而显得那样的不真实。

自那天以后，帕西瓦尔为了更方便搜寻那个杀死了众多同族的血猎扎驻在了这附近，只可惜对方像是预知到了危险一般再也没有出现过，这让他感到无趣。为了打发无聊，他开始跟纽特相安无事地和平共处起来，他们天南地北的聊得很愉快，直到忒休斯的到来。  
看到站在自己面前的忒休斯，帕西瓦尔捶了他一下：“前几天我没找到你，还以为你怕得躲起来了。”  
“怎么会，只是跑到其他的地方觅食去了，一听到你过来的消息我就来看看你是不是已经被干掉了。”  
“闭上你的乌鸦嘴！”帕西瓦尔的拳头毫不留情的招呼了上去。  
忒休斯的到来让帕西瓦尔开始担心起纽特来，他怕对方成为忒休斯嘴下的美食，这样他会少很多的乐趣。当晚在摆脱忒休斯后他就去了纽特那边，裹得厚厚的他还是安安静静地坐在那里翻着书，厚重的书比他们第一次见面时相比已看完了一大半。  
“纽特，今天你早点回去吧。”  
“怎么了？”纽特抬眼看向比平时严肃的帕西瓦尔，疑惑地问道。  
“忒休斯来了，他比我强大，总是会把猎物玩得半死不活，我至少会让你死得痛快点。”  
“我相信我的木锥会保护我。”  
帕西瓦尔的火气被这句话拱了起来，对方的态度让他大为光火，作为吸血鬼的他们竟然被一个短命种如此小瞧。  
不大的火苗猛烈地晃动，差一点就要熄灭，帕西瓦尔的手变成了尖锐的利爪，与纽特暴露在外的脖子近在咫尺，其锋利的尖端刺破了对方的皮肤，鲜红的血珠从中滚落。帕西瓦尔没再往前一步，此时纽特手中的木锥准确地抵在他心脏的位置上，但他从对方猛烈的心跳、放大的瞳孔、颤抖的手上知道他根本没有所见的那样平静。  
“反应不错。”帕西瓦尔低沉的声音中还带着怒气。  
“作为一名合格的猎人，要在狂暴的熊爪之下有出色的反应能力。”  
纽特极力地掩藏自己颤抖的声音，但这怎么能逃过帕西瓦尔那敏锐的听觉。  
“我又不是熊。”  
他没有拆穿对方的恐惧，收起了自己的手，纽特也把木锥从对方的心口处拿开。  
“危险程度差不多。”说着弯下腰拿起掉在地上的书拍掉沾在上面的土，这时天空中飘起了雪花。  
“雪。”纽特呼了口白色的哈气，“我得回去了，晚安。”  
最后纽特是因为雪而不是自己的警告才离开，这让帕西瓦尔哭笑不得，看着对方把篝火熄灭，迎着风雪隐没在逐渐变大的雪花中直到再也看不见他才转身离开，没走多远在他头顶的声音吓了他一跳。  
“感情真不错啊。”坐在树杈上的忒休斯晃着修长的腿，戏谑地调侃着他。  
“忒休斯，你什么时候在的？”帕西瓦尔头一回有些紧张地看着对方。  
“嗯。”对方摸着下巴思考了一下，“从你说到我名字的时候，他就是你曾经说过的那个怪人，叫什么来着？纽特？”  
“对。”  
“果然是有意思的人类。”  
忒休斯意味深长地笑了，而帕西瓦尔的眉头深深地皱了起来。  
当晚忒休斯就离开了，他觉得这么等一个可能早就离开了的血猎没有任何意义。接下来几天的暴雪让纽特再也没有出现，帕西瓦尔也不再出来寻找，当雪停的那一天这个地方迎来了更多的吸血鬼。  
“帕西你来得好早啊，情况如何，见没见到那个血猎？总跟你一起的忒休斯呢？”身材丰满的女性吸血鬼紧紧地贴着帕西瓦尔一连问了好几个问题。  
“最近一切正常，忒休斯早走了。”他往旁边一瞥看着对他面色不善的年轻吸血鬼们，“汉娜，你是希望我被那帮血气方刚的小伙子用嫉妒的眼神杀死吗？”  
“呵呵，怎么会，谁不知道你跟忒休斯是一对。”汉娜在他的耳边吹气。  
“请不要开这种恶劣的玩笑。”帕西瓦尔有些有些不悦地把对方推开。  
“哟，生气了？不是的话，你们还天天腻在一起？”  
听到这话，帕西瓦尔更加愤怒的瞪视着对方。  
“开不起玩笑的家伙。”  
说着汉娜轻哼一声，扭身走向其他的吸血鬼，跟他们有说有笑地商量如何杀死那个让他们大动干戈的血猎。帕西瓦尔此时只担心纽特，雪一停对方肯定又会去老地方看书，这一次该怎么劝对方回去呢？  
可惜天不遂人愿，帕西瓦尔被无情地分配到了其他地点巡查，当他赶赶去找纽特时，那里只剩飘忽不定的篝火，没有任何人，周围没有打斗的痕迹也没有血迹。即便如此他还是放弃了寻找，他觉得去找了或许找到的也只是一具尸体，他不相信人类能逃过吸血鬼的掌心，对此他并没有伤心，只是可惜自己少了一个乐趣。  
但让他没想到的是，当晚几乎所有来此的吸血鬼都被杀死，除了他自己。


	4. Chapter 4

三

 

那天的事很快被之后到来的吸血鬼传了出去，自此帕西瓦尔被问得最多的两个问题，一个是“他是谁？”一个是“为什么放过你？”  
这些问题他也想知道，不过他懒得解释太多就只是摇头对此事闭口不谈，但他越是这样，吸血鬼们对他的怀疑越深，甚至开始说他是与血猎狼狈为奸的叛徒，直到忒休斯出来将所有的质疑吼了回去——  
“你们谁都没资格质疑他！”  
“在你们还躲在阴暗的巢穴中瑟瑟发抖的时候，他第一个冲到这里探查情况！”  
“如果他与血猎狼狈为奸的话，在他之后才到的我早就死了！”  
“既然我也没死，那是不是代表我也是叛徒？”  
“用你们那僵硬的大脑好好想想，这难道不是血猎为了离间我们所下的圈套吗？”  
或许是惧怕忒休斯的怒火也或许是被他所说服，愤怒的吸血鬼们陆陆续续地闭了嘴，那些不同的声音再也没放到过台面上。  
帕西瓦尔感激忒休斯对他的辩护，他思考了很久才只对忒休斯一个说出了自己的怀疑，他怀疑自己曾经提到过的那个怪人——纽特是一名血猎，可对方一直以来的表现是那么普通，感觉只要一伸手就能结束他的生命，但假如他真的是一名血猎的话，当时在幽林森谷的时候为何会救自己？对此帕西瓦尔百思不得其解，同时他也不明白自己为何没有把对方供出来。此时他大脑一片混乱，如他活了这么久，却头一次在一件事上如此的动摇。  
忒休斯安慰他说：“这样不挺好的，你们双方谁都不欠谁的了，下次再遇见就直接动手吧。”  
帕西瓦尔迷茫地点了点头，只告诉对方，他知道了。  
可在那之后纽特就如蒸发了一般，再也没有出现过。

时间就像河流中的水，不可避免地从指缝中流走，当那年冬季所发生的事早已被吸血鬼们所淡忘的时候，帕西瓦尔与纽特充满戏剧性的再一次相遇了。  
那是一个夏季的夜晚，没有一丝风，空气中弥漫着经过太阳长时间的炙烤后所残留下来的干热感，植物也因而被烘烤得蔫头耷脑。帕西瓦尔正好途径一个小小的村落去寻找可口的食物，刚踏入此地没多久，那个熟悉无比的身影毫无预警地闯入他的视线。如少年般青涩的青年穿着合身的灰色粗布长袖上衣，被汗水浸湿的衣物贴在身上隐约地勾勒出他紧实的肌肉线条。此刻他背着弓箭悠然地走在村落的土路上，闭着眼侧耳倾听草丛中鸣虫悦耳的鸣叫声，就如夜中的精灵与周围的一切融合得那么完美。  
“纽特？”帕西瓦尔试探性地叫了对方一声，这一次他终于发觉了不对劲，吸血鬼对时间的流逝再迟钝，也明白作为短命种的人类不可能活这么久还不老去，还是说这个人只是长得像？  
青年停住了脚步看向帕西瓦尔，没有惊讶，只是微微一笑。  
“好久不见。”就如多年前雪地上的重现，他还是用无害的微笑回应着对方，但他的话一下就解释了很多问题——纽特不曾变老过，他或许以这样的外貌不知活了多久。  
帕西瓦尔一下子警惕起来，如此反常的事根据他多年的经验便知道对方没有外表那样无害，或许上一次杀害他众多同族的人就是纽特，但他要从对方口中亲口承认。  
“上次是你吧？”  
“嗯？”纽特歪了下脑袋，一副没有理解对方意思的表情。  
“别装傻！”帕西瓦尔冲他吼道。  
“对，是我。”纽特保持着淡淡微笑，看向因愤怒而露出吸血鬼那狰狞面目的帕西瓦尔，“我知道你现在肯定已经愤怒至极，但麻烦你要打的话请换一个地方，我不想吓到这里的人。”  
“谁管你！”  
说着，他瞬间冲到纽特面前却被更快的出拳打飞，帕西瓦尔站起身擦去嘴角的血，看着对面没有挪动一步的人。此时纽特露出曾未有过的陌生表情，那么的冷酷。  
“我说了，要打换一个地方，帕西瓦尔。”他掏出如兽爪般的手套缓缓地戴在双手上，手背那一面的金属爪被银所包裹，在月光的照射下反射着寒光。  
“你果然是血猎！”帕西瓦尔眯起眼睛，浑身散发出慑人杀气。  
“对。”纽特点了点头，“自我介绍一下，‘银爪的阿尔忒弥斯’，不过人们一般称呼我为‘银爪’。”  
帕西瓦尔表情一僵，这个称号对于吸血鬼是流传了百年的传说，直到现在也是活跃在各地的传说，对此什么样的猜测都有，有一种说法是对方是吸血鬼中的叛徒，还有一种说法是称号的继承，但现在怎么看哪一种都不对，一直都是他，作为人类活了上百年。  
“你是什……”  
帕西瓦尔还没说完，就被对方迅速靠近，抓着他的衣领推到了不远的树林中。纽特刚要松开手想与之保持安全距离，还没退开就被对方抓住手腕。  
“你是什么？”帕西瓦尔说出了刚才没问完的话。  
纽特垂眼瞄了一眼紧握自己的手，抬眼瞥了对方一下，便毫不留情地用空闲的左手抓向对方的侧腹，帕西瓦尔瞬间撒开手，想躲避开这突如其来的攻击，却还是被锋利的尖端撕破了衣服的一角，如果他没及时躲开，那撕扯开的将会是他的肚子。  
帕西瓦尔低吼了一声双手化作利爪，冲上前与对方贴身而战，双方展开了快速的攻防战。让他没想到的是，纽特的速度竟不下于他，更有着高强的格斗技巧，对方每一次的攻击都异常刁钻，再借助手上戴的那副银爪手套更让其占据了上风。帕西瓦尔的疯狂进攻只在对方身上划出不痛不痒的伤口，而纽特的攻击次次都深可见骨。第一次被血猎逼迫到如此地步的帕西瓦尔，想起了忒休斯曾说过的话“遇到那个家伙的全死了”，看样子今天他就要交待在这里。但纽特再一次将他踹飞后，居高临下的看了眼便转身离去，丢下一句话——“别再让我看见你。”  
帕西瓦尔捂着被踹断好几根肋骨的胸口，恶狠狠地看着远去的背影，他缓了一会儿就悄无声息的站起来，想要进行偷袭，却被察觉到的纽特一个眼神瞪了回去。  
压抑着心中的憋闷，伤势恢复的第二天，帕西瓦尔再次去找了纽特，却又被无情地打了回来，这是除了忒休斯外从没遇到过的事，他一下来了兴致，想要至少打败对方一次。如此反复了好几天，最后输的总会是他，而纽特也从来没有真的对他下过死手。  
如此往复，一直打到帕西瓦尔看不到胜利的希望，他决定休战去和对方好好谈谈，他想去问问这个传说为什么之前有无数次机会，但从来没有要过他的命。  
这一次只是稍稍比前几日早去了那么一会儿，帕西瓦尔就看见对方这次并不是一个人——插在地里的火把上跳跃着微弱火苗，周围坐着好几个孩童，纽特坐在他们的中心讲着故事。面对这些孩子，他露出从来没有见过的柔和表情，比面对帕西瓦尔时展露出来的笑容生动多了。  
帕西瓦尔没有惊动到对方，他不动声色地走到一旁的阴影当中，听着对方用柔和的声线讲着那些早已失传许久的故事，跃动的火苗将纽特的身影照射得飘忽不定，他的身型在这昏暗火光的笼罩下透着一种朦胧感，帕西瓦尔在不知不觉间看得有点入了迷。  
散发着柔和光芒的月亮越升越高，周围的虫鸣不知疲倦地从入夜唱到了现在，纽特也讲完了最后一个故事。他站起来哄着那些开始不住点头的孩子们回家睡觉，临走前往帕西瓦尔所在的阴影瞟了一眼，他早就发现了对方，只是不想吓到孩子们而没去搭理，谁知道对方竟然就站那里不走了，想到这里，他不自觉地皱了下眉。帕西瓦尔知道自己已经暴露，就向对方挥了下手却得到了一个白眼，他无所谓地耸了耸肩。  
纽特把所有的孩子送回去后再次回到了这里，看到还没有离开的帕西瓦尔，他再次皱起了眉：“还没被打够？”  
“够了。”帕西瓦尔苦笑着摇了摇头坐了下来，拍了拍旁边的地，示意对方也坐下来，“我很好奇你当时为什么救我？”  
“心血来潮。”纽特听到对方的问题后表情有所舒缓，便也盘腿坐了下来，他将手中的火把随手往地里一插，开始了他们之间的一问一答。  
“如果我真的袭击你了呢？”  
“当时杀你易如反掌。”  
“上次呢？”  
“……你没有杀我的意图。”  
“这次呢？”  
“一开始你是真想杀我，我只是做出反击，后来是你太烦人了。”  
帕西瓦尔有些复杂地看了对方一眼。  
“我的好友曾说过，遇见你的吸血鬼没有一个能活下来，那你为什么不杀我？”  
“在知道我身份之后的确没有，只要身份不被点破，我一般会继续以人类的身份跟你们打交道。”纽特随意的摊了下手，“而不杀你只是我认识的一个家伙让我放你一马。”  
“谁？隐藏在我们之中你的线人？”帕西瓦尔挑了挑他浓厚的眉。  
“不能说。”  
“好吧。”他举手投降，这个问题就此翻篇，“你之所以假扮成普通人类也是为了让我们放松警惕，在吃掉你的一瞬间被你杀死？”  
“是的，作为一名猎人，要懂得利用自己做诱饵来狩猎大型猛兽。”纽特换了个姿势托着腮看着对方。  
“你上回就把我比作熊，这次直接就是大型猛兽了？”帕西瓦尔有些不满。  
“我觉得很形象。”纽特顿了一下，“那你觉得我是什么？实话实说。”  
“一开始是怪人，现在是怪物。”帕西瓦尔毫不客气地说出了自己的看法，“人类不可能活这么久，除了怪物我想不到别的。”  
“怪物啊。”纽特自嘲地笑了一声，没给对方做出反应，他继续说道，“既然咱们都没打算杀掉对方那停战吧，就当什么都没发生过，继续以前那样相处如何？”  
“没异议。”  
“那正好。”纽特一下改变了态度，对帕西瓦尔笑得比以前更加温和，“我现在在这里当一名守夜人，但我巡夜的时候总会有跟我关系不错的小孩子冒险跑到我这里来听我讲故事，他们的父母不太放心，你会来保护我们吗？”  
“你需要吗？”帕西瓦尔对他转变的速度之快有些无语，一脸嫌弃地看着对方。  
“我不想让孩子们怕我。”  
看着纽特无害的微笑，他起身就走。  
“知道了。”他回答道，没走几步顿了一下，又加了一句，“我喜欢阳光的味道。”说完便消失在了夜色之中。  
纽特撇了撇嘴，即使不太情愿，但他第二天还是在夏日毒辣的太阳底下晒了足够长的时间。晚上帕西瓦尔过来找对方的时候，远远的都能感受到那暖融融的气息，这让他食欲大振，可惜眼前这个一脸无害的青年是一个他啃不动的人。这时他突然灵光一闪，决定借着停战这个难得的机会，好好逗一逗这个传说中的血猎。  
“你知不知道现在你有多可口？”帕西瓦尔坐在纽特旁边贴着他的耳朵轻声地说道，距离之近让对方有些不太舒服。  
“请不要在孩子面前说这些。”  
纽特只微微转了下头就顿住了，此时他们之间的距离近得差点就能亲上，他甚至能在对方深邃的眼中看到自己的影子，如此暧昧的距离。纽特的耳尖一下就红了，他别过头迅速地远离，那通红的耳朵在昏暗的火光下并不明显，却逃不过帕西瓦尔的眼睛，他笑了，刚才那一瞬的亲近对方呼出的热气吹在自己的脸上，有些痒，他很意外地不讨厌这些，甚至有些喜欢。就在他要得寸进尺的时候遇上了纽特带着些杀气的目光，他知难而退地坏笑着往旁边挪了挪，然后转头看向那些眨着大大的眼睛，懵懂的盯着他们看的人类小孩儿们，看着那几个还有点婴儿肥的人类小孩，帕西瓦尔意外地一点食欲都没有，或许是因为旁边坐着更美味的，只可惜碰不了。  
“纽特哥哥，这个叔叔是谁？”其中的一个小女孩好奇地盯着这个新加入的陌生人。  
帕西瓦尔撇了撇嘴，叔叔？  
“你们叫他'诶'就行。”纽特说得更加不留情面。  
帕西瓦尔在心中默默地翻了个白眼。  
“诶叔叔？”  
“对，今天你们想听什么？”  
接连几晚帕西瓦尔就在一旁守着，听纽特给孩子们讲一个又一个从未重复的故事，他很喜欢对方的声音和讲故事时的样子，这让他总在这个过程中不知不觉的深陷其中。等纽特讲完后，帕西瓦尔就会成为一名合格的护卫，与对方一起送孩子们回家，但每天看着在自己眼前活蹦乱跳的小孩子们是一种煎熬，因为纽特在这里的缘故，他已经喝了很久的动物血，这根本无法满足他。  
这一天送完最后一个孩子回了家，他就开始抱怨起来。  
“看着细皮嫩肉的小不点儿人类天天在眼前晃，真让我受不了。”  
刚一说完，纽特就给了他一个“你敢做什么出格的事就杀了你”的眼神，他立刻就换了一个话题。  
“你为什么不惜冒着被发现的危险也要与人类在一起？”  
“我很喜欢人类，我喜欢他们之间的相处方式，我喜欢跟他们一起生活的感觉，只有在这个时候我才会感觉自己是一个人，就是总需要搬家太过麻烦了。”纽特稍显落寞地说道，他的体质给他带来了诸多的不便，无法长久地待在一个地方就是其中之一，他转头看向对方，“帕西瓦尔，你喜欢人类吗？”  
“你说呢。”他用看白痴的眼神看着对方，问一个吸血鬼喜不喜欢人类，就跟问一名血猎还杀不杀吸血鬼一样傻。  
“……也对，我问错了对象。”纽特轻轻地叹了口气，没再继续这个话题。

熬过酷暑，经过秋收，转眼来到了初冬。帕西瓦尔与纽特就这样和平共处了好几个月，直到对方离开了那个村子，他们才分道扬镳。帕西瓦尔不知道与这个传说中的血猎相处得如此融洽后，下次见面会不会再次打起来。他只知道纽特在他眼里，或许再也摆脱不了那个用柔和的神情和声音给孩子们讲故事的形象了。


	5. Chapter 5

四

 

在那个已开始下起小雪的寒冷夜晚与帕西瓦尔分别后，纽特回到了离村落不算远，却很隐蔽的一个住所。已在这世上存活了如此之久的他，不可能只有幽林森谷里的那一处，他恢复了猎人的身份，在这个地方过着隐居的生活。可随着人类与吸血鬼的增多，他的这处住所也变得越来越不隐秘。在一次打猎晚归时，他遇上出来觅食，途经这里的两个吸血鬼，他们并没有急着向纽特发起进攻，其中一名女性吸血鬼反而跟他说起了话。  
“小可爱，怎么这个时候还在外面啊？”她对纽特微微一笑，打算用自己擅长的战术让对方放松警惕后，被自己享用。  
纽特并不吃这一套，他警觉地看着他们，镇静地回答道：“我追踪猎物跑得离家有点远，现在正往回赶。”  
“猎人？”  
“是的。”说着他抽出了弓箭，“但如果你要攻击我，我不介意成为狩猎你们的人。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，帕西……”  
刚叫到一半的名字没了下文，她的话永远都不会说完了，只是在她扭头的那一瞬间，纽特便近身用尖锐的弓箭插透了她的喉咙。她甚至还没反应过来发生了什么的时候，木锥已经刺穿了她的心脏，这一切发生得太快让她始料未及，谁能想到就只是那一瞬的松懈便要了她的命，她一脸不甘地化为灰烬。  
“又见面了，帕西瓦尔。”纽特还如往常一样，嘴角翘起一个淡淡的弧度，看着对面那位刚与自己分开没多少个时日的帕西瓦尔。  
“我真是去哪里都能遇见你！”帕西瓦尔伸手按住纽特的头，使劲揉乱了对方本来就有些乱翘的头发，算是泄愤。  
“这句话我原封不动地奉还给你，阴魂不散！”纽特挣脱了对方对自己头发的蹂躏，用手指捣着被揉乱的头发，没有了刚才和善的笑容，只有一脸的嫌弃。  
如鸡窝般的乱发在纽特没有章法的胡乱梳理下越来越乱，帕西瓦尔叹了口气，伸出手想要去帮一把。纽特戒备的看了一眼，在明白对方的意图后，便放下手，略微低了点头，老老实实地站在那里让对方帮他捋顺头发。纽特白皙的脖颈此时毫无防备的呈现在帕西瓦尔的眼前，他的视线并没有在那个地方流连太久，便将自己的注意力全放在了手头的事上。  
冰冷的手指插在纽特的发间，感受着他柔软蓬松的头发，透过散落在额前的发丝缝隙间望去，可以清晰地看清他微阖的眼上每一根卷翘的睫毛，此时他顺从得如同一只乖巧的羊羔。帕西瓦尔不知道自己怎么了，他突然希望这一刻永远持续下去，这个想法让他有些讶异，如他这般怎能不明白这个从脑子里冒出的思绪的意义，但爱上一个血猎让他有些不能接受，他急需分散注意力，说话是一个不错的选择。  
“你就没想过不再当血猎，踏踏实实地当个普通的猎人吗？”  
这话刚一出口他就想抽自己，他在心中狂吼：“该死！怎么问了一个这么愚蠢的问题！”  
“就像你不可能不会吸血一样，我也不可能不再当血猎。”还好纽特没有表示出什么反感的情绪，只是眨了几下眼睛就回答了这个问题。  
“为什么？”帕西瓦尔双手放在对方毛茸茸的头顶，不敢去看他的眼睛。  
纽特一句一句地说着自己的理由。  
“我不能看着我爱着的人们被无度地狩猎。”  
“你们如果只是为了温饱去吸血，我是不会阻拦，因为那是你们的本性，我无法改变。”  
“但如果只是因为好玩，那我就只能出手。”  
帕西瓦尔将手从纽特的头上拿开时，正好与对方的视线相遇，他突然有些心虚。  
“我以前也……”  
“我知道，我都知道。”纽特那清如泉水般的眼睛一瞬不瞬地看着对方。  
“因为我们中有你的线人，所以你知道我们的一切？”帕西瓦尔轻轻地皱了下眉，不是因为吸血鬼内部有叛徒为纽特卖命，而是他觉得自己要陷入那灰绿色的眼瞳之中，这个感觉让他有些不知所措。  
“呵。”纽特眯着眼轻笑了一声，“还不笨。”  
“到底是谁？”  
“这我怎么会告诉你。”  
帕西瓦尔想了一下也有道理，便觉得自己提出的问题是那么可笑，他抛开了这个问题又问了另外一个。  
“如果有一天你的身份被我的那些同族发现了，你会怎么做？”  
纽特平静地看着帕西瓦尔，话语间不带有任何感情地说道：“知情者我都杀了，除了你和'他'。”  
帕西瓦尔神情一僵，他想如果不是纽特对他网开一面，或许自己早就从这个世界消失了。  
“你说的'他'就是那个线人？”  
“对。”  
“那人类呢？有人类发现过吗？”  
“没有，我一直隐藏得很好。”  
“如果有一天真的被发现了呢？”  
对于这个问题，纽特只是摇头什么都没说，不过帕西瓦尔觉得他不会去杀人类，因为从这段时间与对方的接触中便能看出，他是那么地爱着人类。  
这一次短暂的重逢后他们再次分别，帕西瓦尔看着已经走远的人，甩了甩脑袋像要把那份突然冒出的情感甩出去一般。随后又犯了愁，他要想一个合理的理由去解释跟他同行的这位女性吸血鬼的去向，这让他一阵头疼。

时间从未停止过她的脚步，她跨过无数个春夏秋冬，见证着人类一次次的变迁与扩张。随着人类不断地发展壮大，吸血鬼的日子也逐渐变得不好过。人类开始利用自己的智慧找到了更多的办法去对付他们，在人类多次的围剿中更多的吸血鬼被杀死，为了应对这样的情况，吸血鬼们逐渐抛弃以往单独行动的模式，开始有了自己的小团体以便照应，这些小团体之间偶尔也会聚在一起交流情报。  
“现在蛮荒之地的血猎越来越强了，对付咱们的办法也越来越多。”  
“不要提了，南边那些本来效忠各大领主的骑士团，开始跟血猎们合作了。”  
“听说了吗？传说在东部最大的城镇里，有一个能在阳光下行走的吸血鬼。”  
话音刚落，清脆的咔吧声传进了在场所有吸血鬼的耳中。本来无聊地站在一边旁听的忒休斯，将手中把玩着的雕刻精美的石球捏碎了，他的这一举动让周围的好几双眼睛望向了他。  
“怎么了，忒休斯？”其中一个吸血鬼问道。  
“没事，就是有点惊讶。”忒休斯一笑带过，可不论他表情转换得多么迅速，站在一旁的帕西瓦尔看见了那一瞬对方的表情有多可怕。  
这一次情报交流结束后，好几个吸血鬼表示近期要去查证下这个传说的真实性，问到忒休斯的时候他摇头表示算了。  
帕西瓦尔追上大步离去的忒休斯问道：“你就真的不好奇吗？”  
“没兴趣。”  
“可你当时……”  
“帕西瓦尔。”  
忒休斯的语气以及那充满戾气的表情让帕西瓦尔住了嘴，他触到了对方的那条线，如果他继续说下去自己绝对会被撕成两半。  
最后他只得独自去寻找那个所谓的东部最大的城镇，但东部的定义太过广泛，让帕西瓦尔寻找了足足一个月却一点线索都没有，犹如大海捞针一般。反而再一次遇上了他。  
远远的就看见那个披着灰色斗篷，戴着宽大兜帽的身影在夜色中急速前行，即使斗篷遮住了大半的身躯，帕西瓦尔也一眼就认出了他。再次看见这个熟悉的背影并没有涌现出上次那个异样的情绪，他觉得可能是当初气氛太好而产生的反应，这么一想让他一下子舒心很多。帕西瓦尔脚下一使力便跃到纽特的身后，伸手要拍上对方的肩膀时，被一把抓住来了一个过肩摔。  
“下次再这么不声不响，就别怪我不客气。”看着躺在地上的帕西瓦尔，纽特这一次没有对他施以微笑，而是少有的动了怒。  
帕西瓦尔被对方莫名其妙施加在自己身上的怒火弄得一头雾水，他从地上起来掸了掸身上的土。  
“你火气有点冲。”  
对方没有理他继续往前疾行，幸好跟上纽特的速度并不难，他便与其保持了一点距离跟在身后。  
“你怎么也在这里？”  
纽特沉默了一会开了口，但声音冷酷得感受不到任何的温度。  
“我听说了一个传言，想知道是不是真的。”  
帕西瓦尔顿了很久才将压在嘴边的话问出口。  
“能在阳光下行走的吸血鬼？”  
“对。”  
“听你的语气像是要大开杀戒。”  
“即使杀也是去杀那个怪物的。”  
“看看你自己，不要五十步笑百步了。”  
“怪物有我一个就够了。”  
话说至此，气氛一下降至了冰点，帕西瓦尔没有想到只是一个可能完全不存在的传说就能让纽特这样。  
“传说是真的话，对你们血猎来讲不是一大助力吗，你还要杀他？”  
纽特一下停住了脚步，让跟在身后的帕西瓦尔差点与他撞了满怀，他转过身看向对方，脸上头一次露出那样的神情，那种悲愤感让帕西瓦尔愣在了那里。  
“你根本不明白！这样一个的出现代表死了多少无辜的生命！这种惨无人道的做法是不可饶恕的！”  
纽特突然的怒吼让帕西瓦尔有些吃惊。  
“你激动什么，说的好像你经历过……”  
“我就是！”  
“我就是一个吸血鬼为了打发无聊的产物！”  
“我是那上百名婴儿中唯一存活下来的那一个——怪物！”  
“我本来可以跟普通人一样生老病死！但我现在却是这副鬼样子！”  
“我只庆幸自己被当成人类养大，你根本就不明白，我与我吸血鬼的那一面如何互相妥协才没有崩溃发疯！”  
“像那种不压制吸血鬼的那一面，从小不被当成人养大，只为狩猎而活，迟早会精神崩溃，彻底成为人类饲养的怪物开始无度地滥杀，与其这样还不如我结束掉他的生命！”  
纽特对着帕西瓦尔吼出了这些话，全然没有了以前的冷静，他喘着粗气冷静下来后，发觉自己说了太多不该说的话，留下了一句——“忘了吧。”转身离开，将帕西瓦尔独自留在夜色中消化着他刚才的话。

不知又走了多远，看到再次站在自己面前的帕西瓦尔，纽特皱了下眉。  
“来杀我这个怪物的？”  
帕西瓦尔摇了摇头，抬起一只手阻止对方继续说什么。  
“纽特，你就是你，你墨守着你的那一套准则，安安稳稳地活到了现在，我不会好奇你吸血鬼的那一面是什么样子，毕竟我没见过，我认识的只是身为人类的你。”  
“在我眼里你就是一个寿命很长，有着非常好闻的血液味道的人类，以及杀死了我很多同族的血猎。”  
“既然现在咱们的目的都是来找到那个小怪物，并杀了他的话，那就合作吧。”  
帕西瓦尔从没这么有耐心地说了一长串，说到最后甚至少有地伸出手等待对方与他相握。  
纽特却直接打开对方伸出来的手继续往前走，只是擦身而过的时候说了一声：“谢谢。”  
自那以后，他们之间再也没有聊过这个话题。

因为帕西瓦尔吸血鬼的特性，他们只能在夜晚行进。白天纽特除了补觉，就是准备帕西瓦尔的食物，等到夜晚对方苏醒后，喝下准备好的动物血液继续赶路。不知道走了多少天，也不知道向多少人探听消息，他们终于来到那个流言传出的地方，一座被高耸的城墙所包围的城镇——格林摩尔。  
“我先走一步，明晚再见。”  
说着，帕西瓦尔一跃而上翻过了城墙，躲过巡逻的守卫潜入城中，把纽特一个人扔在了那里等待朝阳的到来。纽特叹了口气抬头看向天空中月亮位置判断离太阳升起还有多久，好在他运气不错不用等待太久，他便躲在附近的一处阴影当中小眯一会儿，静待城门的开启。  
当东方露出鱼肚白，城门开启之时，守卫们看到一位脸上点缀着雀斑的青年独自一人站在城门口瑟瑟发抖。  
“你一直在外面等着吗？”年长一点的守卫震惊地看着眼前被晨露打湿衣衫的青年。  
“是的。”青年吸了吸鼻子，他说话时不安地抓着衣角，一直低着头不太敢与人直视，声音中还带着一点恐慌，“我白天的时候没有赶上城门关闭的时间，到达时封闭的大门将我阻在了外面，我只好找一处隐蔽的地方躲起来，一整晚都不敢睡，生怕遭受吸血鬼的袭击，感谢主听到了我的祈求，让我平安地等到了天亮。”说到最后青年双手抱拳作出祈祷的样子。  
“感谢主的庇护，进来吧，喝一碗热汤祛祛寒。”年长的守卫走出城门，拍着青年的肩将他往守卫的小屋里带。  
“谢谢。”青年感激地说道。  
就这样，纽特顺利地进入这座城镇，只需静待夜幕降临，与帕西瓦尔汇合。


	6. Chapter 6

五

 

从未在意过四季变化的帕西瓦尔来到格林摩尔时，发现这里正在举办丰收祭，他这才察觉秋天在不知不觉间已悄然地到来。  
说到丰收祭，是这里的人民在每一年的这个时候，为感激丰收女神所带来的恩赐而举行的重要祭典。经过时代的变迁，这不仅是一个神圣的祭祀活动，更是一个热闹的盛会以及一个隆重的节日，各色的商贩和耍把戏的人们开始在此扎驻，做起他们的买卖，其他地方的民众们也成群结队地涌向这里一起参与进来，街道里、广场上，只要是有人的地方都逐渐热闹起来。  
这对纽特他们来讲是一个大好的机会，从早到晚永不停歇的热闹街道成为了最好的掩护。当太阳落下夜晚降临之时，人们所点燃的火把将整座城镇照得如昼般明亮，带着目的穿梭在鱼龙混杂的人群中的纽特和帕西瓦尔，试着从闲聊中获取一些有用的信息，可惜大多数都是没用的废话和男女之间欢愉的声音，只有从一些看似士兵打扮的人那里听到寥寥的几句关于那个传言的话语，可也是当作一个笑谈来讲的一点用处都没有，这让他们大失所望。  
在失望中纽特揉了揉肚子，他从中午就一直没有吃什么东西，空空的胃袋早已开始抗议，不断袭来的饥饿感让他有些发慌，他伸手拽住帕西瓦尔的袖子让对方停了下来。  
“我饿了，刚才经过的那条街有个小吃摊我看着不错，还有麦芽酒呢。”他如此提议道。  
本来嫌麻烦不愿去的帕西瓦尔，一听到有麦芽酒便同意了，虽然不能再吃人类的食物，但酒精的吸引力对他一直很大。就在他们正打算原路返回的时候，一个看着就很粗鲁的壮汉扒开人群走过来，他毫不客气地冲着帕西瓦尔粗声粗气的问话。  
“嘿老兄，你包这个小美人儿一晚多少钱？双倍给你，把他让给我。”  
说着他的一只手伸过去就要摸纽特的脸，纽特压抑住心中的厌恶表露出一副受到惊吓的神情避开了那只脏兮兮的手，他顺势委身埋入帕西瓦尔的肩窝中用只有他们两人才听得到的声音说道：“替我解决了。”  
此时纽特简直烦透了，之前早早地将斗篷解下只是为了不让自己的衣着过于与众不同，可就是这样的举动给他带来了意想不到的麻烦。  
失去斗篷的遮盖，其修长的身躯暴露在众人的目光之下，为了方便活动而穿得略微肥大的衣服更显他的纤细，再加上他那如同未经世事的少年般的稚嫩样貌，让他在很多人眼中就像摆在餐桌上的佳肴让人食指大动，他所做的所有事情都被那些人当作诱惑他们的举动，他们如同饿狼一般饥渴地盯着他。这些视线对有着敏锐感官的纽特来讲如同一根根扎在身上的刺，是那么的令人不舒服。一路上他都尽可能的让帕西瓦尔挡在自己身边来减少这些视线的窥视，以及不时的来自于身边人有意无意的碰触，可一直收效甚微。  
纽特的无奈帕西瓦尔全看在眼里，他好笑的揉了揉对方毛茸茸的头发决定将戏演下去，他并不介意做这些事情，毕竟让纽特这样的血猎欠自己一个人情是件不错的事。随着对方的体温逐渐从他们紧贴着的地方传递过来，帕西瓦尔突然顿住了，他心中的爱意毫无征兆地猛然爆发，他甚至感觉自己早已不再跳动的心脏随着对方呼吸的起伏在颤动着，这个情感在逐渐扩散开来的热度中不断的发酵，他终于意识到自己是爱着纽特的，这颗种子是从什么时候埋下的根本不重要，这个感情被不被对方接受也无所谓，他只知道既然爱了就不会撒手。  
帕西瓦尔低低地轻笑了一声便伸手搂住纽特的腰，轻吻了一下其散在耳畔的碎发，当他抬眼看向壮汉时的目光冷得让人胆寒，他用一种毋庸置疑的语气驱赶着窥视着他怀中之人的家伙。  
“他是我的，不用想了。”  
壮汉开口还想再说些什么，就直接被帕西瓦尔充满杀气的眼神瞪了回去，他暗含杀意地说了声“滚”就将对方吓得匆忙离去。帕西瓦尔所做的这一切让周围那些蠢蠢欲动的人也安静了下来。  
可惜他所做的这些在纽特眼中都看作是其演出来的，一见他解决了眼前的这个麻烦，纽特就迅速地想从他怀中起身却又被拽了回去，帕西瓦尔的手继续搂着他的腰没有撒手的打算，甚至还在不老实地用不轻不重的力度捏着对方腰间的软肉。纽特有些忍无可忍的伸手去掰却没掰动，他轻皱起眉头不满地说道：“放手。”  
帕西瓦尔就像没有听到这句话一般，反而又加重了力道让纽特与自己贴得更近 。  
“等会还有人来问价怎么办啊，小美人儿。”他咧嘴坏笑，着重强调了刚才那个壮汉形容纽特的字眼。  
从来没被如此调侃过的纽特愤恨的瞪着对方，但他的脸此时却因为那句话和对方手上的动作而红成了一片，浅棕色的雀斑几乎要消融在那片红晕中，这导致他的怒视一点威胁力都没有，就在帕西瓦尔想要更加得寸进尺的时候，不知何时抽出的银质匕首穿透衣服抵在了他的皮肤上，灼烧的疼痛立刻让他放弃了这个想法，但搂着的手却怎样都没有要松开的迹象，这让纽特放弃了挣扎只得任由对方搂着自己。  
“为什么不直接出手呢，给点教训就能让他们疏远你，这样就不用劳烦我了。”看着纽特不情不愿的脸，帕西瓦尔一脸诚恳地提出了他的建议，但眼中的调笑出卖了他。  
纽特撇了撇嘴决定无视掉这个眼神。  
“我不想被过早地注意到，你想一个柔弱的青年和一个看似柔弱却很凶悍的青年，哪个更容易被注意到？”  
“都很容易被注意到。”  
纽特气得翻了个白眼，他头一次发现帕西瓦尔竟然这么惹人嫌，他继续无视这个在一旁完全没有打算将脸上的坏笑收敛起来的家伙，不然他很有可能会把木锥扎进对方的心脏上。不过这些事情在看到食物后，就被饥饿挤走霸占了纽特的整个思想，食物的香气让他忘记了放在腰间的手。就在他正在思考吃什么的时候，帕西瓦尔抢先了一步买好了食物递给他，吃着白来的晚饭纽特暂且原谅了对方刚才做的事，他心满意足地吃着美味的小吃又陪帕西瓦尔喝了不少酒，等他们喝完不知是第几杯的麦芽酒后，在老板和其他食客震惊的眼神中结账走人。  
吹着还带着些暖意的夜风，纽特舒服地伸展了一下腰身，吃饱喝足后他开始有些困意，本打算回去睡觉的他却不知为何逐渐走向城镇的中心区，这里完全没有了外围那样热闹的景象，反而越来越安静，士兵的巡逻也越来越频繁，如此反常的事情让他跟帕西瓦尔一下警觉起来。他们躲避开众多的巡逻兵，向中心更加深入却还是没有任何进展，他们互相嘲笑对方的神经质，甚至都开始觉得那个传言或许就真的只是人类编排出来的笑谈。纽特的心一下就舒展开来，他轻踢着地上的石子哼着小调悠闲地往回走，帕西瓦尔则跟在他的身后思考，失去了这次共同的目地后该如何继续跟对方在一起行动的事，思寻无果后他只好决定走一步看一步。抛开了这个问题后，他见纽特心情不错就想趁着现在问几个他一直好奇的事情。  
“纽特。”帕西瓦尔轻唤了对方一声。  
“嗯？”纽特随口应答了一声但并未回头，继续往前走着。  
“有件事我一直很好奇，你是如何跟你所说的另一个，也就是吸血鬼的那一面和平相处还共用一个身体的？”  
纽特一下被问住了，他没想到对方会问这样的问题，他停下了脚步使劲抓挠着头发思索了半天才开口回答他。  
“你的这个问题并不是三两句话就能解释清楚的，咱们边走边说吧。”说着他迈开了步子继续往前走，帕西瓦尔跟了上来与之并肩而行，“我只能说，我们能和平共处都是这么多年磨合下来的，而共用身体就更复杂，完全解释不清，简单来讲就像是两个差异非常大的个体占据着一个身体，一个出现另一个就潜伏下来。随着时间的推移，我们彼此之间也在互相影响着对方。”纽特看到帕西瓦尔露出了微妙的表情，他停下来询问对方，“你懂我的意思吗？”  
“似懂不懂。”帕西瓦尔摩挲着下巴陷入沉思，他努力地想要捋清纽特刚才说的那些话，“大概意思就是说，吸血鬼的那一面出现的时候你就潜伏下来从表面消失，那个吸血鬼成了这个身体的主人，反之亦然，而你们双方的脾气秉性都在互相影响着对方？”  
“差不多。”  
“你们共用这一张脸？”  
“不。”纽特摇了摇头很有耐心地解释道，“就像我刚才说的我们是不同的个体，我们的样子完全不一样，体格也不同，脾气秉性也不一样。”  
“真复杂。”  
纽特不置可否地耸了下肩膀。  
“你们见过吗？”  
“当然，只要一方有这个意愿，我们就能在类似于梦境的世界里见面交谈，不过我们一般都是互相留言。”  
他的这句话让帕西瓦尔决定放弃思考，纽特的情况出他意料的复杂，他只能转而谈论别的事情。  
“我感觉你们的关系还不错。”  
“嗯。”  
纽特笑了，他露出了从没有过的笑容，是那样的柔和充满暖意，帕西瓦尔有些看呆了，虽然对方并未看见，但他还是为了掩盖自己刚才的失态立刻又找了一个话题。  
“那你的线人就是你的另一面？我见过吗？”  
纽特这一次没有回答他的问题选择沉默。  
“我认识？”  
他继续保持沉默。  
“玛莎？科特？南希？”  
“这些都是女性的名字吧。”纽特被他报出的名字逗笑了。  
“那，忒……”  
“嘘。”纽特突然将食指放在唇边，伸出另一只手示意帕西瓦尔不要出声。  
他一下警惕起来：“有发现？”  
“那个高塔。”纽特指着比旁边的房屋都高出许多的塔型建筑，“我无法形容这个感觉，就像是共鸣一样，我能感觉到他就在里面。”  
“你能肯定吗？”  
“我肯定他就在那里，对方应该也察觉到我了，咱们先去远一点的地方。”说完便拽着帕西瓦尔远离了那个区域。

替纽特探查回来的帕西瓦尔悄无声息地落在他身边，还没等对方开口询问就滔滔不绝的说了起来。  
“最高规格的骑士团，我从来没见过哪个领主会让手下的骑士们巡逻得这么密集，他们的警惕性很高，任何生物都无法靠近那座高塔，就像是为了保护什么似的。”帕西瓦尔面露不悦地抱怨道，骑士团的人数超出他的想象，只要一暴露就必死无疑，根本没办法好好探查。  
“我倒觉得更像是不让他们看管的对象从里面出来危害四方。”纽特眉头紧锁，刚才的发现让他们先前没想明白的一些事终于有了眉目，“之前咱们遇到的那些士兵样的家伙八成只是在外围巡逻的人，他们不知道更核心的秘密，所以才把那个能在阳光下行走的吸血鬼的事当笑谈来讲，但他们肯定是知道的，那这里的居民又知道多少？”  
“你在这里深究这些问题也解决不了什么，现在该考虑的是下一步该怎么办。”  
纽特觉得帕西瓦尔说的对，既然确定了对方的存在接下来的事才是重点。  
“我打算等白天光照更好的时候去观望一下，看看有没有什么突破口。”  
“只能先这样了，那现在咱们说件更要紧的事。”  
“又有什么事？”纽特疑惑地望向突然严肃的帕西瓦尔。  
“我饿了。”跟刚才对方一样的话从帕西瓦尔的嘴中说出，这一次可没有哪个小吃摊能解决这个问题。  
听到这句话纽特想都没想便撸起袖子，露出也有着雀斑且白皙结实的小臂：“先对付一下。”  
帕西瓦尔不自觉地舔了下嘴唇，他没想到这个一直想要尝试的事竟会有实现的一天。  
“你确定？”  
“动物血我没来得及准备，我又肯定不会放任你去袭击人类，你现在的选择只有我。”  
“那我就不客气了。”  
说着他一把抓住纽特伸出的手臂，准确地找到血管的位置咬了下去，尖牙穿透皮肤的刺痛感让对方轻哼了一声，帕西瓦尔拍了拍对方的手臂让他放松一些。  
随着甘甜的鲜血涌入口腔让帕西瓦尔的食欲大增，这个味道让他着迷，他努力地克制自己不要喝得太过头，当饥饿感一消失他便不舍地结束了进食。但帕西瓦尔没有浪费一滴血，从伤口处流到手臂上的那些血液也被他细细舔食干净，舌头所碰触到的地方他明显感到体温在逐渐升高，这个变化让他的嘴角微微勾起，随即他恶作剧一般地亲吻了那处已经止住血的伤口。  
帕西瓦尔冰冷的嘴唇刚一碰触到那里，纽特便猛地收回了自己的胳膊，此时他的脸早已因为对方刚才舔食的触感而红得不像样，他慌乱地转身朝旅店的方向走去，他的这些表现全映入了帕西瓦尔的眼中，他喜欢极了，他迈着愉快的步伐追过去看似平常的与纽特说着话。  
“你全身上下都有雀斑？”  
“……嗯。”  
“那玩意儿上……”  
“想死直接说！”纽特的脸一下就阴了下来，他瞪了对方一眼，随后加快了脚步想要离对方远点。  
帕西瓦尔知趣地闭了嘴，一脸坏笑地跟在对方身后，凭借着优异的夜视能力，他看见好不容易从纽特耳尖退下去的绯红色再一次蔓延上来，要不是怕调戏过头被对方暴起攻击，他还真想继续下去，最后他决定换个别的聊聊。  
“说起来，我记得你'银爪'的别称里有个'阿尔忒弥斯'，为什么要加进去？”  
“我不想加，是另一个硬加的。”  
“品味不错，我或许能跟他成为朋友。”  
听他这么说，纽特不屑地哼了一声。

绕开最热闹的地方，他们一路闲聊到了纽特的住所后帕西瓦尔便跟他挥手道别，但刚转身没走几步，就被拽住衣角阻止了离去的步伐。纽特的头轻靠在他的肩上，用从没有过的柔弱语气说道：“帕西瓦尔，我……很迷茫。”  
帕西瓦尔站在那里抬头看着繁星闪烁的夜空，静静地听对方继续说下去。  
“在这之前我是那么的想杀了他，但真的感觉到他的存在后我不知道该怎么做了……”  
“其实如果，我是说如果，能在他崩溃之前救他出来的话，我想带他去过正常的生活，但我怕已经晚了，我不知道他会受到怎样的教育，我不知道他还能不能正常地活下去……”  
“当年我曾抱着一丝希望去寻找过跟我一样的人，可最后发现只有我。”  
“你感到寂寞。”帕西瓦尔插了一句。  
“对，但我还是觉得怪物有我一个就够了，与其一直那么痛苦地活着还不如死了算了。”纽特苦笑了一声，“很矛盾吧，是不是……很自私？”  
“你又不是圣人，你有自己的欲望和想法，这再正常不过了，对于那个小怪物来说虽然他现在走的路或许不是自愿的，但谁不是如此，只有自己清楚有多少的无奈在里面。如果你觉得死亡对他来讲是个解脱那就做下去，只要你不后悔。”帕西瓦尔结束了自己的长篇大论后叹了口气，“而且你跟一个前囚犯现吸血鬼的家伙谈论这个问题就是个错误，我的观点可不一定是对的。”  
“怎么会，我觉得你说的有一定道理。”纽特抬起头看向对方，“谢谢你开导我，说出来好受多了。”  
“劳烦下次找你吸血鬼的那一面说去。”帕西瓦尔自认自己绝不是一个好的告解对象，他怕把纽特带入歧途。  
纽特则轻笑几声，拍拍对方的肩膀道了别便走进了旅店。

躺在床上刚陷入梦乡中的纽特，迷糊间感觉到有什么摸上了自己的床，他下意识地握住随身携带的木锥就要扎下去时，才发现是帕西瓦尔又折了回来。  
“你再这样迟早会被我误杀。”放下了木锥，纽特毫不客气地向对方抱怨道。  
“我下次注意。”意识到自己刚才与死神擦肩而过的帕西瓦尔也是一阵后怕，这种事他决定再也不做了。  
“又出了什么事？”纽特打了个哈欠含含糊糊地问道。  
“新情况，已经有其他的吸血鬼找到这里来了，从明天开始我只能跟他们一起行动，不能继续跟你在一起了，当心点。”  
“需要当心的是他们。”  
帕西瓦尔想了一下纽特说的也不无道理，轻笑一声。  
“也是。”  
“这几天你吃什么？”纽特突然想到这点，在对方离开之前立刻问道。  
“你的血能让我撑几天。”说着帕西瓦尔突然一把拽住对方的胳膊往自己身前一拉，“多谢关心。”  
说完他就在纽特的唇上轻啄了一下，趁对方还没反应过来前迅速地翻窗而出，隐没于夜色之中。


	7. Chapter 7

六

纽特被帕西瓦尔的这一举动惊住了，等他缓过神冲到窗边时，已找不到对方的身影。他站在窗前轻抚着嘴唇，刚才覆在上面，属于帕西瓦尔的冰冷温度早已被自己的体温所替代，但那一瞬的触感却无法忘记，此时他整个人都红得不可思议。纽特使劲地晃了晃脑袋，重新倒回床上努力平复自己过速的心跳，可他的手指却还在不自觉地轻触着自己的唇，仿若刚才的吻还停留在那里。此刻他一闭上眼，全是帕西瓦尔近得能清晰看清其厚重睫毛的那一瞬，他捂住自己的整张脸发出一声长长的叹息，随即撩起被子将整个人蜷在那之下，像是要躲避不存在的视线，最后彻夜未眠。

当东方的黑暗逐渐退去，初升的太阳将天空染上绚丽的色彩，这个狂欢了一晚的城镇终于迎来了最安静的时刻，除了巡逻的士兵行走时铠甲互相碰撞的声音再无其他。此时将整张脸都藏于斗篷上宽大兜帽下的纽特轻盈地穿梭于屋顶之上，来到那座高塔附近，凭借前一晚的经验，他尽可能避免站在能感应到那种共鸣感的区域，他小心翼翼地趴在屋顶上，凭借着异于常人的视力观望着远处的高塔，不时变更藏身的位置从不同的角度观察着，直到街道再次被熙熙攘攘的人群所填满时他才总算摸清了那里的巡逻路线、换班间隔以及人员配置。  
纽特长长地舒了口气，抬起手用两指按压着两眼之间舒缓眼睛的疲劳，现在只要一想到巡逻的密集程度他就头疼，几乎可说是没有死角可以让他轻松潜入，除了太阳初升时的那一刻会有丝松懈外，都如帕西瓦尔所说的那般可谓是铜墙铁壁。即使有那一刻的松懈，纽特也不敢贸然行动，只要进入一定范围，那种共鸣感就能立刻暴露他的行踪，伴随而来的可能就是蜂拥而至的骑士团与他们手中的武器。  
纽特跃下屋顶，游走于安全的范围内思考着对策，等注意到时，他正站在前一晚帕西瓦尔搂住他的地方，绯色瞬间在他的脸上蔓延开来，他未作停留快速地远离了那里。  
正如帕西瓦尔所说，当夜幕降临时，为数众多的吸血鬼从各个方向聚集于此。持续一周的丰收祭成为了他们最好的掩护，这期间任何来此处的生面孔都不会让人起疑，这让没有什么警惕性的人类一下暴露于危险之中。为了防止意外的发生，纽特自发地充当起了这里的临时守卫，几乎将这座城镇路线摸清的他很快规划好了巡逻路线，尽可能地覆盖他能走到的所有地方。在这个过程中他好几次都与那些吸血鬼相遇，认出他们并不难，源自吸血鬼的优异外表，无论用任何手段去掩盖都无法抑制他们的魅力，他们的所在之处便是目光的焦点，吸引着人们不自觉地向他们聚拢。即便有这些送上门来的食物，吸血鬼们也没有做任何出格的事，就像是为了不那么快地暴露而隐忍了下来，对任何人都是一些不疼不痒的言语或者肢体上的骚扰便再无其他。纽特细想了一下觉得他们这么做也不无道理，他们再残暴，对血有再多的渴望，也不想刚来没多久就与数量庞大的骑士团正面抗衡，只要耐心一些，等来更多的同族，就可以更加轻松地完成他们此行的目的——杀了能在阳光下行走的吸血鬼，这个对他们来说最大的威胁并且饱餐一顿，何乐而不为。  
这其实是纽特最不愿意见到的，他宁可那些吸血鬼能更早地失去耐心而暴露出来，这样他便可光明正大的对他们发起攻击，没准还能将那个关在高塔中的同类引出来，但如果是他提前出手就只能把他自己推向舞台的正中成为最瞩目的焦点，此时处在完全被动状态的他只能静观其变。想到这里纽特重重地叹了口气，他现在只能期盼吸血鬼发起总攻的那一天能多杀死几个，这样就能少一些人类成为他们腹中的美食。  
就在纽特苦恼中，不知是有意还是无意，他与帕西瓦尔在不同的街区遇到过几回，每一次都见对方与其他吸血鬼们保持了一定的距离，默默地喝着麦芽酒。作为外来者的帕西瓦尔从没融进过他们的圈子，或者说根本就没想过要融进去，更别提他暴戾的性格，让很多吸血鬼都尽可能与他保持一定的距离。  
不知为何他们每一次的偶遇，帕西瓦尔总能立刻发现纽特，不需特别寻找，只需一眼，便能从众多的人群中看到对方，但他从不会做任何多余的举动，只是微微对上眼便立刻错开，就像是不经意间的瞥视。可就是这每一次短暂的对视，都会使纽特的脸不自觉地泛起一片红晕，像是逃离一般，他总是快速地离开那里而错过对方嘴角无意上扬的弧度。  
此时的帕西瓦尔已经清楚地意识到，自己对纽特的情感并不是一时的冲动，虽然在他们相识的年月中只见过寥寥的几次，呆在一起的日子就更别提有多短，可他还是无可救药地爱上了对方。  
只有纽特才真正知道他们究竟认识了多久，相处了多久，久到他闭上眼都能勾勒出对方完美的五官。前一晚，因为那个吻他躺在床上辗转反侧，把他们从第一次相遇到现在，发生的一切全部回忆了一遍，甚至在这个白天，对方的语气、表情、动作所有的一切，只要稍有空闲的时候就会在他的脑中浮现。  
按照往常纽特很抗拒这种同性间的事，不，或许说这种事不论男女都让他从生理上产生抗拒，这全都源于他最深的阴影——在他曾经最弱小的时候差一点就被侵犯，这件事让他对这种事一直是有多远躲多远，不想，不碰。但对帕西瓦尔却是个例外，从一开始纽特就好像没有抗拒过对方的一切，从来没有如此大胆地去随意碰触对方，以及放心地被对方碰触。  
“承认吧，你爱他。”——这个源自于纽特吸血鬼的那一面所留下的字条此刻正握在他的手中，上面寥寥的几字戳到了他不想面对的事实，他恼羞成怒地将字条揉成团扔在了一旁并大吼一声：“闭嘴！”  
转眼来到了丰收祭的第四天，在夜晚即将结束的时候，帕西瓦尔翻窗而至。他完全没有吸取上次的教训，再次摸上了纽特的床，毫无意外的，直接被一直浅眠着的对方抓住手腕，一个翻身便压在了床上。从迷糊中清醒的纽特在看清来者是谁后，本来要扎入心口的木锥被收回，换成了拳头重重砸在对方脸上。  
“为什么打我？”被压在床上的帕西瓦尔揉着自己被打的脸，虽然并不介意对方付诸在自己身上的暴力，但还是会有些恼火。  
“你自己清楚！”纽特红着脸拽着对方的衣领，咬牙切齿地说道。全都是对方前几日的那个吻让他脑子里混乱得不成样子，再加上吸血鬼的那一面一天一张的字条，导致这几日他就没有踏踏实实地睡过一个好觉，闭上眼全是对方的脸在脑海中挥之不去。  
帕西瓦尔立刻明白了对方的意思，他的嘴角止不住地上扬，在悠长地“哦”了一声后，他的手很不老实地放在了对方的大腿上，用大拇指轻柔地摩挲着，这样的触碰让纽特身上起了莫名的反应，就在他羞怒的举起木锥打算钉入对方胸口的时候，帕西瓦尔开口命令他道：“张嘴。”  
手还高高举在头顶的纽特用不信任的眼神看着对方。  
“不会害你的，张嘴。”  
听了这话，纽特才放下举起的手，充满疑惑地张了嘴，帕西瓦尔毫无预警的将手指一下伸入他的嘴中，突然塞进的异物让他条件反射地立刻合上了嘴，在那一瞬间嘴唇微微地碰触到了对方没及时收回的手，冰凉得没有一丝温度，随后化在口腔中的味道让他一下睁大了眼，表情也变了。  
“好甜。”嘴中的甜味让纽特整个人都柔和了下来，他眯起了眼细细地品味着。  
帕西瓦尔很满意对方的表情，他轻舔了一下刚才被碰触到的手指。  
“昨天找来的好东西，喜欢吗？”  
“嗯。”  
纽特乖顺地点了点头，他在森林里打猎的时候遇到过蜂巢，即使每次都会被蛰好几个包，他还是会爬上树去弄些蜂蜜吃，那甜甜的味道即使现在想起来都会不自觉地舔嘴唇，而现在化在嘴中这个甜味跟蜂蜜的又不太一样，是一种很纯粹的甜，他很喜欢这个味道。沉浸其中的他没发现此时他整个人都坐在了帕西瓦尔身上，而对方也很享受这个姿势而没有提醒他。  
等口中的味道消失后纽特才发觉不对劲，只见躺在他床上的帕西瓦尔很是暇意地双手枕在脑后回望着他，意识到自己此时的姿势实在是太过暧昧，纽特立刻跳下床红着脸抬手朝窗外指着。  
“出去！”  
被如此命令的帕西瓦尔一反常态，很顺从地下了床，但在经过纽特身边的时候快速地亲了他的脸颊，随即飞快地翻窗而出，只有“下次还给你带。”这句话回响在他耳边。  
纽特揉着被亲到的脸颊，又红成了一片。  
一切的相安无事就如同暴风雨前的宁静一般，纽特不愿看到的事情还是来了。  
同日的午后，在这个白日中最闲散、困乏的时刻，纽特与众人一起，在城镇最大的广场上看着耍把戏的那些人夸张的表演。他跟着周围的人一起鼓掌、一起放声大笑，即使那些戏法在自己所活的漫长岁月中看过无数次，但他还是会毫不吝啬地奉上自己的笑声与掌声，他知道这些是除了金钱外对他们最大的鼓舞。  
不和谐的声音就在表演的高潮时从远处传来，凭借着敏锐的听觉，纽特听到了掺杂在喧闹的叫好声中的哭闹声与嘶喊的求救声，从传来的方向判断是来自高塔那边。纽特的心里立刻咯噔了一下，他想都没想便挤开人群向声源奔去，很快他便遇到了四散逃离的惊恐民众，他们嘴里高呼着“杀人了！”、“怪物！怪物跑出来了！”  
顾不得是否会被注意到，纽特纵身跃上屋顶往那个方向直冲而去，熟悉的共鸣在他还没到达那里前便已袭来，这让他更加地确信对方跑出来了，他加重了脚下的力度，只是几个跃步便到达了出事的地点。他无声地落在小巷的阴影中向外观望，只见一名纤细白净的女孩儿坐在地上啃咬着手中的血肉，寂静的街道上只能听到她一个人所发出的声音，披散在脑后的金色长发在太阳的照耀下折射出好看的色泽，与身旁鲜血淋淋的场景有着鲜明的对比。纽特从没想过自己将要下手的对象竟然是一个这么小的孩子，他的脸几乎因悲痛而皱在一起。  
从远处传来金属的碰撞声与马蹄声不断向这里靠近，这都在提醒他骑士团很快便会到达，留给他的时间并不多。他掏出匕首小心谨慎地朝女孩儿那里走去，他要趁着白天时吸血鬼的那一面出不来的机会要了她的命。  
沉浸在血液当中的女孩儿在匕首挥下的一瞬间才反应过来，但她的速度很快一下就挡住了纽特的攻击。匕首尖锐的刀锋近在咫尺，她奋力地抵抗不让它刺下，嘴中发出了犹如大型野兽的呜鸣声，刚才饮入的鲜血从嘴角滑落，浓重的血腥味随着她的呼吸扑鼻而来，丧失了理智的她只留下了最原始的杀戮本能，就如一头凶猛的野兽，随时都会将獠牙对准最脆弱的地方发动最致命的一击，她咆哮了一声一发狠便将纽特推飞，直到狠狠地撞击到墙壁才使他停下，木质房屋的墙壁被他撞出一个凹陷，巨大的冲击让他遭受了重创，他抬手将嘴角的血迹擦干，努力直起身思考对策，他明白现在的自己无法与这个女孩儿正面抗衡，只能用自己最擅长的速度跟对方拼，他再次向对方冲去，二人以肉眼无法追赶的速度互相厮杀留下了一道道的残影。  
攻击方式过于直来直去的女孩儿在与纽特的交锋中屡屡败下阵来，身上被划出了大大小小的伤痕与白皙的肌肤交相呼应，妖异与怜惜并存。失去理智的她在怎样都赢不了的状态下，不顾后果的转换为原本只能在夜晚出现的，属于吸血鬼的那一面，但她的皮肤只是转换出了一点点便被阳光的照射直接烫伤，贯通灵魂的疼痛让她发出如同猛兽一般的惨叫声，而也因此使她清醒过来，她睁着恢复清明的金色双眸，惊恐地看着站在对面浑身是伤的纽特。  
“我……怎么在这里？”属于女孩儿原本的声音从她嘴中发出，与刚才一比简直判若两人。  
看着对方恢复意识的纽特没由来的一阵心疼，这个孩子一出生就要面对这样的命运让他无法不去心疼，但他还是说出了实话——“你崩溃了。”  
恢复了原本恬静面孔的女孩儿被纽特的这句话点醒，刚才失去理智时的记忆一下涌入了她的大脑，她不敢置信地看着自己沾满鲜血的双手，颤抖地说道：“我……杀人了……”  
“对。”纽特咬了咬牙再次举起手中的匕首，“死，是对你最好的解脱。”  
就在他的匕首即将落下的时候，一支箭矢毫无预警地射入他的脚边，耳边响起了浑厚沙哑的声音。  
“放下你手中的武器，年轻人。”  
纽特这才发现自己周围已被穿着沉重铠甲的骑士团团围住，刚才的注意力全被这个女孩儿分散完全没有察觉到，形势所迫，他不得不放下手中的匕首。而刚才命令他的骑士长骑在高大的骏马之上俯视着纽特，在这位如鹰目般锐利的眼神的注视下，让他猛然想起自己的面孔此时正暴露在对方的眼前，连忙低下头不再与之直视。  
“你是什么人？”骑士长质问着纽特，他对眼前这个被他的目光吓退的年轻人嗤之以鼻。  
“我是一名血猎，我怀疑……”  
纽特还没说完，骑士长便打断了他的话。  
“这里没你的事，回去吧。”说着便指挥下属把女孩儿架走，纽特只能眼睁睁的在那里看着。  
“莉莉丝。”  
这是她临被带走前用他们才能听到的声音告诉他的名字。

夜幕刚一降临，听说了白天所发生之事的帕西瓦尔便找了过来，纽特把更加详细的经过告诉了对方。  
“真是符合人类恶趣味的起名方式。”在听到莉莉丝的名字后，帕西瓦尔嘲讽了一句。  
“她现在肯定被严加看管起来，会比以前更加难以接近。”纽特在屋中烦躁地踱步，今天所发生的事一直徘徊在他的脑海当中，莉莉丝狂暴的样子与恬静的样子让他一直挥之不去。  
“几个跟我一样过来探查的同族说，丰收祭的最后一天会进行大规模的突袭，到时候会有比在这个城镇里更多的吸血鬼蜂拥而至，她肯定会参战。”帕西瓦尔把他所知晓的情报告诉了对方，本来这种事对吸血鬼来讲是不可饶恕的，更何况纽特还是一名血猎，但他不介意。  
纽特没有说话，他的眉皱得更深了，更多的吸血鬼意味着会带来成倍的杀戮，可他现在无暇顾及这么多，已经踩在崩溃边缘的莉莉丝迟早会成为被人类饲养的无意识的工具，与其变成那样还不如由他亲手杀死。  
“这种情况下你只能顾一头。”看着焦头烂额的纽特，帕西瓦尔出声提醒着他。  
“我知道。”虽然嘴上这么说，但他此时的表情还是严肃得可怕。  
看着站在自己面前托着下巴眉头紧锁的人，帕西瓦尔叹了口气：“张嘴。”  
纽特没有反应过来，疑惑地看了对方一眼，随后便想起了那个甜甜的味道，他不假思索地张了嘴，这一次没有等来对方的投喂，而是对方再一次的亲吻。没有任何的阻拦，帕西瓦尔的舌轻松地探入了对方口中，冰冷的触感让纽特轻哼了一声，与之而来的却是熟悉的甜味在他的口中化开，本要推走对方的手没有了行动，只轻轻地搭在了对方的臂膀之上，闭上眼任由对方吮吸自己的唇舌。这个吻缠绵了很久，直到甜味退去，帕西瓦尔才依依不舍的用舌尖轻轻地勾了下对方的上颚后，结束了这个吻，牵带出对方嘴中的唾液拉出了一道银丝。  
纽特不知为何竟有些不舍，甚至还稍稍地往帕西瓦尔的方向靠了靠，此时因为刚才的吻让他的眼眶有些发红，泛着水光的眼与张着被吻得有些发红的嘴轻轻喘息，这些组合在一起是那样的充满情欲。这一切组成的画面毫无保留地呈现在帕西瓦尔眼中，让他现在就想不顾一切地将对方推倒在床上，他努力地将体内的欲火压下，用略微沙哑的声音在纽特耳边轻语。  
“你这个样子谁能想到你就是那个大名鼎鼎的血猎？简直就是一只欲求不满的猫咪。”  
这句话刚一说出口就被恼羞成怒的纽特打了出去，帕西瓦尔摸着被对方的银爪划伤的手臂再一次感叹，如果不是纽特对他忍让，他早就死了，对方平时表现得再如何像个普通人，他终究还是那名让吸血鬼闻风丧胆的血猎。

纽特将自己的气息敛住与夜融为一体，毫无声响地穿梭于黎明前最黑暗的时刻，他冒着暴露的风险在最松懈的那一刻潜入高塔之中。  
纽特知道自己现在的举动有多么的不明智，但他还是义无反顾的这么做了，他隐藏在塔内的阴影之中感受着那个共鸣，想要从中找到莉莉丝的方位，但感知的范围太广，他无法精确的知道对方的具体位置，最后他抬头望着向上盘旋的台阶，直冲而上。  
躲过了所有巡逻兵的视线后，纽特终于来到顶层打开了这里唯一的一扇门，在这个空无一人的房间里陈列的物品，无一不在告诉他这是一间少女的闺房，他轻“啧”一声，这一次是他想当然了，昨天莉莉丝闹成那个样子怎可能还会让她住在这里，现在就只剩下……  
“在地下吗？”  
他无奈地抓了抓头发，原路返回。再次躲过众多的巡逻兵，才来到通往地下的铁门前，他轻易地打开了老旧的锁，闪了进去，这时他心里微微感到了些不对劲，到现在为止都太顺利了。  
纽特放慢速度，谨慎的走在里面探查着，最后他找到了被关在最下层地牢中的莉莉丝——粗大的铁铐拴在了她纤细的手腕上磨出了红色的血印。  
“出来吧。”莉莉丝动了动干裂的嘴唇，看向纽特所在的阴影。  
纽特缓缓地从阴影当中走出，但他并没有摘下遮住面容的兜帽  
“你好，你是昨天的？”莉莉丝礼貌地向他询问道。  
“是，又见面了。”  
莉莉丝眨了眨她好看的眼睛：“不知道为什么，你给我一种让人安心的感觉，就像另一个自己。”  
纽特在宽大的兜帽下疑惑地看着对方，她感觉不到与自己之间的共鸣吗？  
“你叫什么？”  
“……纽特。”纽特顿了一下还是将他的名字告诉了她。  
“不管你是如何进来的，能陪我聊聊吗？”  
看着对方纯净的双眸，纽特最后还是盘腿坐在了她的对面，跟她聊了起来。  
“外面这几天很热闹，是在举办什么庆典吗？”莉莉丝抬头向上看着，像是要穿透那厚重的砖墙，去看外面的景色。  
“这几天是丰收祭，用来庆祝丰收、祈求来年也是好收成。”  
“真想去看看啊。”莉莉丝感叹了一声又看向纽特，“你肯定去过很多地方吧？能跟我讲讲吗？”她祈求道，“我这个样子很少能接触到外面的事物。”  
纽特没有拒绝她，他给她讲了很多很多。莉莉丝对外界的一切都充满了好奇，常年被关在塔中的她只有必要时才会出来，虽然衣食无忧但对外界的一切知之甚少，她津津有味地听着对方讲述的一切。  
就在纽特思考接下来该讲哪里的趣闻时，莉莉丝开口了。  
“你是来杀我的？”  
纽特对她如此直接的问题一时没有反应过来，慢了半拍才回答她。  
“对。”  
“为什么？”  
纽特张了张嘴，竟不知道该怎么回答。  
“不知道怎么说？我来替你说吧，与其因为无法面对自己无止尽的杀戮之心而崩溃，还不如一死百了，对吗？你真的以为所有人都会如你一般正直吗？同类。”  
抛弃了刚才如小羊羔般顺从的表情，莉莉丝整个人的气场都随之一变，纽特一下就明白了，从昨天开始，他就进入了为他而设的陷阱。  
“你没有崩溃。”纽特眯起了眼，手伸向腰间的匕首。  
“呵。”莉莉丝只是笑，她站起身双手扶在铁栏上，她没有回答他的问题，只是答非所问地说着其他的事，“就像你感应到了我一样，我也察觉到了你的存在，没想到把你钓出来这么容易。”  
“只是为了引我出来不惜杀死那么多无辜的人。”纽特此时的眼中冒出愤怒的火光。  
“是的。”莉莉丝保持着微笑，“你也不想想，就凭这点破铜烂铁根本关不住你的吧？那跟你一样的我怎么可能关得住呢？他们还没有笨到那种地步用这种东西去关住一头猛兽。”  
“我不是猛兽，你也不是。”  
“呵、哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”莉莉丝就像是听到了什么笑话一样止不住的大笑，整个地牢里回荡的都是她的笑声，等她笑够了以后，抬手擦去了眼中挤出的泪水，“纽特，你真的天真得可怕，你敢说你不是吗？不要自欺欺人了。”  
上一刻还笑容满面的她一下换上了冷峻的面容：“离开吧，下次再见咱们便是敌人了，不会太久。”  
纽特戒备的离去直到消失在她的视野中。良久，莉莉丝放在腿上的手突然深深的掐入肉中使得鲜血直流，她的眼中泛着嫉恨的火光，好看的金色双瞳此时红得滴血。

当天夜里，这一次不是帕西瓦尔去找的纽特，而是对方直接等在了他白天安眠的地方。他一觉醒来就看到一脸严肃的纽特坐在自己面前，虽然他自己已经死过一次了，但看着不知用何种方法找到这里来的对方，帕西瓦尔觉得自己又差点被吓死一次，没有等他说话纽特直接开了口。  
“这一切都是陷阱，就像我察觉到她的时候，她也发现我了，对方应该也知道你们也在向这里聚集。”  
帕西瓦尔闻言一愣，露出了跟对方一样的严肃神情：“看样子这次流言的传出应该也是预谋好的。”  
纽特点了点头：“为了剿灭你们，或许……也想引出我。”

丰收祭的最后一晚，这注定是一个无法平静的夜，木质结构的房屋被轻易的点起了火，无数人无助的哭喊声与吸血鬼放肆的大笑混在一起，开启了这漫长夜晚的序幕。  
骑士团倾巢而出与吸血鬼们厮杀在一起，鲜血染红了大地。  
将自己隐藏于灰色斗篷之下的纽特游走于战场之上，寻找着莉莉丝的踪迹，捎带着杀死所能见到的吸血鬼。这时一个虚弱的呼救声钻入了耳中，他直接向发出求救声的方向冲去，在紧要关头撞开了正要饱餐一顿的吸血鬼，不用纽特出声提醒，被其救下的人连滚带爬的逃离了这里。  
“血猎！”吸血鬼擦掉嘴角的血，握紧的双拳发出了清脆的咔吧声，他已经做好了进攻的准备。  
将遮在身前的斗篷撩到身后，纽特亮出了早已戴在手上的银爪手套，吸血鬼一下就猜出了他的身份。  
“银……”  
吸血鬼还没说完，纽特就冲上前去朝着对方的喉咙挥去，吸血鬼躲闪不及，喉咙被撕裂开来无法发出任何的声音，他想咆哮，却只从口中喷出黑色的血，其深色的眼瞳迸发出无法抑制的杀意，对一个人类竟能如此重伤他，所爆发出的怒意扭曲了他的脸，是那样狰狞，身上的衣服因为鼓起的肌肉而紧绷着，双手化为利爪，只一瞬，就消失在纽特眼前来到了他的身后，挥下锋利异常的爪子。  
吸血鬼很强，使得他轻视眼前的敌人。纽特轻松地躲开了攻击，并给对方身上带去了不好愈合的重伤，被银爪所撕裂的伤口冒着白烟，吸血鬼的眼神变得更加阴霾，他再一次的向纽特冲去，速度比刚才还要快，那也仅仅是够到了对方斗篷的一角，而他的身上再一次增添了新的伤口，愤怒使他失去了冷静的思考，疯狂的向纽特展开攻击。  
吸血鬼最大的武器就是他自己本身，凭着无人企及的力量与速度让他们所向披靡，但攻击手法却非常的单一，因为他们要面对的都是速度慢得可怜的人类，而不是像纽特这样能跟他们匹敌的人，就像此刻，他的攻击只能在纽特的身上留下不痛不痒的伤口，他甚至连对方的兜帽都无法掀开，去揭示对方的真容，而他自己的身上已经布满深可见骨的伤痕。长久以来的优越感在纽特这里被无情地打压下来，吸血鬼此时才明白“银爪”的威名不是空穴来风。  
打不过——这是他现在脑内不断徘徊的话，他丢掉了吸血鬼的自尊仓惶逃命，天真的以为自己能逃离对方的银爪，却不知道，早已书写好的结局怎会轻易地放过他。紧追其后的纽特，身后已被撕扯得破败的灰色斗篷随着主人的移动而摇摆着，溅在上面的属于吸血鬼的黑色血液，在火光的照耀下是那样妖异。  
纽特如同以整个夜空为舞台的枭，背负着月光从上方而至，木锥从后背钉入吸血鬼的心口，对方绝望的表情固定在了那一刻，随着身体的灰飞烟灭而消失。  
此时的纽特是吸血鬼最大的敌人血猎“银爪”，抛弃了一切软弱，只留下对他们最浓厚的杀意。

在战场上找寻许久的纽特终于找到了莉莉丝，与那一日不同，保持着清醒的她是那样的勇猛，也是那样的残忍，她使无数的吸血鬼灰飞烟灭，也使无数的人类长眠于此，随着她的大起大落，披散着的金发此时张扬的飘舞在夜色当中，纽特捡起地上不知是谁丢下的弓箭，拉满弓，直射向那个飘逸的金色。  
反握木锥的莉莉丝坎坎躲过了那一发箭，看都没看就给了对面跟她纠缠许久的吸血鬼致命一击，扔掉沾满黑色血液的木锥，她抽出短刀反手而握，单脚发力瞬间冲向对方。纽特又急射了几发箭矢都没有击中，她却已经来到眼前，挥舞着手中的刀向他砍去，坎坎闪过她的这一击，却划破了他斗篷的一角。  
“可惜，刚才那一下我还想着把你的兜帽划坏呢，就这样不敢见人吗？不想让别人看到你的样子，这样就可以作为普通人活在人群之间？身为一个怪物还妄想活在人类的世界吗！”  
莉莉丝大声地质问着，却未停止攻击，她将手中的短刀舞出了优美的弧线，优美而又充满杀机，纽特扔下手中的弓箭与之短兵相接。  
在快速的攻防之中他们还在一来一往的交谈着。  
“我一直以为，我就是孤零零的一个人，当我感受到你的存在时你知道我有多开心吗？但那一天在地牢中与你聊过后，我发现你与我是那么的不一样，你就像是一个真正的人类在享受生活、热爱生活，再看看我，深陷泥潭无法自拔，我恨，为什么你能活得跟我不一样！”  
“因为我有爱我的母亲，将我当成人类抚养的养父母，以及希望我作为人类活在这个世上的另一个，我庆幸，我是被爱着的。”  
“那我就活该从出生起就被当成工具来使用吗！”莉莉丝大吼一声，用尽了全身的力气，挥舞短刀劈向纽特。  
“啧。”避无可避的纽特最后只好用那个办法，他的身型猛然拔高，一下子就抓住了对方袭来的手。  
“小鬼，你是不是忘了还有一个。”与纽特不同的沉稳声音从他的嘴中发出，如果帕西瓦尔在这里就能轻易的听出这个声音的主人是谁，忒休斯，参战。  
莉莉丝使劲地挣扎，想要挣脱出钳制住她的大手却无济于事，她抬头只能瞥见对方宽大的兜帽下，因火光的照耀而泛着不同色彩的眼睛，此时正冒着危险又愤怒的火光看着她。  
“忘了还有一个的是你才对！”  
莉莉丝瞬间也发生了变化——一头美丽的金发变成了如夜般的墨黑，金色的双瞳也转化成了如血般的红，她一瞬便挣脱了钳制，她的攻击变得更加疯狂，也更直来直去。战斗经验比纽特更加丰富的忒休斯总能在关键的时刻躲过最致命的攻击，他引导着对方往刚才她扔掉木锥的地方移动着。  
可惜想法总是美好的，他们之间的较量被无情地打断，长枪插入了忒休斯的臂膀之中，如果不是他躲闪及时，不然这一下插进的就是他的心脏。看向攻击他的人类，忒休斯一下认出来人是那天的骑士长。  
“莱昂！不要妨碍我！”莉莉丝愤怒的对骑士长咆哮道。  
“被圈养的狗就要有点自觉，你没有资格这么跟我说话。”莱昂骑士长就像是看着垃圾一样看着莉莉丝。  
莉莉丝握紧拳头咬紧牙关，她很强，这是无法改变的事实，可从小被眼前的人惨无人道地对待，让她在思维中有一个不能反抗眼前之人的钉子，深深的扎在了那里。  
灰色的身影从她身边窜出，未愈合的伤口所流出的血液溅在了她的脸上，刚才还与她拼命的忒休斯，此时直冲向莱昂骑士长，毫无悬念地结束了他的生命。这突然发生的变故让莉莉丝惊在了原地，突然，就像全身的力气被抽出，她一下跪在了那里，她从未想过从小的梦魇会以这样的形式被这个她无比嫉妒的同类轻易粉碎。  
忒休斯走到她面前低头看着她：“我不是为了你，我讨厌这个家伙的话，你我虽然都是可悲的怪物，但一样可以安稳地活在这个世上，没必要看着别人的脸色。”  
“晚了啊纽特，对我一切都晚了。”莉莉丝欲哭无泪的看着对方。  
“忒休斯，我叫忒休斯。”  
“你又多了让我嫉妒的一条，我没有名字，我与她共用'莉莉丝'这一个名字。”  
忒休斯伸出手想要拉对方起来，莉莉丝只是摇头。  
“杀了我吧，我知道我无法正常的活在这个世上，与其莫名其妙的死在别人手里，还不如就这样死在你的手里或许对我是最好的结局了吧。”  
看着莉莉丝决绝的面容，忒休斯走去捡起了对方扔在地上的木锥，他没有转换成纽特，他觉得由自己下手是最合适的。  
“谢谢。”  
这是属于夜的莉莉丝在这个世上说的最后一句话，黑色的头发再次恢复成了金色，她睁开了金色的眼睛看着忒休斯。  
“不论你是纽特，还是忒休斯，我好嫉妒你，真的好嫉妒。”莉莉丝流出了她最后的一滴眼泪，就再没了声息。  
“安息吧莉莉丝。”  
恢复成人类的纽特流下的泪水打在了她洁白无瑕的脸上，明明是可以在阳光下活得更加灿烂的生命，却走向这样的结局……  
他抱起莉莉丝的尸体离开了战场，帕西瓦尔在远处看到了纽特的离去，但他此时完全脱不开身只能目送对方远去的身影。

冲天的火光将纽特的脸照得阴晴不定，结束战斗的帕西瓦尔找到这里，走到对方的身边，纽特张了张嘴好不容易找回了自己的声音，此时，他的嗓子已经哭哑，沙哑得如同另一个人。  
“她本来可以活得更好，组建一个幸福的家庭，有自己可爱的孩子们，与自己的爱人相濡以沫，但人类为了能跟你们这些吸血鬼抗衡，从她出生的那一刻起，她就再也无法作为普通人活在这个世上，成为杀戮的怪物，走上了不同的结局……”  
帕西瓦尔从没有安慰过谁，看着头一回如此消沉的纽特，他想做点什么却又不知道怎么做，这使得他一下没了主意，最后他只做了自己最熟练的事，他伸出修长的手放在纽特的后颈往下一压，没有温度的唇最先碰触的是对方的额头，从这里开始一路向下轻柔地亲吻着，直到吻上那对温热的唇。纽特没有反抗，接受着这个不带任何情欲的吻。  
吻毕，帕西瓦尔捧着纽特的脸与他对视着。  
“我只是在安慰你，没有别的意思。”  
纽特在对方的手掌上轻轻的蹭了蹭，他的眼中露出了从没有过的柔弱，他很放心的将自己最脆弱的一面展露给对方。  
“我知道，不过竟然被一个吸血鬼安慰了还真是百感交集。”  
“你自己不也是吗？”帕西瓦尔轻轻地捏了捏对方的脸颊。  
“我记得有某个吸血鬼说我是人类来着？”纽特挑了下眉。  
“但也有某个小怪物说自己有吸血鬼的那一面。”帕西瓦尔则出言调侃回击道。  
“呵。”纽特轻轻笑了一声，这是他今天最舒心的一刻，或许是了结了莉莉丝的这件事，也或许是帕西瓦尔笨拙的安慰。  
在黎明之前火苗终于熄灭，帕西瓦尔准备找个安全的地方沉睡。  
“人类这边看样子正在休整准备迎接下一次的攻击，不过我们这边准备撤退了，毕竟有不少同族看到你杀死了莉莉丝，原本的目的达成就没有继续杀下去的理由，毕竟大家都惜命。”帕西瓦尔看向纽特，“你接下来打算怎么做？”  
“我要回去找出主使者。”纽特看着城镇的方向，隐约能看到莉莉丝曾住过的高塔，“不是有其他的吸血鬼参与其中就是当年的事有文献流传下来了。”  
“需要帮忙吗？”  
“不，这事我要自己一人来做。”  
“我留下来等你。”  
“……随你”

帕西瓦尔到最后也不知道纽特到底做了些什么，他只知道醒来后，便看到莉莉丝曾住过的那座高塔完全坍塌，但他没有在满是烧焦味的空气中闻到新鲜的血腥味，看样子纽特用了点计谋才没有出现新的牺牲者。他去了约定的地点见到纽特时，他浑身是伤的坐在那里处理着自己的伤口，看着站在自己面前的帕西瓦尔，告诉对方都结束了。


	8. Chapter 8

七

纽特身上的伤一养好，便立刻与一直陪伴他的帕西瓦尔道别，对方想与他同行却被婉拒。  
“我想一个人静一静。”这是他的理由。  
看着纽特一直无精打采的样子，帕西瓦尔没有强求，他不想被对方讨厌，况且只要不死他们都有着无限的时间，他可以慢慢等。  
“我会去找你的。”  
这是纽特与帕西瓦尔分别时所说的话，他握了握对方冰冷的手转身离开。看着那个逐渐远去的背影，仿佛在替代本人诉说着内心深处无尽的哀痛，帕西瓦尔觉得自己早已停止跳动的心脏也随之疼痛起来，他抚摸着心口看着这个身影远去直至消失在视线内。  
这之后，帕西瓦尔回到老地方去找忒休斯，但并没有找到对方，他去问了与对方熟识的吸血鬼，却没有一个知道对方的行踪，忒休斯就像是蒸发了一样消失在众人的视野中。帕西瓦尔很快放弃了寻找，对方并不是第一次无故消失，从他们认识的时候开始就经常这样，他相信以对方的实力是不会死在荒郊野外的。  
闲下来的帕西瓦尔思考了很多关于忒休斯身上的疑点，对方知道莉莉丝存在后的反应，以及反常的没有参与这次的行动，使得他更加怀疑对方会不会就是纽特所说的线人，但帕西瓦尔从来没有往对方就是纽特吸血鬼的那一面去想，因为冠以“杀神”之名的忒休斯与纽特的形象完全无法联系在一起，他觉得纽特的另一面应该也是一个纤细腼腆的少年，这才符合对方给他的感觉。  
而当帕西瓦尔停止了思考后，无法言喻的空虚感席卷而来。在漫长的岁月中他第一次体会到相思的煎熬，他想去找纽特，却不知道对方会在哪里，虽然纽特说了会去找他，但会是什么时候呢？一年、两年还是一百年？  
不断蔓延的思念几乎将帕西瓦尔逼疯，最终他踏上了寻找纽特的路程，他觉得只要寻遍这个大陆的每一个角落总会找到。遍寻无果的度过了三个月的时候，帕西瓦尔猛然想起了那个他们第一次相遇的地方，他凭着印象去往幽林森谷。但记忆实在过于模糊，导致他早已想不起那个矮木屋的位置，他在广袤的森林中盲目地寻找着。终于，在黎明之前他看到了那栋熟悉的木屋，从窗户透出的光就像是黑暗中的灯塔，点亮了帕西瓦尔阴云密布的脸，他头一次想感谢那个他讨厌的主、神明还是什么的，他迈开自己修长的腿，以一种接近于仪式般的虔诚走向那里。

与帕西瓦尔分别后，纽特就回到了位于幽林森谷的那栋矮木屋，他花了很久的时间将这个破败不堪的木屋修缮一新，他尽可能不让自己闲下来，不停的给自己找着事做，即使那些事根本不需要那么繁琐的步骤去做，他也会不厌其烦地做下去。可在属于纽特的时间中忒休斯是不会出现的，终归是一个普通人的他就像正常人一样需要休息，每当他躺在床上合上眼时，莉莉丝的事就会在他脑中徘徊，当初他抱着极其纠结的心去找这个可能无法从深渊中拉回的同类，不知是该杀该救，但当真的只能去杀死对方的时候，无尽的哀痛淹没了他。忒休斯宽慰过他，死对莉莉丝来说也是一种解脱，一种救赎，但他还是无法过自己心里的那一道坎。  
纽特浑浑噩噩地过了很长的一段日子，不知不觉间，对帕西瓦尔的思念也逐渐开始漫溢了他的心，纽特想去找他，但思前想后，他还是想让对方看到自己精神充沛的最佳状态，最后那一步始终没有迈出。

急促的敲门声让还在火炉前发呆的纽特回过了神，他把差点烧干的锅从火上拿开，擦了擦沾有木炭灰的手往门口走去。  
本来听到敲门声就已经觉得很不可思议，在看清屋外站的是谁后，纽特更是呆立在了原地，那个占据在自己心中的吸血鬼，就这样毫无征兆地站在自己面前。看到帕西瓦尔的一瞬间他差一点没有绷住，想就这样扑进对方的怀中去闻他身上独有的气息。  
还站在屋外的帕西瓦尔看着纽特憔悴的面容，不用细想就知道对方过得并不好，莉莉丝的事对他伤害太大。  
“你再不邀请我进屋，就再也看不见我了。”帕西瓦尔抬眼看着天空泛起的鱼肚白，提醒着还在愣神的纽特。  
“说得好像我会想你一样，进来吧。”不管有多思念对方，纽特还是违心地呛了他一句，说完就退后一步让出了一个刚好能过的空间。  
随着话音一落，帕西瓦尔大步迈进了木屋，他拽住对方垂在身侧的手往自己方向一拉，纽特的身子被突然而来的力道拽得往前倾去，迎接他的是对方落在他额间的一个吻。没有任何轻佻与情欲，帕西瓦尔只把这个吻当作了一个亲密的招呼，轻吻了一下便松了手向屋里走去，留下纽特一人戳在那里捂着被亲吻的额头红了脸。帕西瓦尔环视着屋内，里面的摆设还如他当年离开时一样，让他倍感怀念。  
“真怀念啊。”他感叹道。  
纽特放下扶在额间的手，纠结地看着东摸西碰的帕西瓦尔，为了不让对方看到如此狼狈的自己而特地跑到这里的意义已经没有了，他没想到对方竟然会找到这里来。  
纽特用责怪的语气有些不太和善地说道：“没想到你会找到这里来，我当时不是说会去找你的吗？”  
“我想你了。”  
帕西瓦尔的这句话落在了纽特内心最柔软的那一处，让他丢盔弃甲再也说不出什么狠话去凶对方。  
从那天开始帕西瓦尔正式住了下来，他们相安无事的生活在一起，在对方的陪伴下，纽特的整体情况比一开始好了很多，他不像以前那样无法安然入睡，发呆的时间也在逐渐减少，他开始有更多的时间去做其他的事情。  
纽特重新拿起自己的弓继续以一名猎人的身份活跃在这里，他每天都会出去捕猎来解决温饱。帕西瓦尔则白天睡在被纽特遮得密不透光的木屋中，躺在充满对方气息的床上，他很喜欢这种被自己所喜欢的人的气息所包裹住的感觉，一到晚上他就会在外面到处闲晃，偶尔纽特也会跟他一起同行，去追逐狩猎只在夜晚出现的动物。而当帕西瓦尔饿了的时候他就会喝掉纽特为他准备的各种动物的血。  
他们大部分的时间都只在清晨与傍晚才会碰面，聊聊天或者什么都不说只是互相点头问好。除了帕西瓦尔刚来时的那一个落在额上的吻，便再也没有了任何的亲昵举动，他所表现出的一切都像是对纽特不再感兴趣。但其实并不是这样，帕西瓦尔能从对方的各种细节中看出，纽特并没有从莉莉丝的事里出来，他怕现在做出任何出格的举动都会让对方反感他。  
而纽特不知道帕西瓦尔心底的那些小心思，看着对方对自己的冷落，让他觉得对方当初那么对自己只是处于新鲜、好玩罢了，一想至此他自嘲的笑了，或许对于吸血鬼来讲那些落下的吻并不能代表什么，可就是这些吻，如同无底的沼泽使他越陷越深。他觉得这个样子的自己简直蠢透了，可即便如此纽特也愿意用任何东西来换取帕西瓦尔的陪伴，现在的他已然无药可救。

浓重的血腥味将帕西瓦尔从沉睡中激醒，那是属于纽特的味道，这个他永远忘不掉的气味从离这里不远的地方传来。此时的太阳还高高的挂在天空中散发着光和热，但他还是裹上一条毛毯冲了出去，幸好茂密的枝叶遮挡住了阳光，才能使他才能平安无事的穿梭其中。  
当帕西瓦尔找到纽特的时候，对方已处在奄奄一息的状态，深可见骨的伤口告诉他这一次对方遇到了大麻烦，鲜血从伤口处如涌泉一般不断往外冒，本就苍白的皮肤现在更加没有血色，食肉动物们在他的周围徘徊等待时机给他致命一击。这样的光景让帕西瓦尔的杀意瞬间爆发出来，所有的生物都被这样的杀意吓得四散而逃。他瞬间来到纽特身旁检查对方的伤势，从伤口的形状与程度来判断应该是熊一类的猛兽留下的，此时他只庆幸对方的速度够快，不然鼎鼎大名的血猎“银爪”最后的结局，竟然是死在猛兽的抓下，那真的是太好笑了。但帕西瓦尔此时一点都笑不出来，纽特该死的执着让他在平时坚决不使用任何非常人的力量与速度，只作为一名普通人，一名普通的猎人去面对这整座森林所有的动物，每一次回来他都会增添新的伤口，或许是体质的特殊那些伤从未留下任何的痕迹，可除了这些以外，他并没有吸血鬼那样的恢复能力，此刻他所受的这个重伤就能要了他的命。  
帕西瓦尔划破自己的手腕将血滴在纽特最严重的伤口上，吸血鬼的血对人类有着很好的治愈能力，这也是有些人类捕获一些刚刚转化，还很弱小的吸血鬼的原因，谁不喜欢万能的治伤良药呢？此时他只期盼这对纽特也有效，看着逐渐愈合的伤口，他松了口气，还好有效。随着伤口的愈合纽特醒了过来，因失血过多而脸色惨白的他看着裹在毯子中冒险出来救自己的帕西瓦尔虚弱地说了声“谢谢。”  
但帕西瓦尔根本顾不上去回应这声道谢，他把自己手腕上的伤口割得更深来延缓过快的愈合速度，随后便将胳膊举在对方面前：“别浪费，喝一些对你有好处。”  
纽特只是看了一眼对方正在冒着血的伤口，便摇头拒绝了。  
“别逼我喂你！”帕西瓦尔被对方的态度惹怒了，他可真没见过这么没有求生欲的家伙。  
看到对方真的生气了，纽特才抬起手抓住对方的胳膊往自己嘴上凑。  
纽特冰凉干裂的唇最先触碰到了帕西瓦尔的手腕，随后才是温热湿润的舌头，两个不同的触感让他一下有了反应，看着抱着自己的胳膊如同小猫一样舔舐着的纽特，帕西瓦尔感觉自己不太好，但随后而来的尖锐触感让他清醒过来，尖利的獠牙刺破他的皮肤获取着更多的血液，纽特就如同吸血鬼一般贪婪地吸食着，帕西瓦尔没有推开对方静静地等他吃够，直到纽特猛然惊觉自己正在做什么的时候，立刻停止了一切动作，他瞬间松开了帕西瓦尔的手臂，捂着嘴不敢相信自己刚才的所作所为，充斥在嘴中的铁锈味让纽特有些不知所措，他像做错事的孩子一样看着对方。  
“为什么不阻止我？”纽特慌乱地擦着嘴边的血迹。  
“如果那样能让你恢复得更快我就没有阻止的必要。”帕西瓦尔指了指自己的尖牙，“原来你也有。”  
吸血鬼的那一面极度饥饿的时候会出来，如果我失血过多的话也会，就像是一种保护措施。”纽特有些局促不安地瞥向别的地方不敢与之对视。  
“不要露出这种表情，你喝的是我的血，又不是人类的。”帕西瓦尔安慰道。  
但纽特还是有些不敢看对方，他颤颤巍巍地从地上起身，拒绝了对方的搀扶，转身去寻找溪流清理血迹，帕西瓦尔则披着毛毯跟了过来。  
“你回去吧。”纽特扶在树上休息的时候，转头轰赶着帕西瓦尔，毕竟现在是白天，身为吸血鬼的他稍有不慎就会万劫不复。  
“你现在虚弱成这个样子再被袭击怎么办？”帕西瓦尔用不容拒绝的语气与神情说道，纽特便任由他跟在自己身后。  
异常虚弱的纽特花了比往常不知多了多少倍的时间才终于听到了水流的声音，他加快了速度来到溪流处迈了进去，他脱去自己沾满鲜血的上衣在水中投洗着，清澈的溪流一下被血液染红。  
看着眼前赤裸着上身，用已经破烂到无法继续穿着的衣服擦拭血迹的纽特，坐在树荫之下的帕西瓦尔这才第一次看清对方虽然消瘦却也紧实的身躯，也正如对方曾说的那样，上面分布着星星点点的雀斑。看着溪流的水折射在对方身上飘忽不定的光将他的线条勾勒出不一样的质感，这一切让帕西瓦尔不自觉地吞咽着。  
“纽特。”他出声叫住了对方，纽特闻声停下手回头望向他，“你再脱下去我可不知道会做什么。”  
红色从纽特的脸开始蔓延，非常迅速地将他露出的肌肤都染上了这个颜色。  
“回去睡你的！”他吼了一句，立刻扭回头继续擦着身上的血迹。  
看着几乎快红透了的纽特，帕西瓦尔相信在衣服所遮盖的地方肯定也是如此的红。  
“纽特。”  
帕西瓦尔再次出声叫住他，使得对方非常不耐烦地出声吼道。  
“帕西瓦尔，麻烦你快回去，吸血鬼在白天……”  
“我爱你。”  
纽特一下把他的话咽了回去，这句话让他的全身都红到了一个匪夷所思的地步。他从不认为因为之前的那些吻而冒出来的小芽会有结果，他一直以为自己跟帕西瓦尔的关系仅会像现在这样不冷不热，他从没想过会从对方嘴中听到这句话。  
“帕、帕西瓦尔，你知不知道……你、你在说什么？”纽特一下慌了神，他结结巴巴地质问对方，像“爱”这个字怎会是这么轻易地说出来的。  
“知道，我爱你，如果现在不是白天我就已经冲到你面前亲吻你了。”帕西瓦尔用非常肯定的语气回答他。  
“你疯了？！你真的有仔细想过你说这句话会带来的后果吗？”纽特简直被对方的回答吓到了，他没想过对方会这么认真。  
“我没疯，我很清醒地思考了对你的感觉，我想我是爱着你的。”  
“你真的对我没感觉吗？我在这里都能听到你心脏剧烈的跳动声。”  
“你不回答我我可就过去了，你想看我在太阳底下遭受着灼烧灵魂的疼痛吗？”  
帕西瓦尔在阴影之中穷追不舍地问着纽特，他迫切地想要知道对方对他到底是抱着怎样的情感。  
“帕西瓦尔，你不觉得一个吸血鬼用这样的理由威胁一个血猎很可笑吗？”纽特将手中的衣服甩到水中，顺着水流逐渐远去。  
“我威胁的不是血猎，而是你——纽特，还是说你选择一个伴侣也要请示你的另一面？”  
“帕西瓦尔，你真的是一个烦人的吸血鬼！”纽特淌过溪流走到帕西瓦尔所坐在的阴影之中低头看向他，“从没见过你这样的。”  
“我也没见过……”  
帕西瓦尔还没说完就被提着脖领子拽离了地面，纽特俯下身，一个吻落在了对方的唇瓣之上。虽然被亲吻过几次，但他的动作还是稍显笨拙完全控制不好力度，帕西瓦尔并不在意这些，他勾起嘴角回应着，轻柔的吻让对方也减轻了压在唇上的力道，他伸手按住纽特的后颈一点一点引导着对方再次坐回了地面，他的手指插在对方的头发之间，蓬松的手感还是如以前一样，他的舌很轻易地撬开了纽特的牙齿，将对方的舌头勾入自己的口中吮吸着。  
吻到脱力的纽特跨坐在帕西瓦尔的腿上，整个人完全瘫软在对方的胸膛之上，对方用被他滚烫的温度所同化的手顺着他的腰向下滑去，当触碰到那有些挺起的性器时，纽特猛地推开了对方，他环抱着身体无法控制地颤抖着，刚才被碰触到的瞬间，他一下想起当初差点被侵犯的事，这是他到现在都无法迈过的阴影。  
帕西瓦尔什么都没说只是轻柔地环住他，在对方的耳边低声说着安抚的话，纽特乖顺地蜷缩在他的怀中，头枕在宽阔的胸膛上。他们不时地对望会换来一个缠绵的吻，帕西瓦尔没有再逾矩一次，他只用自己的吻去融化纽特。  
从那天开始，每日的问候被痴缠的吻所替代，他们之间也不再像最开始那样沉默，他们有时会彻夜长谈，有时则什么都不干，这个时候帕西瓦尔就会搂着纽特，让对方枕着自己的手臂入睡，此时他很喜欢数对方微微轻颤的睫毛，不自觉地会在那里落下一个个的吻。偶尔纽特会被吻醒，这个本来只会轻落下的吻变成让他无法喘息的深吻。但除了吻再无更多的进展，帕西瓦尔在等，等纽特从阴影中迈出的那一天。  
时光飞逝，他们就这样不知度过了多少时光，一个意想不到的访客的到来让帕西瓦尔吃了一惊。  
“帕西瓦尔，我的朋友，我终于找到了你。”  
忒休斯使劲捶了一下帕西瓦尔的胸口，硬生生地将他锤得往后退了几步。  
“忒休斯？你怎么来了？”帕西瓦尔捂着并不很疼的胸口有些吃惊地看着对方。  
“我一回来就听说你在找我，我就想着会不会是什么重要的事，就寻着你的踪迹找了过来，如果我没记错的话你曾经遇到的那个怪人就是在这里救的你，怎么，没搞上他反而搞上了他的子嗣？”忒休斯调侃地说道。  
最后这句话让帕西瓦尔愣了一下，对方的说辞明显是不知道纽特的，难道他当初怀疑错了？他耸了下肩暂时略过了这个问题。  
“随你怎么想。”他没有解释更多，总不能告诉对方那个人类活到了现在吧？  
“真是没想到你这个混小子竟然会被一个人类捆绑住。”忒休斯不禁感叹道。  
“我也没想到。”  
“睡过了？”  
“没有。”帕西瓦尔摆了摆手，“他以前好像遭遇过什么不好的事有很深的阴影，我打算等他走出来以后再说，反正我有的是时间等。”  
“他？”忒休斯的眉毛挑得老高，一副惊讶的样子。  
“是的，他。”  
“我一直以为你喜欢的都是丰臀硕乳的女人。”他的手在胸前比划了一下，很不可思议地看着帕西瓦尔。  
“闭嘴吧，忒休斯。”  
“呵。”忒休斯笑着躲过了对方的拳头，“说起来我可是头一次看你这么有耐心，这个人类对你来说还真是特别。”  
“因为我爱他，成为吸血鬼后我第一次有这样的感觉，我甚至愿意为他做出改变。”帕西瓦尔用从未有过的郑重语气说道。  
“那我可真心祝你幸福，就是别等他寿终正寝的时候跑我那里哭鼻子。”忒休斯一脸坏笑地拍了拍对方的肩膀，而帕西瓦尔则毫不犹豫地一拳打向对方的鼻梁。  
久违的打了一架的他们在恢复伤势的时候又聊了很多其他的事，直到接近黎明，忒休斯才起身与之告别，他径直地走到森林的边缘，此时东边的天空已逐渐明亮起来，看着晕染上好看色泽的天空，他轻笑了一声。  
“我亲爱的阿尔忒弥斯，你听到他刚才说的那些了吗？他可真爱你。”  
说着他的身高逐渐缩短，身躯也变得纤细，本来还有些紧绷的衣服松松垮垮的挂在身上，被强行压制在身体里的纽特被放了出来，他红着脸蹲下来将整个脸都埋入臂膀之间，像是在躲避不知来自何处的视线，而他的嘴角此时因为帕西瓦尔的那些话，无法抑制地翘起。  
与忒休斯分别后帕西瓦尔并未回小屋，甚至连去做什么都没有说，纽特一开始并未担心，他知道对方不会就这样弃他而走，明白这一点使他安心不少，但对方并没有像他想的那样很快回来，不安的阴云越变越大逐渐将他笼罩。  
其实帕西瓦尔只是想给纽特一个惊喜才不告而别，他跑去了很远的地方从一位大领主那里拿了一些只有像他那样身份的人类才有的新鲜玩意，其中就包括纽特一直心心念念的糖。他哼着欢快的曲子回到了那个矮木屋，他没有得到设想中的迎接，反而是纽特阴着脸站在门口瞪着他，不过都在情理之中，一句话没说便离开这么久怎能会不担心？他决定老老实实地站在那里接受责骂，等到对方消气后再给他惊喜。  
但让他没想到的是纽特并没有责骂他，只是说了一句“没有下次。”便揪着他的衣领将唇凑了过去，反应过来的帕西瓦尔丢掉了手中的布袋，伸手捧住对方的双颊。对于如此主动的纽特，帕西瓦尔毫不客气地用舌头撬开对方不设防的牙齿，头一次充满侵略性地在对方口中翻搅着，被吻得有些无法正常呼吸的纽特笨拙地去努力回应这个吻。他们交换着彼此口中的津液，其中一部分因来不及吞咽而顺着嘴角向下流去。  
他们吻到难舍难分，不知道是谁先迈出的第一步，他们一路退到床上，撕扯下来的衣服丢了一路，看着躺在床上脸上泛起潮红、快速喘息的纽特，帕西瓦尔身下的欲火再一次涌出，但他想起了对方曾经的拒绝，他不知道要不要继续，在他犹豫的时候纽特的动作让他扔下了一切顾忌——他将帕西瓦尔的手放在了自己早已挺立的性器上。  
他轻易的就扯下了纽特下身仅存的衣物，他的身躯第一次完全的展示在帕西瓦尔眼前。在对方炙热的凝视下，纽特感觉自己整个人都在燃烧，白皙的皮肤逐渐染上好看的绯色。帕西瓦尔的唇再次落下，在纽特的颈间吻出了一个个深红色的印记，宽厚的大手在对方肋骨的缝隙间轻抚着，顺着他略微粗糙的指肚所经过的地方，本来就已经快红透了的皮肤，红到了更加不可思议的地步。  
他的手继续向下伸去，握住了纽特挺立的阴茎温柔地上下套弄着，嘴中含着对方粉色的乳头在乳晕周围划着圈，不时地用舌尖轻挑乳尖。纽特头一次体验到多重感官上的快感，不自觉地发出了甜腻的喘息声，这让帕西瓦尔更加地卖力，他想要听更多。他的舌头轻划过纽特的腹部在肚脐处划着圈，随后又一路向下。伴随着帕西瓦尔手上的动作，一阵阵酥麻的快感让纽特不自觉地挺起自己的背，而当对方毫无征兆地含住他的阴茎时，令他深吸了一口气，异样的感觉席卷了他的全身，湿润又冰冷的口腔刺激着他正是最敏感的地方，他的腿条件反射地夹住了对方的头，这个从未体会过的快感让他一下就高潮了，射的瞬间纽特的大脑一片空白。  
浓稠的精液射在了帕西瓦尔的脸上，顺着他的脸滴落到床上，滴落到纽特的大腿间。帕西瓦尔抬手擦去脸上的精液，将沾上精液的手指塞入对方的口中。纽特不喜欢精液的味道，但他没有拒绝帕西瓦尔在他口腔内搅动的手指，他吮吸着、轻咬着，整个嘴中都是他自己的味道。帕西瓦尔抽出手指再一次将唇覆在上面，把对方嘴中残留的精液与味道全部吞入腹中，刚才被舔湿的手指蘸着对方射出的精液，伸入了纽特下面紧致的穴口，异物的突入让他很不舒服，呼声在帕西瓦尔的吻下全部变成了闷哼。对方的手指不断地在里面搅动扩张，在按到那一处敏感点时，纽特刚刚射过而软下的阴茎再一次的抬起了头。看到对方的反应，帕西瓦尔知道自己找对了位置，他的手指停留在那一处轻按着，又带着些恶作剧的意味，他握住了纽特的阴茎，手指堵在龟头上往外冒着液体的小孔处不让对方射出，在进入第二根手指的同时加重了手上的力度，他再次俯下身轻咬着对方有些肿胀发红的乳头。多方的刺激下纽特再一次迈入了高潮的临界点，但被堵住的发泄口让他无法射出。时间一长从一开始沉浸在快感中舒服的喘息变成带着哭声的呻吟。  
“是不是很难受。”帕西瓦尔舔着嘴唇看着对方憋得通红的脸。  
纽特含着泪点头，此时得不到发泄的他正难受得轻登着腿，现在对方让自己说什么都愿意，只要能让自己得到解放。他的脸已经完全被无法发泄的情欲所侵染，来不及吞咽的唾液与不自觉流出的眼泪顺着脸向下流淌。  
“求我。”帕西瓦尔因为情欲而略有沙哑的沉稳嗓音命令道。  
“让我射，求你了，帕西瓦尔……”想都未想纽特立刻用带着哭腔的声音向对方求饶。  
“叫我帕西。”  
“帕西、帕西，求你了！”纽特的声音越来越急促，他真的快不行了。  
帕西瓦尔看着如此配合自己的纽特坏笑着，他并未履行承诺，还是在用不轻不重的力道揉捏着对方的阴茎。  
“帕西瓦尔……过分……”纽特松开遮住眼睛的手幽怨地看着对方，他此时意乱情迷的表情让他的抱怨没有任何的杀伤力，就像是小猫的爪子轻轻地挠在对方的心上。  
帕西瓦尔现在才不管对方的求饶与威胁，趁着这个时候他要更多地戏耍对方，他说了不少下流的话让纽特重复，精液堵在那里无法宣泄的痛苦，让纽特这个时候哪里还想着什么自尊，帕西瓦尔让他说什么最后都会说出来，从那张嘴里用自己最喜欢的声音说出来的话让帕西瓦尔无比满足，他终于撒开手解放了对方。  
没有了阻力后精液喷薄而出，纽特无法抑制地高呼着，这一次他射了很久才停歇了下来。这次的射出让纽特有些脱力，他全身都在高潮的余韵中轻颤着，帕西瓦尔的手指还在他的后穴中翻搅着，第三根手指已经随着对方高潮的时候深入其中，虽然已经高潮过两次但纽特还是觉得不够，他想要被填满。  
帕西瓦尔拽着纽特的手摸向自己的阴茎，早已挺立多时的阴茎上面的血管根根爆张，在纽特的手中微微轻颤。  
“想要这个插进去吗？”帕西瓦尔邪魅地看着此刻正欲求不满的纽特。  
纽特握着那个自己一只手都有些合不拢的阴茎咽了口唾液，点了点头。  
“坐上去，自己动。”帕西瓦尔凑在对方耳边用无法抗拒的语气说道。  
纽特犹豫了一会儿最后还是妥协了，他翻身跨在对方两腿之间，一只手撑在帕西瓦尔宽阔的胸膛上，另一只扶着对方粗大的阴茎对准自己已经扩张好的后穴一点一点地吞入，温热的内壁触碰到对方冰冷的龟头时，他条件反射的猛地收缩了一下，这让帕西瓦尔差一点就射了。  
“你是想现在就榨干我吗？”  
“闭嘴。”  
纽特脸红得不能再红，努力地适应着对方的体温继续将剩下的吞入体内，当全部没入后纽特扶在对方身上喘息着，此时帕西瓦尔的阴茎因为纽特肠壁的温度已经变得不再冰凉反而带上了他的体温。  
“别停，动起来。”  
说着的时候帕西瓦尔的腰一发力往上一顶，他粗大的阴茎就在纽特体内抽动了一下，纽特整个背都弓了起来，他掐了帕西瓦尔一下开始缓慢地律动着，感受着几乎将整个肠壁撑平的粗大阴茎在体内抽动着纽特开始不自觉地喘息起来，可这一切对帕西瓦尔来说还不够，他要看到更多，他要听到更多，他托住纽特的臀部往上一抬又使劲按了下去，一下子就从纽特嘴中发出了甜腻的呻吟声。  
这个声音让帕西瓦尔觉得让自己主导更合适，他立刻开始动了起来，他的每一次撞击都让纽特颤抖，从未有过的快感蔓延至全身，本来压抑住的呻吟声最后还是无法抑制地宣泄了出来，他的一切反应都让帕西瓦尔更加地兴奋，他想要将自己曾经压抑下的所有欲火全部发泄在纽特的身上，他一下翻身将纽特压在了身下，抽插的频率更加快速，纽特挺立的阴茎随着对方每一次的抽插在他们的腹部之间摇摆着，他的手深深地掐在对方结实的手臂之上，随着每一次撞击划出大大小小的血印，每一道血印都会在吸血鬼高强的自愈力下迅速消失，但帕西瓦尔给他种下的印记深深地留在了他的肌肤之上，纽特修长的腿紧紧地缠在帕西瓦尔的腰上，被快感吞噬掉了理智的他现在只想获得更多的愉悦，他不断的呼喊着“帕西、帕西。”也不断的说着“我爱你。”对方也用最实质的行动来回应着他。他们的身体交缠在一起，十指相扣，从纽特身上流下的汗液沾染在帕西瓦尔的身上，顺着完美的肌肉线条一路向下，在屋内炉火的照耀下泛出不一样的色彩。

从那一天开始纽特改变了自己的作息，日落而起日出而息，他与帕西瓦尔漫步在这整座森林里，他们在这之中捕猎、聊天以及做爱，或许只是眼神间的一个对碰，也或许是对方的一个不经意间的动作，就能让他们擦出火花，在草地上，在湖中，全部都留下了他们的印记。  
纽特的另一个称呼——阿尔忒弥斯成为了帕西瓦尔对其的爱称，对方就如同月亮一般照亮了他的内心，成为了只属于他的月神，而帕西瓦尔在纽特的心中也重要得无法替代。


	9. Chapter 9

八

 

幸福的时光总是过得飞快，不知不觉间便已过去多年，这来之不易的美好对于纽特与帕西瓦尔来讲是那么的宝贵，他们珍惜地过着每一天。与他们的幸福相对立的，外界的状况一天比一天糟糕，吸血鬼的猖獗超乎了想象，人类在担惊受怕中度过每一个夜晚。终于，那一声呼救打破了纽特他们宁静的生活。  
或许这就是所谓的命运，那天是纽特少有的一次在白日的打猎，顶着春日里已有些暖意的微风，他轻车熟路地穿梭于林间寻找猎物，但这一次与往日不同，他收获不大，他转而向更外围走去。  
穿过了大半个森林，直到正午时分才略微的有所收获，就在他准备放弃，决定返程的时候，隐约间听到了来自于森林边缘微弱的呼救声，以及才飘散到他这里的血腥味。他立刻向着声音传出的方向疾行而去，发现了被掩埋在泥土中的人，只露出了一双有些不太聚焦的眼，大量的血渗透出来，将泥土本来的颜色覆盖，沁染成了更深的棕褐色，新伤挨着旧伤的干裂唇在那里虚弱地喊着“救命”。  
“撑住！”  
纽特冲那人大喊了一声，急忙将手中的东西一股脑地扔在了地上，他徒手扒着对方身上的泥土，渗入泥土的血液早已干涸多时，只轻轻一用力，干掉的泥块便被捏碎，他的手上只沾染上了一点点的血印，这一切都说明这个人在这里被埋了很长时间，纽特惊讶于对方生命力的顽强，竟然支撑了那么久。随着男人身上的泥土被逐渐清理干净，狰狞的伤口暴露在纽特眼前，他立刻认出这些是吸血鬼所造成的，并不是为了吸取血液才弄出的伤，这是在驱赶这个人时留下的，不让他有喘息的时间，用伤痛驱赶他不断地奔跑，这一切仅仅是为了打发吸血鬼无聊的时光，就像猫逗老鼠一样，为了给他们带来更多的乐子，他们会给猎物希望又赐予对方绝望，看着猎物脸上不断变换的表情会让他们获得更多的愉悦，而当他们玩腻了就断了猎物的希望，冷眼旁观对方的生命随着时间流逝殆尽。  
这种事情从以前开始就没断过，只是让纽特没有想到的是，这一次就发生在离自己那么近的地方却一无所知，他自责自己住的地方还是太过隐蔽，如果不是今天碰巧在白天出来，还往外走了那么多，这个人十成十的就交代在这里了。  
纽特少有的爆了句粗口，从这人身上的那些伤就能判断出昨晚受到了怎样的对待，他仿佛都能看到这人奔跑在漆黑一片的夜晚，想要甩开尾随在身后的梦魇，恐惧使他感觉不到因剧烈的动作而不断牵扯着的伤口，血液从中不断地流出滴落在地上成为了吸血鬼的路标，直到这人用尽了最后的力气倒在这里，那些吸血鬼见失去了乐趣便自认好心的给对方盖了层土，想到这里纽特不自觉地握紧了双拳。  
望着眼前这个刚才还在呼救的人此时已合上了眼，如果不是那几近于无的呼吸声和微弱的心跳，纽特都以为对方已撒手而去，他小心翼翼的将对方抱起，往木屋的方向走去，可不管他再如何小心，对方身上那些早已粘连的伤口还是撕裂了，男人体内本来就快流尽的血顺着新裂开的伤口滴落，逐渐染红了纽特的衣服。

属于陌生人的血腥味从很远的地方传来，帕西瓦尔猛地睁开了眼睛，这诱人的味道让他打了个激灵，与纽特在一起后再也没有尝过人类鲜血，现在的他对这个味道一点抵抗力都没有，他强忍着心中想冲出去大快朵颐的欲望，逐渐冷静下来的他这才闻到了纽特的气息，他立刻躲到屋内的阴影之中等着这个越来越近的血腥味。  
纽特用一侧的肩膀将门撞开，刺眼的阳光随着门的开启接踵而至，即使躲在黑暗之中，帕西瓦尔也被刺得睁不开眼，他伸手挡住映进他眼睛的光，往纽特的方向瞥去。  
但纽特什么都没有解释，径直往床的位置走去，血顺着他所抱着的男人垂下的手一路滴落在地板上，顺着木头的纹路四散蔓延开，深深地嵌入其中，与深色的地面融为一体，用肉眼几乎分辨不出。他轻轻地将这个人放在床上，此时对方的血已无法再去染红床上的一切，只是星星点点的分布在伤口最严重的那几个区域。因失血过多，对方的面色苍白得吓人，连纽特都觉得怕是活了不久了，但即使希望渺茫，他也不想放弃。  
帕西瓦尔就这样站在一旁看着，一点搭把手的意思都没有，对于他来讲根本不屑于救治这个人类。况且许久没有吸食过人类血液的他现在只想扑过去饱餐一顿，为了压下这个欲望他已经竭尽了全力。  
纽特明白这些，所以他并没有向帕西瓦尔开口求援，他擦洗掉那人身上的血迹与污泥，将与伤口粘连的衣物小心翼翼地除去，耐心地清创、缝合、包扎，一个人满身是血的跑进跑出地忙碌着，就像当年他对受伤的帕西瓦尔那样尽心尽力。这期间纽特没有去求帕西瓦尔用他的血去救一个对他们来讲的粮食，他明白那些对他的温柔是不可能转移到人类身上的，在这个时候帕西瓦尔是冷酷绝情的。  
随着时间一分一秒的过去，看着满手是血还在努力救人的纽特，帕西瓦尔轻皱起自己的眉头，吸血鬼能很清楚地分辨出一个人的生命力，这个人很明显快不行了，他出言提醒道：“你没必要这样，他活不了多久了。”  
“帕西瓦尔！”纽特吼出了对方的全名，证明他现在很生气。  
看着对方不愿放弃的坚定神情，帕西瓦尔决定闭嘴，他叹了口气找了一个角落坐下闭目养神，不过满屋子的血腥味让他觉得这个白天是睡不着了。在煎熬中终于等到夜幕降临，帕西瓦尔立刻冲出了木屋，经过一天的忍耐他已经到了极限，而纽特还在全神贯注地救治着。  
当纽特处理好一切时已经是半夜，闻着充斥在屋中的血腥味，他叹了口气，他不怪帕西瓦尔跑出去，在这种环境下还能忍受到太阳下山，这已经耗尽了对方的耐心。他拖着疲惫的身躯从屋外打回清水，撸起袖子，开始趴在地上使劲地擦拭早已凝固多时的血迹，这些血迹与地板的颜色再怎么相近，凭借吸血鬼敏锐的嗅觉立刻就能闻到这勾起食欲的味道，他必须在帕西瓦尔回来前把这些擦干净，然而表面的血迹能轻易地擦干净，可嵌入木板缝隙中的血怕是再也擦不干净了，跪在地上奋斗多时的他越来越烦躁，最后他直起腰，叹了口气，涮洗好手中的布打算继续的时候被突然伸出的大手夺走，他这才发现帕西瓦尔不知道什么时候回来了。  
帕西瓦尔看着脸上混合着血与水，如花猫般的纽特，用脏兮兮的抹布在对方脸上胡乱擦了一把，指向屋外：“去洗洗，这里我来擦。”  
纽特擦干脸上的脏水向床的方向瞟了一眼，犹豫了。  
“我不会对他怎么样的。”帕西瓦尔轻柔地说着，并亲吻了一下对方的发顶。  
最后纽特妥协了，他站起身出去处理身上的血污，将帕西瓦尔留在这个充满血腥气的屋内。看着什么都没说就离开的纽特，帕西瓦尔有些不太高兴，虽然刚才嘴上说的好听，但他其实早在心里杀死那个男人无数回了，纽特只想着自己会不会去攻击一个人类，却没有想过白天的血腥味刺激到他的神经让他现在极度的饥饿，外面的那些动物在这样的刺激下，已经入不了他的眼，他现在只想喝人类的血。饥饿与嫉妒混杂在一起让帕西瓦尔极度烦躁，他学着纽特那样跪在地上卖力的擦着，像是在发泄自己心中的不满。  
当头发还滴着水的纽特回来时，明显地感受到了对方的烦躁情绪，他这才想起自己只想着清理干净血迹不要勾起对方对血的渴求，却忽略了对方早就被钩出来的饥渴，他捧起帕西瓦尔的脸有些讨好地亲吻着，而对方像泄愤一样咬破了他的嘴唇，血的味道一下充斥在他们的口腔中，等结束了这个充满情绪的吻后，纽特将对方的头压向自己的颈部，将那里毫不设防地展露出来示意对方咬下去，帕西瓦尔的鼻尖在对方的颈间轻蹭着，在这么近的距离下，他甚至能听见血液在血管中流动的声音，他毫不客气地咬了下去，疼痛让纽特轻呼一声，此时的帕西瓦尔根本顾不得对方的感受，他不放过任何一滴血，贪婪地吸食着。  
伴随着疼痛，一股异样的感觉从纽特体内升起，他轻微地喘息着，身体逐渐发烫，帕西瓦尔感受出了对方的变化，但他并没有做出什么，只是轻拍着对方的后背让他放松下来，同时把刺入皮肤的牙齿收了回来，只是舔食着自然流出的那些血液。随着颈间的疼痛逐渐消失，刚才伴随疼痛而冒出来的感觉消散在体内，纽特闭上眼，有些脱力地靠在对方的肩膀上。  
这一晚，他们在观察与照顾那个男人中度过。帕西瓦尔再也没说出什么让纽特放弃的话，甚至偶尔也会搭把手，但谁都不提利用吸血鬼血液的特性来救治对方的事。

男人昏迷了三天也高烧了三天，持续的高烧让他陷入更加危险的境地，他没日没夜的说着胡话，偶尔会睁开眼睛无神地看向天花板，随即又继续陷入沉睡。  
在男人少有的几次清醒中，纽特知道了他名为洛特，也从他的嘴中知道了外面的现状——吸血鬼数量在没有节制的转化下越来越多，各国的国王与领主们对此头痛不已，没准今天你见到的人第二天就会被转化或者死亡，甚至连血猎们都对此无可奈何。新生的吸血鬼在这样没有束缚的环境下变得比以前更加血腥凶残，他们的猖獗伴随着人类的绝望在不断地发酵。  
因为伤口的感染恶化与持续不断的高烧，最后洛特还是没有逃脱死亡的命运。纽特将对方安葬好后，便披上他的灰色斗篷带着他的武器毅然决然地离开了。  
帕西瓦尔没有阻拦，他知道这些都是徒劳的，这个时候他嫉妒着那些被纽特无条件爱着的人类，同时也有些羡慕，他不知道在纽特心中自己到底占据了什么样的位置，他只知道人类在对方心中重要得无可替代。  
纽特离开后，没有他陪伴的帕西瓦尔失去了留下来的理由，回到了吸血鬼的圈子，这个时候他才体会到现在吸血鬼是多么的淫靡与腐烂。洛特所说的那些只不过是他看到的冰山一角，隐藏在后面的是人类所看不到的，更加肮脏的事物。帕西瓦尔没有想到只是离开了些时日便成了这个样子，眼前的景象让他不自觉地皱了眉，新一代的吸血鬼完全没有规矩，全因老一辈的吸血鬼死的死，隐居的隐居，让他们更没有了约束全凭本能行动，如同动物一样，这让他心生厌恶。帕西瓦尔叹了口气，毫不留恋地离开了。  
本来他还想去寻忒休斯，但他很快便放弃了这个念头，他不认为自己能找到一个隐居起来的吸血鬼，至于对方的生死，他可不认为对方会那么轻易地死在人类手上。  
最后，帕西瓦尔带着对纽特的思念，寻了一处偏僻安静的地方扎住了下来，打算等对方办完他的事再出来。


	10. Chapter 10

九

 

多次的改朝换代也无法阻止人类想要开阔领土的侵略意志，不管嘴上说的多么冠冕堂皇，最后的目的都是那样——用更广袤的领土来填充自己的野心以及拥有更大的权力。  
这片辽阔土地的版图在多个世纪不断的变化下，现由赫莱勒斯、布德纳恩、玛卡德兰伽这三国的王所统领着，按理说本应是三王鼎立一片繁荣昌盛的景象，却被吸血鬼搅得民不聊生。三位王用尽了办法却收效甚微，本应自豪的广阔领土所带来的是无暇顾及的烦恼。甚至连一向置身事外的教廷为了对付吸血鬼，也开始培养出了隶属于他们的骑士，比雇佣兵更虔诚、更衷心，实力也是最强劲的，因与教廷有关，人们称他们为圣骑士。但那又如何呢？即使有着精良的装备与优秀的士兵，现在他们连自己的性命都自顾不暇，那些处在偏远地区的人们就像被抛弃被遗忘了一般，生活在吸血鬼肆虐的阴影之下。只有血猎们坚守在那里将性命置之度外，将人们从深渊中救出。

灰色的斗篷随着风的走向漂浮不定，与之连着的宽大兜帽遮住了来人的整张脸孔，在那无法看清的阴影之下，如少年般青涩的脸露出憎恶的神情，看着下面所发生的一切。他一个纵身从屋檐上跃下，如黑夜中捕食猎物的猛兽降临于世人面前，他是人类的救星，他是吸血鬼的噩梦。  
仅是一击，从天而降的纽特准确的将木锥刺入一个吸血鬼的后背穿透了心脏，随着一声痛苦的嚎叫吸血鬼化成了灰烬，他的举动将其余吸血鬼的注意力吸引过来，他们扔下了手中的人类，向这个突然出现、不知天高地厚地杀死了他们同族的血猎展开攻击。  
这些吸血鬼们枯燥乏味的单调攻击在纽特眼中根本称不上威胁，即便他们数量占优却讨不到任何便宜，纽特轻易地就能躲避开最致命的攻击，而他手上所戴的银爪能在他们身上抓出深可见骨的伤口，这些伤痛愈发激怒那些目空一切的吸血鬼，他们越是愤怒，攻击的幅度就越大，不自觉地将最致命的弱点展示在纽特眼前，他手中握着的木锥精准地刺入他们的胸口穿透心脏，一个不落的将他们化为飘散于空气中的尘埃。  
这场战斗在人们的目瞪口呆中以惊人的速度结束了，他们从没见过在与吸血鬼的战斗中毫发未伤的人，甚至连兜帽都没有被打落，这人的出现让他们看到了希望，激动的情绪无法抑制地从心中涌出，但没人敢贸然上前与之攀谈。望着眼前面带激动又带着些胆怯的人们，纽特并未立即离开，他默默地站在那里不发一言，他也怕自己的贸然开口吓到他们。  
“这位无名的血猎，感谢您的出手相助，不知我们该如何称呼您？”终于一名伤势稍轻的血猎小心谨慎地走上前去问道。  
纽特简洁的做了自我介绍：“'银爪'。”刻意改变的沙哑嗓音从他嘴中发出，让人无法猜测出他的真实年龄。  
这是普通人没有听说过的名号，只有那些满身血污的血猎们激动得不能自已，“银爪”——这个传奇虽然已经消失了近一个世纪，但他的再次出现振奋了他们的心！  
血猎们强忍着身上的伤痛互相搀扶着走到纽特面前：“'银爪'大人，您的事迹早已深入我们的心中，您的存在一直是我们的灯塔，您的回归是我们的希望！我们该如何称呼您？还是就直接称呼您为'银爪'？”  
看着他们激动的神情，纽特心中充满了愧疚，如果不是因为他沉浸在幸福中而忘记了时间，不然怎么会让吸血鬼猖獗到现在。望着眼前互相搀扶才能勉强站立的血猎们还在等待着自己的回答，他思考了一下继续用沙哑的声音说道：“菲多，叫我菲多吧。”  
曾经作为“银爪”前缀的“阿尔忒弥斯”早已被人们遗忘，现在这个称呼成为了帕西瓦尔的专属，纽特不想再让更多的人知晓便决定换一个名字，而“菲多”就成为了他的首选，这个名字原本的主人是属于一名老猎户的，也是他将打猎的技巧悉数教给的纽特，他肯定没有想到在自己死后数百年会以这样的方式被人所熟知。  
说完这句话，纽特便消失在夜色之中，去往其他需要帮助的村落，并不是说他不愿意与血猎们合作，只是他独自一人行动惯了，不知道该如何与他们并肩作战。  
在不停的奔波中，漫长的一夜终于结束，望着地平线上徐徐升起的朝阳，纽特舒了一口气，他解下只是经过一晚便已经破烂不堪的斗篷头疼不已，再这样下去，自己的样貌迟早会被看到。他思前想后决定动手刻制一副面具，没有繁复的花纹，纯粹的功能性道具，只是为了确保在战斗的时候不用担心自己的样貌暴露在人前。

从纽特出现在人们视野的那一天开始，他马不停歇地在重灾区徘徊，驻守在这些地方的血猎们总能遇到他，看着他战斗的身姿，他们更加确信了一件事——“银爪”不是人类，只有吸血鬼才能与吸血鬼正面抗衡，他们这才顿悟“银爪”的称号并不是他们以前所想的继承制，“银爪”一直是他，背叛了吸血鬼这个庞大的族群，站在人类这一方作为最强的血猎一直孤零零地奋战着。  
纽特知道他们在想什么，他没有要纠正的意思，这个结果正是他想要的，虽然这么做很危险，但如果能将吸血鬼的注意力转移到他身上的话，人类或许还能多残喘一会儿。  
随着时间的推移，越来越多的人们将“银爪”崇为救世主，在这特殊的时候，他们对他抛下了吸血鬼的成见，尊待他，敬仰他。  
“银爪”的事迹就这样越传越广，终于从这个郡最边缘的地区传到了管辖这里的郡守耳中，郡守不屑地轻哼一声，他不相信这个传说，在他看来任何的事迹在经过众人的口耳相传后都会夸大事实。他起身走向窗边，向下望着巡逻的士兵们满意地点点头，跟那个被传得有些失真的血猎相比，他更相信自己的军队。  
灾难终于也降临到了这里，冲天的火光照亮了整座城池，人们的尖叫回荡在上空，郡守的军队在强大的吸血鬼面前溃不成军，他的妻子死在了他的眼前，她睁着死不瞑目的眼看着她的丈夫，怪罪他的天真，也恨着人类的软弱。嘴角还在滴着鲜血的吸血鬼离他越来越近，他放弃了抵抗，绝望地闭上眼，但还是抱着一丝希望在心中祈求：“不论是谁，救救我。”  
祈求实现了，纽特在千钧一发之际落在他的身前杀死了那名吸血鬼，黑色的血溅在了他的脸上，这冰冷的液体让他打了个哆嗦，一直没有等来那致命一击的郡守鼓起全部的勇气睁开眼，只看到一抹灰色从窗户跃下，他连滚带爬地冲到窗前，一眨不眨地追随这个灰色的身影，看着对方利落地杀死了城内肆虐的吸血鬼，他看呆了，他这才明白传说并没有随着人们的口耳相传而变得虚假，亲眼目睹了一切的郡守成为了“银爪”忠实的拥簇，在他眼中对方是人类唯一的希望。渡过了这危机四伏的一晚，郡守快马加鞭地赶到了王城，将这件事禀报给了他们的国王，在接见大厅中他神情激动地将事情一一道来，国王听后陷入了沉思。  
几日后，使者领了国王的旨意从王城出发，前往这个国家最边远的地区去追寻那名被称为“银爪”的血猎，多日的搜寻无果后，使者终于找到了他。  
“'银爪'菲多大人，国王派我前来与您商讨一些事。”使者毕恭毕敬的走到纽特面前，低声下气地说道，“不知您是否愿意听一听呢？”  
“请讲。”纽特还是用那个沙哑的声音回答使者，他很好奇这个国家的王想要做什么。  
使者立刻说出了此行的目的，原来经过几日的协商，三个国家达成了一致想与纽特合作，为了自己的国家与人民，他们联合起来，将所有的矛头都指向吸血鬼这个必须铲除的毒瘤。  
三位王者的合作要求很简单，希望纽特做为饵吸引吸血鬼的注意力，让人类的大军有可乘之机，因为他们知道吸血鬼从不容忍背叛者的出现，这些吸血鬼肯定会想尽办法找过来将他撕碎，如果纽特愿意合作，他们便计划接下来的事宜。  
将话带到的使者临走之前悄声的对纽特说道：“像我这样的下人本不应该揣测王的想法，但我认为他们是想将吸血鬼们引诱到一个地方与他们开战，来削弱他们，这比您一个人在这里孤身奋战有效率多了，不是吗？菲多大人。”  
纽特并未说什么，他看着逐渐走远的马车陷入沉思。  
就在使者坐在颠坡的马车中假寝的时候，火把的光被突兀地遮挡住，他警觉地睁开了眼睛，只见刚分别没多久的灰色身影此刻正站在他的面前，惊呼噎在了他的喉间发出奇怪的声响，他身边的护卫抽出长剑惊疑不定地看着眼前的人，纽特蹲下来与使者平视。  
“我同意与你们合作。”

在白日抓紧时间休息的纽特进入了那个洁白无瑕的梦境中，忒休斯站在他的对面露出不悦的神情，纽特有些抱歉地笑了笑，他知道这次的决定将自己推向了危险的境地，对方在担心他。  
忒休斯叹了口气：“我不会责怪你什么，毕竟都已经发生了，不过你要记住，不论你做了什么，我都会站在你的这一边，放心大胆的去干吧。”  
“谢谢你，忒休斯。”纽特感激地抱了抱对方，冰冷又熟悉的气息让他的心更加的平静。  
“咱们两个不需要这么客气。”说着忒休斯揉乱了对方的头发。

经过一天的休整，当太阳落山后他们启程向目的地出发，同行的人们想当然的将纽特当作吸血鬼中的叛徒，为了照顾无法在阳光下行走的吸血鬼他们只能选择在夜间行动。  
坐在封闭得严严实实的马车之内，听着外面的马蹄声与金属铠甲的摩擦声以及为数众多的繁重步伐，纽特自嘲地轻笑一声，虽然口头上是期盼着与自己合作，但自己还是被严加看管着，即使自己表明了立场但还是没被认同，这都是在情理之中，只希望那些人能尽快地想明白，毕竟，时间不等人，每耽误一天就会有新的尸体出现。  
这时，一碗盛着新鲜血液的木碗递交给他，出乎他意料之外的，里面盛着的竟是人类的血液，不知是试探还是别的什么，纽特有些不悦地瞥了下嘴，抬手就将那碗倒了出去，像是摆明自己的立场，也是因为他根本下不去嘴，第二碗很快盛了上来，这一次是动物的，属于食草类的那一股草腥气扑鼻而来，这是人类所闻不出来的味道。虽然换了一种血，但不管怎样身为人类的纽特还是喝不下去，但这一次他可没有倒掉的理由了。  
“忒休斯。”纽特轻唤道。  
随着拔高的身躯，属于夜间的忒休斯转换了出来，他拿起装着血液的碗一饮而尽，随后暇意的将双手枕在脑后靠在马车上，他想既然被当成了吸血鬼那就演得像一点。  
靠在坚硬的木板上听着外面行进的声音，忒休斯在心中想到：“不知这里会有几个叛徒呢？”  
忒休斯并没有猜错，正如他所想的那样，每个年代都不缺乏叛徒，他们为了长生任何疯狂的事都做得出来。“银爪”的行踪与身份就是被他们泄露了出去，吸血鬼知道了这名背叛者，这几百年来他所做的一切对他们来说都是最十恶不赦的事。大批的吸血鬼开始集结，不怕死的向纽特露出了獠牙，虽然最后都是灰飞烟灭的下场，但数量却在逐渐增多。甚至偶尔还会有人类参杂其中，这个时候不需要纽特出手，人类惩处叛徒的手段同样也是残酷无情的。


	11. Chapter 11

十

 

经过近一周的奔波，众人终于来到了位于这个国家东北部的城市——斯克莱夫，这个直接开凿山壁而建立出的城市让人叹为观止，这里一直以铜墙铁壁的防守而闻名于世，作为国王召集会议的场所再合适不过。也就是这个特殊的地理位置才使得这里没有遭到吸血鬼过多的侵扰，人们过着还算富足的生活，跟那些生活在吸血鬼淫威之下的人们一比，他们幸福多了。纽特坐在车中听着外面热闹的欢声笑语，感叹着命运的不同。  
马车一路向上，缓慢地走在穿插于高低起伏的房屋之间的蜿蜒街道上。当坡度平缓的时候，马车也停止了前行，他们很贴心的将马车停在一处阳光所照不到的阴暗角落，纽特跟随着指引，穿行在如迷宫般复杂的行宫中，来到一间专门为他准备的临时住所。这间阳光所透不进来的宽阔房间由蜡烛代替照明，他环顾四周，感叹这里比自己建的木屋不知好了多少倍，更别提铺在柔软的床铺上的那些价值不菲的名贵丝绸制品，这些优待都体现出人们对他的重视，虽然他不喜欢这么铺张但只能欣然接受。随即他驱散了所有人，掐灭了蜡烛，躺倒在柔软的床上睡了，即使身体素质如他这般也受不了这么漫长、只能坐在马车中的旅行，他需要好好的休息。  
再一睁眼已近夜晚，他是被争吵的声音所吵醒，空旷的走廊成为了很好的传音媒介，即使隔了那么远也能听到那些声音，不用猜也知道是那些大人物因为意见的不统一而起了争执。  
在屋外站岗的骑士听到屋内的动静后便打开了门，他看到纽特已经醒来打理好了自己，骑士露出抱歉的笑容：“让您见笑了。”  
毕竟连他都能听到那些争吵声，更何况对方还是有着敏锐听觉的吸血鬼呢。  
纽特摆了摆手表示没什么，他随口问了一句：“年轻的骑士，你叫什么名字？”  
“帕拉丁。”骑士毕恭毕敬地回答道。  
听到这个名字纽特才仔细地端详起对方的样貌，金色的头发、湖绿色的眼瞳，身上穿着的铠甲虽然已经被磨得暗淡无光，但从材质上来看就知道并不是什么廉价货，看样子这位骑士已经爬到了一定的高度，他身上所穿的这副铠甲说明了很多事情。  
“很适合你。”这是他的真心话，眼前的这个男人已经可说是无愧于这个名字，现在就只差一个契机便可去往更高的高度。  
帕拉丁闻言挺了挺背，对于纽特的夸奖很是受用，脸上都洋溢着骄傲的神情。  
“为了让自己跟这个名字所匹配你也是受了不少苦吧？”纽特接着问道。  
“这一切都是值得的，等这场战役结束后，我就可以成为真正的帕拉丁。”无法掩盖的激动情绪从帕拉丁说话的声音中都可听出来。  
纽特在面具后露出柔和的笑容，他很喜欢这样有坚定目标的年轻人，对方给他留下了很好的印象。  
“预祝你成功。”  
“非常感谢。”

持续了一晚的会议在太阳升起时才结束，虽然纽特并未被邀请出席，但他还是用别的方法知道了会议的内容，基本上都是围绕在自己究竟可不可信和互相推诿上，这都在意料之中，纽特站在屋顶听着这些大人物不顾形象地在那里唇枪舌战，一时间感到有些可笑，人类真是不管过去多少年都不曾改变。  
而让他没想到的是，当晚一位面容姣好的女孩儿被毫无征兆地送进了他的房间，他立刻就明白了个中含义，愠怒在面具下的脸上蔓延，就在女孩儿用颤抖着的手伸向披在身上松松垮垮的袍子想要解开时，纽特阻止了她。  
“你不需要这么做，回家去吧，不要再来了。”  
女孩儿一开始没有反应过来，呆愣愣地看着纽特，在他重复了一遍他的话后，她紧绷的神经瞬间松懈了下来，眼泪顺着圆润的脸庞滑落，她捂着嘴抽泣着，泣不成声地说着感谢的话，但她不敢离开因为这是命令，纽特深叹一口气。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“苏珊。”  
熟悉的名字触动了纽特的神经，他还记得曾经那个也叫这个名字的红发少女为了他少有的发了一次火，虽然那个时候他们认识的时间并不长，但她却像一个可靠的大姐那样将恶意拦在了外面，即使现在看来那些都是微不足道的小事，却在纽特的记忆中留下了浓重的一笔。  
“苏珊，告诉我你家在哪儿，我送你回去，不会有人来追究的。”纽特尽可能让自己的声音温和一些。  
苏珊如蒙大赦，小鸡啄米般地点头，她报出自己家的位置后就被纽特抱起从窗户一跃而下，夜间还有些凉意的春风吹入她宽大的衣袍中，但她竟不觉得冷，这位被人们传为吸血鬼的血猎大人的身体意外的没有想象中的那么冰冷，甚至带着一丝温度，这个温度温暖了她的身体驱散了寒冷。平安站在家门口的苏珊不断地向纽特道谢，看着他隐没于夜色中，这一晚所发生的一切都将是她短暂的人生当中不可磨灭的记忆。

“帕拉丁。”  
透着怒意的声音响在帕拉丁耳边，他条件反射的伸手要抽出自己的佩剑却被死死的握住手腕，那个力道几乎都要将他的骨头捏碎，疼痛将他从半梦半醒中拽出，熟悉的身影站在他的面前。  
“菲多大人您这是？”  
“今晚的事我不希望再次发生。”  
冷酷无情的声音让帕拉丁不寒而栗，这句没头没尾的话一说完，纽特便松开了他的手转身离开，消失在火光所照不到的阴影之中。  
帕拉丁揉着被握得生疼的手腕有些懊恼，他明白对方这句话的意思，他们的擅自作主激怒了对方。尴尬的思想占据了帕拉丁的头脑，但不管怎样他都还要去面对纽特，毕竟这是他的任务。  
时间并不会因为个人的意志而停止脚步，夜晚如约而至，帕拉丁拿着碗血液硬着头皮敲开了纽特的房门，让他松口气的是对方没再提前一晚的事，但他能明显感受到他们之间有了隔阂，虽然他很抗拒跟一个吸血鬼搞好关系，但任务就是任务，为了舒缓气氛他随便扯了个话题。  
“菲多大人您有家人吗？”  
听了这句话，纽特怎能不明白帕拉丁的那点小心思，为了给这个年轻人点面子，他把本来要笑出来的声音压成了几声咳嗽。  
“没有，吸血鬼是没有家人这个概念的。”这是谎话，纽特不想让人类知道更多关于自己的事情，一些必要的谎还是要撒的，“但我很向往这些，你有吗？”  
“是的！”一提到自己的家人帕拉丁一下来了精神，那是他的骄傲，“我父母走得早，哦，菲多大人您不用感到抱歉，他们是寿终正寝的并没有遭受过吸血鬼的迫害，这是我最大的安慰。我现在跟自己的妻女生活在一起，我的妻子是世界上最美丽温柔的女子，我的女儿是最听话可爱的孩子，没人能比得上她们，她们是我的珍宝！”  
帕拉丁此时的神情比说到即将实现的野望还要自豪，纽特明白这个人是一个以家庭为重的人，他肯定是一个好丈夫，好父亲。  
“你也在为保护她们而战吧？”  
“是的！”没有异议的坚定回答，“应该说我就是在为了她们而战！”  
纽特拍了拍对方的肩膀以示赞赏，随后他问道：“说起来，你的女儿多大了？”  
“五岁了。”  
“正是最可爱的年纪呢。”纽特即使用这样沙哑的嗓音也能听出愉悦的情绪，“我最喜欢小孩子了。”  
帕拉丁被对方的这句话一下刺激到了神经，他厌恶的皱了眉，“恶心的吸血鬼”——这是他心中冒出的想法，而纽特接下来的话让他的表情舒展开来，他误会了对方所说的含义。  
“我很喜欢在小孩子的围绕下给他们讲故事，各种各样的故事，有自己经历的，也有从别人那里听来、看来的，在我看来孩子是最纯粹的，一切都表现在他们的脸上，跟他们打交道要省心很多。”  
“从一个吸血鬼嘴里听到这些话可真是让人意外，我还以为你们脑子里只有血和欲望。”帕拉丁颇有调侃意味的说道。  
“你们人类喝的血不比吸血鬼的少。”  
纽特遮挡在兜帽的阴影之下的眼睛看向了对方，一瞬间的对视让帕拉丁打了个寒战，他承认对方说的没错，因战争而死的人类并不比吸血鬼杀的少，但这些人都是为了自己的国家而战，死得其所，跟吸血鬼的滥杀完全不一样！他被纽特如此无礼的说法激怒了。  
“不要偷换概念！”帕拉丁恼羞成怒的吼道，随即重重的摔门而去。  
第二天早上，奉命前来邀请纽特参与会议的帕拉丁将不情愿很直接地表露在脸上，昨天的事情让他对对方的好感降到了低谷，况且他本来就不喜欢这个被国王及各位大人称为关键人物的家伙，既然对方敢背叛吸血鬼，凭什么相信对方不会背叛人类呢？如此想到的他从走廊尽头的转角转过时，看到了从未有过的画面——刚才还在腹诽的那名关键人物此时正迎着朝阳而立，沐浴在阳光之下，帕拉丁惊讶地张大了嘴，将昨天的事全抛到了脑后。  
纽特微微侧了下身看向对方，他竖起修长的食指放在唇边。  
“嘘。”  
“您到底是……”帕拉丁的大脑还没有反应过来，眼前发生的一切超出了他可以思考的范围。  
“怪物，哪一边都不要的怪物。”纽特倒是很轻描淡写地回答了他，在他还未反应过来时，纽特朝他走了过来并越过了他，随即便如真正的吸血鬼那样躲避阳光，行走于阴影之中。  
“走吧，你今天不是要带我去见那些大人物的吗？”纽特回过头来催促道。  
帕拉丁立刻回过神来走上前去给他带路，等他们来到议会大厅门前，帕拉丁都没从惊疑的状态中走出，他站在门口愣了许久，直到纽特轻咳一声才如大梦初醒一般，此时大脑还在神游天外的帕拉丁忘记了礼仪抬手推开了大门，里面的议论声嘎然而止，众人纷纷看向门口，大部分的视线在瞄了一眼帕拉丁后便越过了他落在了纽特身上，即使如此也让帕拉丁浑身上下如针毡般难受，尤其是那些来自于权力顶点者的视线更让他倍感压力，那种不可抗拒的威严让他不自觉地吞咽着唾液，冷汗顺着他棱角分明的脸颊滑落。纽特倒是很淡定自如地走过去找了把无人的空椅坐了下去，众人对于他的从容感到惊讶，却从未想过对方作为一个活了几个世纪的人物怎会连这份从容都没有。纽特扫了一眼这些年龄加起来都不一定超过他的人们，随意的挥了挥手，道：“继续，不要因为我的出现打断了诸位。”  
“放肆！你怎么可以对我们的王如此不敬！”其中一位随从被纽特的态度所激怒，他们的王何时被这样轻视过。  
“我活了这么久，什么场面没见过，什么样的枭雄与至尊王者没见过？你们？还不够看。”正如纽特所说，活了这么久的他什么没见过，而且多年的经验告诉他对这些人客气只会让他们得寸进尺。  
“你！”  
就在这剑拔弩张的时刻，已拔出剑要与纽特决斗的侍卫被自己的王抬手制止了。  
“还请不要与年轻人一般计较，菲多大人。”  
虽然被这名人类的王称呼为大人，但里面有多少尊重便不得而知，纽特也不想计较，他想着今天既然被邀请过来那应该会有所进展，但却事与愿违。他只被告知了大致的计划，以他为饵在各地出没，尽可能地将吸血鬼们引诱到这里计划便成功了一半，人类的大军会在这里集结与吸血鬼开战，以便削弱他们。  
接下来的话题又变成了永恒不变的争论点，人类的王们谁都不想让自己成为冤大头，一直在出兵多少上互相推诿着，以至于谈判从第一天到现在都止步不前。  
又是在争执中度过的毫无疑义的一天，纽特后悔自己竟然愚蠢地同意了他们的提议，有这点时间还不如自己继续单独行动，虽然成效甚微，也比在这里看着他们的嘴脸强。  
护送纽特回去的帕拉丁早就感受到了对方的不耐烦，为了转移对方的注意力，他开口问出了一直盘旋在他脑中的疑问。  
“菲多大人，您为什么会背叛吸血鬼来帮助人类？我想不明白。”  
“我喜欢人类。”纽特看着帕拉丁轻描淡写地说道。  
“仅此而已？”  
“仅此而已。”  
对于这个回答，帕拉丁将信将疑，他觉得应该还有更深一层的原因，比如说曾经爱上人类的姑娘答应她用一生去保护人类什么的，但这些都是对方的隐私他不好深究。

多日的争论终于在教廷所派出的使者到达后而结束，在这个神权至高的年代他们只能服从教廷的分配，不管内心是多么的不情愿。在统一意见后，他们迅速敲定了诸多细节，立刻向各自的国家传出了消息，等各国的军队集结完毕便向这里进发，而纽特则是能否顺利的将吸血鬼吸引到那里的关键点。  
商讨完整个计划的诸多细节后，纽特成为了他们讨论的重点，分歧再次出现，教廷想让对方以罪人身份接受审判与洗礼以新的面貌示人，成为隶属于他们的血猎，但三位王者则想将他拉拢到自己的阵营鼓舞士气，甚至可以说希望对方能长久的保卫他们整个王室的安全，怀着不同目的的人们谁都不肯退让，大声地争执起来。  
在激烈的争论中纽特终于坐不住了。  
“你们无法把我困在任何一个地方，是我的意志将我留在了这里，你们无从左右我。”  
教廷的使者对此很不满，他对于纽特不肯归顺于教廷的做法看成了是大不敬之举，他举起手中的十字架咏唱经文，想利用这能让吸血鬼痛苦不已的神圣经文迫使对方服从于他，但纽特对此无动于衷，他一瞬间来到使者的面前俯视着对方，座位上甚至还留有他的残影，使者被眼前的状况吓得向后缩去。  
“远离我！你这个来自深渊的恶魔！你这个被主所唾弃的灵魂！”  
使者还没将剩下的话吼出，纽特便夺走了他手中的十字架拿在手中把玩。  
“这个不错，我收下了。”说完便大步流星地离开了大厅，宽大的斗篷随着他的步幅在身后摇摆。  
在场的人在目睹了刚才的一切后都注意到了一个事实，对吸血鬼奏效的圣言与银在对方身上都是无效的，或许就是因为这份特殊他才敢与他们合作，至此他们放弃了想要“银爪”归顺他们的念头。

随着时间的推移，“银爪”的事情终于传到了那些隐居起来的吸血鬼耳中，伴随着人类要与他们开战的讯息一起，这些隐居的大人物们纷纷回归众吸血鬼的视线当中，他们看似平淡，其实内心的怒火早已将他们的战意引出，“银爪”作为一名活了如此之久的血猎，其所杀的吸血鬼数量之巨是无法想象的，他就是一根扎在他们心中的刺。  
“既然人类要打，那就把他们杀得片甲不留。”其中的一位说出了共同的心声，他们已经做好了战斗的准备。  
战争，意味着无尽的滥杀与喝不完的鲜血，这让年轻一代的吸血鬼兴奋不已。只有帕西瓦尔紧锁的眉头从未舒展，纽特这一次将自己推上了最危险的悬崖，只差一步便会让他万劫不复。  
同时，他也注意到，忒休斯再一次没有参与进来。


	12. Chapter 12

十一

当人类接到消息的时候，吸血鬼们早就集结完毕开始向斯克莱夫进发，虽说人类的大军也在朝这里赶来，可按照速度来看吸血鬼会最先到达。  
这一次的敌人与以往不同，他们有着超乎常人的力量与速度，他们不怕任何普通的兵器，这个城市最引以为傲的能以少胜多的护城战根本不在他们身上适用。  
“正面抗衡吧。”  
赫莱勒斯的王在沉默许久后开口了，其他的王没有出言反驳这个提议，这是他们唯一的生机。  
在大厅的圆桌上他们细数着在斯克莱夫所驻守士兵和各国所带来的护卫，而那些有着丰富的与吸血鬼战斗经验的血猎则少得几乎可忽略不计。不过寥寥的千人，根本不知道如何与来势汹汹的吸血鬼相抗衡，或许在大部队抵达之前他们便已被覆灭，谁都不愿去面对着最糟糕的结果，更何况那三位作为权力至高点的国王死在了这里的话，他们的国家就会陷入各个权势对王位争夺的混乱之中，对现在的局势无疑是雪上加霜，这是谁都不愿看到的。他们只得紧急征兵，所有年满十五岁的男性全部被征上战场，只要能被用来当作武器的东西全部被征用，人们在不安中度过所剩不多的时间。

决战之日转瞬到来，这本应是一个春季里的温暖夜晚，突然降下的温度如同回到寒冷的冬季，这让人措手不及，这反常的天气变化就像是在昭示着人们即将面对的悲惨结局，这使得许多人的脸上都蒙上一层阴影。  
三位王者披上了各自的战甲与众多的士兵们一起站在寒风之中，静待着吸血鬼的出现，偶尔能听到一声微弱的啜泣，立刻就被旁边的人堵住了嘴。这时一名听觉敏锐的血猎隐约地听到对面传来衣物的摩擦声，在他的示意下一支支沾上火油的箭被点燃射了出去，箭矢前的火光在夜空中划出了优美的弧线落在了前方的黑暗中，被火光所照耀到的地方站立着一个个的黑影，他们来了。  
站在队伍最前端的人举着代表他们各自的旗帜，与对面的吸血鬼大军遥遥相望。将领们大吼一声，如同一个信号，整个军队沸腾了，长枪敲击着大地，剑柄撞击着铁盾，震耳欲聋的呼喝声响彻整个夜空，他们在威慑敌人，也在给自己壮胆，面对这个不知能活下几人的战争，人们需要士气的鼓舞。  
纽特站在制高点望向对面的吸血鬼大军，他感受到了帕西瓦尔的气息，甚至在流动的空气中他还感知到了几个古老又熟悉的气息，他露出无奈的笑容轻叹一声，不知道在这样不利的条件下他是全身而退呢，还是就这样死在这个战场之上。  
战争的号角已经吹响，人类军队摆好阵势等待着吸血鬼的第一波进攻，纽特从制高点上一跃而下，混在人类之中向战线的最前端冲去。  
冲在最前方，速度最快的几个吸血鬼一跃而起落入人群之中，人们惊恐后退的样子换来吸血鬼狂妄地大笑，隐于士兵中的血猎向他们发起进攻，轻敌的他们遭到了重创，壮起胆的士兵们也加入攻击的行列，这几个吸血鬼很快便化成了灰烬。自信于力量的吸血鬼紧随其后，他们直接撞向坚硬的盾牌将躲藏在后的士兵连人带盾牌一起掀翻，却被后方等待着的枪手捅成马蜂窝，但这种攻击对他们来说根本不痛不痒，吸血鬼正要嘲笑，却被一直在远处等待时机的弩手精准的将木锥射入他们的胸膛，插在身上的长枪随着他们的灰飞烟灭掉落在地。这些都是一瞬发生的事，接下来又是一轮同样的循环，直到吸血鬼冲破防线，人类就只能用自己的血肉之躯与他们抗衡，血猎们游走于士兵之间给予吸血鬼们致命的一击，骑士们高举手中的剑，高呼着冲向来势汹汹的吸血鬼。

在战场的另一端，老弱妇孺们聚集在一起躲在位于城堡的地下空洞之中，只有昏暗的火光充当着照明，趋光的飞虫们围绕在火把四周不断被火苗所吞噬，像在暗示着人们接下来的命运一般。  
聚集在此的人们朝着同一个方向跪拜，嘴中念着祈祷的话语，这是他们所能做的唯一的事，他们的命运全部系在了外面浴血奋战的人手中。

这一秒吸血鬼撕咬开士兵的喉咙痛饮着鲜血，享受杀戮带来的快感，下一秒就有可能被潜伏于身后的攻击刺中心脏变成灰烬。  
一名强征上战场的年轻士兵挥舞着手中的剑，幸运地砍下了一个吸血鬼的头颅，黑色的血喷溅出来，但仅是这样是无法将对方杀死的，还在往外冒着血的无头身躯漫无目的的四处乱抓，年轻的士兵哪里见过这样恐怖的景象，他吓得连连后退迟迟没有给予最后一击，纽特从混乱的战场一端看到了这一切，他调转了方向脚下几个冲刺，在顺手解决了几个吸血鬼，从他们的獠牙下救下了一些士兵的命后，到达了那里，他一脚踩烂了还在地上大张着嘴无声叫喊的头颅，手中握着的木锥准确地刺入吸血鬼的心口之中，吸血鬼的身体这才随着生命的消亡而化成灰烬，年轻的士兵感激地向他道了谢，便去支援其他人去了。  
在对方走后，纽特与一个吸血鬼的视线对上了，他记得这个吸血鬼跟忒休斯关系不错，名字好像是叫做卢卡，他握紧了双拳打算避过对方，可早已发现了他的卢卡就像盯紧了猎物的猛兽死死地咬在纽特的身后追了过来。  
“不敢与我正面抗衡吗？你这个只会挑弱小下手的叛徒！懦夫！”卢卡在他身后叫喊道。  
随着他们的距离越来越近，纽特已经放弃甩掉对方的念头，他只好转身与之正面抗衡。  
他们展开了激烈的搏斗，旁人根本无法插手，卢卡作为一名古老的吸血鬼不论是战斗经验，还是速度都在纽特之上，他逐渐败下阵来，但还在咬着牙坚持着，在这场战争中他不能输。  
卢卡看出了纽特的力不从心：“'银爪'，你就这点本事吗？”他嘲笑着，如刀般锋利的五指并拢在一起刺向最薄弱的地方给予纽特最致命的一击。  
那一刻纽特觉得自己会死在这一击上，他人生的过往开始在脑中回放，这对他来说并不是一个好兆头。此时他的身体不自觉地动了起来，以一种怪异的姿势抓住了对方袭来的手，在他愣神的那一刻忒休斯强行转换出来，成为了现在这具身体的支配者，逐渐拔高的身躯与变宽的肩膀，这一切都在诉说着纽特身体正在发生翻天覆地的变化，随着变化的停止，卢卡在对方身上嗅到了熟悉的气息。  
“忒休斯？”他不敢置信地看着还将自己的手牢牢禁锢着的背叛者，他说出了脑海中蹦出来的那个名字。  
“抱歉，卢卡。”  
忒休斯只说出了一句简短的道歉，便趁着对方还没缓过神将木锥刺进对方的心口处，他的大手死死地捂住卢卡的嘴，不让他喊叫出来提醒更多的吸血鬼。卢卡即使在最后一刻也没有放弃挣扎，他在忒休斯的手臂上划出了深深的伤口，想要对方因疼痛而松开自己，但没有任何用处，这些伤很快恢复平整，没留下一点伤痕。  
最后卢卡是瞪着那双充满了不敢置信与被背叛而愤怒交加的眼睛化为灰烬，忒休斯攥紧了拳不让手中最后的那一点飘散走，他亲手断送了昔日好友的命，整个脸都因为悲痛而皱在一起，他将握着灰烬的拳抵住额头不断地说着对不起，爪套上覆着银的那一部分接触到了额头的皮肤，立刻被烧出了一个洞，这肉体上带来的疼痛席卷了全身，可这跟内心的悲痛相比算得了什么？许久之后忒休斯才张开手，哀伤地看着卢卡所化成的最后那一撮灰烬，随着他们共同的回忆飘向远方。  
忒休斯曾与纽特约定过，他绝不会为对方去杀自己的同族，这是他的底线，可这一场战争让他不得不抛弃这个底线，那些比纽特还要强大的家伙能轻易要了对方的命，他要保护纽特，那就只能去杀。有别于面对纽特时才会露出的温和神情，此时充满战意与杀戮的火光充斥了他的眼，曾经让同族都退避三舍的“杀神”回来了。  
忒休斯收敛住自己的气息，融于黑暗之中，作为影子穿梭于整个战场，他的加入让被吸血鬼压制得一面倒的战局变得逐渐明朗起来。

这一晚，人类用自己的血肉之躯与吸血鬼展开了殊死的搏斗，每杀死一个吸血鬼所付出的代价是巨大的，但为了胜利，他们抛下恐惧奋勇杀敌，他们相信每杀死一个，离胜利就近了一步。面对如此疯狂的人类，吸血鬼是不屑的，对于这些短命种，他们从来就没有高看过，他们嘲笑人类的不自量力，却败在人类永不服输的意志上。  
漫长的一夜终于过去，东方的天空逐渐染上血一般的色泽，太阳从地平线上缓缓升起，吸血鬼的攻击停止了，人类放声高呼，从这一刻起，他们的敌人就只能面对阳光灼烧灵魂的苦痛，再一次面对死亡。吸血鬼四散而逃，以无法用肉眼捕捉的速度躲入安全的地方沉睡，此时的他们只能将希望押在人类找不到他们的沉睡之地，也就无法将他们拖拽出来面对阳光的直照。  
忒休斯也在与阳光的赛跑中回到了安全的地带，趁着四下无人，纽特被转换出来，他愣愣地仰望着天空徐徐升起的太阳，伸手摘下面具靠在墙上缓缓滑落在地。  
“对不起，忒休斯，对不起……”他止不住地道歉，他蜷缩起来将脸埋进臂膀之中，从他眼中流下的泪水消融在早已破烂不堪的衣袖之中，这一次他亏欠了忒休斯太多太多了。  
随着朝阳的升起，一位王者陨落的消息传遍了整个军营，代表他们国家的旗帜盖在他不完整的尸首上被运送回来，他的死为人们增添了更多的哀痛。  
这一晚被人类称为黑暗的一夜。

太阳逐渐升起，人类的军队分割成好几支小队去寻找吸血鬼沉睡的地方，打算将他们拖拽出来接受阳光的炙烤。  
帕拉丁与几名相熟的骑士在周围徘徊，寻找着可疑的踪迹，这时一名灰头土脸的青年跑向他们汇报着自己的发现：“骑士大人！我刚才在那边发现了吸血鬼的踪迹。”。  
“干得漂亮小子，你会得到应有的奖赏，我们走！”说着他们骑着骏马往青年所指的方向奔去。  
但一种莫名的感觉环绕在帕拉丁的心中，久经沙场的直觉让他愈发觉得那名青年有一种违和的感觉，最后他找了个理由临时脱队朝刚才的那个地方返去，远远的，他便看见那名青年坐在原地削着木头，而对方在听到逐渐走近的马蹄声时只略微停顿了一下又继续手上的动作，帕拉丁夹紧马腹冲对方疾行而去，抽出还沾着黑血的剑指向对方。  
“你果然有问题！”  
青年抬起头冲他微微一笑，站了起来，阳光打在他金棕色的头发上是那样柔和，脸上的土早已被他擦干净，露出了刚才被遮住的样貌与脸上的雀斑，这本是一个正常得不能再正常的青年，可现在他的一切在帕拉丁眼中都是邪恶的。  
“说吧，吸血鬼给了你什么好处让你替他们卖命！”  
“没有。”青年摇了摇头，“帕拉丁，我只是在保护我的爱人，就像你要保护你的妻女，为了他们奋斗一样。”  
此时青年的表情变了，不再是那种小心翼翼的怯懦样子，他直视着帕拉丁的眼睛，一瞬不瞬的，甚至连他的声音都变得坚定有力，而他所说的这些话让帕拉丁一愣，这个青年认识自己？  
“你到底是……”  
“帕拉丁。”沙哑的声音从青年嘴里发出，这个声音对帕拉丁来讲熟悉得不能再熟悉。  
“菲……多大人？”  
在震惊中，帕拉丁手中握着的剑掉落在地，他从未想过眼前的青年竟然会是那个吸血鬼的叛徒，不，这哪是吸血鬼，这分明就是一个普通的小青年，与大家一样沐浴着阳光的普通人。  
纽特理解帕拉丁的震惊，任何人在知道他的真面目后都是如此，他将自己的秘密告诉对方也是在赌，赌帕拉丁不会出卖他，将他的特殊汇报给人类的权力至高者。纽特等着对方缓过神来才再次开口。  
“你很聪明，帕拉丁，与聪明人打交道是轻松的，我的要求不高，请让我安安静静的在这保护我的爱人。”  
“你说过你是爱着人类的。”  
“对，我说过，但这并不妨碍我爱上吸血鬼。”  
“那当人类和这个你要保护的吸血鬼放在一起的时候，你选择哪一边？”  
纽特没有说话，只是看着对方，他的眼神在告诉对方这个问题逾越了。帕拉丁放弃了询问，他捡起掉落在地的剑，翻身上马与大部队汇合，离开的时候没有往纽特的方向看去，今天发生的事超出了他所能接受的范围，这名血猎到底是什么，吸血鬼？还是人类？还是如他之前说的那样，哪一边都不要的怪物。

太阳逐渐西落，夜幕即将降临，帕拉丁所在的团队与其他外出搜寻的团队陆陆续续地回到了军营，经过清点他们在白天也少了不少人，吸血鬼最后的绝地反扑拉上了很多没有准备的人与他们同归于尽。  
帕拉丁把玩着手中好不容易弄来的一个苹果——在这个季节里能吃到这个的只有那些贵族们，他等到纽特出现，趁着四下没人之时将苹果扔给了对方。  
纽特稳稳地接住了，将苹果凑到鼻子下深深地吸了一口气，闻着果香纽特有些陶醉，他有些时日没有吃到正常的食物了，他迫不及待地咬了一口，很脆，很甜，汁水顺着嘴角流淌下来被空闲的手接住送回了嘴里，他不想浪费任何一点，这个苹果对他来说是弥足珍贵的。  
“多谢。”吃着苹果的纽特有点口齿不清的用自己正常的声音感谢着帕拉丁。  
看着细细品味着苹果清甜的味道的纽特，帕拉丁放弃了内心的挣扎，他不是那种眼睛里容不得沙子的人，只要不是敌人他都能接受，他自嘲的从鼻中发出轻哼，或许对方早就看出来了吧，所以才敢暴露身份。  
“那些血你是怎么处理的？”帕拉丁有些好奇地问道。  
“捏着鼻子喝了，挺恶心的。”  
一半实话一半谎话，的确是喝了，被忒休斯，他可不会觉得恶心。  
纽特把苹果吃得干干净净，他真的是饿了，如果不是还有那点血，忒休斯早就不干了。  
“我并没有认同你，不管你是什么，不要妨碍到这场战争。”帕拉丁离开前警告着纽特。  
“放心吧，我也希望快点结束，我不喜欢战争。”

现实是残酷的，当人类的大军归拢起比前一晚少了一半有余的人再一次站在了战场之上时，面对比前一晚只多不少的吸血鬼，多数的人却步了，那些吸血鬼迫不及待地蜂拥而上，为了给自己的同族报仇他们更加凶残，他们不再戏耍人类，他们用最凶残的方式将人类肢解。看着一地的残肢，胆小的人几乎丧失了战斗的意志，而真正的战士们只会越战越勇，他们不惧吸血鬼的残酷，与吸血鬼展开正面的厮杀，他们相信只要多杀一个，他们就离胜利更近了一步。  
就是在这样的厮杀中帕拉丁死在了战场上，带着纽特的秘密与对未来的野望，英俊的脸被吸血鬼锋利的爪子划得几乎辨认不出原本的样貌，他睁着仅剩的一只眼不甘的看着天空。纽特偶然的发现了对方残破的尸体，他摇头轻叹，他惋惜这样的一个男人的逝去，他仔细地收敛起对方仅存的尸首带回了营地。纽特是尊重帕拉丁的，作为一个为自己所坚定的信念而战的男人是值得去尊重的，他同时也担心帕拉丁的妻女能否接受这个现实，只希望她们能尽快地走出阴影。  
做完了这些纽特再次回到了战场，人类在吸血鬼疯狂的攻击下越来越无法支撑下去，已经开始有吸血鬼进入城中去搜寻那些老幼妇孺们，纽特将这些越雷池的吸血鬼一个一个的杀死，但根本就杀不完，太多了。  
就在希望即将泯灭于黑暗当中之时，曙光终于照耀进来，随着一声悠长的号角声响起，在平原的那一方涌来大批的人马，人们所期盼的援军终于抵达，隶属于教廷的圣骑士们口念神圣的经文冲在最前方，各个国家的骑士与士兵们紧跟其后，被召集于此的血猎们游走于他们之中，吸血鬼终于也体会到了人类的绝望。

在这个突然转换攻防的战场上，吸血鬼做着最后的挣扎，他们被冲散分成了多个小团体被逐一捕杀。被血猎围堵的帕西瓦尔感觉自己再一次回到了被血猎所欺压的弱小时期，他强压下烦躁的心与他们决一死战，他敏捷地侧过身躲过了最致命的攻击，木锥擦着他的心脏刺入胸腔，他一把抓碎了在他面前的最后一个血猎的头颅后无力地倒下，他看着没有月光星辰的天空缓缓地闭上了眼，他觉得自己再也见不到纽特了吧。  
就在帕西瓦尔垂死之际他感受到滴入唇间的腥甜，那么的熟悉，他凭借本能凑到了源头那里不管不顾地张开嘴咬了下去拼命地吸食着，这是他最后的记忆。

“你醒了？”忒休斯看着突然坐起来的帕西瓦尔随口说了这么一句。  
帕西瓦尔很敷衍的点了点头，摸在胸口的手没有摸到那根刺入的木锥，他低头一看才发现那里的伤口早已愈合只在衣服上留下了一个窟窿，他环顾四周发现自己在一栋废弃多时的房屋内，却没有看见那本应出现的熟悉身影。  
“纽特呢？”  
“你糊涂了？根本没有什么纽特，是我救的你。”  
帕西瓦尔被忒休斯这样糊弄自己的话激怒了。  
“忒休斯！不要随便敷衍我！回答我！”  
“我没有敷衍你。”  
“那我喝的血是谁的！”  
“我随便找的……”  
忒休斯还没说完，帕西瓦尔瞬间暴起用手臂压着他的脖子把对方按在了身下。  
“他的血我是不会忘记的！你把纽特怎么了！”  
忒休斯一下就把帕西瓦尔打飞到屋外，怒不可遏的瞪视着对方，如同一头暴怒的雄狮。  
“你还有脸提他的名字？你差一点就杀了他！”  
帕西瓦尔一下就懵了。  
“你……”  
“滚！趁我现在还能忍住不杀你！”  
帕西瓦尔复杂地看了一眼忒休斯后迅速地消失在夜幕中。  
当对方消失的那一刻，忒休斯一下泄了劲坐在了地上，他恼怒地抓乱了自己金棕色的短发仰头怒吼。  
“如果不是我及时地阻止了你，你是不是想就这样被他吸死？白痴！”

经过一晚的厮杀这场战争终于结束了，战士们残破的身躯层层叠叠的堆在一起，饮饱了血液的大地呈现出暗红的颜色。这场仅仅只持续了两日，但极其惨烈的战争在日后被人类称之为圣战，在人类与吸血鬼抗衡的长河中增添了浓厚的一笔，人们为那些战死在沙场上的战士们立起了纪念碑，三位王者的英名永存被世人不断歌颂。而最后从战场上突然消失的“银爪”则成为了传说，在人们的嘴中演绎出了不同的版本歌颂他的传奇故事。  
而这一场战争则被吸血鬼称为屈辱之日，大量的吸血鬼永远地消失，受到重创的他们只能选择暂避风头。而帕西瓦尔作为参与其中为数不多的存活下来的吸血鬼受到了尊待，伴随着暗地里的质疑。


	13. Chapter 13

十二

 

这场被吸血鬼视为屈辱的战争让他们被前所未有的重创，新转化的吸血鬼几乎被覆灭，那些活得稍久的中坚力量所剩无几，只有像帕西瓦尔这样有着强悍实力的古老吸血鬼中的绝大多数存活了下来了。带着愤怒与不甘，他们偃旗息鼓，老老实实地躲入黑暗之中，再也没有了往日的猖獗。  
而当时的人类因为胜利变得盲目，他们根本没打算放过这些四处流窜的吸血鬼，即使他们最大的仰仗——“银爪”在战争即将结束时，消失在人们的视野当中也没有让他们的想法淡化，这份盲目让他们错误地判断了双方的实力差距，他们不再惧怕曾经的梦魇，以为吸血鬼也不过如此。如此荒唐的想法席卷了他们的思维，他们举起手中的武器去寻找剩余的吸血鬼想将他们铲除，这一次，没有一个清醒的头脑提醒人类，吸血鬼的确是在这场战争中遭到了重创，但他们的实力永远都是人类无法企及的，人类为此付出了惨痛的代价，他们吸取了教训，在冷静下来后重新回归了日常的生活，摆脱了吸血鬼侵扰的他们逐渐繁荣起来。

这场战争结束后，忒休斯因为没有参与进来被视为懦夫，被吸血鬼所唾弃，他们谴责他，责骂他，说如果身为“杀神”的他加入战局，那结果或许就不会像现在这样凄惨，忒休斯对此不发一言，默默地承受着所有的恶言相向。只有帕西瓦尔知道他在这个战场上，或许是跟纽特在一起保护对方的安危，也或许就在战场的某个地方冷漠地看着眼前的厮杀，忒休斯把自己的气息掩藏得太好了，以至于大家都没有察觉到他的存在。而某个想法也是从那时开始盘踞在帕西瓦尔的脑海中，他无数次想去追问忒休斯是不是就是纽特吸血鬼的那一面，但他不敢，他的直觉告诉他如果问了或许就再也见不到纽特，他与忒休斯的关系更不可能回到以前那样。  
而帕西瓦尔在那之后，怀着对纽特的愧疚让他的身心停滞不前，他的脚无数次的向木屋所在的方向抬起，却从未落下去过，他无法迈出寻找对方的那一步，去追逐那个灰色的背影，他不知道如何面对纽特，忒休斯的那句“你差一点就杀了他！”一直徘徊在他的脑海之中。纽特为他做的这一切让帕西瓦尔震惊，他从没想过对方竟会为了自己而不顾性命，他们之间是相爱的，这一点毋庸置疑，可真的到了会为对方牺牲自己的地步吗？帕西瓦尔陷入了深思，这是他身为人类和吸血鬼时都从未思考过的问题，人类短暂的生命让他永远自私的只考虑到自己，而成为吸血鬼后，这份自私被无限放大，活下去，这是他固执的渴求，不论用什么样的生命形态他都想要活下去，可纽特的行为冲击了他的心，对方为了救自己竟不惜陷入危险的境地，这是与自己披上毯子冲进森林里救下对方完全不同的概念，当初他是算计好了一切才敢冲进阳光下，但纽特不同，他对自己所做的这些是冲动的、不计后果的行为，这样不对等的付出让帕西瓦尔陷入了迷茫。  
帕西瓦尔的大脑经过无数个夜晚的纠结、撕扯以及各种思想的碰撞后，本来混乱得没有规律的线终于扯开、捋清了，他暗骂自己的愚蠢，如此简单的事为什么要想这么久。他立刻动身，抬起脚朝正确的方向迈进，他要告诉纽特自己可以为了他做任何事情，甚至舍弃性命。可帕西瓦尔没有想过，他看着月亮思考的时间太久了，久到导致他与纽特失之交臂，看着落满尘埃的木屋，他便明白自己遗失了只属于他的月神，再也得不到庇护。不死心的帕西瓦尔在木屋里住了段时日，确定纽特真的不会再推开那扇门笑着对自己说“我回来了。”后，便垂头丧气的离开了。  
在回去的路上他遇到了忒休斯，但只是远远的一瞥，双方都没有要打招呼的意思，帕西瓦尔咽下所有的疑问，与对方错开去往不同的方向。  
这一次的相遇，帕西瓦尔欲言又止的样子纽特通过忒休斯的眼也看见了，还是在那个熟悉的白色梦境之中，纽特少有的怒视着对方。  
“为什么不让我见他？”  
纽特的话挑起了忒休斯愤怒的神经，他的这个属于人类的共生从来就没有给他省心过。  
“为什么？这还需要我提醒你吗？你现在对他的感情太过盲目，我不能再让你放任下去，等你冷静一点再说。”  
“忒休斯！”  
“没有商量！”  
同样的对话之后也谈了无数回，都是不欢而散，忒休斯气，气纽特的不管不顾，气自己的没有及时阻止，也气帕西瓦尔，如果不是他的重伤也不会到今天这一步，他那么的希望纽特能幸福地活下去，可这个吸血鬼却给纽特带来的只有麻烦与生命威胁，曾经的挚友最后形同陌路。

帕西瓦尔郁郁寡欢的独自度过了好几个世纪，也就这短短的几个世纪，人类的发展产生了翻天覆地的变化，他们逐渐强盛起来，随之而来的野心又走上了台面，人类之间爆发了大规模的战争，三国分成了六个大大小小不同的国家，无数个城市，局势这才稳定下来，人类迎来了一直期盼的和平。  
这个时候，吸血鬼才发现，他们已无法再像从前那样轻易地插入人类的生活中，虽然他们的威胁仍在，但已不如从前，连杀死他们的武器也因人类的进步而翻着花样的层出不穷。吸血鬼们迫不得已改变了以往的策略，许久未动过的大脑因为人类的进步而开始了学习，他们隐入人群成为他们中的一员来挑选合适的食物，甚至有些开始做起了生意，因此而来的稳固的地位让绝大多数的人类主动献上自己的一切。

皎洁的月亮悬挂于夜空散发着柔和的光，在她所照耀的大地上，奢靡的舞会正在举行，早已成为一名上流人士的帕西瓦尔站在角落里寻找今晚的猎物。就在他装模作样地喝着酒的时候，看到了一个熟悉的背影，虽然只能看到打理得服服帖帖的后脑勺，但那个身型他怎会遗忘，那是他曾经日日搂着的身躯，对方的每一寸对帕西瓦尔来说都熟悉无比，这份熟悉太过真实，让他一瞬间以为是自己的幻觉，他目不转睛地盯着这个背影生怕对方一眨眼便会消失。  
背对着帕西瓦尔的人，感受到了这不知来自于何处的视线灼烧着他的身体，他转动着脑袋向四周寻找着，即使如他一般机敏也不可能那么快的找到刻意隐藏起来的吸血鬼。这人转动时露出的那个熟悉的侧脸，让帕西瓦尔阴郁的脸在经过几个世纪后再次露出了笑容。  
“啊啊！”他心中如此感叹道，“我的月光，我的月神，我再一次的遇见了你。”  
他的轮廓，他的雀斑，关于他的一切都早已扎进帕西瓦尔的脑海，即使经过几世纪的沉淀埋入了脑海的最深层，但只需投下一颗小小的石子便能全部清晰地浮现出来。  
帕西瓦尔绕过了大半个舞厅走到了纽特的正前方，他端详着，经过这几世纪的沉积使得对方只是在那里站着便散发出与众不同的气质，他吸引着在场所有人的目光，看着那些肆无忌惮将视线落在他身上的人们，帕西瓦尔此时想将他们的眼睛全部挖出，他们所盯视的这个人是只属于他的。  
帕西瓦尔没有犹豫，他穿过熙熙攘攘的人群笔直地走向纽特，他们的距离逐渐缩短，目光终于在人群之中相对，纽特看到了他，嘴角弯起淡淡的弧度，他没有走上前去与帕西瓦尔相认，而是转身离开了舞厅，被走路时所带起的风吹得飘扬在身后的礼服衣摆迅速地消失在了门口，帕西瓦尔连忙跟了出去，但没有在昏暗的走廊里看到对方的踪迹，如同刚才的一切不过是他的幻觉，他轻笑一声，几世纪不见对方竟也调皮的跟他玩起了捉迷藏，但这些怎么会难倒一个吸血鬼呢，他抽动鼻子，很快便闻到了他最熟悉的味道，他顺着气味来到走廊深处最隐秘的那个房间，伸出手轻轻地推开虚掩的房门，月光随着门的打开透出房间照亮了他的眼，在这月光中他看见了那个心心念念的人。  
此时的纽特笔直地站立在窗边看向帕西瓦尔，被风所吹得摇摆不定的纱质窗帘不停地轻触着他的身体，月亮透过云层洒下来的光打在他的身上，让他如同神话中的月神，神圣而又不可侵犯，与他阿尔忒弥斯这个名字是那样的相契合。帕西瓦尔小心翼翼地走过去，他怕太过猛烈的动作会吓跑对方，让好不容易的重逢变成水中的月亮一碰即碎，他就这样一步一步地走到对方面前。  
“阿尔忒弥斯。”他轻唤了一声。  
纽特露出了他标志般的微笑。  
“帕西。”没有任何的寒嘘，只是这一声便包含了万千的话语。  
帕西瓦尔抬手抚摸着对方的脸颊，从未变过的触感让他如此地怀念。纽特闭上眼睛轻轻地蹭着对方的手，这冰凉的感觉对于他来讲何尝不怀念呢。  
帕西瓦尔伸手拨乱了对方梳得整齐的头发，看着变得乱糟糟的头发他笑了。  
“你不适合那个样子，现在的你最自然。”  
“你比我更合适。”纽特看着对方经过仔细打理的面容说道。  
帕西瓦尔还想说什么，纽特已经凑了过去亲吻着他冰冷的唇在上面吮吸、啃咬，帕西瓦尔的舌顺势熟练的探入对方的口中挤压剥夺着，被吻得几乎喘不过气来的纽特粗重的呼吸声也感染着帕西瓦尔，早已不需要呼吸的他胸膛上下起伏着，属于纽特的美妙触感让他兴奋，但他可没有忘记一件要问的事，他制止了对方伸下去的手。  
“你为什么会在这里？”  
突然被打断的纽特愣在了那里，脸上因兴奋所泛起的潮红还未来得及褪去，他组织了很久的语言也只是发出了“呃”的一声。  
“我要听实话。”帕西瓦尔挑眉，纽特的反应让他觉得对方又不乖了。  
良久的沉默，刚才的激情早已褪去，纽特这才开了口。  
“我加入了一个血猎协会。”他停顿了一下，看着帕西瓦尔因这句话而挑得高高的眉，让他咽了口唾液才继续说下去，“接到任务说这里有人类被袭击了，没想到会遇到你。”纽特搔了搔鼻头，不敢直视对方的眼睛，“不是你吧？”  
帕西瓦尔被纽特的话气得翻了个白眼，但他还是回答了。  
“我大概知道是谁，她刚离开这个城市，现在这里是我的猎场。”随即帕西瓦尔的大手从下捏住了纽特的双颊，把对方的脸捏出了一个奇怪的表情，“你真是不给我省心，上次的事让你没有学乖吗？”  
纽特皱起了眉，被挤压得撅起的嘴一上一下的开合着，他抱怨道：“我这次用的是纽特这个名字，武器也换了，不会有人认出来的。”  
帕西瓦尔被他气笑了，看样子想让对方就此罢手是不可能了，但没有关系，这一次他的阿尔忒弥斯不管做什么他都会在背后默默地保护对方的，上一次的事绝不会再发生，他如是想到。紧接着再次吻上了那对唇瓣。


	14. Chapter 14

十三

 

靠在墙壁上的落地式座钟里的秒针颤抖着不再向前行进，发出“咔嚓咔嚓”的声音，紧接着，它逆着原有的轨迹飞速地向后倒去，它牵带着剩下的两个指针一起逆转，报时的钟声没有停歇，响彻整个空间，当钟声停止，指针不再逆转时，指向了一个时刻，紧接着便重新恢复了正常的运转，时间来到了纽特与帕西瓦尔相遇的三月前。  
那是一个早春的夜晚，下弦的月亮挂在夜空中，不同于满月的明亮，黑暗无处不在。没有任何暖意的寒风无情地吹拂着大地，细小的枝桠被吹得胡乱摇摆，在阴影之中如同群魔乱舞，让人为之却步。  
纽特独自一人漫步在空旷的街道上，他裹紧了大衣将肩膀抬高，好让脖子能缩在衣领之中来抵御寒风的肆虐，白色的哈气随着每一次的呼吸出现在他的眼前。太冷了，一直不太耐寒的纽特不喜欢在这么冷的天气里走在外面，但即使这样他也没有加快步伐，让自己能早点回到位于郊区的出租屋，坐在暖炉前烤火。夜晚的巡逻已成为他生活的一部分，虽然现在的吸血鬼更多的会在各种舞会中寻找猎物，但还是会有一些选择将整座城市作为狩猎的舞台去捕猎。  
纽特是前几天才来到这个陌生的城市，他所做的第一件事就是找了个僻静的地方住了下来，这个远离中心又不远离人群的地方让他很满意。当天夜里他就站在这个城市最高的建筑物上俯视这整座城，心中不禁感叹人类发展的速度之快是从前无法想象的，越来越多从前曾踏足过的土地上建起了一座座的城市，以往无人敢深入的深林也开始有了人的踪迹，往日熟悉的地方逐渐失去了原有的样子变得越来越陌生，他所能独自生活的圈子也被挤压得越来越小，他感叹时间改变了太多东西，那些令人怀念的痕迹都被其无情地冲刷干净。  
纽特抬头望向悬挂于头顶的月亮，白色的哈气喷向天空，他越来越觉得自己或许是活得太久了，他开始念旧。他怀念以前的日子，在故乡无忧无虑的日子；与忒休斯互相扶持的日子；遇到帕西瓦尔的日子；遇到莉莉丝的日子；有帕西瓦尔陪伴的日子；遇到帕拉丁的那场战争……想到这里他使劲地晃了晃脑袋，蓬松的头发随之摇摆，不知怎的今晚想得有点多，修长的大手离开已沾有体温的衣兜拍了拍双颊，他需要集中注意力，这样的夜晚是吸血鬼们的最爱，他们可以隐藏于这大片的黑暗之中袭击锁定上的目标。  
纽特继续在空无一人的街道上行走着，抛下了脑中乱七八糟的想法，用他异于常人的听觉与视力戒备着周围的一切，他听到了几近于无的脚步声如同狩猎中的豹子，与他步伐一致，将一切的声响隐藏在他落脚时与地面撞击所发出的声音之中，紧紧地尾随在他的身后，可惜这个吸血鬼跟错了人，纽特的手微微的动了动，已做好了战斗的准备。  
就在吸血鬼锋利的爪与纽特的后颈近在咫尺的那一刻，早已进入战斗状态的他正要出手，一名突然出现的黑发女子用她手中的长棍挑飞了那个一脸狰狞，露出獠牙的吸血鬼，前端所包裹的银灼烧了对方的皮肤，压抑在吸血鬼喉间的痛苦闷哼回响在寂静的街道上，纽特自觉大意了，他光注意身后的吸血鬼，而没有发现这名血猎。  
寒风吹散了这名女性血猎的短发，她挥舞着手中的长棍用超出常人的速度将吸血鬼压制得无法近身，眼前的景象让纽特暗自握紧了拳头，一个想法在他心中浮现。  
被压制得死死的吸血鬼自觉打不过，便舍弃了眼前差一点就到手的美味转身逃跑，他相信以他的速度人类是追不上的，但女性血猎掏出一小瓶黑色的液体喝下了几滴，她深蹲而下，腿部的肌肉悉数鼓起，脚下发力向前冲刺而去，留下一个深深的脚印嵌在石砖里，只见几个墙间的跃步她便来到了吸血鬼的身后，将没有包裹银的尖锐的那一端穿透了吸血鬼的胸膛直戳地面，对方的心脏随之破碎，吸血鬼的身躯化为了灰烬被寒风吹散。半跪在地的女性血猎站起身将长棍甩出了一个花，利落地插进后背专属于此的别扣中。  
女性血猎扭头看向她刚救下的青年，她对这个原地不动站在这里的雀斑小子没有任何好感，一般人早就离开给她战斗腾出空间，而他，这个家伙就跟傻了一样呆愣愣地站在那里，但她又不能用严厉的语气去谴责他，最后她只能暗自在心中骂了几句，便向这人走去，这时突然的异动让她的瞳孔收缩。  
“小心！”看到了青年身后瞬间靠近的黑影，警示的话语脱口而出，这么远的距离她已无法前去救对方，这个人的性命她还是没有救下。  
但今晚注定是一个让她记忆犹新的日子，这个被她暗自称为雀斑小子的人轻松地侧身，脚尖点地，以不可思议的速度转向吸血鬼的背后，将收在袖子中的木锥准确地插入心脏的位置，吸血鬼的身躯随着被刺穿的心脏消失殆尽。  
“你也是血猎？”女性血猎吃惊地看着眼前的人。  
“是的。”有别于刚才犀利的攻击，羞涩、无害的笑容在他的脸上浮现，“我叫纽特，是一个自由的血猎。”  
面对这个笑容，女性血猎的心跳稍稍加快了速度，她的脸有点发热，刚才嫌弃的想法被她全部抛到了脑后，她不自觉地将碎发拢到耳后：“蒂娜，所属MAKUSA的血猎，你挺厉害的。”  
“遇到了一个好老师。”  
“你有没有兴趣加入我们？”  
纽特在心中叹气，MACUSA作为这个城市唯一的血猎协会，为了避开他们费了番功夫，最后还是遇上了他们其中的一员，他在心中无奈地苦笑，这样的邀请如果拒绝了会被怀疑吧。  
虽然是那么想，但纽特还是没有立刻答应，他搔了搔脑后的头发露出为难的表情。  
“像MACUSA这样的协会怎会看上我这样的人。”  
“不会的，有我做担保肯定会很顺利的，我带你去。”不等纽特再说什么，蒂娜抓住他的手往协会的方向走去。  
而关于蒂娜喝下去的那瓶黑色的液体是什么，她没说，纽特也没有问，通过刚才的战斗他已经猜测出了那是稀释了的吸血鬼的血液，只需一点点就能让普通人拥有超出常人的身体能力，这早在几个世纪之前便在血猎与军队中流传的能与吸血鬼抗衡的唯一办法，不仅能快速的治愈伤口也能在短时间内获得与吸血鬼媲美的速度与力量，缺点是珍贵与短寿，珍贵是肯定的，只是不知道现在是否克服了短寿的这个缺点。

位于南城区的血猎协会MACUSA的总部是一个二层洋楼，并不显眼，就像是一个普通的民宅，但这里的居民都知道进出这里的人们是夜晚的守护者。  
被蒂娜强行拽到这里的纽特站在大厅正中，被有着深色皮肤的威严女性审视着，此时他只庆幸这里只有他们三人，不会将自己暴露于更多的视线之下。  
这名被蒂娜称为皮奎里的女性便是这个协会的会长，她的视线在纽特身上上下游走，那锐利的目光让他想起了自己曾经遇到过的一个人。  
“我有个问题想冒昧地问您。”纽特毫不畏惧的对上了对方的双眸，“皮奎里是您的名字还是姓氏？”  
“纽特。”蒂娜拽了纽特的袖子一下，想让他闭嘴，他怎么可以如此对皮奎里会长无礼。  
“姓。”皮奎里倒是无所谓地回答了他的问题。  
纽特恍然大悟，这一下就说得通了，这个熟悉的姓氏让他想起了遥远过去的那个英勇的血猎，没想到对方的子嗣继承了他的衣钵直到现在。  
“我听说过您的祖先，我很敬佩他。”纽特不由地说出了这句话。  
蒂娜被他的话说得摸不着头脑，而皮奎里挑起一边的眉毛，没有继续这个话题转而说起了别的：“毕竟你是初来乍到，先跟我一起巡逻几天再给你分配合适的人选吧。”  
“无意冒犯，我一直以为像您这样的人物早已与巡逻无缘。”  
皮奎里的表情瞬间冷了下来，眼底带着些愠怒：“就是因为爬到这样的地位就更要以身作则，不要把我跟那些早就忘自己职责的家伙混为一谈。”  
“抱歉，是我失礼了，妄加揣测了您。”纽特真诚的道歉让对方的表情舒缓了一点。  
“明天太阳落山以后你再过来吧。”说完了这句话皮奎里便将纽特请了出去。

看着逐渐远去的背影，皮奎里站在窗边对身后的蒂娜说道：“我没想到你会如此愚蠢的带一个刚来到此地的陌生人过来邀请他加入。”  
不带任何波动的语气将蒂娜压得喘不上气来。  
“如果他是吸血鬼派过来打入咱们内部的'背道者'注①怎么办？”  
“以前不是没有出过这种情况，牺牲几个无关痛痒的吸血鬼换来进入血猎协会的机会，然后将那里搅得天翻地覆，造成了很恶劣的影响，而吸血鬼则坐享其成的看着笑话。”  
蒂娜被说得哑口无言，她不知道该如何解释，当时被纽特和善的样子冲昏了头脑想都没想就把他拉到了这里，现在已是骑虎难下。  
“我会观察他几天，不行就直接杀了。”最后皮奎里做出了决策。

第二天，纽特如约而至，皮奎里说了些注意事项便带着他开始了晚上的巡逻。  
或许是太阳刚刚消失在地平线上的缘故，还有三三两两的行人在往家赶，并不是那种从容的姿态，而像是身后有什么在追赶着他们一样，行色匆匆的小跑着往家的方向奔去，这些足以说明即使人类发展到现在的程度，夜晚也还是他们的梦魇。  
纽特与皮奎里倒是无所畏惧地走在街道上，双方只在最一开始时相互问候了下，便没有再说过一句话，纽特不算是一个善于言谈的人，在错过最佳的开口时机后他就更不知道该怎么开口，尴尬的气氛在他们之间围绕。  
“我从没跟别人提起过我先祖的事。”皮奎里的开口打破了这份尴尬，“他不过是早已被埋没在历史洪流中的一员，只在少数的文献中被一笔带过，况且那些事在我看来不过是先辈们的荣誉，与我无关。”她转过身，锐利的眼神与纽特对上，“那么，你是怎么知道的？”  
纽特一如昨日那样目不斜视的与她对视。  
“我的先祖与您的先祖共事过，他的事迹经过无数代人的口耳相传流传到了现在。”  
“哦？说说看是谁，没准我听说过。”  
“无名小辈罢了，是一个一直仰望他的人。”  
从这些话中，皮奎里听出了谎言的音弦，她没有拆穿，毕竟每人都有秘密，而且她看得出来纽特对自己先祖的敬佩是真的，她暂且相信了这个来路不明的小子。  
这个话题就此结束，他们又陷入了沉默，这一次打破这份沉默的是来自吸血鬼的袭击。  
“去死吧！皮奎里！”随着一声怒吼，一名女性吸血鬼从黑暗中窜出，此时她的眼中只有她所憎恨的对象，站在一旁的纽特被忽视了。  
近在眼前的攻势并没有让皮奎里陷入慌乱，她发出了一声不屑的轻哼，只是一个侧身便轻松地闪避开对方的攻击。站在一旁的纽特在吸血鬼要继续向皮奎里进攻时，甩出了藏于袖中的银质小刀，这突如其来的攻击让吸血鬼避无可避，小刀深深地没进她的皮肉之中被银所灼烧而不断地冒着白烟，她迅速地拔出小刀甩回给了纽特，速度更快更急，他连忙向后仰去才堪堪躲避这一击。趁着纽特与那个吸血鬼缠斗的时候，皮奎里掏出装有黑色液体的小瓶喝了几滴，随后她抽出别在腰间的长鞭抽击地面发出让人胆寒的清脆响声。  
“纽特你退下，她是来找我的。”  
皮奎里挥舞着手中的长鞭抽向吸血鬼，尖端的银锥划破对方的衣服灼伤了皮肤，对方的注意力再次回到了她的身上，再一次的向她扑去。长鞭在皮奎里的挥舞下发出了破空之音，覆盖着鳞片的鞭子如蛇一般灵活地游走着，每一次的抽击都会在吸血鬼的身上留下深可见骨的伤痕，黑色的血从伤口处不断冒出，纵使吸血鬼有着强大的恢复速度，但也赶不及伤口出现的速度，身上的伤口被反复抽击，皮肉被不断割下。吸血鬼对自己这一次的冒进后悔了，她捂着身上的伤口向黑暗中逃去，但怎会让她如此轻易的逃脱，皮奎里挥舞着灵活的鞭子缠绕上对方的脚踝，用劲一提便被被甩上半空之中，她追着那个吸血鬼蹬墙而上跃入夜空，五指并拢准确地刺入对方的心脏，吸血鬼的脸上充满了不甘的表情，随着死亡化为了灰烬。  
纽特这才注意到皮奎里的左手不知何时戴上了木质的爪套，这样的设计让他很熟悉，落回地面的皮奎里注意到了他的视线，举起左手将整个爪套亮给了他。  
“那名传说的血猎——'银爪'大人的武器给了我灵感，换成这样的木锥跟我的鞭子配合的很好。”  
纽特没想到自己的名号会被这样提起，他尴尬极了，这也是他不太愿意接触血猎的原因，他怕从这些人的嘴里听到这个名号。自那场战争后，他愈发的觉得自己与这个名号所带来的殊荣相差甚远，他觉得自己配不上这些，别人每一次的提及都让他内心不安。  
一直到巡逻结束他们都没有再遇到什么事，但别样的尴尬蔓延在他们中间，使他们没再说过一句话。经过这一晚的接触，皮奎里对纽特放下了大部分的警惕，决定录用他，但实在觉得这个雀斑小子太不善与人交流，难怪一直是一个人。

被正式录用的纽特早早的来到协会报道，正填着手续时，一阵欢笑吸引了他的注意力，他回过身就看见一位有着卷翘金发的女性迎着阳光走进来，向所有的人用最甜美的微笑打招呼，她让纽特一阵失神，那一瞬间，他以为莉莉丝又回来了，但她的眼睛颜色与整体的感觉都告诉他不是，而站在她旁边的蒂娜让他确认了这一点。  
“纽特，给你介绍一下，奎妮，我的妹妹，奎妮这是纽特。”  
“你好，很高兴认识你。”  
“你好。”  
他们相互握手，奎妮脸上的笑容从未消散，她的声音也如样貌般甜美。  
“你长得很像我认识的一个人。”纽特想都没想便脱口而出。  
他不知道，他所说的这句话让奎妮身边的蒂娜脸上的表情僵硬了一下，这些都躲不过她妹妹的眼睛。  
“呵呵，这是搭讪吗？”  
奎妮略带调侃的话让纽特一下涨红了脸，他这才注意到刚才的那句话的确有些暧昧，但他根本没有那个意思。  
“不，我无意冒犯，我……”  
纽特手忙脚乱的样子让奎妮笑得更欢了，这个被姐姐称之为雀斑小子的人意外的可爱。  
“甜心，不好意思我已经有未婚夫了，你可不能在雅各布面前这么说啊。”  
奎妮轻点了一下纽特的鼻尖，就拉着她姐姐转身离开，将纽特一人留在那里略显尴尬，他抓了抓刚才被碰触到的鼻尖，奎妮指尖微暖的触感是那样真实，并不是他的幻觉，不知怎的，深扎在他心中那个名为莉莉丝的刺略微的有所松动，他不自觉地笑了，他想如果莉莉丝生来就是一个普通人或许会跟奎妮一样俏皮吧。  
那一天，纽特也见到了奎妮的未婚夫，那名叫做雅各布的憨厚男人，和蔼可亲的外表让人不自觉地想要亲近。看着奎妮与他在一起时幸福的笑容，纽特曾经的遗憾得到了填补，他不知道奎妮是否是莉莉丝的转世，但至少看着她现在如此幸福，纽特很替她高兴。

或许是因为奎妮的外表的原因，纽特总是会不由自主地去找她聊天，他们会天南海北的聊很多东西，这个时候他丰富的人生经历与学识便显露了出来，让对方钦佩不已，而他与外貌不符的沉稳，也更是让她会与之聊一些从未与别人谈论过的话题。  
一个阳光明媚的上午，奎妮趴在桌子上细数着橙色的阳光中毫无规律漂浮着的细小尘埃，这时她的脑中突然蹦出了一个想法，对在一旁安静地翻阅一本晦涩难懂的书籍的纽特说道：“很多人都说吸血鬼最猖獗的时期是因为人类太过弱小无法与他们抗衡，以及他们无法满足的胃口，如果不是'银爪'菲多与三位国王合作而发起的那场战争，或许我们还在黑暗中苟且偷生吧。”  
纽特合上了手中厚重的书，看向前方。他没想到奎妮会跟他谈论这个，作为“银爪”——这场战争的导火索以及亲身经历者的他竟一时不知该如何回答，他思考了几秒才开口。  
“在我看来，'银爪'的存在就像起了一个推进的效果，其实按照文献上的描述以当时人类的实力也能重创他们，但没有一个能让人类团结起来的因素，而让他们一直以一滩散沙的形式为各自的安危战斗，这肯定无法与吸血鬼们抗衡。”纽特顿了一下又继续说道，“而且我不认为当时吸血鬼是因为无法满足的胃口而杀戮，他们猖獗的程度根本是现在的人无法想象的，他们所进行的不再是进食，而是比谁杀的人更多，谁会弄出更多的惨叫，那些惨叫会让他们兴奋不已，对人类来讲他们所到之处所带来的只有毁灭，但对吸血鬼来说，他们所做的这些不过是打发无聊的'游戏'。”  
奎妮看着纽特拧在一起的眉头眨了眨眼睛：“听你这么说总感觉你经历过这些。”  
纽特心惊了一下，不自觉地说的有点多了，他有些尴尬的咧了咧嘴：“我这些也是在书上看到的。”  
“嗯。”嘴中的声音转了好几个弯，奎妮的嘴角微微地翘起，同时眯着好看的眼将信将疑的看着对方，“说真的，有的时候我会想你真的是一个年轻人吗？总觉得你像是一个有着年轻的外表，其实内心已经是一个历经沧桑的老头子了。”  
奎妮如此一针见血地形容，让纽特干笑几声：“怎么会呢，我又不是吸血鬼。”  
“别介意，我也就是说说。”本来还是笑脸的奎妮一下收敛住了表情，托着腮陷入沉思，“如果世界上真的有长寿的人类的话，会有很多人为之疯狂的吧。”  
再一次的一针见血，这也是纽特不愿意将他的秘密公之于众的原因之一，那些站在顶点的人物不会轻易放过他的。  
与奎妮短短几日的相处，纽特早就注意到了隐藏于她甜美外表下的敏锐，她能很快地抓住一个人真实的一面，发表出自己的看法，这是天赋也是缺点，自己与对方不过刚认识没多久，对于她如何与其他人交流是一无所知，如果她对任何人都是这样的话，在这样鱼龙混杂的世界她会有很多的敌人，纽特犹豫着要不要提醒她。  
“纽特。”奎妮的声音打断了纽特的思路，“我是因为你才会说这些的，一般人我才不说这么多呢。”  
看着冲自己微笑的奎妮，纽特也笑了，真的是一个相当敏锐的女子。之后他们又聊了很多，直到纽特不得不离开时才挥手告别。  
放下刚刚还在挥舞的手，奎妮的表情没有像刚才那般轻松，她看着纽特离去的方向轻声呢喃。  
“从没有哪一本文献详尽的说过关于吸血鬼的那些残忍的'游戏'，为什么你会知道呢，纽特。”  
接下来的日子，纽特在蒂娜和奎妮的帮助下很快融入了协会，这段时光是他最舒心的时候，他不用太过去刻意压抑自己那些超脱于正常人类的实力，还可以与这些人谈笑风生，他的心情从未如此放松，这是与帕西瓦尔在一起的时候不同的感觉，他逐渐喜欢上了这里。

时间飞逝，时钟的指针终于指向了关键的夜晚。  
皮奎里已经完全信任了纽特，她决定交给他一个单独的任务。  
“有一个舞会我们怀疑有吸血鬼潜伏在人群之中，纽特，你一个人能去查看下吗？”  
“好。”纽特毫不犹豫的答应了。

其实，忒休斯早在几年前便放了纽特自由，因为在时间的洪流无情的冲刷下，他们两个都丢失了帕西瓦尔的去向，他觉得都已经这样了纽特也无法再傻傻的想去找对方，这才将身体的主导权交回，但现实跟忒休斯开了一个大大的玩笑——纽特在这场舞会中遇到了帕西瓦尔。

 

\---------------------  
注①：背道者：为追求永生而站在吸血鬼那一方任他们差遣以求未来的某天被转换的人。


	15. Chapter 15

十四

 

只属于清晨的橘色太阳从地平线升起，月亮柔和的光线被其所替代，照亮了世间万物。明亮刺眼的阳光随着太阳的升高透过屋顶之间的缝隙从窗外照射进来，原本黑暗的世界被突如其来的光线所照亮，从梦中醒来的纽特发出慵懒的声音，他抬起胳膊遮挡住眼前的光线。只是这样的动作所牵扯的肌肉就让他轻哼了一声，更别提翻身所牵动的全身让他每动一下都会不自觉地呻吟出声，他甚至能感觉到从帕西瓦尔体内射出的精液因为姿势的改变而从后面流出，这让埋在臂膀之下的脸一下就烧红了起来。  
前一晚纽特与帕西瓦尔再次相遇后，他们就直接来到了纽特位于城中颇偏僻的家。从一进门开始，他们身体就彻底地黏在了一起无法分离，他们的接吻几乎可算是近乎粗鲁地啃咬，彷彿是想把以前欠下的全部发泄出来。他们互相撕扯下对方精致的礼服甩到一边，将躯体狠狠地砸向不算舒适但能承受住他们二人体重的床。  
顺着锁骨向下，帕西瓦尔在对方的身上留下了一片片的印记，这是纽特觉得最不公平的地方，他不论怎么做都不可能在一个恢复力极强的吸血鬼身上留下印记，除非他把银沙埋进对方的血肉中。耐心地做好润滑后，帕西瓦尔就将他早已饥渴难耐的粗大阴茎挺入对方的后穴之中，被高于体温的肠壁所包裹住的感觉让他一阵颤栗，这久违的触感让他低吼一声开始大肆地抽动起来，他每一次都狠狠地撞击着对方的肉体，牵带出的淫液顺着他们的交合处流淌下来打湿了床单。许久未经情事的纽特只觉大脑一片空白，他差一点就将淫靡的声音从喉咙中喊出，最后只变成了粗重的喘息声。这里终究不是他以前的木屋，他们的声音会透过不隔音的墙壁传到外界，他不想引起过多的注意，尽可能的压抑自己的声音。  
虽然帕西瓦尔很喜欢纽特此时咬着嘴唇忍耐的样子，但他更想要听到对方从嘴中发出动人的声音，在加强了攻势后终于随了他的愿，压抑在纽特喉间的喘息逐渐变成动人的呻吟，声音不大，但比之前强多了，帕西瓦尔很满意自己的努力有所回报，他更加卖力的在对方身体中抽动，就这样折腾了纽特大半夜才肯罢手。看着在自己怀中早已进入梦乡，发出平稳呼吸声的纽特，帕西瓦尔搂在对方腰上的手加重了几分力度，他暗自发誓，这一次绝不会再松手了。

还有些迷糊的纽特习惯性的往旁边拍去，本以为会摸到熟悉的冰冷身躯却只拍到床单，他一愣，这才睁开了眼睛扭头看向旁边，只看到了空荡荡的另一半，床单的形状还是保持着昨晚的凌乱。  
纽特轻拍了一下自己的额头，他睡糊涂了，帕西瓦尔肯定早在太阳升起之前就去找安全的地方沉睡，被折腾到精疲力尽的自己却什么都没发现。他掀开盖在自己身上的被子，看着身上前一晚留下的青紫痕迹，叹了口气，帕西瓦尔昨晚无度的索求让他几乎吃不消，对方将长久积压下来的欲火全部发泄了出来，他再一次庆幸自己超乎常人的特殊体质，不然今天是别想下床了。纽特迈着沉重的双腿，拖着酸痛的身躯挪到了盥洗室，看着水中的倒影苦恼了起来。  
“糟了，忘记跟帕西说脖子不要留下痕迹。”  
为了遮挡住脖子上的痕迹，纽特从自己不多的衣服中翻找出一件领子颇高的上衣，这违反季节的穿着让他在来到协会后被人小声地议论着。  
“纽特，现在都什么时候了你还在穿高领？”有好事者凑了过来不怀好意地问道。  
“昨天睡觉的时间受了点风，嗓子不太舒服。”纽特面带微笑地回答了这个问题，经过昨晚的情事而略有沙哑的嗓音让他的解释稍有真实度。  
“哦，这样。”  
虽然对方嘴上是这么说的，但纽特觉得他并没有相信，他从聚集起来的人群中听到了猜测与闲话——“不会是跟人上床留下了痕迹吧？”、“这小子真是人不可貌相，平时那么腼腆的人也有狂野的一面啊。”、“瞧他的样子，不会是跟男人吧？”，纽特感叹他们的直觉只在这种事上是最敏锐的，全部都说中了，但他怎么会承认。  
没多会儿，这些闲言碎语迅速传遍了协会的每个角落，“纽特跟人上床了”这个打破对方固有印象的传言成为了人们今早的谈资。  
听着周围的人对纽特的那些流言蜚语，坐在奎妮边上的蒂娜小声嘟哝道：“男人嘛，解决生理需要很正常啊，需要那么大惊小怪吗？”  
虽然这么说，但能听出她话中的失落。奎妮看着身边揪着衣角的蒂娜什么都没有说，这个时候说什么都无济于事，毕竟事情已经发生了。  
这一整个上午，整理情报的奎妮都有点心不在焉，蒂娜失落的神情历历在目，她想让自己的姐姐有个幸福美满的婚姻，可她的直觉告诉她，姐姐喜欢的这个人无法给予这些，不仅仅是因为早上的传言，是更深层的，但如果纽特也喜欢自己的姐姐呢？自己会祝福他们吗？  
这么想着的奎妮拿着几份资料离开了房间，正好在走廊遇见了汇报完任务的纽特，他们互相点头问好后本应去往不同的地方不再产生交集，而奎妮犹豫再三还是叫住了对方。  
“纽特。”被这一声叫住的纽特回过身看向她，但她却在与之对视的那一刻退缩了，“不，没事。”  
纽特笑了笑表示没什么又继续往前走，奎妮转身走了没几步后，还是折返回来追上了对方。  
“纽特，你觉得我姐姐怎么样？”奎妮拽住对方的胳膊问出了这个有些过于失礼，但她一直想知道答案的问题。  
“很好的人。”纽特诚恳地说出心中对蒂娜的印象，除了这几个字外再无其他。  
只是这一句话，奎妮就明白了眼前这个好好先生一样的人对自己姐姐的感情，她的眼神落寞了一下很快就恢复了往日的神采。  
“别放在心上，我就是问问。”她露出了标志的笑容拍了拍纽特的胳膊就走了，但没走几步又停顿下来，另一个压在她心头很久的话让她停顿了比刚才还要长的时间，纽特看出奎妮还有话要说，就耐心地站在原地等待她开口。  
最后奎妮终于结束了挣扎，转向一直等着自己的纽特：“纽特，我还有一件事想问你。”  
纽特面带微笑地站在那里等待她接下来的话。  
“这……其实挺隐私的，但我真的很好奇。”奎妮绞着手指不敢直视对方，“我、我总觉得你是在透过我去看着什么人，是咱们第一次见面时你嘴中说的那个叫莉莉丝的人吗？”  
纽特没有隐瞒，他带着歉意的说道：“是的，我为我的无礼道歉。”  
奎妮连忙摆了摆手。  
“不不不，这个问题我问的也很失礼。”她又犹豫了一下，“那……她是你的恋人吗？”  
“不是。”纽特的神情一下变得哀伤起来，“她死了。”  
“抱歉。”奎妮立刻道歉。  
纽特摇摇头，露出淡淡的笑容：“很久之前的事了，是我一直走不出来。”  
看着纽特的笑容，奎妮一时语塞，她第一次在他的脸上看到这样的表情，这让她不知所措，简短的又说了几句别的什么话题后她飞快地逃走了。这次的交谈让她明白自己的姐姐是走不进纽特的心了，他的心里装着别人，她想，那个叫莉莉丝的女孩应该是在纽特还未坦白心迹的时候离开了人世，成为了他毕生的遗憾吧。  
纽特看着奎妮远去的背影，觉得她应该是误会了什么，但他没有解释的打算。他早就察觉到蒂娜对自己的心意，可他无法回应，今天他们之间的对话奎妮应该会婉转地告诉对方，虽然他与莉莉丝之间的关系被误会了，但就这样误会下去吧。  
没过几日，新的人员分配出来了，纽特安排给了蒂娜作为她的新搭档，听到这样的安排，纽特挑了下眉，感叹命运的捉弄。而听到这个分配的蒂娜小小地兴奋了一下，她不自觉地露出了微笑，这些没有躲过奎妮的眼睛，她轻叹一声，想着要找机会跟自己的姐姐说一说了。

初夏的暖风给这个城市的夜晚带来了一丝温暖。与蒂娜分开行动的纽特一如三月前那样漫步在空无人烟的街道上，至少在这个季节他不用抱怨天气的寒冷了。这时一只大手从阴暗的小巷中伸出将纽特拽入其中，这突如其来的举动并未吓到纽特，他知道这是谁。  
“帕西，我正在巡逻。”  
纽特推开轻咬着他耳垂的帕西瓦尔，带着点愠怒的看着对方，此时他敏感的耳朵早已红的充血，眼中泛起了一层水雾。  
“不会耽误你多长时间。”说完，帕西瓦尔冰冷的唇再次覆了上去，他的手也不闲着伸进对方的衣服中轻轻划着圈。  
巡视完负责区域的蒂娜过来找纽特，刚好途经这里，小巷中的声音一下让她警觉了起来，她握住背后的长棍悄悄的向里走去，随后被眼前的景象所震住，这一刻她知道自己彻底失恋了。她看见纽特在跟一个人亲吻，以及更露骨的事，甚至听到了些微的喘息声从对方嘴中发出。但小巷的光线太过昏暗，她只能从体型来分辨与纽特亲吻的人是名男性。在震惊中她面红耳赤的跑开，蒂娜没想到纽特的恋人原来是个男人，在那个年代同性间的这种事是不被接受的，虽然她不会告诉任何人，但她不知道该如何去面对纽特了。  
蒂娜接连几日的躲避让纽特起了疑心，开始有意的拦截她，在被对方几次的逃脱后，终于抓到机会拦住了她的去路。  
“蒂娜你最近怎么了？总是躲着我。”  
“呃……”蒂娜看着纽特甚是尴尬，她磕磕巴巴了半天才下定了决心把那天晚上看到的事情告诉对方，“纽特你别生气，其实那天晚上我……”  
蒂娜还没说完纽特就懂了，原来那天在小巷中偷看的人是她，为此他提心吊胆了好几天，因为他不知道对方是否认出帕西瓦尔，毕竟他在血猎圈也是远近闻名，不过现在看来应该是没有，对方现在的表现只是在为自己的恋人是一名男性而纠结。  
“蒂娜，这件事不要告诉任何人好吗？”纽特祈求道，“我不想因为这件事让大家对我的印象不好。”  
蒂娜点头，抓住了纽特的手：“放心吧，我一定不说出去的。”  
“谢谢。”  
看着纽特的笑容，蒂娜觉得就这样一辈子在他身后默默地爱着也没什么不好，这么好的人她觉得再也不会遇到了。  
几日后，新的任务分配下来，据可靠的消息称，有为数不少的吸血鬼正聚在一起，接连举行盛大的舞会进行狩猎，陆续有失踪人员的家属上报，可全部被压了下来。但这事怎会逃过血猎的情报网，经过奎妮和几个情报师的分析他们指出了几个可疑的地点，皮奎里迅速地分派几组人去探查，纽特与蒂娜就是其中一组。

看着自己的姐姐坐在镜前梳妆打扮，对这一次的任务充满着以前所没有的期待，奎妮在心中不断叹气，最后她还是决定把压在心中的话说出口。  
“蒂妮，你跟他不合适。”  
蒂娜一愣，笑容僵在了脸上，她知道奎妮说的是什么意思，她透过梳妆镜看向自己的妹妹。  
“你在说什么呢，他有恋人。”  
蒂娜的话让奎妮愣了一下，她一直以为是莉莉丝阻碍了纽特，原来不是。  
“即使他没有，你跟他也不合适。”  
蒂娜知道自己妹妹的第六感有多么准确，她放下正在整理头发的手扭过头直视对方。  
“你是察觉到了什么吗？”  
奎妮点点头。  
“他的这里。”她指着自己的脑袋，又指向了胸口，“和这里，跟咱们是不一样的。”  
“你的意思是说，他是背道者？”蒂娜的表情一下就严肃了起来。  
奎妮很坚定地摇头。  
“他不是，蒂妮你要相信，他永远都不会成为咱们的敌人。”

穿着正式的蒂娜挽着纽特的胳膊迈入豪华的舞厅，置身于这样的地方，她觉得自己就像是一个没见过世面的乡下人，她放在对方胳膊上的手不自觉的加重了力道，纽特察觉到了她的不安，拍了拍她的手背以示安慰。  
“别担心，我前几天可是一个人，比你惨多了。”  
纽特如此打趣道，让蒂娜放松了一些，她学着对方的样子信步于整个舞厅。  
看着眼前游刃有余地与前来攀谈的各色人士对话的纽特，蒂娜几乎无法挪开自己的视线，当对上纽特的视线时，她才猛然发觉自己的失常，连忙收回了注视的目光，开始观察其四周。在她看来这就是一个很平常的舞会，除了奢华一点再无其他，但吸血鬼的伪装能力她也不是没有见识过，现在还不是可以放松警惕的时候。  
时至午夜，钟声敲响了十二下，这场舞会并没有要结束的意思，反而愈加热闹起来。疲于应酬的蒂娜与纽特找了一处清净的地方开始有一句没一句的闲聊着。在这个由各种声音、气味混合的地方，他们谁都没有注意到正在悄悄接近的脚步。趁着蒂娜去拿吃食的时候，纽特被一把拉走，他一拳挥了过去被熟悉的大手接住，这才看清抓着他的是帕西瓦尔，他强硬地把纽特拽到走廊上一处无人的角落，很不高兴地质问道：“你怎么到这里来了？”  
“协会的任务。”  
听到这个回答帕西瓦尔不悦地皱起眉头。  
“回去！这里有很多当年参与过那场战争的吸血鬼，你呆的时间越久被认出来的几率越大。”  
纽特一愣，他本以为过了这么久当时的吸血鬼会所剩无几，看样子他想错了，他更没想到他们竟会聚集起来。  
“可蒂娜她不会轻易跟我回去的，我必须保证她的安全。”  
帕西瓦尔爆了句粗口，抓乱了收拾整齐的头发，又是该死的人类，他很不高兴，只要牵扯到人类纽特就会一根筋。  
“不管你用什么办法尽快把那个女人带走，我去拖延时间。”说完他就从纽特面前消失，瞬间来到了走廊的另一端消失在拐角处。  
纽特叹了口气，想要让蒂娜放弃任务实在是太难，看样子他需要动用特殊的手段，在思索间，蒂娜急匆匆地找了过来。  
“纽特，你刚才怎么突然走了？害我找你找了半天！”  
“我刚才好像看到了什么异动。”纽特立刻扯了个谎。  
蒂娜因为他的这句话一下紧绷了神经，但纽特后面还有一句话没说完：“还好是错觉。”  
蒂娜把手放在胸口上轻轻地拍了拍，松了口气。  
“蒂娜。”  
“嗯？”  
纽特再一次的开口，他的声音变得飘渺起来，如同从远处传来：“看着我的眼睛蒂娜。”  
在这个声音的驱使下，蒂娜不由自主地看向纽特的眼睛，那个如同深潭的眼睛让她一下就深陷进去，除了那灰绿色，她的眼中再无其他。  
“回去吧，蒂娜，这里，什么都没有。”  
蒂娜的眼神变得呆愣愣的，她轻轻地点了点头。  
“重复一遍我的话。”  
“这里……什么都没有。”蒂娜机械性地重复了一遍纽特的话，如同扯线木偶。  
“对，真是个乖孩子。”  
纽特把蒂娜揽入怀中，打开窗户纵身而下，无声无息地消失于黑暗之中。


	16. Chapter 16

十五

 

“没有任何异常？”  
皮奎里抬高了好几个声调的询问让那些回来汇报的血猎们冒出了冷汗。本来派去探查情况的血猎们都能平安归来是件好事，但她此时的心情仍旧被乌云所覆盖，情报分析师花了大力气才确定的几个吸血鬼可能存在的巢穴，却一个都不是，这样的结果不是她想要的。站在下方的血猎们感受到了她的怒火大气都不敢吭一声。  
皮奎里揉捏着太阳穴想要舒缓因血压升高而开始疼痛的头，良久，随着她一声无奈的轻叹摆了摆手：“是我太过急躁，你们辛苦了，调整一下准备下一次的潜入。”  
“是！”众人纷纷回应，随后四散开来回归往日的运转当中。  
只有蒂娜走在人们的最后不安地拽着衣角，其实她对昨晚的事印象模糊，她记得最清楚的是午夜的钟声敲响后，越来越热闹的舞厅让她跟纽特倍感不适而找了一个角落，有一搭没一搭地聊着天，在她去拿吃食回来时，纽特已不见了踪影，她找遍了整个舞厅无果，才想起还没寻找过的走廊，后来在连月光都无法照射到的偏僻角落发现了他。然后呢？蒂娜最后的记忆停留在纽特跟她说没有任何异常上，当她回过神的时候，她已站在自家门前与纽特挥手告别，这之间的记忆她绞尽脑汁都回想不出，就像有一层雾，蒙在那里拨不开，蒂娜对此感到非常奇怪，甚至有些不安，她生怕自己错过任何一个重要的线索，而今天纽特所汇报的事让她稍稍放心，他说没有异常的话那就是没有吧，她如此相信着。想通了这些，蒂娜挺直了腰板，重新振作起来全身心地投入到今天的事务中。  
前一晚的徒劳无功让分析师们再次忙碌了起来，他们着手开始分析手头上不断更新的情报来确定新的地点，这将是一个庞大的工作量却没人有怨言，他们手握已知的这些情报，探讨着所有的可能性又一遍遍地推翻，只有奎妮站在窗口，目不斜视地看着纽特逐渐远去的背影回想着他的话。  
“没有任何异常吗？”奎妮口唇轻启，微不可闻地轻声说道。  
“你刚才说什么？”离她最近的男性分析师问道。  
奎妮摇摇头表示没什么，作为这里最好的情报分析师，她立刻进入状态去分辨情报的虚实，做出最正确的判断。  
太阳随着时间的流逝逐渐西落，绚烂的晚霞追随着她的脚步消失在地平线，缓缓升起的月亮与漫天的星辰此时成为了整个天空的主宰。  
这一晚不用巡逻的纽特从回到自己的家后，就一直坐在椅子上看着放在床上的礼服，他使劲地搓了把脸，一抹灰绿的颜色从指缝泻出，泛着坚定不移的光。  
“开始吧。”

往门口的方向望去，看着那些衣冠楚楚的人们从一辆辆豪华的马车走下，三三两两相熟的人们结伴而行谈论着有趣的话题，在石砖铺就的小径上开怀大笑。优雅地站立在窗边的帕西瓦尔发出一声不屑的轻哼，短命种永远都是如此的愚蠢，一点小小的饵食便能让他们如饥饿的食人鱼一样蜂拥而至，却不知他们才是要被吃的那一方，无知地进入吸血鬼的巢穴，在甜言蜜语之下将他们的身体献出，沦落为吸血鬼嘴下的一顿大餐。  
帕西瓦尔转身离开，不再对窗外的事感兴趣，他徐徐地走在昏暗的走廊，脚下柔软的地毯将脚步声全部吸走，侍者看到逐渐走近的帕西瓦尔打开了大厅的门，原本被阻挡在内的喧闹声音宣泄而出，源自吸血鬼的敏锐听觉让他对这样吵杂的声音很反感，但他没有表露出来，甚至连停顿都没有就走进这喧闹的大厅。  
帕西瓦尔的样貌在人类之中算得上是俊美，成为吸血鬼后，他的一切变得更加完美，这样的外表搭上他遮掩不下的狂野不羁的本质，让打扮得如同花蝴蝶般的女士们前仆后继地围绕在他的身边。他面带微笑地应付这些凑过来的叽叽喳喳的短命种女性，即使再不耐烦也努力保持一个良好的形象，毕竟这里并不是他的领地，一直隐藏在舞台之后名为杰森——一位与他年纪相当的吸血鬼才是这里的主人，他可不想给自己找一些不必要的麻烦。像这样的地方在他眼里不过是一个临时的猎场，给足杰森的面子，他就能吃饱喝足，何乐不为。  
不过与这些短命种虚以委蛇的日子很快就要结束了，既然他的月神回来了，那他就没有必要继续待在这种地方，他甚至已经盘算好要带纽特环游世界，看尽这个世上所有的美景。一想至此，帕西瓦尔的表情柔和了下来露出淡淡的微笑，这让正与他攀谈的女士一阵面红耳赤，心中的小鹿在胸口胡乱地撞着，她的思绪已经飞到天边，遐想着自己与对方就此展开了一段刻骨铭心的爱恋，可惜她将情寄托在了一个错误的对象身上。  
初夏的暖风随着大门再一次的开启吹进大厅，夹带着熟悉的气息一同吹到帕西瓦尔的面前，他手中的玻璃杯差点被他捏碎。  
突然阴沉下来的脸色，让刚才还在遐想的女性以为自己说错了什么让帕西瓦尔不高兴的话，本来因为刚才的笑容而欣喜不已的心瞬间被打入低谷，她慌乱地告退迅速隐没于人群之中。但帕西瓦尔根本就没有在意对方的离去，他向门口张望没有发现纽特的身影，说明对方早就进来了。  
“怎么就那么不听话呢！”他在心中愤恨地念叨，几乎要把自己知道的脏话全说一遍。  
即使这样他还是焦急地四处寻找，这里的吸血鬼数量众多，仅凭一个人根本摆平不了，更不要提全身而退，他要保证纽特的安全。帕西瓦尔用自己极佳的视力巡视了整个大厅都没有看到对方的身影，反而远处的一抹红色吸引了他的注意——一名高挑优雅的女士，盘着一头复杂花哨的漂亮红发，正与别人聊到了有趣的话题，用扇子挡住嘴温和地笑着，即使红色的礼服将全身严严实实包裹住，也无法掩盖住她的光辉，她的存在吸引了无数的目光。  
帕西瓦尔手中那可怜的杯子这次是真的碎了，摔碎的。  
玻璃破碎的声音在嘈杂的大厅内并不突兀，但在吸血鬼的耳中就不一样了。  
隐藏在人群中的那几位吸血鬼不约而同的往帕西瓦尔那里看去，他悄悄摆了摆手，只用他们才听得见的声音告诉他们没事，当他再次往那个方向看时，那名女士也在往他这里看，他们的目光在人群间相遇。  
帕西瓦尔看到那熟悉的灰绿色正一眨一眨地看着他，此时那位女士已放下遮住小半张脸孔的精美折扇，才让他能仔细端详那张只是略施粉黛，却精致到让人窒息的面容，那是只有吸血鬼才会拥有的完美面容。他的脚下意识地向那里迈出了第一步，紧接着就是第二步、第三步，他无视身边的一切只朝眼中最瞩目的那颗明珠走去，愈是靠近，愈是能明显地感受到对方身上难以掩盖的属于吸血鬼的气息，帕西瓦尔疑惑了，这真的是他现在所想的那个人吗？他走到这位女士的身边道了声晚安，他的存在一下就将围绕在女士身边的男性驱散干净。  
“这位迷人的女士，不知我是否有与你共度这美好一夜的殊荣呢？”陌生而优雅的语言从帕西瓦尔的嘴中蹦出，这个时候他可不担心自己说出没人知晓的语言而被怀疑，吸血鬼活得越久懂的语种越多，更别提从一个人的外貌特征就能分辨出对方的故乡，这种事更是易如反掌。  
红发的女士弯起好看的眼眉，遮挡在扇子后的嘴中说出与帕西瓦尔一样的语言：“乐意之至。”  
即使将声音尽可能地柔和下来，帕西瓦尔也立刻听出眼前的人是谁，跟别提对方说出了只有他与纽特二人才知道的独创语言。  
“纽特。”帕西瓦尔努力保持自己最完美的微笑，但压不下语气中的怒意，“我需要一个解释。”  
纽特的眼睛因为心虚而瞟向旁边不敢与之对视，帕西瓦尔叫了他的名字而不是“阿尔忒弥斯”，这说明对方是真的动怒了。毕竟是自己不听劝在先惹恼了对方，他低着头唯唯诺诺地站在那里等着接下来的责备。看着眼前这个样子的纽特，帕西瓦尔将自己的怒火压在胸口，叹了口气将手伸到对方眼前。  
“去其他地方吧，这里眼线太多。”  
纽特没有犹豫，将戴着白色手套的手覆在上面，对方的大手立刻紧握住，拽着他在不明真相的众人羡慕的目光中离开了大厅。  
纽特脱去蹩脚的高跟鞋提在手中，光脚踩在松软的地毯上。他们不断向走廊的深处走去，所经过的一扇扇房门内传来压抑的喘息声与肉体之间的撞击声，再熟悉不过的声音。纽特拿着鞋的手提着碍事的裙䙓，努力跟上对方甩开的大步，他看向走在前方的帕西瓦尔大力地抓着自己的手，轻声说道：“对不起。”  
“闭嘴。”  
严厉的语气让纽特不再敢开口。终于，他们在一处寂静、偏僻的角落里找到一间无人的房间，帕西瓦尔打开房门将纽特甩了进去。纽特差一点因为重心不稳摔在地上，刚想要抱怨几句就对上了对方冒着怒火的深色眼眸，他紧张地后退，直到靠上冰冷的墙壁才止住了他的步伐。他慌乱的把头上的假发摘下，露出原本杂乱的金棕色短发。  
“我盘的，手艺不错吧？“纽特为了缓和气氛把假发托在手中让帕西瓦尔看。  
“现在是说这个的时候吗！”帕西瓦尔从纽特手中拿走那顶假发扔在地上低吼道。这个家伙太乱来了，完全没有听取劝告又再次踏入这危险的地方，他现在简直快气炸了！  
纽特缩了缩脖子，一脸做错事的表情与脸上的妆容交相呼应，竟有一种楚楚可怜的感觉，这让帕西瓦尔有点不忍心继续训斥，他叹了口气，走过去伸手想要抚平对方被假发套弄得乱糟糟的头发，纽特以为他要挨揍了，脖子一缩，紧闭起双眼，但他没有等来预想中的拳头，而是对方修长的手指插在自己的头发中梳理着，他这才睁开眼看向对方。  
“对不起。”他再次道歉。  
帕西瓦尔没有理他只是专心手上的活，好像对方的头发才是他此时的重点，直到梳理完毕，才对上了纽特的眼睛。  
“唉。”这已经不知道是帕西瓦尔今晚第几次的叹气，“我就是太纵容你了，你吸血鬼的那一面也不知道阻止。”说着他捏了捏纽特腰间的软肉，“说起来你现在就像是吸血鬼。”  
帕西瓦尔转了话题对纽特来说就像如蒙大赦，他立刻抓住了话头生怕对方改变主意。  
“我现在就是，我可以暂时让自己变成这个样子，就像当年我受重伤露出獠牙一样。”  
“你的雀斑呢？”  
“这个状态下就没有了。”  
“我喜欢你的雀斑。”  
帕西瓦尔抚摸着对方的脸颊，冰冷得没有一丝温度，这让他感到不适，他喜欢碰触那个有着正常人体温的纽特，只有这个时候他才会觉得自己与对方是一样的。  
“我觉得下次咱们可以玩点不一样的。”帕西瓦尔突然改变了语气，带着点挑逗的意味。他的眼睛上下瞟着纽特，女性的衣物穿在对方身上竟是那样的和谐，令所有的线条都柔和了下来，帕西瓦尔觉得现在这个情况可以形容为自己跪拜在纽特的石榴裙下。  
“帕西，你脑子里怎么总想这些？”虽然满是嫌弃，但纽特松了口气，他知道对方的气总算是消了。  
“是你总做出一些让我浮想联翩的事啊，你知不知道我多想现在就扯烂你这一身在这里上了你，这画面肯定很美。”帕西瓦尔的胳膊撑在纽特的两侧，他们之间的距离近到能看到对方眼中的自己。  
吸血鬼可没有脸红这一说，但帕西瓦尔感觉自己看到了已经红透了全身的纽特。  
“扯了也没关系，我里面还有一身。”  
这句没有任何情趣的话让帕西瓦尔的性致一下跌入底谷，他苦笑一声撤去了抵在对方两侧的胳膊。  
“回去吧，再待下去你会被发现的。”  
“我今天来就是为了做个了断。”  
“你知不知道这里有多少吸血鬼？”  
“我知道。”  
看着对方眼中的坚决，帕西瓦尔无奈地轻叹一声。  
“张嘴。”  
这简短的话，让纽特回忆起多个世纪之前的那一丝甜蜜，他乖乖地张嘴，任由冰冷的指尖划过嘴唇将糖块放入。  
“好甜。”纽特眯起眼，柔和的表情在脸上漾开，一如当年从未改变。  
帕西瓦尔凑过去细细品味对方嘴中的一切，并将唇上的颜色一并舔去。一吻毕，回归现实。  
“你打算怎么做？”帕西瓦尔亲吻着纽特的额头询问道。  
纽特为难地看着对方，他的打算是杀死这里所有的吸血鬼，但独活的帕西瓦尔将会成为众矢之的。让他没想到的是对方突然抓着他的手直捅其腹部，一把不知何时塞入手中的银质小刀随着这一下深深地刺入腹中。  
“你！”看着冒着白烟的伤口，纽特震惊得无以复加。  
“要做就做彻底一点，时间不多。”帕西瓦尔拽住要把刀子拔出的手，“留着吧，这样好让我稍微迟一些援助他们，抓紧时间。”  
“快去！”  
加重了语气的催促，让纽特不再犹豫，他快速地轻啄了一下对方的唇，冲出了屋子。他戴上那副亲手刻制的面具，撕扯开衣裙露出里面的夜行服，抽出藏在衣裙中的短刀与木锥，与因帕西瓦尔身上的血腥味而赶来的吸血鬼展开正面的交锋。  
一场无声的战斗在走廊中展开，厚重的地毯将所有落在上面的声音吸走，只要人类不接近这里，他们便不会知道这场隐藏在热闹的舞会背后的战斗。可还是有这样倒霉的人经过这里，看到了这完全超出他认知的战斗，尖叫还未出口就被吸血鬼拧断了脖子。鲜活的生命在纽特眼前消亡，他迅速的将那名吸血鬼杀死，却看到从拐角处涌来更多的吸血鬼，这个出现在不该出现的地方的倒霉人类所流出的血，把隐藏在最深处的吸血鬼们引出，纽特轻啧一声，吸血鬼的数量超出了他的预估，这样下去时间拖得越久越对他不利。就在纽特思索间，一个黑影从上压下，他堪堪避过对方划下的银光，他从余光中看清了攻击者，是帕西瓦尔。他算好时间，拔出插在腹部上的小刀，加入了这场早已超时的战斗，他与之贴身而战，阻碍下别处来的攻击，一点点的将纽特逼向窗边，他看准时机与对方一起破窗而出。他们落入旁边茂密的树林中，小刀再次插入帕西瓦尔的身体，这一次换在了胸口处。  
“帕……”  
“嘘。”  
帕西瓦尔将手指按压在纽特的唇上，无声地说了句“快走”。  
纽特犹豫了，直到身后传来的声响越来越近他才离开。从窗口跃下的吸血鬼们朝着纽特离去的方向追去，但有两个却留了下来，他们架起帕西瓦尔往相反的方向走。  
“嘿，小伙子们，不应该先把插在我胸口的刀拔出来吗？”帕西瓦尔不喜欢这样被架着，他想要挣脱开却被牢牢地钳制住，看着身旁那两个面无表情架着他往前走的吸血鬼，他立刻感到了不对劲。这时他看见这栋豪华别墅的主人——杰森，一个有着让人低估实力的羸弱外表的吸血鬼，在往他的方向走来。  
“嗨，杰森。”帕西瓦尔向对方打招呼，“能不能让你的手下放开我？”  
杰森没有理他，拔开手中一直握着的手杖，抽出里面的银质长剑抵在了帕西瓦尔的喉咙上，皮肤因灼烧发出滋滋的声音，他的眉没有皱一下，这样的情况让他知道自己终究被怀疑了，应该说他从一开始就没被信任过，从雪地的那一次开始，他的信用就在被一点点地耗尽。  
“帕西，我的老熟人，不要以为你的那些小动作没人看见，今晚的一切，”他指了指自己如夜般深色的眼瞳，“我都看在了眼里，我不会再相信你了。”说着他挥了挥手，“带下去，把他知道的一切都从给我撬出来。”  
临走之前他拍了拍帕西瓦尔的脸：“不要想着耍什么花样，不想我血洗这座城把那个家伙逼出来，就把你知道的都吐出来。”

纽特花了番功夫才将跟在身后的吸血鬼解决，他恢复了常态扶在树干上喘着粗气，今晚的结果超出了他的预想，不论是吸血鬼的数量还是帕西瓦尔为他做的事——因为自己的鲁莽、想当然，而让对方为自己牺牲那么多，这些都不是他想要的，或许正如帕西瓦尔所说，自己被宠坏了。  
稍作休息，他在事先踩好点的地方将夜行服烧掉，换了一身干净的衣物，又绕了很远的路才回到家中，纽特躺在床上想着帕西瓦尔，祈祷他没事。  
这一晚不仅仅对于纽特是一个不平静的夜，这一晚还有一个人被无情地扯入无尽的黑暗，永远告别了阳光。


	17. Chapter 17

十六

 

最后一份情报分析结束时已近午夜，原本打算在协会里凑合一宿的奎妮鬼使神差的想回家，她突然怀念起自己的床，就像是被下了咒一样。她没有惊扰到任何人，悄悄地从后门离去，几乎是踮着脚尖的小跑在无人的街道上，她觉得只要速度快一点，早早到家就没有问题，微微的暖风和一路的小跑让她的鼻尖冒出了汗珠。正好还可以冲个澡，她如是想到。  
没多久她眼前一亮，已经能看到那个熟悉的屋顶，只需几分钟她便能舒舒服服地冲个澡，然后钻入自己最熟悉不过的被窝进入甜甜的梦乡，她的步伐变得轻快起来，脸上不由自主地露出微笑。  
未曾注意到的黑影从后方袭来，当她发现时已经晚了，奎妮没来得及挥出的匕首掉落在地，借由月光的照耀反着寒光，它的主人被无情地拖入了最黑暗的地方。

纽特躺在床上戒备了一晚都没有等到吸血鬼的袭来，他舒了一口气，看样子昨晚绕的那些路起了作用，就是不知道帕西瓦尔那边怎么样了，是否一切顺利？他翻身而起，迅速地洗漱完毕想早点去协会探听昨晚的事传出多少情报出来，或许能有对方的消息。他打开门呼吸着属于清晨的清新空气，展开双臂伸了个懒腰。东方的天空逐渐露出鱼肚白昭示着太阳即将升起，勤劳的人们早已开始了一天的运作，纽特一如既往的，在熟识的早点摊买了一块有些干硬的黑麦面包，就着新鲜的羊奶吃下肚，心事重重地走在去往协会的路上。

蒂娜早早的从床上爬起，提着双份的早餐去协会找奎妮一起吃，却没有看到那熟悉的身影，没有听见那一声熟悉的“早安，蒂妮。”一经询问，众人才注意到奎妮不知何时离开了协会，这让蒂娜慌了神，因为对方一晚未归，听闻此消息的众人一时没了言语，这代表着什么大家心知肚明。  
就在她着急忙慌的要去寻找的时候，门口传来一阵吵杂的声音以及什么重物被扔下的闷响，她闻声奔出去，只看见被如同破布一般，扔在协会门口的奎妮，其赤裸的身体上布满青紫的瘀痕，那时天空微亮，太阳还被遮挡在建筑物的后面没有露头，建筑物的影子覆盖着她。蒂娜脱下自己的外套飞奔过去盖在对方冰冷异常的身上，将她揽在怀里，拍打着她的脸。  
“奎妮醒醒！奎妮！”  
蒂娜从没像现在这样慌乱，她完全没有发现自己怀中的奎妮此时不正常的体温与惨白的肌肤，只以为是没有衣物的遮盖被夜风吹得体温过低。  
刚刚才到的纽特扒开人群，只一眼就察觉奎妮已经被转化了，他抬头看着阳光随着逐渐升起的太阳一点点的向这边逼近，他立刻挤出人群冲进协会，扯下窗帘赶在阳光照到她之前将她整个身体包裹住。  
“先离开这里！快！”  
蒂娜此时已无法正常思考，任由对方从她手中将奎妮抱走，就这样被一路拽着踉跄的往家的方向走去。  
就在人们还在对奎妮的事议论纷纷，皮奎里公布了另一件事，这让协会里血猎们的注意力一下转移。前一晚在上流人士的住宅区内，发生了吸血鬼之间的血斗——这个消息今天早上刚刚通过他们安插在附近的眼线传出。  
“传出消息的地方正是前段时间被否决的其中一个地点，”皮奎里没有说那里正是纽特与蒂娜负责的地方继续说下去，“一名乔装打扮的男性吸血鬼闯入杀死数名同类并成功逃脱。”  
这个消息一出，血猎们开始议论纷纷。  
“吸血鬼杀吸血鬼？会不会是内斗？”   
“有没有可能是'银爪'菲多大人？”  
这句话一下让人们兴奋起来，传奇的血猎，以吸血鬼的身份成为人们的守护神。  
不过皮奎里接下来的话打消了人们的这个念头：“对方用的是匕首，在我看来更像是吸血鬼之间的恩怨，拜那个吸血鬼所赐，”说到这里，她懊恼地轻哼了一声，“这个地方被放弃了，从今天开始不会再举办任何的舞会，咱们之前做的一切都白费了。”  
众人听闻一下就垂头丧气起来，他们之所以这样寻找这个吸血鬼的巢穴，就是为了想将扎住在这个城市的毒瘤铲除，现在闹了这么一出让他们付出的努力都打了水漂，更别提昨晚加班加点的分析出来的情报全部成为了废纸，一切又回到了原点。  
“那么，现在谁能跟我说一下奎妮出了什么事？”皮奎里说出这句话的同时她周围的气压一下降低，让周围的人不敢直视，她是看着蒂娜与奎妮长大的，根本不可能对刚才的事置之不理。

蒂娜轻轻地掩上了门，本来有神的眼此时红红的明显刚哭过，一直等在屋外的纽特连忙走上前。  
“蒂娜，奎妮她……”  
“被转化了。”  
此时她低垂着头看不清样子，嘴中发出的声音空洞得一点波澜都没有，纽特搂住她希望自己的体温能温暖对方，对她来讲奎妮是她仅剩的亲人了，现在却被变成这样，他不知道该如何安慰，过了许久蒂娜轻轻地推开了他。  
“谢谢。”她想对纽特露出微笑却只是嘴角轻微的扯动，最后她放弃了，“奎妮就先嫌麻烦你了，我要回协会一趟汇报情况。”  
说到这里蒂娜搭在纽特胳膊上的手下意识地暗暗使劲，奎妮的样子一直围绕在她的脑海中挥之不去，她不断地自责自己没有保护好她，为什么当初没有留下来陪她，这样她就不会出事，但现在说什么都晚了，奎妮已经成为了吸血鬼，血猎的铲除对象，按道理蒂娜应该在发现的一瞬间就结束掉对方的生命，可她怎么下得去手，那是她一直疼爱有加的亲妹妹啊。  
“蒂娜，不用那么早做决定，时间还长。”  
蒂娜没说什么，撒开手离开了，纽特看着她如同游魂一般远去的背影在心中叹气，他知道她的内心正在做着激烈的斗争，现在就看是亲情重要，还是血猎的职责重要了，当天枰的一端倾斜，结果也将揭晓。  
纽特回过身看着奎妮紧闭的房门，他深吸几口气走过去轻叩三声。  
“奎妮，我进来了。”  
里面没有应答但他还是拧开把手推开门，在这个光线被遮挡起来的房间，他看见了裹在被子下缩成一团的奎妮，因为吸血鬼的特性她再也无法流出眼泪，但纽特看得到她哭泣的脸，他的心纠成了一团，此时对方惨白的样子更加与莉莉丝别无二致，他内心的怒火几乎将他整个人都烧起，他尽可能平和地走到床边蹲下，细声细语的问道。  
“你看到他们的脸了吗？“  
奎妮抖了一下，她的大脑无法避免的让她回忆起昨晚的事，她的脸露出惊恐的表情。  
“是谁？”  
看到奎妮这个样子纽特的脸瞬间阴了下来，她头一次看到对方露出这样的表情，但她毫不意外，这才是隐藏在纽特和善外表下的样子，一如她所猜测的那样。  
“是谁？”  
纽特又问了一遍，语气比刚才稍稍的好了一点，他也知道自己刚才的样子太过吓人，他尽可能地让自己的表情不那么可怕，但收效甚微。奎妮说出了几个名字，都是混迹在这个城市中人尽皆知的那几个劣迹斑斑的吸血鬼。知道名字后，纽特并未急着离开，奎妮现在这样他不敢放任她独自在家，他至少要等到蒂娜回来。这时奎妮握住了纽特的手，对方冰冷的温度让他一阵心疼，她从裹得层层叠叠的被子中露出脑袋看着他灰绿色的眼睛。  
“成为吸血鬼后我更加感受到了你的与众不同，你的身上有着时间沉积下来的气息。”她闭上眼轻轻地吸了口气，嗅着纽特身上的味道，随后她睁开眼睛，“你不是人类。”  
“对。”纽特大方的承认，奎妮不再是人类，吸血鬼敏锐的感官肯定会发觉到他的不同之处。  
“你……不。”本来就敏锐的奎妮将很多的线索联系在了一起，“您是'银爪'菲多吧？”  
对于这个询问纽特并不吃惊，以奎妮的敏锐她迟早都会注意到，随后他点头承认了。  
“难怪。”  
一句难怪包含了很多，难怪“银爪”总是独来独往，难怪纽特对“银爪”这个血猎中最传奇的人物反应如此平淡，也难怪纽特对所有人都是那样和善却疏远，他太过特殊，他无法长久的在一个地方待太长的时间，他的秘密是最不能公之于众的，他就像一叶孤舟漂泊在历史的河流上。  
奎妮没有去探究纽特的秘密，她笑了，在发生了这么多的事之后她露出了笑容：“我从小就是听着您的事迹长大的，我很崇敬您。”  
“我愧于这些殊荣。”纽特露出不安的神情。  
“可当年的那场战争……”  
“我不知道那场战争是对是错。”  
“但结局很好不是吗？”  
纽特看着奎妮不知道说什么，他摇了摇头。  
“不。”  
他加重语气的又说了一遍。  
“不。”  
纽特想起了忒休斯为了保护自己亲手杀死了挚友，想起了帕拉丁，想起了那个被撕碎的三王之一，想起了众多在他眼前逝去的生命，对于这一场战争，他到现在都无法分辨到底是对是错，但人类活得比以前好了很多，这是不争的事实。  
奎妮从纽特的眼底中感知到了悲痛，这一场离她很远的战争让对方失去了很多，她拽着对方的衣袖轻声道歉：“对不起。”  
“你没有错奎妮，没必要为此道歉，过去的那些与你们没有任何的关系，是我自己走不出来。”纽特把对方拽着自己的手放在掌心拍了拍，对她露出最柔和温暖的微笑，“继续叫我纽特吧，与以前一样。”

当如同游魂一般的蒂娜迈进协会的一刹那，原本喧闹的室内一下变得寂静无比，所有的目光全部集中在了她的身上，但她的双眼直勾勾地目视前方继续往前走着，离她最近的人们纷纷避开，为她让出了条通道。正好开完会的皮奎里看到了她，立刻上前拽着她的手一路走向自己位于二楼的房间，在确定没人在屋外后，她扶着蒂娜的肩尽可能的心平气和地问道：“蒂娜我知道你现在不好受，但我必须再问你一遍，那天真的没有异常吗？”  
面容憔悴的蒂娜张了张嘴，无法发出声音，她只得摇了摇头，这个时候她的大脑一片混乱，奎妮早上的样子在她脑海里挥之不去，对方被转化了的这件事更如同雪上加霜一般几乎将蒂娜压垮。  
皮奎里没有追问下去，此时的蒂娜精神状况非常的不好，是问不出什么来了，况且如果她真的被吸血鬼催眠而忘记了当晚的事，那她就不会再想起。  
皮奎里拥抱了蒂娜一下跟她说：“休息几天陪陪奎妮，这里还有我们。”  
蒂娜在皮奎里的怀中木讷地点了点头，随后眼泪无法控制地流下来。  
“奎妮、奎妮她……奎妮她……”她磕磕巴巴地无法成句，一遍一遍地叫着奎妮的名字。  
“我定会让那些害虫加倍奉还的。”皮奎里咬牙切齿地说道，奎妮身上发生了什么事她早已猜到，那些可恨的吸血鬼身上的债又增了必死的一条。

直到中午纽特才等到蒂娜回来，但没想到会是皮奎里与她一同前来，就在他戒备着的时候，皮奎里开口打消了他的警惕。  
“谢谢你，如果不是你的决断奎妮的事会让所有人知道，到时候我不得不杀了她，现在只是谣言没有证据那我就能护她。”  
“我只是做了我应做事。”纽特松下了紧绷的神经，“奎妮刚睡下，我跟她聊了聊，她现在好多了。”  
“谢谢。”  
他们又商量了一些以后的打算，纽特便告辞了，毕竟对于她们来说自己不过是刚认识了三个月的人，比不上她们这么多年所积累起的深厚情谊。  
就在纽特与皮奎里错身的一刻她无头无尾地说了一句话——“真的没有任何异常吗？”  
看着对方的眼睛，纽特明白她的意思，这个时候他只能装傻笑笑。  
“我到底能不能相信你？”皮奎里在心中给纽特打了一个大大的问号。  
月亮再一次的升起，披着灰色斗篷的纽特穿梭于整个城市的上空寻找着奎妮说的那几个吸血鬼。终于他在一个阴暗的小巷中听到了吸血鬼猖狂的笑声，这笑声刺激着他的神经。  
“你看当时那个女人的表情了吗，绝景啊！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“嫩得都掐出水了，真是无上的享受！”  
“戈德斯坦恩也不过如此嘛！”  
握紧的拳让银质爪套的尖端深深的陷入手掌，他完全不知疼痛，冒出的血顺着指缝流下，吸血鬼们被这美味的味道吸引，转过身看向那里，他们看到了逆着月光身披斗篷的人，对方的脸隐在阴影中看不真实。  
“什么人？”其中一个吸血鬼大声地质问。  
“你们，今天谁都走不了。”纽特没有回答这个问题，他此时几乎要把牙齿咬碎，一步步向他们走去，鞋子与地面撞击的声音在小巷中回荡。  
“你……”  
这个吸血鬼连话都没说完就被木锥刺入心口化为灰烬，突如其来的攻击让吸血鬼们瞬间戒备起来，当他们看清纽特手上在月光下发着寒光的武器时，一下就傻了眼。  
“你是……”  
还没说完纽特就把对方的头颅拍转到了脑后，只有手还在身前胡乱地抓着，紧接着刺入胸膛的木锥就要了对方的命，其他的吸血鬼做了最错误的决定，他们像往常一样觉得打不过便四散逃跑，他们将后背留给了纽特。  
无情的杀戮过后，纽特特地留了一个活口，他高举着这个已丧失战意的吸血鬼。  
“还有谁？”  
冰冷的声音让这个吸血鬼不寒而栗，这是他成为吸血鬼后，头一次感受到了身为人类时才有的恐惧感。他没有了往日的猖狂，颤抖地说出了几个名字和他们会出现的地点，随后他再一次的拥抱了死亡。  
纽特飞身上墙，他的双脚踩在屋檐上朝下一个地点进发，灰色的斗篷被甩在身后划出漂亮的弧度。这一晚纽特以让所有吸血鬼胆寒的“银爪”的身份降临这座城市，这一晚纽特杀死了所有能问出名字的吸血鬼。  
随着最后一个吸血鬼死去纽特一下脱力跪在那里，他的眼泪最后还是流了出来。  
“莉莉丝，上一次无法拯救你，这一次的奎妮我还是这么无能的拯救不了，对不起，对不起……”  
在阴暗的小巷中传来无数的对不起，悲痛的，绝望的，对不起。  
第二天，所有的血猎都收到了混迹在小巷之中抓取猎物的吸血鬼，被一个不剩的全部铲除的消息，这是一个说大不大说小不小的数字，但一夜之间能做到这件事的人几乎没有，人们又想起了那个昨日说的杀死数名自己同类的吸血鬼，开始有人在传是“银爪”为了掩藏自己而改变了战斗风格，不过更多的人更相信是内讧。只有听到这个消息的奎妮知道是纽特，她没想到他竟会做到这一步，她感激地看着来探望她的纽特，趁着蒂娜不在的时候轻声地说了句谢谢，纽特回应给了她最温暖的微笑。  
让奎妮最没想到的是雅各布的反应。她主动央求蒂娜把对方带来，她不想在这件事上有所隐瞒。在见到气喘吁吁跑过来的雅各布时她已经做了最坏的打算，只要他不接受，她就想求纽特教她如何删除对方关于自己的所有记忆，但雅各布却激动地抓着她的手告诉她：“奎妮，你怎么会觉得我会离开你？不论你变成什么我都爱你，我会一直陪伴着你的。”  
已经无法流出眼泪的奎妮还是哭出了声，她抱着雅各布与他一起哭泣。纽特觉得站在这里的自己有些多余，就与蒂娜一起悄悄的离开了。  
之后，在蒂娜的拜托下，纽特几乎不在协会露面了，他白天盯着这对姐妹的家，以防徘徊在附近的人不管是有心的，还是无心的误闯，因为已经有一些恶意的流言蜚语传进他们的耳中，很多都已经触碰到了真相，为了保护奎妮他们要打起十二分的精神。到了晚上，奎妮最精神的时候，纽特时常会给她讲很多以前的事，她的表情不像以前那样阴郁，为此蒂娜非常感激纽特，在她最困难的时候站在她这一边帮她保守秘密。  
但也只有纽特知道，在蒂娜所没看到的时候，奎妮对血的渴求让她几近崩溃，她对吸血有着强烈的抵触，即使纽特特地准备动物的血她也拒绝了，她想去死却从未成功，因为她被下了不能自己结束生命的命令，纽特这才知道将奎妮转化的吸血鬼不在他杀死的那些吸血鬼之中，在太阳升起的这段时间什么都有可能发生，更何况自己那个时候刚刚大闹了一场，或许会有别墅里的吸血鬼为此泄愤，一切归根结底都是自己那一天不顾后果的行动害得奎妮变成了这个样子，纽特对她的愧疚更深了。  
当奎妮再一次靠撕咬自己的手臂来硬生生地扛过对血的渴望时，她抓着纽特用祈求的眼神看着他：“杀了我，求求你杀了我。”  
纽特逃了，对着与莉莉丝一样的脸，他下不去手，莉莉丝是扎在他心中的刺，穿破表皮深入其中，即使在现在那个伤口还在冒着脓血。  
其实事情发生到现在也不过三四天的时间，纽特在这期间几乎是没日没夜的忙着在照顾奎妮，使得他疏忽了帕西瓦尔那边的状况，他那一次所折腾出来的事，让对方被囚禁在杰森隐秘的别馆中，等着看他笑话的吸血鬼终于盼来了这一天，他们并没有因为帕西瓦尔古老的身份而对他有所优待，反而是变本加厉的对他进行严刑逼供，却一个字都没有从他的嘴中撬出。帕西瓦尔只是冷漠的看着那些对他施以酷刑的吸血鬼，看着他们划开自己的皮肉将银沙撒入；看着他们将银珠埋入自己的眼睛；看着他们拔了自己的獠牙，他们不杀他就是这样折磨着他，等他开口的那一天。  
被倒吊而起的帕西瓦尔身上流淌下来的黑色血液顺着头发向下滴落，从未如此狼狈的他忍受着别的吸血鬼早就开始求饶的伤痛，一字不说，只因那个站在他身后的人是他心爱的月神。


	18. Chapter 18

十七

 

如果不是协会安插在吸血鬼内部的奸细将帕西瓦尔的事传出，纽特都一直以为他是平安无事的，他的情况已经糟到如果消息再晚几天传出，可能得到的就是他已经从这个世上消失的消息，那他们就再也不会相见。  
那是一场必须全员参加的紧急会议，纽特不得不从皮奎里为奎妮安排的偏僻小屋中暂时离开。当他听到皮奎里将这件事说出时，他的脑海中只有“帕西瓦尔”、“叛徒”、“囚禁”这几个词在盘旋，他差一点就要无法管控自己的情绪，他站在那里就如同被泼了一盆冰冷的水，从上到下冰冷彻骨。  
皮奎里并未将囚禁帕西瓦尔的地址说出，也并未说出他是为何而被确认是叛徒，或许是那个奸细为了保全自身而没说，也或许是怕血猎中有吸血鬼那边的奸细，将关键的信息一分析便能揪出那只隐藏在暗的老鼠，但这些都不重要，纽特只知道这一切全是因为他的鲁莽，不论是奎妮成为吸血鬼，还是帕西瓦尔被囚禁起来。他握紧双拳暗自想到，既然无法以正常的方式得知对方所在的地点，那他就用自己的方式。  
在煎熬中终于等到了夜幕的降临，没有了往日夜间的凉爽，无风的闷热感席卷了整个城市，这是即将下雨的前兆，但抬头只能看到万里无云的夜空，这告知着人们不知要从何地而来的积雨云正在酝酿着，大雨迟早会降临这座城市将所有的污垢冲刷干净。  
纽特穿着对于自己有些肥大的衣服大步的走在街道上，悦耳的虫鸣声在耳边回响，此时他只觉得吵闹得让人烦躁，当他路过一棵能将他整个人遮挡住的树时，口唇轻启。  
“忒休斯。”  
再一次地迈步，树已甩在身后，忒休斯整理着衣服朝着目的地进发。

走进自己书房的杰森瞥到了坐在自己最中意的那把柔软的座椅中，喝着自己珍藏许久都舍不得喝的琼瑶佳酿的忒休斯，他有些讶异地挑了下眉。  
“许久不见，杰森。”忒休斯向他举杯，一口将杯中所剩不多的玫瑰色液体饮尽。  
“还真是许久不见，在你当逃兵以后就再也没见过你了，大多数的同胞——包括我在内都以为你找了个无人的地方羞愧至死。”杰森嘲讽了对方一句径直走过去也给自己倒了杯酒，坐在了另一把还算舒适的座椅中，晃着手中的酒杯并未喝下，“今天没有刮风，你怎么突然想起来找我？”  
“帕西瓦尔在哪儿？”忒休斯没有什么弯弯绕绕的直奔主题。  
“这个消息你知道得还挺快。”杰森并不意外，忒休斯作为帕西瓦尔唯一的朋友，即使近几个世纪有所疏远，但他相信他们之间的友谊从没断过，“忒休斯，奉劝你一句不要插手，帕西瓦尔绝对就是'银爪'安插在咱们中的奸细，为了你仅剩的荣誉与威望远离他吧。”  
“我不过就是要看好友最后一面，你没必要说这些有的没的。”忒休斯如鹰一般的灰绿色眼瞳散发着凶狠的光，他加重了语气，“告诉我帕西瓦尔在哪儿！”  
“你现在有什么资格对我用这种命令的语气？”杰森冷笑一声，“你不过就是个懦夫、逃兵，在我眼里你就是一只下水道的老鼠。”  
忒休斯在对方说完最后一个字的瞬间，来到对方的面前拽着衣领把他提起，杰森手中的酒杯掉落在地，未喝的酒浸湿了地毯留下了深色的印记，他被这突然而来的举动惊得不敢妄动，在这只有月光照射进来的室内，只看见忒休斯的眼睛冒着着阴冷的寒光。  
“在我眼里你算什么东西？杰森，如果你还想留着你这条狗命的话就告诉我帕西瓦尔在哪儿，我耐心有限。”  
此时的他如同一头随时会张开血盆大口将猎物整吞入腹的雄狮，浑身散发着让人胆寒的杀气，“杀神”的名号在杰森脑内浮现，在潜意识中他觉得自己不告诉对方的话明年的今天将会是他的忌日。  
“在别馆。”  
他刚说完就被忒休斯甩到地上。  
“地址。”  
杰森迅速地说了一个地址生怕对方真的将自己拆卸，如愿以偿的忒休斯直接消失在他的面前，连句再见都没有留给他。杰森颤颤巍巍地站起来，重新给自己倒了杯酒一口喝光，看着忒休斯消失的地方把杯子捏成碎片。  
“忒休斯，你给我等着！”

跨过整个城区，忒休斯才来到位于这座城市另一端的隐秘别馆，自知自己的身份早就被看不起，便直接用威压让那些吸血鬼服从于他，将他带到关押帕西瓦尔的地方，他支开了附近所有的吸血鬼才走进那阴暗的地牢中，当他看到已经面目全非的帕西瓦尔时，双拳不自觉地握紧，牙齿咬得咔咔直响，他想现在冲出去把这里的吸血鬼全部杀死，但他还是压下了心中的怒火，用自己正常的声音问道：“帕西，吾友，你还能撑多久？。”  
“暂时死不了。”  
帕西瓦尔被割坏的正在恢复的嗓子发出沙哑的声音，忒休斯本已压下的怒火再次复燃，他几乎将牙咬碎。  
“那就好。”  
有了帕西瓦尔的这句话忒休斯转身离开，他不用再说什么了，他现在想做的一切，纽特会替他完成。

“主人，他出城了。”单膝跪地的吸血鬼侍从汇报他所知的情报。  
“跟谁接触过吗？”  
“没有。”  
杰森看着逐渐发白的东方，阴狠的眼中露出一丝疑惑。  
“你真的只是来看帕西瓦尔最后一面的吗，忒休斯？”

看着眼前逐渐逼近的阳光，忒休斯转过身，背对朝阳眺望着远方的天空正在逼近的黑点。  
“据我观察，里面有不少吸血鬼，救他出来不容易，可想好了？”  
他说着闭上了眼睛，感受阳光带来的温暖，等再次睁开时愤怒的火光充满了整个灰绿色的眼睛，奎妮与帕西瓦尔这两件事叠加在一起让他第一次如此动怒。  
“不必想，只杀便可。”  
纽特的声音从未有过的冰冷，他带上了那副简易的面具，直向目标地点冲去。

虽是白天却异常寂静的别馆此时就在纽特面前，如墨般浓厚的积雨云正从西边压向这座城市，他压抑住了自己的气息闯入其中，他并未先去将帕西瓦尔救出，他率先找到的是那些吸血鬼所沉睡的地方，这一次他除了木锥外没有带任何的武器。他打开了第一个棺木，冷眼地看着里面陷入沉睡的吸血鬼，此时只需一下就可以让对方毙命，但他没有这么做，他叫醒了那个吸血鬼跟他道了声早安，在对方还没出声之前就卸了他的下巴，纽特徒手将对方四分五裂，直到最后才给了一个痛快，浓重的血腥味激醒了所有沉睡的吸血鬼们，纽特看着聚集过来送死的他们露出了来自死神的微笑。  
太阳升至半空之时别馆最后的一丝声音也被掐灭，纽特血洗了整栋别馆，他让施加在帕西瓦尔身上的所有苦痛加倍奉还给他们，他让他们在痛苦中消亡，可惜吸血鬼死时会化为尘埃而无法知道死去时的惨状，只有飞溅在墙壁上的黑色血迹才能知道这场战斗的血腥。  
纽特的面具被击碎后便没有心情继续刻意的遮掩自己的样貌，他一步步走向关押帕西瓦尔的地方，对方现在的样子比他们第一次相遇时还要狼狈，他小心的将帕西瓦尔放下，吻向了那干涸开裂的唇，对方睁开眼露出虚弱的微笑。  
“你来了。”  
“嗯，带你走。”  
“忒休斯……”  
“他走了。”  
纽特将帕西瓦尔包裹得严严实实，离开了这栋别馆，没有面具的遮掩一直在屋外盯梢的人一眼就认出了他的样子，等盯梢的人大着胆子走进别馆看到里面的情况后，立刻放出了传信的鸽子将这里发生的事通知给了皮奎里。

纽特将帕西瓦尔带到了谁都不知道的隐秘住所，位于城外很远的一栋小屋，他遮住了所有的光线开始处理对方身上的伤口，他用颤抖的手拿着沾湿的布擦拭着那些血迹。  
“傻瓜，你说出来又能怎样呢？我是那种轻易会死的人吗？”纽特的眼泪滴落在帕西瓦尔的身上，与早已凝结的黑色血液混合在一起。  
“因为……我决定了，我……要护你。”  
“闭嘴！”纽特擦干了的眼泪再次流出，他也不管了，就任着去流，“嗓子坏了就不要说话！”  
帕西瓦尔真的就这样乖乖地闭嘴没再吭一声，纽特清理着那些可怖的伤口，他的心揪得疼。  
“疼就说。”  
“你让我闭嘴的。”  
“那还是闭着吧。”  
虽然这么说，最后还是又说了一遍，帕西瓦尔这一次说了——“好。”  
帕西瓦尔的伤超乎纽特想象的严重，撒进皮肤中的银沙早已与皮肉粘连在一起，只能将那一块完全剔除，虚弱的帕西瓦尔已无法迅速愈合伤口，黑色的血流淌了一地，空气中充斥着腐朽的铁锈味，埋进眼窝中的银珠已快灼烧到深处，纽特费了很大的劲才将其取出，心口上插了数十根长长的银针，就像故意一样与心脏差着一点点的距离，只稍一动就会碰触到，纽特不敢想他的心脏被伤成什么样子，他的手不敢有一丝颤抖迅速地把银针悉数拔出。  
当伤口全部都处理完的时候纽特的衣服早已被汗浸透，双手全是对方的血，帕西瓦尔现在急需血液的补充，但他被拔下的獠牙要等一个月才能再次长出，纽特直接划破了手臂，温热的血液从伤口处涌出，帕西瓦尔一口含住那道伤口贪婪地吮吸着甘甜无比的血液，他几乎饿疯了，但他记得以前自己做的蠢事，他只是略微的恢复了一些便撒了嘴。  
“你可以再多喝一点。”  
纽特还想将伤口再扩大些让更多的血流出，以便让对方能恢复更多的体力却被制止了，看着他因失血而惨白到雀斑都异常凸显的脸，帕西瓦尔抵着对方的头：“我是一个吸取教训的人，上一次我差一点就永远的失去了你，这一次我可要注意。”  
“你是想说我不懂得吸取教训吗？”  
“嗯，还不笨。”帕西瓦尔轻笑道，“但没关系，你有我。”

纽特将帕西瓦尔从别馆救出的事迅速地传遍了整个协会，他的这一举动让众人震惊，他们忽略了他杀死了别馆所有的吸血鬼后，才将帕西瓦尔救出的这件事，只在议论他竟然救下了一个人类的敌人，一个臭名昭著的吸血鬼。  
而让他们更没想到的是纽特在发生了这件事后竟然还会再次走进协会，看着面色苍白的他，人们的脸上露出厌恶的神情，他们现在只想将这个隐藏得如此之深的背道者撕碎。  
“纽特，我需要一个解释。”皮奎里压下心中的怒火，用从未有的冰冷语气问道，这个早就被她所认同的青年所做的事，打了她一个响亮的耳光。  
“帕西瓦尔是我的恋人。”  
仅一句话便掀起了惊涛骇浪，血猎们觉得自己被背叛，所有的指责与恶言都扔给了他。  
“吸血鬼是恋人？只怕是把他当血包和泄欲的工具吧！”  
“前几次的行动也是因为你的通风报信才失败的吧！”  
“恶心的背道者！”  
“叛徒！”  
这些话都在纽特的预想中，他默默地承受着这些，目不斜视地看着皮奎里，眼神中透露出的那份坚定让她吃惊，那不是被蛊惑的背道者的眼神。  
蒂娜的脸上此时满是震惊的表情，她不敢置信的捂住嘴，她没有想到自己如此信任的人竟然真的跟吸血鬼有牵连，他嘴中说的恋人就是吸血鬼。她忘记了妹妹曾经跟她说过的话——“他永远不会成为敌人。”她的大脑被这件事所震惊而停止了思考，她现在只觉得自己遭到了背叛。  
“蒂娜跟他被分配一起巡逻竟一点都没察觉。”  
不知谁说的一句话让矛头又指向了蒂娜，她的脸色更加的惨白，刚要开口辩驳什么，纽特早她一步：“跟她一点关系都没有，要骂就骂我一人就可以了，她不过是被我利用罢了。”  
纽特满是歉意的看着蒂娜，但她眼中更像是一种怜悯可怜的眼神，她愤怒地握紧双拳，自己竟然曾经那样相信他，最后得到的回报竟是这个，一想到自己妹妹的遭遇她无法冷静。  
“奎妮的事也是你吧！”她如此怒吼道。  
纽特没想到蒂娜会将这盆脏水泼给他，但一想到她此时的心情，一切却又那么合理，他只是摇头什么都没说。  
“还在这里扯东扯西的干什么，杀了他！”  
不知是谁大吼了这么一句，立刻得到了响应。  
“对！杀了他，杀了这个背道者！”  
“杀！”  
“杀！”  
“杀！”  
杀意几乎掀翻协会的屋顶，整个室内都回响着众人的怒吼，如果词语能化为利剑，那纽特早就千疮百孔。  
“都给我闭嘴！”皮奎里洪亮的声音压制住了所有人，他们惊疑地看着她，不明白她为何要打断他们。皮奎里神情复杂地看着纽特许久做出了一个不知是正确还是错误的决定，“看在你曾做出的贡献上，我不杀你，天明前离开这里，不然就把命留下。”  
纽特对她鞠了一躬，离开了。

乌云将整个城市遮盖，失去了阳光的威胁，吸血鬼提前苏醒，杰森一醒来就被告知了别馆的事，他没想到忒休斯不过就是一个幌子，正主在后面等着他。  
“忒休斯，原来你也是吗！”  
就在杰森正在发火的时候，帕西瓦尔站在了他的面前微笑的看着他。  
“你还敢回来啊。”杰森面带愠怒地看着对方。  
“是啊，来杀你。”帕西瓦尔风轻云淡地回答了他。  
两个最古老的吸血鬼第一次展开了正面的交锋，他们将最真实的自己展露——狰狞的外表与尖锐的双爪一一展现，四肢逐渐被黑色覆盖，埋藏在皮肤下的血管如同黑色的树木根系缠绕全身，野兽般的低吼从喉间发出，赤红一片的眼只看得到眼前的敌人，他们同时消失在原地，只剩厮杀声在这个屋内回响。

纽特去找了奎妮，想在离开前与她道别，他想了无数个告别的话却被眼前的现实击碎，他看到被摧毁的小屋，与因为得不到足够的血而发狂了的奎妮，她啃咬着已经血肉模糊的雅各布，此时他只庆幸这里的偏僻，至少信息不会第一时间传达到蒂娜耳中，这样她就不用亲手杀死自己的妹妹。纽特冲上前去救下对方嘴下奄奄一息的雅各布，奎妮立刻转变了攻击目标。这个时候的她正处在癫狂状态，速度、力量都在纽特之上，他迫不得已掏出匕首进行防守，一个措不及防，奎妮尖锐的爪子深深地扎进他的胳膊中，她抬头看向纽特，已不可能再流出眼泪的眼中流淌出黑色的血。  
“杀……”她努力地说出了这一个字，嘴唇不住的颤抖着，彷彿用尽了全身的力气才将剩下的话说出，“杀了我，纽特。”  
同样的脸再一次说出了一样的话，纽特的脸已因哀痛扭曲到变形。  
“为什么！为什么最后还是迈向了同样的命运，难道只要与莉莉丝有关的一切都会被诅咒，都不会有美满的结局吗？”他在心中大声地质问着。  
眼看奎妮的神志即将再次被吸血的本能吞噬，他明白自己再不动手最后就会是蒂娜或者皮奎里对她出手了，既然这样那还是让他来吧。他高举几乎快被攥断的木锥，不带着任何的犹豫刺向了她的心口，心脏毫无悬念地被刺穿，奎妮的身体在一点点的分解消散化为尘埃，她在彻底消散前恢复了理智。  
“谢谢。”  
奎妮微笑着道谢，她的脸与莉莉丝重合，纽特的泪无法控制的流出。

“奎妮。”  
心中有什么被触动，蒂娜手中的水杯掉落在地，温热的水顺着地板的缝隙流淌至脚底，她说了一句没头没尾的话，就冲出了协会往他们掩藏奎妮的地方奔去。  
“蒂娜！”皮奎里没有叫住这个已经跑远的身影，她立刻组织了几个信得过的血猎追了出去，两姐妹的心是连着的，看蒂娜慌乱成这个样子皮奎里心中也有些打鼓。  
“奎妮……”她小声地喃喃道，“不要有事啊。”  
蒂娜用尽全力地一路狂奔，比后面的人率先赶到，却看到了她这辈子都无法忘怀的一幕，她没有听到那句谢谢，她只看到消散了的奎妮、倒在地上不知生死的雅各布与握着木锥的纽特，她拿出了装有黑色液体的小瓶，整瓶喝下，额头的青筋瞬间暴起，她疯了一样向纽特冲去发起进攻，而对方只是躲闪着没有任何出手的打算，看着对方被泪水覆盖的脸，蒂娜更加的愤怒。  
“你没脸哭泣！你这个该死的背道者！我们那么信任你！你回报给了我们什么！我当初就不该认识你！”蒂娜对纽特大吼的声音伴随着第一声闷雷，一起落入他的耳中。  
积压了一天一夜的雨从云中落下，击打在地面溅起一个个水花，湍急的雨很快在地上汇聚成一个个水洼，鞋踩在浑浊的泥水中溅脏了裤腿，二人的一攻一退继续在这暴雨中进行。  
解决了杰森那一伙吸血鬼的帕西瓦尔一直没有在约定的地点等来纽特，他冒雨前来只看到对方被那日一起参加舞会的女性血猎单方面地压制，帕西瓦尔的手直接化为利爪，一个跃步就跳至蒂娜身后。  
“住手！”纽特大声地喊住了对方即将挥下的手，蒂娜这才发现自己刚才与死神有多么的接近，她认出了帕西瓦尔，世间仅剩的最古老的吸血鬼之一，被纽特所救的吸血鬼，被纽特所承认的恋人。  
帕西瓦尔连看都没看对方一眼抱起纽特离开了，蒂娜冲着他们远去的背影嘶吼——  
“纽特！我发誓一定要杀了你！！！”  
帕西瓦尔带着纽特在这个暴雨的夜晚逃离了这座城市，追逐在他们身后的是来自两个种族的愤怒。


	19. Chapter 19

十八

 

这是一处早已被人类所遗忘的小镇，树木疯长，杂草丛生，这里俨然成为了野生动物的天堂，没有了外界的干扰，它们形成了一套自己的生物链，小镇原本铺就着石板的路面被疯长的野草供得破烂不堪，路边房屋的墙壁上全是裂缝，因为长久没人居住而布满了蜘蛛网，所有的物品上都积了一层厚厚的尘土，在这座小镇生机盎然的外表下显得是那样的死气沉沉。  
就是在这样的一个地方，坐落于高起的土坡上，已倒塌一大半的小教堂中，披着破旧斗篷的人跪在地上，其手握已经有些发乌的古老十字架，蠕动着嘴唇祈祷着，在他身后，有两个身影隐藏在阴影之中悄无声息地靠近，祈祷的人好似完全没有注意到正在逼近的危机，还在那里虔诚地跪拜，那两个身影站在合适的距离互相看了一眼，点了点头，原本正常的双手一下变成了锐利的爪子，他们一瞬间从原地消失，一左一右的出现在那人身后，当锋利的爪子划破斗篷的时候，他们才发现这之下的人早已没了踪影，他们在惊讶之余警惕的四处观望寻找。  
“在找我？”  
刚才的人逆着月光站在早已倒塌的残破墙壁上，向下看着那两个袭击他的吸血鬼，月光穿透他蓬松的头发显得更加朦胧，他淡漠冷酷的眼神让吸血鬼们一瞬间以为捕猎的角色互换了。他们并没有想错，在那个人将十字架挂回脖子，吸血鬼向他扑去的这一瞬间，木锥已经刺入了他们的心口。  
“愚蠢，没有实力怎么敢在夜里一个人呢。”丢下这么一句那两个吸血鬼再也听不到的话，纽特捡起几乎被扯烂的斗篷，头也不回的离开了这里。  
自奎妮死后他养成了做祷告的习惯，他希望用自己的行动让她无法升入天堂的灵魂得到安息，现在只要遇到教堂他必会进去，本来在那次战争中，从教廷派来的使者那里拿走的十字架只是戴着好玩的，现在却成为了他不可或缺的物品。  
今晚的祷告时间比平常都要长一些，为了不让帕西瓦尔等太久，纽特加快脚下的速度向约好的地点走去，等一汇合他们还要继续躲避追杀。  
最一开始追杀他们的是血猎，纽特为了不伤害到他们可谓是费尽了心思，帕西瓦尔决定尊重对方的想法也从没下过狠手，甚至为了不给对方增添更多的麻烦，他都会将那些血猎关于自己的记忆统统消除。当吸血鬼们听到帕西瓦尔叛变，杀死了杰森这件事后，纷纷加入进追杀的行列中，这对他们来说就轻松多了，帕西瓦尔没打算对他们留手，纽特也不打算放过他们，正面的交锋便无法避免，好在以他们的实力来讲解决这些吸血鬼轻而易举，只要那些跟帕西瓦尔一样古老的吸血鬼不加入进来。  
往回走了一半的路，纽特便闻到了弥漫在空中的血腥味，不用说肯定是帕西瓦尔那里也遭到了袭击，不过他并不担心对方，在这场追杀中到底是谁杀谁还真的不好说。  
远远就看到纽特向自己走来，帕西瓦尔挥了挥手，等走到跟前时他亲吻了下对方的额头。  
“你可算回来了，知不知道我等了你多久。”话虽这么说，但他的语气中并没有一丝责备的意思。  
“有两只老鼠阻了我一会儿。”  
“那帮我把这些老鼠也处理一下吧。”帕西瓦尔指着地上排列整齐的心脏说道，它们的主人此刻四散在各处，强大的恢复力让那些血肉蠕动着再次拼接在一起，纽特毫不犹豫的用木锥一一刺穿，地上最后只留下几摊黑色的血泊。  
当他做完这一切站起身时眼前突然一黑，不稳地晃了下身被帕西瓦尔及时地扶住了。他看着纽特憔悴的脸与日渐浓重的黑眼圈，不由得眉头紧锁，从他们逃亡的那天开始纽特几乎就没有睡过几次好觉，他经常会从睡梦中大叫着“不要！”随后惊醒，被噩梦惊出的一身冷汗浸湿了他的衣衫，头发粘在头皮上犹如刚从水中出来一般，每当这时是帕西瓦尔最苦恼的时候，他不知道该如何安慰纽特，莉莉丝与奎妮留给他的伤需要时间来抚平，仅仅是几句不痛不痒的安慰是起不了什么作用的，他只能每日将对方搂在怀中与他共眠，希望这种肢体的接触能让对方好起来，可即使如此也是收效甚微，纽特甚至开始失眠，就像今天也是在自己的怀抱中睁着眼等待太阳的落山，帕西瓦尔深叹一口气。  
“今天不走了。”  
纽特因为长时间的缺觉导致大脑一时有些反应不过来，他看了对方许久，脸上才出现疑惑的表情。  
“我看着你睡觉。”在纽特要张嘴说话之前，帕西瓦尔又加了一句，“我什么都不听，别逼我用极端的手段。”  
纽特只得老老实实地点头，帕西瓦尔一把将他揽过往身后的草地上一仰，大片的飞虫被惊起震动着翅膀向四周逃去，这其中夹杂着几只萤火虫向天空飞去与满天的繁星融为一体。帕西瓦尔的大手覆盖在纽特的眼睛上，黑暗伴随着粗糙冰冷的手一同袭来，他闭上眼时长长的睫毛扫过到帕西瓦尔掌心，不可思议的触感撩得他早已不再跳动的心脏竟会感觉到一丝的瘙痒，他用空闲的那只手拿起纽特的手凑到嘴边，从掌心开始亲吻，冰冷的唇一路向上吻到指尖，然后十指相握。  
“安心睡，有我在身边你不用担心任何事情。”  
纽特从帕西瓦尔的手中脱出将头埋进对方的肩窝中蹭了蹭：“有你在我什么都不怕。”  
纽特枕着对方的手臂发出均匀地呼吸声，但他一点睡意都没有，他怕自己又梦到那张流着血泪的脸出现在自己的梦境中，这时低沉的哼唱传入他的耳中，这是一首由古老的语言织成的不知名的歌曲，不知怎的，这首钻入耳中的曲子如同母亲温暖的手轻柔地拍打着纽特，他的神经一下舒缓了下来，他睁开眼抬起头看向帕西瓦尔。  
“这是？”  
“这是我故乡的安神曲，我的母亲在我还是孩童的时候给我唱过几次，她曾说过这首曲子带着一种能让人放松的魔力，天知道过了这么久我为什么还记得。”  
“因为是刻印在最深处的印记吧。”  
“或许吧。”  
“你的母亲肯定是个温柔的人。”  
“嗯，可惜生了个混小子。”  
“呵。”  
纽特轻笑一声再次将眼睛闭上，在帕西瓦尔轻声地吟唱中睡意向他袭来，很快他就沉沉地睡了过去，这一次他没有做任何梦。

纽特从熟睡中苏醒，睁眼所看到的是陌生的屋顶，他的全身陷在一张柔软的大床上舒服得让他有些不想起床，不知道帕西瓦尔又侵占了谁的房屋用作休息的住所，他深吸了几口气闻到了空气中弥漫着淡淡的咸湿气味。  
“醒了？”躺在他身侧的帕西瓦尔撑起身，柔软的床垫被他的体重压得向下陷去，纽特一下向对方那里歪去，迎上了一个冰凉的轻吻。  
“我睡了多久？”  
“三天。”  
纽特没想到自己竟睡了这么久，不过这一次的睡眠让他此时神清气爽了很多。  
“我闻到了大海的味道。”  
“你的鼻子还挺灵。”帕西瓦尔捏了捏纽特的鼻尖，“就快到了，大概还有几天的路程咱们就可以离开这里去新的大陆。”

伴随着一声虚弱的呻吟，浑身都被绷带裹着的雅各布睁开了他仅剩的一只眼睛，他想动下身子却牵扯到了身上的伤口，他倒吸了一口冷气，正好来探望的蒂娜看到他苏醒了，脸上在经过这么多天后终于露出了些许笑容。  
“雅各布你醒了？”  
“蒂娜？”眼前景象还有些模糊的雅各布只能从声音听出跟他说话的人是谁，“奎妮她……”  
他太担心奎妮了，他想知道她现在是否安好，那天在他失去意识前只隐约地听到了纽特的声音，以及一句来自奎妮的不知是否是现实还是虚幻的“杀了我”。  
“奎妮……”蒂娜的眼中再次泛起泪光，干疼的眼睛不自觉地眨动将泪水挤落顺着憔悴的脸庞滑下，她连忙将脸上的泪水擦干，哽咽着将噩耗告诉雅各布，“奎妮她死了，被纽特……”后面的话她说不下去了，捂着脸开始哭泣，这么多天她都在自责，如果她能及时想到纽特有可能会对自己的妹妹下手，那奎妮现在还可能活着。  
雅各布听到这件事眼泪也流了下来，原来他那天听到的并不是错觉，奎妮发狂后唯一的一次清醒的时候祈求纽特杀了她。  
“我们现在正在将纽特通缉……”蒂娜好不容易又挤出来一句让雅各布傻了眼。  
“什么？不！你们怎么能！”突然的情绪激动让他的伤口再次疼痛起来，刚吼了一下就变成了倒吸的冷气。  
“你……是什么意思？”蒂娜被雅各布的反应弄得一头雾水，“你的那些伤不也是纽特做的吗？”  
“不，不是。是奎妮，她、她因为抗拒血液饿到发狂了，是纽特及时出现救了我。”  
看着蒂娜震惊的表情，雅各布将奎妮一直没有告诉对方的事统统说了出来。奎妮自从成为吸血鬼后精神状态一直不好，如果不是大家一直支撑着她的话，她崩溃得会更早，而饥饿成为了催化剂一点一点地蚕食着她仅剩不多的理智，直到那一天的爆发。  
“是纽特救了我，解放了奎妮啊，你们怎么能误会他呢？”  
蒂娜愣在了那里，大量的信息充斥着她的大脑。  
“纽特救了你，然后给了奎妮解脱？”蒂娜一个字一个字的将对方说过的话又重复了一遍。  
雅各布因为刚才一气儿说了一堆的话，现在虚弱地躺了回去，他微微地点了点头算是回答了对方的问题。  
蒂娜不知道她是怎样离开那里的，当她反应过来的时候，她已站在了那栋奎妮在生命最后的时光中所藏身的小屋，那里早已成为了废墟。她走到奎妮消散的地方呆愣愣地看着那里，她多希望自己那几天经历的一切不过是一场梦，奎妮还是人类，纽特还跟她是搭档，大家和和睦睦的在一起，但现实总归是残酷的，奎妮死了，皮奎里一直对外说奎妮是被纽特算计而死，尸骨无存，将他定为最危险的人物全面通缉。可现在细想起来皮奎里说的这些不过都是掩盖他们没有按照制度办事，第一时间将奎妮杀死的借口，现在冷静地想一下如果不是纽特，自己迟早会带着奎妮逃离这里或者亲手杀死她。这个想法让蒂娜不寒而栗，假如雅各布说的都是真的，难道自己真的是误会了纽特？他并不是回来泄愤而是来给解脱的？这种不符合常理的事让蒂娜想不明白，背道者哪会有什么原则，就在她百思不得其解的时候，她突然想起奎妮曾经跟她说的——“蒂妮你要相信，他永远都不会成为咱们的敌人。”  
“奎妮，他的恋人是吸血鬼啊，这不就是背道者的证据吗？我该如何相信他？”  
没有人回答她这个问题，只有风卷起了尘埃吹上天空。  
在太阳即将升起，一天中最黑暗的时刻，经过一晚深思熟虑的蒂娜整装出发离开了这座城市，迈出了寻找纽特的路程，她要亲耳听到他的解释。

要找到纽特并不难，关于他的通缉令已传达给了所有的血猎协会，只说他是背道者杀死了一名情报分析师，唯独没有提起他曾说过的是吸血鬼恋人的这件事，因为没人相信这件事。但蒂娜并不这么认为，纽特所说的这件事并不是吸血鬼的蛊惑让他错认为自己是特殊的，那天她差一点就要被身后的攻击毙命，如果不是对方大声地制止，自己恐怕活不到今天，这不正是说明他对那个叫做帕西瓦尔的吸血鬼是特殊的存在吗？他既然会来找纽特，会听对方的话那就是说明他是认真的，她第一次见到对人类动心的吸血鬼，在他们漫长的岁月里人类不过就是他们生命中的一个渺小的过客。  
“是哪一点让他如此被你吸引呢，纽特？”  
蒂娜发觉自己想的越多就越不了解他，或许除了那个吸血鬼他从未让任何一人走进他的生活。

一路上蒂娜遇到了好几个被高额的悬赏金吸引而来的同行，她知道纽特的能耐，那栋曾经关押过帕西瓦尔，最后被他血洗的别馆她后来去过，墙壁上都是还没来得及清除掉的血迹，她这才发觉纽特并不是如他表面那样温和的人，狠辣，是隐藏在他背后的另一幅面孔，别馆中那么多的吸血鬼都能被他轻松地杀死，那这些成天就只知道夸夸其谈的酒鬼半吊子怎可能会是他的对手，她摇了摇头继续顺着那些闻风而动的血猎们的足迹追去，空气中已能闻到那腥咸的气味，大海离她越来越近。  
经过多日的赶路蒂娜也注意到了吸血鬼的异动，离纽特他们越近吸血鬼也越多，他们也在蜂拥的向纽特他们所在的方向杀去，疑惑中她想起了一件事，这才想通了缘由，这些应该是帕西瓦尔招来的，从安插在吸血鬼中的奸细那里传出过他将一名吸血鬼，及其手下悉数杀死的情报，这样的事如果没有个名目，那在吸血鬼眼中就是罪不可赦的。她叹了口气，用手中的长棍挑飞了一名正在袭击普通人的吸血鬼，清理这些害虫是现在最紧要的。  
夜以继日地赶路让蒂娜从未得到很好的休息，她高估了自己现在的实力，低估了吸血鬼的数量，当她好不容易将长棍尖锐的一段刺入这个吸血鬼的心口后，她看到自己周围聚集了更多的吸血鬼，她苦笑一声喝下最后一滴稀释过了的吸血鬼血液，随即握紧了手中的长棍继续投入战斗中，逃这个字从不在蒂娜的字典中。就在她逐渐体力不支，身上的伤口逐渐增多时，一只手拽住她的后衣领将她向后拉去，错身的那一刻她看见了那个人的脸，在灰色斗篷兜帽下的阴影中，那张无比熟悉的脸上露出了陌生的表情，如同凶神恶煞，蒂娜一屁股坐在了地上呆愣愣地看着眼前的战斗，从看到纽特使用的武器时她就傻了，那银色的爪套在月光下发着寒光。  
这场战斗以不可思议的速度结束，吸血鬼一个不剩的被眼前的人杀死，她抬头看向一步步走到面前的人，露出不敢置信的表情。  
“银……爪？”这个名字在她口中不自觉地念出。

“喝吧。”  
一杯热水摆在蒂娜面前，从杯中冒起的热气看着就让人感到温暖。  
“谢谢。”她拿起水杯轻轻地吹了几口气，小口小口地抿着热水不敢与之对视。  
“如果今晚我没有及时赶到你就死了。”  
听到这话，蒂娜只是机械性地点了点头继续喝着她的水，纽特看着小心翼翼坐在自己对面的她微不可闻地叹了口气，或许是命吧，他今天刚换上自己惯用的武器就遇到了蒂娜，本来让对方一直以为自己是个为了泄愤，而去杀死奎妮的罪不可赦的人，或许她还能因为仇恨成为继续活下去的动力，现在他不知道在失去了这个恨了以后她还会找什么样的目标。  
“喝完就回去吧，回家去，我们现在也在被吸血鬼追杀，你一个人孤立无援的继续跟在我们后面迟早会再遇到今天的事，况且如果让人看到我遇到你却什么事都没有发生的话，连你也会遭到怀疑。”  
蒂娜立刻摇头：“我不回去。”  
纽特挑起了一边的眉毛，他头一次发觉对方这么倔。  
“继续杀我吗？”这句带着点调侃味道的话从他嘴中说出。  
“不！”蒂娜听到这句话的反应很大，她的声音一下高了八度，但一说完又变成了鸵鸟状态将自己的头深深地低了下去，过了很久她才用微不可闻的声音问道，“你……您就是'银爪'对吗？从始至终？”  
面对这样的询问，纽特也没有了再隐瞒的必要，他很爽快地承认：“对，不必对我用敬语，继续叫我纽特吧。”  
蒂娜放下水杯张了张嘴，适应了一下才再次叫出她之前叫过无数次的名字：“纽特，只要你说你是'银爪'……”  
未等她说完，纽特的眼神就冷了下来让她不由自主地打了个哆嗦。  
“然后呢？再与吸血鬼发动一次战争吗？就像当初那样？”  
蒂娜被纽特的话惊住了，她睁着大大的眼看向此时有些陌生的他，她不明白为什么他那么抵触这件事，这明明是属于他的，属于全人类的胜利，但纽特的脸上只有哀痛。  
纽特紧握双手深吸了一口气才算是稳住情绪，他的语气又变回原来的样子。  
“蒂娜，即使抛开这个不谈，你也看见了我是人类，当人们知道我活了长达数百年之久，甚至连样貌都不曾改变过，你说他们会做什么？”  
蒂娜不说话了，她怎会不知，长生不老——这是所有帝王梦寐以求的事，吸血鬼做到了，但不会有哪一位王为了能长久的统治国家而走上这一步，眼前的纽特作为特例站在她的眼前，她相信为了得到这个长生不老的秘密人类会不择手段。  
“当时的战争也是有人知道的吧？”这句话蒂娜没经大脑地脱口而出。  
“有，最后死在了战场上。”  
“那奎妮……知道吗？”  
“成为吸血鬼后她察觉到了。”  
“所以这也是你会杀她的原因之一吗？”蒂娜说到这里的时候完全不敢直视纽特的眼睛，她知道自己说的这些都是胡扯，可不知道为什么她还是说了出来。  
“你脑子里都在想什么？你以为我想杀她吗？”纽特大力地抓着蒂娜的胳膊，疼痛让她轻呼了一声，“你根本就不知道奎妮对我来说所代表的意义！”  
纽特一说完就知道自己说错了话，他松开了紧握不放的手。  
“离开吧蒂娜，跟我走这么近还不取我性命你是会被怀疑的。”  
“你……爱她？”蒂娜却刚从纽特上一句话中反应过来，问了一个自己都不相信的问题。  
“不，蒂娜。”纽特耐心地解释道，“我爱的是帕西、帕西瓦尔，你们口中最罪不可赦的吸血鬼。”他顿了一下继续说道，“而奎妮……是愧疚与无奈，我很卑劣的将她当成了代替品，一个我无法拯救的人，一个我亲手杀死的人，我多么的希望与她长得一样的奎妮能替那个人幸福地活在这个世上。”纽特说到这里，他的眼中此时只有悲伤，“讽刺的是我再一次亲手杀了她。”  
“奎妮她……知道吗？”  
纽特点了点头，对此他不想多说什么了。  
蒂娜看着坐在自己对面消沉的纽特，她的心也一同消沉下去，在今天之前她从没想过眼前这个自己曾爱过恨过的人竟会是自己一直最憧憬的传说，曾经的那些恶意的揣测与他辉煌的过去相比是那么的不堪一击，此刻在他面前她感觉自己从未有过的渺小，她用袖子胡乱地擦干了眼泪，尽可能让自己最自然的表情展露出来。  
“纽特，有句话我觉得再不说的话我可能一辈子都没有机会了。”她稍作停顿继续说道，“我爱你。”  
蒂娜终于将压抑在心中的话说出口，她再一次的泪流满面，她从未想过曾经如此期盼的初恋并不如以前想的那般甜美，表露过心迹后的轻松感倒也让她松了口气，那种释怀感让她稍稍的好受了点。  
纽特听到蒂娜的告白沉默了，他何尝不知道蒂娜对他的情感，这份他无法回应的单相思已经快把对方压垮了吧。不知该如何再次开口，二人坐在那里面面相觑，一时间沉默笼罩了他们。  
这时几声轻扣门框的声音吸引了蒂娜的注意力，她慌忙擦干眼泪往门口看去，就看到那名臭名远扬的吸血鬼——帕西瓦尔此时正靠在那里。  
“还没说完吗？天快亮了。”他的声音中透着不耐烦，他不喜欢这个曾经攻击过纽特的血猎，更何况她的妹妹是对方失眠的根本。  
“快了，再等一会儿。”纽特用安抚的眼神看了对方一下，又转过头来继续劝道，“蒂娜，听我的回去吧。”  
蒂娜摇摇头，用坚定的眼神看向纽特：“不，当我知道你是'银爪'后我就决定不回去了，请让我站在你的身后守护你的秘密，让我跟你一起走，而且正如你所说，咱们两个对立面相遇却什么都没有发生c我绝对会遭受到怀疑。”  
“那就回去。”  
蒂娜表情凝重地摇了摇头：“我已经没有退路了纽特，你或许对各个血猎协会的人员特征不熟悉，但我是一清二楚，在你带我来这里的路上我就被他们发现了，他们也认出了你，这样的情况下他们可不会听我解释什么，只会直接把我当成叛徒来审问。”  
她一说完，纽特的脸上露出了愧疚的神情，他自责自己又做了多余的事，蒂娜看到他这样又连忙继续说道：“请不要露出这样的表情，就像我刚才说的那样，当我知道你是'银爪'后我就已经做出了决定，即使我没有被发现我也会跟着你的，而且快点走吧，你的这个住所应该已经不安全了，现在他们还没有进攻到这里来的原因不过是在观望形势罢了。”  
“正如这个小家伙所说，你们刚才谈话的时候，我就发现外面徘徊着几个血猎。”帕西瓦尔在这个时候插了一句认证了蒂娜的话。  
蒂娜看向他皱起了眉，用稍稍带了点嫌弃的语气说道：“我不是小家伙，我叫蒂娜，我不知道纽特为何选择你当伴侣，但为了大局我会忍耐，虽然我不喜欢你。”  
“正好我也不喜欢你。”  
顷刻间二人的眼神在空中针锋相对，纽特无奈的叹了口气。  
“可是蒂娜，按照我们的速度还有一天就要到达海港了，这之后你打算怎么办？我们不可能一直带着你。”  
蒂娜没出声，今天变故太多了，她很多都没想好。


	20. Chapter 20

十九

 

太阳将要升起前的那段时间永远都是最松懈的时刻，绝大多数人的耐心在经过一晚紧张的盯梢后消磨殆尽，没有几人能坚持到现在，他们一个个强撑着精神不住地打着哈欠，盯着所能看见的所有出口等待猎物的出现。  
纽特他们算准了这一点，精准地掐着时间从一处更加隐蔽的出口处离开了这个临时的住所。他与帕西瓦尔为了蒂娜特地放慢了速度让她能跟上，所幸她的体能不错，勉强能跟在他们身后一起穿梭于太阳未升起、月亮即将落下时最黑暗的夹缝之中。她这才知道纽特这段时日是如何躲避那些血猎的了，如此窝囊的东躲西藏是她没想到的，狂奔之中她问过为什么，纽特是如此回答她的——“因为我爱人类，我不想伤害他们。”  
蒂娜无法明白他的情感，仅仅只是爱着人类就一定要做到这一步吗？这让她想到了那场战争。  
“所以你不喜欢那场死了无数人的战争是吗？”  
纽特点点头：“是不是很傻？”  
蒂娜摇了摇头：“这是你的底线不是吗？既然如此就没什么傻不傻的，这是值得尊重的事。”  
听到她的话，纽特温和地笑了。  
当他们顺利地离开这个不大的城镇时，太阳已经露出了一点圆圆的边角。为了与追踪在后的血猎们拉开距离，他们并没有为了照顾帕西瓦尔的吸血鬼特性去躲藏休息，而是继续向他们的目的地跑去，纵使帕西瓦尔为防止被阳光灼烧将自己裹得严严实实，但细碎的阳光总会找机会钻进布料的缝隙中，给他的皮肤上点上一个个烧焦的黑点，他没有吭声继续咬着牙奔跑着。纽特担心的回头望去，看到黑色的血泪从对方仅露出的双眼中流淌出来，他的心猛地揪了一下。  
“失礼了。”说着他抱起了蒂娜，“全速吧，帕西。”  
蒂娜还没来得及说什么，因纽特突然的提速所产生的风压，让她往对方身上倾斜了一些，使她更加紧密地靠在对方的怀中。眼前的景象以不可思议的速度向后退去，她的身体无法承受这突然而来的加速，猛烈的风将她裸露的皮肤割得生疼，她闭上眼，缩起脖子，想尽量地减小风对她的伤害，她在心中不由得感叹，吸血鬼的速度也不过如此了吧，这是她喝下稀释过的吸血鬼血液也无法达到的速度。突然间，蒂娜感觉风小了，她睁开眼发现不知何时，纽特一直披着的灰色斗篷将她遮住，挡下了风对她的肆虐，只是这样一个小小的举动让她的心再次起了波澜，她苦笑了一下。

一路狂奔了大半天后，他们才发现了一处废弃的小屋，屋内的摆设是纽特再熟悉不过的样子，这里曾是猎户的住所。可惜这里损坏太过严重，光线直接从裂开的缝隙中穿透进来，无处遁形的帕西瓦尔只能蜷缩在光线照不进的死角里，闭上眼陷入沉睡，连脸上的黑色泪痕都来不及擦，他作为吸血鬼能在白天支撑这么久已经是极限，纽特蹲下来伸手替对方擦净了那些痕迹，转过身走到蒂娜的面前。  
“蒂娜，帕西就先麻烦你了。”  
她刚一答应就见纽特消失在她的眼前，带起的风卷起一片尘土让她止不住的咳嗽，她沮丧地归拢着刚才被一并吹乱的头发，经过这一次她算是知道自己与他们的差距了，一开始执意要跟来的她现在就像是个拖后腿的小丑，她深深地叹了口气走向帕西瓦尔。蒂娜蹲在他面前端详起来，第一次能这么近的观察吸血鬼让她充满了好奇，她承认吸血鬼的确都很好看，精致的面容，完美的身型，这些无一不吸引着人们的视线，所以才会有那么多的人甘愿成为背道者投入他们的怀抱，但她还是想不通纽特作为到现在都意志坚定地站在吸血鬼对立面的血猎，怎么看上的他。  
“要杀我吗，人类。”感受到视线的帕西瓦尔闭着眼，很平淡地说了这么一句。  
“如果是前几月见到你的话，我会下手的。”  
帕西瓦尔翻了她一眼又闭了回去。  
“那你早死了，不要那么自不量力。”  
她皱了下眉嘟囔了一句“不试试怎么知道呢。”  
“哼。”帕西瓦尔嘲笑地轻哼一声，“靠吸血鬼的血液来增强的身体能力怎么可能比得过吸血鬼本身？你们的实力最多能跟刚转化的抗衡，跟我们这样的你们只是被杀的命。”  
蒂娜被说得哑口无言，即便再不想承认，但帕西瓦尔说的并没错，他们的实力如何增强也只是能与那些刚转化的抗衡，真的遇到那些实力雄厚的古老吸血鬼，他们最后的命运只有死。她没再说话默默地走了出去，尽好自己的职责戒备着周围的一切。  
纽特很快就回来了，将猎到的几只野兔放在地上抽出匕首开始放血。  
“我不能理解你们两个会在一起。”看着纽特利落地处理这些兔子，蒂娜蹲在一旁说了这么一句。  
纽特没有停下手中的事，轻轻一笑：“我一开始也没想到。”  
“你跟他打过吗？”  
“嗯。”他想起那个被发现身份的夏夜与帕西瓦尔的激斗，轻轻地笑了一声，“很久以前的事了，那个时候我们都不大，不过现在再打，赢的人可能就不是我了。”  
蒂娜决定忽略那句“我们都不大”，这个“不大”的定义肯定超过了她的认知范围，她好奇的是另外一句。  
“为什么现在不能肯定还能赢呢？”  
“蒂娜，我终究是人类，我的实力已经到达了人类的极限，虽然我曾经能轻易打败他，但他的实力随着时间的累积变得越来越强，而我已经开始原地踏步了。”  
“他知道这件事吗？”  
“或许察觉到了，毕竟我在对抗一些吸血鬼时逐渐力不从心了。”  
蒂娜很想问纽特“不怕这个吸血鬼是带着目的来接近你，在知道你打不过后就杀了你吗？”但她思前想后还是决定不问，这些事情她想到了对方肯定也想到过，既然如此那就没有问的必要。  
幸运的是，在太阳落山之前血猎的追兵都没有找到这里，待到夜晚降临，他们继续追随着空气中越来越浓的腥咸味道向海港进发。

托帕斯，有着最美港湾之称的海边城镇，如宝石般蔚蓝的大海和层层叠叠的白色房屋是这里最美的景观，这里也是纽特所知的唯一的一处几百年间都改变甚微的地方，同时这里也是这个国家最大的海港，每天都有数量众多的船只进出，不同国家的人操着各色的口音，行走在白色的街道上带来了不一样的热闹场景，可惜的是纽特他们到达这里时已是深夜，不然就能一览这座城镇最美最热闹的时刻。他们避开即使在深夜也是最热闹的区域，走在僻静的小道上，但麻烦一直如影随形地尾随着他们一同到来。  
“阿尔忒弥斯，你跟蒂娜先走，我很快跟上。”  
帕西瓦尔突然没头没尾的说了这么一句，纽特立刻瞪了对方一眼，他怎会不知这句话的意思，但对方没有理会他的瞪视，反而越过他用求助的眼神看向蒂娜，但她并没有因为这个眼神将纽特拽走。  
“我们现在的情况不能再找事了。”这是蒂娜的理由。  
“不示威只会让他们以为咱们怕了。”  
“帕西，再坚持一下咱们很快就能出海了。”  
在纽特的劝慰下帕西瓦尔放弃了他的想法，他们绕了很久的路才将那些尾随者甩开，继续往码头走去。  
起风了，没有任何的预警，乌云从海的那一端以肉眼可见的速度向这个城镇压过来，狂风夹卷着海水拍打着堤岸，这不是一个能出航的日子，而是一个能将人彻底沉入大海的日子。当他们决定等海面平静后再做打算的时候，众多的隐藏在呼啸的海浪声中的脚步在向他们靠拢，他们这才惊觉到自己的天真，如此的一路南下怎会没人察觉到他们此行的目的地，他们在这里被揪出，围堵在距离码头不远的小巷之中，黑压压的人群一点一点地挤压着他们的活动空间。  
纽特掏出了匕首，蒂娜抽出了长棍，帕西瓦尔露出了獠牙，他们站在众多的血猎面前严阵以待，就在打算用蛮力冲出重围的时候，枪声穿透了呼啸在耳边的风声传入耳中，这让已做好了战斗准备的纽特警觉起来，优异的夜视能力让他发现绝大多数人的手中都握着一把火药枪，他没有想到这一次会有那么多配枪的血猎，在这混乱的场面下谁都不好说何时会挨上一枪，他与蒂娜拽着帕西瓦尔没有恋战翻墙而逃。  
蒂娜在狂奔中向他们解释道：“只有少数的血猎协会还像MACUSA那样，注重能跟吸血鬼相抗衡的身体能力，绝大多数已经开始注重杀伤力，几乎人手一把火药枪，配的都是银弹，虽然速度没有吸血鬼快，但只要命中一发就都够你们受的。”  
“注意一点就不会有事了，况且这样的天气他们也不敢乱开枪。”帕西瓦尔有些不耐烦，他不认为那些血猎能给他带来多严重的伤害，这样窝囊的逃跑他已经快受够了。  
“咱们还是小心一点的好，谢谢你的提醒。”纽特感激地看了蒂娜一眼，随后握住了帕西瓦尔的手，“帕西，如果，我是说如果我们今天没有脱离出他们的包围，我的确不会杀人，但为了你，我会与他们一战。”  
帕西瓦尔握紧了放在自己手中的那只手，眼前这个爱人类到骨子里的人为了他不惜去伤害人类，他还能说什么呢。  
“不，我不希望看到你这样，我们会像以前那样顺利逃脱的。”  
但是纽特的话一语成谶，这一次的人数比他们想象中的多，他们很快被追上，巨大的包围网让他们无处可躲，他们甚至在怀疑是不是所有的血猎都倾巢而出，帕西瓦尔不得不看着纽特出手。他们一路被逼到灯塔所在的悬崖边，头顶的灯塔向广袤的大海照射出明亮的光，指引着船只驶向正确的方向，规避危险的区域，却无法向纽特他们指出正确的道路。身后就是被巨浪所拍打的悬崖，眼前是一直对他们抱着杀意的血猎们，这一次他们只能抛弃幼稚的想法杀出重围，但帕西瓦尔完全没有让纽特出手的打算，他一直冲在前方解决所有靠近的人，那些举着枪的血猎甚至连扳机都来不及按下。但总会有漏网之鱼，枪声在耳畔响起，包裹着银的子弹穿过狂风的阻碍，射入了帕西瓦尔的胸膛刺入心脏，他没有死，吸血鬼强大的治愈能力让子弹周围的伤口不断的被灼伤再愈合，他身体所有的机能被掐断如同死了一样从悬崖摔落，就像断了线的风筝，坠入海中被大浪所吞没。  
“帕西！”  
纽特站在悬崖边大喊，他眼见帕西瓦尔的身躯被卷入大浪之中，他想随着一起跳下，但他还要护着蒂娜的安危，就在他犹豫的瞬间一只手把他推了下去，惊疑中他在半空转过身看到了被狂风吹乱了发丝的蒂娜，她冲纽特微笑，那是他在落入海中看到的最后的画面。蒂娜转过身握紧手中的长棍阻拦人们去寻找他们，她终于感到自己有了点作用。

有别于海面上的狂风巨浪，海底还是那样的平静，纽特落入海中的那一刻忒休斯转换了出来，作为不用呼吸的吸血鬼适合长时间在水中潜行，他在海底发现了如坚硬的石头一般躺在那里的帕西瓦尔，只有对方的头发与衣物随着水流在摇摆着，黑色的血扩散在海水中吸引了嗜血的鱼类前来啄食，还未等他伸手去轰赶，那些天性胆小的鱼类一哄而散，游走在周围等待再次进食的机会。忒休斯将帕西瓦尔扛在肩头，抬头看了看汹涌的海面便开始向岸边进发。他走了很远终于走到浅滩，冒着被大浪卷走的危险走出海面，他看向那座孤零零地屹立在悬崖处的灯塔，即使以他的视力也无法看到那里发生的一切。  
“小丫头一定要没事啊。”他也同样也担心着蒂娜的安危。  
艰难地走上岸后，忒休斯迅速地找了一栋没有人家的住宅，闯了进去将帕西瓦尔放在地上。  
“纽特接下来就靠你了。”他静默了一会儿，皱起了眉，“闭嘴，冷静下来，这个时候只有你能救他，我根本碰不了那个东西，相信自己。”  
纽特还未做好准备就被转换出来，他看着忒休斯早就握在手中的小刀，鼓起勇气走上前去查看帕西瓦尔的伤势——打入对方心脏中的子弹太过深入只能剖开胸膛，划开心脏将其取出，但这对帕西瓦尔来说负荷太大，可再不取出就来不及了，银已经渗入血液开始灼烧全身，他现在就像一具尸体冰冷僵硬。纽特使劲地拍打双颊让自己冷静下来，可颤抖的手还是出卖了他内心的慌乱，他深呼吸了好几次才挥下手中的刀。  
当一切都结束的时候纽特直接瘫倒在地，他一直都害怕自己会不小心让帕西瓦尔永远是这个样子再也睁不开眼，还好最后成功的取出了弹丸，看着手中不断灼烧着沾染在上面的黑色血液，而冒着白烟的银质弹丸，他狠狠的将它扔向远处，划出一道银色的轨迹消失在狂风之中。  
帕西瓦尔身上的伤口没有像以前那样迅速地愈合，看着对方恢复缓慢的伤口，纽特毫不犹豫地抓破自己的手腕，让鲜血流入对方敞开的胸腔中，帕西瓦尔恢复的速度一下子就加快了，疯长的肉芽在体内交合在一起，伤口以不可思议的速度被抚平，当帕西瓦尔睁开眼的那一刻，纽特紧紧地搂住他的脖子久久都不撒手。

暴风雨如预期一样的席卷了整个托帕斯，停靠在港口的船只在海面上剧烈地摇摆，水手们纷纷回到各自的船上去稳固船只，谁都没有注意到一群阴沉着脸的人押解着一名女性路经这里——蒂娜毫无悬念地被制服了。  
因为担心而一直追在后面的皮奎里在到达之前就收到了这个消息，她一到达这个地方就急匆匆地来见蒂娜，看着对方身上的伤，皮奎里的眼湿润了。  
“蒂娜，你只要说你是被吸血鬼蛊惑，我就能救你，毕竟大家都相信你的妹妹是被纽特杀死的，没人会信你会站在他那边。”  
“塞拉菲娜。”  
皮奎里早已不记得蒂娜有多久没有叫过她的名字，她愣了一下，看向对方的眼睛。从这双眼中她读懂了很多，这双如以前一样清澈的眼，此时散发着坚定的光芒，那不是被蛊惑了的人会有的眼神，她想起了纽特当时也是用这样的眼神看着她，那个时候她选择放了对方。此刻她决定尊重蒂娜的选择，没再说一句话便离开了，她在心中盘算着如何尽自己最大的努力让对方脱离这个困境，只是她没有想到这竟是她们最后的一次相见。

经过一晚的肆虐，暴风雨随着太阳的升起暂时地停止了，太阳在云层的遮挡下时隐时现发出昏昏沉沉的光芒。纽特走在街道上想要打探蒂娜的消息，他觉得以对方的实力肯定还活着，在路上就已经开始思考如何将她救出来的事，却从几个血猎嘴中的只言片语里听到，她挣脱束缚冲入巨浪之中再无身影的事实。这个单纯倔强的女孩儿用这样的方式结束了自己的一生，去选择保住自己心底最重要的秘密。纽特差一点没有控制好情绪，他紧握着双拳，指甲深深地掐进掌心却不知疼痛，他呆愣愣地站在那里被来来往往的行人撞得东倒西歪，他不知道自己是怎么回去的，他就像是一尊石雕般死气沉沉地坐在藏身处，直到太阳西下帕西瓦尔苏醒，他看着神情恍惚的纽特，猜到了那个女孩的命运，他将对方揽入怀中亲吻着发顶，在这个时候什么样的安慰都是惨白无力的，过了许久才听到了第一声的抽泣。  
纽特在帕西瓦尔的怀抱中恢复了神志，眼泪止不住地流淌下来，他从不是一个如此脆弱的人，但太多的事经过漫长的岁月逐渐积累在了一起，让他快要无法承受，他甚至想要说“帕西我们不要再逃了。”  
“阿尔忒弥斯，你还有我。”帕西瓦尔仿佛知道纽特现在所想的那些，对方太在乎人类了，甚至将人类摆在生命中最重要的位置，但漫长的岁月让纽特经历了太多太多，已经要到他承受的极限了。  
帕西瓦尔在心中重重的叹了口气，放在纽特后背的手轻轻地抚顺着，任由着对方在自己怀中颤抖，他就这样保持这个姿势一直安抚到第二天的清晨，纽特才迷迷糊糊地睡下。看着对方红肿的双眼以及布满泪痕的脸，帕西瓦尔望向窗外乌云密布的天空，随后披上斗篷走了出去。  
要找到目标的住所并不难，帕西瓦尔轻而易举的翻窗而入并握住了直冲他面门扎去的匕首。  
“冷静一点小丫头，我今天不是来找茬的。”  
此时的皮奎里眼圈有些红，握着匕首的手竟还有些颤抖，帕西瓦尔在心中叹了口气，这个大名鼎鼎的血猎协会——MACUSA的会长现在脆弱得一只手就能杀了她，看样子蒂娜的死对她的打击非常的大。  
“你是……帕西瓦尔？”  
皮奎里疑惑的声音中带着几分强压下的哭腔，帕西瓦尔没有回答她的话，说出了此行的目的。  
“阿尔……”刚一开口他顿觉叫错了称呼，摇了摇头，“纽特对蒂娜的事很抱歉，他非常自责，请求你的原谅。”  
皮奎里没有想到会从一个吸血鬼嘴中听到这些，但一个光在她的脑中点亮，她抓住要离开的帕西瓦尔，无视了对方露出獠牙的威胁。  
“你一开始是要叫阿尔忒弥斯吗？”  
这一次换来了帕西瓦尔的震惊：“你……”  
“'银爪的阿尔忒弥斯'对吗？告诉我是不是？”  
皮奎里忘记了对方吸血鬼的身份，死命地抓住对方的衣服不让他离去，浑然不知自己的声音引起了外面人的注意。  
“皮奎里大人我们听见您屋里的争吵……”几名守卫闻声赶来，在门外问道。  
“我在自言自语，为我有这样的手下而愤慨，没事了你们走吧。”  
“是。”  
听着屋外逐渐远去的脚步声，皮奎里立刻回头，生怕帕西瓦尔在她没注意的时候离去，还好对方在等着她。  
“你为什么知道这个名字。”帕西瓦尔眯起的眼睛透出凶狠的光，如果对方的答案让他不满意，他不介意自己手上的命再多一条。  
“我的先祖曾经跟'银爪'合作过，那个时候他是这么介绍的自己，几百年前的那场与你们吸血鬼的战争中他改名叫菲多，我一直在纳闷他为何改名，想必是为了你吧？”  
帕西瓦尔恍然大悟，他点了点头。  
“没想到纽特就是'银爪'，难怪蒂娜什么都不说，她和奎妮从小最敬仰的人就是他了。”  
“你会说吗？”  
皮奎里摇了摇头：“我也敬仰他，况且这是蒂娜用生命保护的秘密，我什么都不会说的，但我也什么都帮不上，你们还要继续逃亡。”  
“不需要，我们会自己想办法的。”  
说着便要离去，皮奎里叫住了他。  
“帕西瓦尔，虽然我不明白他为何选择了你，但如果你是为了他好的话那就去西方吧，去那个最偏僻的地域，那里还有很多没有被人类踏足的地方，而且我的祖先也是在那里遇到的他，或许他的故乡就在那边。”  
帕西瓦尔感激的看了她一眼，消失在了再次刮起的狂风中。

纽特的睡眠并不沉，蒂娜与奎妮这对姐妹的死现在就像是巨石一样压得他透不过气来，当他从梦中惊醒时没有看到帕西瓦尔那熟悉的身影，这让他一下就乱了手脚，他焦急地望着外面乌云密布的天空，虽然这种阳光无法穿透云层的气候让吸血鬼可以更加长久地在室外行走，但这终究是白天，危险随时会降临，他不知道对方去了哪里，为何离去，只得胆战心惊地呆在原地祈祷着他的归来。  
当帕西瓦尔一踏进屋就看到纽特如此的担心自己，他一把将对方搂住。  
“对不起，我不会再一声不响地离开了。”  
纽特的鼻子被对方大力的搂抱撞得生疼，但这不就代表着自己所抱住的并不是虚幻吗。  
“阿尔忒弥斯，去西方吧，我们回家。”帕西瓦尔轻蹭着对方蓬松的头发说道。  
纽特愣了一下，他从未告诉过对方自己故乡的位置，但是从对方身上感受到的那一丝熟悉的气息，让他猜到了原因。如皮奎里这般睿智的人肯定已经猜出他的身份，她立刻就能从祖先留下的讯息中大概的估计出自己故乡的位置。他同时也猜到了对方去找皮奎里的原因，他更加用力地抱紧了帕西瓦尔，将脸深埋进对方的肩窝。  
“回家”这个词如同疯长的藤蔓占据了纽特的整个思想，他也的确想家了。


	21. Chapter 21

二十

 

橘色的火苗在干燥的枯枝上不断舞动发出噼啪的声响，跃动的火光映在如夜般的眼眸之中形成好看的光斑，这名躲在树丛交错的阴影中的吸血鬼不自觉地做出了吞咽的动作。他的眼前正坐着一名途经此处的旅人，在篝火边悠闲地吃着干粮，几日未进食的他在极度饥饿的驱使下，抛下心中的顾虑走出藏匿的地方，尽可能不发出一点声音地慢慢靠近，正常的手遵循本能地化为利爪，尖锐的獠牙从嘴中显露出来。一步、两步，随着距离的缩短，他甚至能清晰地闻到这个陌生的旅人身上所散发出，如同陈酿的葡萄酒那样芬芳的气味，这个味道让他的饥饿感更加强烈，眼中只剩下这个人类。  
当他的利爪伸到这人的脖领后方，只需一抓，眼前细瘦的脖子就能掌控于自己爪下，却被突如其来的大手钳制住，其力度大到他无论如何都无法挣脱，心急之下他踢向那只手的主人，反而被抓住脚踝一把提起，被倒吊起的吸血鬼慌乱了起来，他不断踢打着抓住他的人却一点效果都没有，被饥饿所冲昏的头脑逐渐清醒过来，他这才发现抓住他的并不是人类，而是一个不知比他强大多少的吸血鬼，恐惧使他不敢再轻举妄动。  
“怎么处理这个家伙？”帕西瓦尔提着手中已放弃抵抗的吸血鬼问道。  
纽特并未起身还是继续坐在那里把剩下的干粮吃光，他抬眼看着因为害怕而不断颤抖的吸血鬼。惊恐、无助的表情全都汇聚在这张帅气的脸上，睁着大大的眼睛绝望地等待自己接下来的命运，如同待宰的羔羊般。  
“你是新转化的吧。”纽特边说着，边舔干净了手指上的干粮碎屑。  
被倒吊着的吸血鬼不停地点头，垂下的卷翘黑发也随之摆动。  
“放手吧帕西，他或许连怎么战斗都不会呢。”听到纽特这么说帕西瓦尔无奈地撇了撇嘴，松开了紧握的手，那名吸血鬼砸在地上的时候怪叫了一声，这样的反应让纽特忍俊不禁，这是只有刚成为吸血鬼的时候才会有的反应 ，因为他们还没脱离人类的思维方式，纽特蹲下来用尽可能柔和的声音问道：“你叫什么名字？”  
“克雷登斯，克雷登斯·拜尔本。”吸血鬼不假思索的就把自己的名字报了出来。  
纽特伸手把他从地上拽起：“我叫纽特，这位是帕西瓦尔。”  
克雷登斯拍打着身上的尘土，点了点头表示他知道了，他偷偷地瞥了一眼帕西瓦尔后默默的向纽特身边靠近，这不能怪他会做出这样的反应，对方作为一名古老的吸血鬼，身上散发出的气场压迫得他非常的不自在。帕西瓦尔有些不悦，他不喜欢这个畏缩的小子离纽特这么近，毫无保留地将自己的情绪反应在脸上。克雷登斯看对方这样，又害怕地缩了缩脖子，在一旁的纽特有点看不下去了。  
“帕西，你别吓唬一个孩子。”  
“孩子？”听到纽特形容这个唯唯诺诺的小子的词汇，帕西瓦尔气得笑了，“他这个年纪在人类里已经可以结婚生子了，你跟我说他还是个孩子？”  
“对咱们来说他不就是一个孩子吗？”纽特为这个形容据理力争了一下。  
“所以看在他还是个孩子，就不计较刚才他袭击你的这件事了？”帕西瓦尔有些生气地说道。  
“我不是没事吗？”纽特没想到他竟然这么记仇。  
“他有这个想法就不行。”  
纽特无奈地看了他一眼没有再说什么，转而伸手帮克雷登斯拍他够不到的尘土。  
“你什么时候被转化的？”  
“前段时间晚上回家有点晚就被袭击了，等我醒来后就已经是这样了。”克雷登斯垂头丧气地说道，他现在无比地想念家人，可现在这个样子他根本不敢回去。  
“真是可怜。”纽特拍了拍他的肩膀以示安慰，“你想好以后怎么办了吗？”  
克雷登斯只是摇头，面对未来他很迷茫，以前的家是回不去了，吸血鬼这种弱肉强食的圈子他也进不去，一个刚转化的吸血鬼如果没有转化者的庇护根本活不了多长时间，而他正是一个被转化者丢弃在这里，等待自生自灭的弱者。纽特看他的样子大致猜到了一些，他叹了口气，拍了拍对方的肩膀。  
“刚才你袭击我是因为饿了吧，我这里还有些动物的血，分你一点吧。”说着纽特把装着血液的袋子递给他。  
克雷登斯感激地接过，但他并没有因为饥饿而迫不及待地仰头就灌，从小养成的习惯让他慢条斯理地喝着，一滴血液都没有从嘴角流出。  
纽特看着对方的一举一动觉得他更有与吸血鬼优异外表相匹配的举止，一切都是那样得体，他看了眼帕西瓦尔，不能说他没有这样的时候，偶尔装装样子还行，但失去耐心后伪装会立刻被撕扯下来，毕竟在其俊美的表皮之下，他就如同一头猛兽富有攻击性，不论是性格还是别的什么的，让他一直压抑着根本不现实，尤其是他那生人勿近的气场虽然比以前收敛不少，但还是会让第一次接触他的人不自觉地惧怕。帕西瓦尔不屑地哼了一声，纽特脑子里正在想什么猜他大概能猜到，一直遵循天性而动的他，对于如同牢笼一般的那些条条框框的规矩非常反感，作为人类的时候他就不屑于那些规矩，更别提成为吸血鬼后了。  
随着克雷登斯手中的袋子越抬越高，大有要把里面的血都喝完的趋势，这是不知多久没进过食的表现，但他肯喝下这些血至少说明他接受了自己的新身份。  
“你上一次进食是什么时候？”纽特问道。  
“三天前，我逮了只松鼠。”克雷登斯想了想回答道。  
“那你转化之后喝过人类的血吗？”纽特问出了这个成为吸血鬼后必定会面对的问题。  
克雷登斯听到这个问题明显受到了惊吓，握着袋子的手一抖，从里面洒出来一些血液溅在了他浅色的衣服上留下褐色的斑点，他拼命摇头：“如果不是饿极了我根本没打算袭击你，毕竟以前我也是人类根本下不去嘴。”  
纽特很意外，这个看似柔弱的少年并不像其他刚被转化的吸血鬼那样放任自己，对方压下了吸血鬼的那份残暴，一直将自己当成人类，一个改变了作息，改变了饮食的人类，他突然有些欣赏这个小伙子了。纽特看了一眼帕西瓦尔，对方以前的经历断断续续地说过一些，却从不提自己刚被转化时的事。  
“说起来帕西你当时是怎样的情况？”  
“没有什么心里负担就直接下嘴了。”帕西瓦尔轻描淡写地说了这么一句。  
“你怎么下得去嘴？”克雷登斯很不解地看着他，“那可曾经是你的同类。”  
“在你最饥饿的时候单独跟人类关一个屋子里试试，要么饿死，要么活下去，你选哪个？”  
帕西瓦尔的眼神一下变得阴郁起来，曾经的经历即使到现在他都不愿意回想起来，纽特有些后悔问了这个问题，他伸手握住了对方的手希望得到原谅，帕西瓦尔回握了过去表示自己没事，但气氛还是变得有些压抑，谁都不再说话，只有燃烧的木柴所发出的噼啪声。在这样的气氛下，克雷登斯默默地坐在那里继续喝着袋子里的血，尽可能让自己不发出任何声音，直到里面的血几乎被他喝光饥饿感才消失。  
“走吧。”帕西瓦尔拍了拍纽特的腿，催促他继续赶路。  
纽特看了克雷登斯一眼把本想说的话咽了回去，他收回了对方手里的袋子，将快燃尽的火苗扑灭，打算跟帕西瓦尔离开这里。  
眼看着纽特他们马上就要离开，克雷登斯把憋了很久的话说了出来：“你们带我走吧，我已经无处可去了。”  
纽特没想到他本来想说的话被对方说了出来，他挣扎了一下还是拒绝了：“抱歉克雷登斯，我们正在被追杀，跟着我们，你会很危险。”  
克雷登斯沮丧地垂下了头没再说什么，但他没有死心，悄悄跟在了他们的身后却根本跟不上速度，没多一会儿他就被甩下，只能眼睁睁的看着两个黑点逐渐远去，他无助的在黑暗中蹲下，想把自己缩得小小的不被注意到。

从托帕斯离开后暂时没有了血猎的侵扰，让纽特与帕西瓦尔不用再为了躲避这些人而想尽办法，这全因纽特在离开那里之前，踏上了一艘去往极东之国的船，让血猎们以为他离开了这个国家。这是他登船的原因之一，另一个是为了蒂娜，当船驶出浅海区，他便将早就准备好的鲜花洒向大海祭奠她，与之正式道别。  
纽特顺利登船的事很快传到了血猎的耳中，有一部分追了过去，也有一部分放弃了，放弃的这些人觉得没有必要为了那点赏金去穷追不舍，回到了各自的城市，他们谁都不会想到纽特在做完这些事后便返回了托帕斯，与帕西瓦尔一起向西方进发。只有一直盯着帕西瓦尔动向的吸血鬼还紧咬在身后，使得纽特他们尽可能选择人烟稀少的地方，虽然避免了很多的麻烦，但食物也变得紧缺起来，他们不得不偶尔靠近人类居住的地方搜寻食物，也就是这样，他们遇到了克雷登斯。

与克雷登斯分别后纽特一直心事重重，最后还是决定说出来：“帕西，我想带上他。”  
帕西瓦尔一下停住了步伐回过身怒目而视：“你疯了？咱们两个都自顾不暇你还想再带一个累赘？”  
“他会死的。”  
“物竞天择的道理你不会不懂吧？”  
纽特低下了头，这些道理他怎会不懂，但克雷登斯的样子让他起了怜悯的心，他想至少教会这个新生的吸血鬼如何以这个新身份活下去再撒手。帕西瓦尔啧了一声，他把所有的不满全表露了出来，让对方知道自己的这个想法惹他生气了。  
“抱歉。”纽特低下头轻声说道。  
“我不接受你的道歉，我知道你可怜那个小子，可像他那样的多了，你一个个的都要去帮吗？”  
冰冷得没有一丝温度的话语让纽特害怕，他张嘴想说什么却又不知该说什么好，嘴巴反反复复开合好几次都没有一句话蹦出，仿若是在表演一出哑剧。  
帕西瓦尔有些看不下去，他抬手拍在纽特的头上让他闭嘴，顺带揉乱了对方本就乱糟糟的头发，力气之大就像是在泄愤一样。纽特就这样老老实实地让他如此蹂躏自己的脑袋，只要能让对方消气让他做什么都行。等帕西瓦尔终于发泄够时表情才又柔和了下来，他看着眼前被自己揉成了鸡窝一样的头咧嘴笑了一下，纽特这才松了口气，对方的怒火总算是平息了。  
“回去吧。”  
帕西瓦尔的这句话让纽特一时没反应过来，他呆愣愣地看着对方。  
“回去带上那个小子，走了。”说着帕西瓦尔便转身原路返回，纽特紧紧地跟在他的身后轻声地说了句“谢谢”，帕西瓦尔哼了一声算是接受了。

看到去而复返的纽特他们，克雷登斯露出了欣喜的表情，即使被帕西瓦尔语气很差地说只要他适应了吸血鬼的特性后就必须离开也很开心。动身前他从兜里拿出了一个小布包递给了纽特。  
“这是我曾是人类时所佩戴的十字架，可惜现在戴不了了，你能帮我收着吗？”  
“好。”纽特接过来小心翼翼地与他一直携带的那个十字架收在了一起。  
“走吧。”帕西瓦尔催促道。  
再一次启程后，即使放慢了速度，克雷登斯也仅是勉强的跟在后面，还没脱离人类固有思维的他根本无法正常发挥吸血鬼的任何一项特性，他望向能毫不费力跟着帕西瓦尔的纽特很是好奇。  
“纽特你是血猎吧？所以速度能这么快。”他问道。  
“我？算是吧。”纽特有些敷衍的对克雷登斯说道，对于这个他不愿多说，毕竟他的事在吸血鬼这边知道得越少越好。  
“我听说最近血猎里面出了一个……”  
听着还在絮絮叨叨的克雷登斯，帕西瓦尔的火气有点上来了，他本来就对这个纽特执意捡回来的小子没有任何好感，对于对方的问这问那更加不耐烦，他毫不留情面地训斥道：“小子，跟你无关的事少打听。”  
对方被他这么一说立刻闭上了嘴再也不多说一句。  
因为克雷登斯的加入他们的行进速度一下变慢了很多，到了后半夜他们才来到刚刚折返的地方，而克雷登斯从刚才就开始心神不宁，不断地回头注视着一个方向。  
注意到克雷登斯这点小异常的纽特停下来询问道：“那边有什么吗？”  
“不，没、没什么。”他慌忙地摆手想要否定什么，但很快又改了口，“其实我家在那个方向。”他站在那里犹豫了一会儿提了一个小小的要求，不过他觉得会被拒绝，“我想最后一次回家看看，就是站得远远地看一眼跟他们道个别。”  
“好。”  
“不行！”  
两个不同的答案一起说出，纽特选择站在了克雷登斯这一边的事让帕西瓦尔的火气一下就上来了，他拽着对方的衣服往旁边走去，临走前对被他吓得不知所措的克雷登斯吼了一句“待着！”对方就老老实实地站在那里一动不动。  
走了有段距离后，帕西瓦尔才停下他的脚步，他捧着纽特的脸强迫对方与自己对视。  
“纽特！”他咬着牙尽可能控制自己不冲对方咆哮，“答应带他已经是我的底线，你怎么还答应他回去看看呢？如果他忍不住跑回家最后被发现了怎么办？他不仅立刻就会被干掉，咱们也会有再次暴露给血猎的风险，咱们好不容易才摆脱了他们！”  
“帕西，他既然忍了那么久都没事那就应该相信他。”纽特争辩道。  
“出了事就是无法挽回的，你怎么就没想过这些？”  
“那咱们就把他盯紧了。”纽特一下显得很激动，他抓着对方的胳膊央求道，“求你了帕西，让他去吧，我当年离开的时候就没有跟父母道别，等我回去的时候他们都已经去世了，我一直在后悔当初为什么没有道别再走，求你了，让他去吧。”说到最后他的眼中似有泪光闪过。  
帕西瓦尔愣住了，他终于明白纽特为什么对这个小子这么好，对方是在这个小子身上看到了自己当年的影子，即使他没注意到这些，但他的所作所为都是在弥补当初自己所没做到、或者说是做不到的事。  
帕西瓦尔叹了口气，拍了拍抓着自己胳膊的手：“好，咱们把他盯紧了。”  
孤零零地站在那里的克雷登斯等来了他可以回家道别的消息，他不住地向他们道谢，也再三保证自己绝不给他们添麻烦。

离那不远有一个不大的镇子，这便是克雷登斯从小生活的地方，这里的人们因为得天独厚的地理环境，而有着丰富的物产过着衣食无忧的生活。  
他并没有太过接近他的家，极力地克制自己想要回去的冲动就只是远远地看着，他指着镇子中心唯一亮着的房屋说道：“我家在那里，我能看见母亲在哭，父亲在一旁安慰她。”  
借着吸血鬼优异的视力，让克雷登斯在这么远的距离也能看到屋内的一切，仅仅只是几天的功夫他便觉得他们老了好多，他怀念温柔的母亲做的可口饭菜，怀念她对自己关怀的絮絮叨叨，甚至在经历了这么多后，他终于意识到一直苛责自己的父亲并没有想象中那样讨厌自己，以往的严厉都是对自己的爱与期望，可是现在才明白早已来不及了，他回不去了。  
纽特走到他的身边拿出对方交给他的那个十字架问道：“需不需要我白天的时候把这个转交给他们？”  
克雷登斯摇了摇头：“与其给他们留了个念想，不如就这样当我死在了外面吧。”  
“好。”纽特重新收起了十字架，他尊重克雷登斯的想法。  
直到天空泛起了鱼肚白，克雷登斯才恋恋不舍地离开，他感激一直没有催促他离开的纽特与帕西瓦尔，他欲言又止地抿着嘴，愧疚地看着他们，最后还是什么都没说。

经过几天的赶路他们久违的遇到了一伙颇有实力的吸血鬼，与他们的战斗让没有经验的克雷登斯只有挨打的份，他颤抖的到处东躲西藏完全不像是一个吸血鬼应有的样子，只有吸血鬼那快速的恢复能力派上了用场。  
“克雷登斯你别就躲在那里，要懂得回击。”纽特在间隙中对他吼了一句。  
“我做不到，他们太快了！”  
帕西瓦尔啧了一声，他这里的吸血鬼比较多赶不过去，纽特那里也好不到哪去，这个小子只能自求多福。就在克雷登斯要遭受重击的时候纽特赶来了，他扔下杀伤力不大的匕首戴上自己最常用的武器——那副银爪手套，一跃而起狠狠地向下划去，撕裂了那个吸血鬼的后背，暗褐色的心脏失去了保护而暴露在他的眼前，纽特手中的木锥紧跟着扎了进去，吸血鬼随着心脏被穿透而化为灰烬。  
看到这一切的克雷登斯愣住了，纽特所戴的那个武器如此的特殊，即使他这个曾经的普通人也是有所耳闻的，他不敢置信地看着逆着月光站在眼前的人。  
“你是'银爪'？”  
纽特看也瞒不住便点头称是，克雷登斯的脸上露出了震惊的表情，随后是绝望。  
“不！不！不！天啊！他们怎么能让我做这种事！不！”  
“克雷登斯？”看着跪在地上使劲揪着自己头发的克雷登斯，纽特上前大力地制止了对方的自残行为，“出什么事了克雷登斯？”  
处在癫狂状态下的克雷登斯在纽特的钳制下还在不自觉地抓挠着自己的脸，抓挠出的一道道伤口很快又愈合只留下黑色的血痕。帕西瓦尔看不下去了将纽特从他身前拽走，他抬起手重重地甩了克雷登斯一巴掌才使对方稍微的缓过了神。  
“说！”帕西瓦尔并不会像纽特那样好说话，他提起对方露出自己最凶恶的一面。  
克雷登斯吓坏了，他磕磕巴巴地把这几日一直埋在心底的秘密说出来：“他、他们让我杀了纽特……为了激怒你让、让你失去冷静，这样才肯放过我的家人，可我没想到他是'银爪'，不然……”  
“够了。”他还没说完就被甩到了地上，帕西瓦尔看都没看他一眼，径直走到纽特身边轻声说道：“吸血鬼这边咱们清理得很干净，你的事没有露一点风声，他们或许都还把你当成一名普通的血猎。”  
纽特同意帕西瓦尔说的这些，不然就不会派一个新转化的来暗算他，他看向痛苦地抱着头喃喃自语的克雷登斯露出愧疚的神情，他的家人八成已经……  
“回去看看吧。”纽特提议道。  
“好。”帕西瓦尔这一次没有拒绝他的要求。

纽特为了更快速地赶回去便背着克雷登斯往回奔，他们缩短了日程以最快的速度向那个镇子冲去，可还没靠近那里浓重的血腥味隔着老远便能闻到，克雷登斯绝望了，他甩下纽特他们疯了一样的冲了回去，纽特想追过去却被帕西瓦拦了下来，他摇摇头示意他这个时候让对方一个人静静的好。  
当纽特他们赶到时，暗红的一片映进他们的眼中，纽特看着被血洗的镇子一阵痛心，又是因为他……  
“不要总想着把所有的过错都压在你的身上，被吸血鬼追杀是因为我杀死了杰森，与你无关，这些命都应该算在我的头上。”帕西瓦尔看到纽特又陷入了自责中他开口安慰道。  
纽特什么都没说只是黯然地看着眼前没有任何生气的镇子。但他们还没走几步，帕西瓦尔便紧紧地皱起眉头。  
“有些不对。”说着他仔细地嗅了嗅空气中的味道，随后语气一下变得严肃起来，“那帮家伙根本没打算履行承诺，这个地方在他失败前就被毁了。”  
纽特不敢置信地看向帕西瓦尔：“你说什么？”  
“血的味道一点都不新鲜，你没闻出来吗？”  
纽特这才发觉出不对劲，他一下紧张起来：“那些吸血鬼很有可能没走远，或许还在这附近，克雷登斯有危险！”  
话音刚落就从镇子的中心位置传来了克雷登斯的呼救声，他们立刻朝那里冲去。等他们赶到时，克雷登斯的一只胳膊已经被撕扯下来甩在一旁，黑色的血溅了一地，他在地上痛苦地哀嚎着，求饶的想法全被疼痛抛在脑后，始作俑者和一众吸血鬼看着他的样子开怀大笑，克雷登斯的另一只胳膊在对方的拽拉下也即将步入后尘。纽特毫不犹豫地冲上前，木锥将要扎进这名吸血鬼的心口时被对方机敏地躲过，克雷登斯的手这才躲过一劫。  
站在这些新生吸血鬼身后的转化者在看到帕西瓦尔的身影后选择了逃跑，以他的实力面对古老的吸血鬼根本不够格，此时对于他来讲命比什么都重要，他对刚才施虐的那名吸血鬼下了命令：“比尔，这里就交给你们了。”  
被命令留下的新生吸血鬼们只能硬着头皮站在这里，但帕西瓦尔看都没看他们，直接追向那个逃跑的吸血鬼，纽特则戴上了他的银爪手套向眼前这些吸血鬼发起进攻，这场战斗很快便结束了，结果全在意料之中。  
“克雷登斯，你有权决定他的命运。”纽特揪着比尔的头发让其强行抬起头，此时克雷登斯已将胳膊接回了原位，他走上前接过纽特递给他的木锥握在手中。  
“胆小鬼克雷，你能做什么？”比尔死到临头也还是那样嚣张。  
“我能杀你！”克雷登斯高举起手中的木锥深深的刺入对方的胸膛，比尔转瞬间便化为灰烬。他一下泄了气跪坐在那里对纽特露出比哭还难看的笑容，“谢谢你们。”  
纽特愧疚地看着克雷登斯：“不，克雷登斯，如果不是我们……你本应该和家人继续美满幸福地生活下去，现在变成这个样子，我不祈求得到你的原谅。”  
克雷登斯此时复杂的看着纽特，他突然觉得对方说的对，如果不是他们，自己与家人的命运或许就不是这样，他跪坐在自家的废墟前呆愣愣的不知想着什么，完全没有注意纽特他们的离去。  
纽特与帕西瓦尔来到镇子的外面，找了个空地挖了一个又一个的墓，将能找到的所有尸体安葬，他们忙了一宿，在接近日出时才将将完成。  
“要不要去看看那小子，以他现在的状态可能连阳光都不懂得躲了吧。”帕西瓦尔提醒道。  
“当然要去，他是拜尔本家最后一个人了，即使是以吸血鬼的身份，我也希望他能活下去。”纽特将混合着血与土的手在衣服上擦了擦。  
正说着他们就看到克雷登斯拿着不知从哪里找来的银质小刀，站在他们的必经之路上，碰触到刀身的手被银所灼烧而冒着白烟，但他就像没有感觉到一般，面无表情地站在那里直愣愣地看着他们，纽特抬手拦住了想要上前制服对方的帕西瓦尔，随即开口说道：“克雷登斯，想要杀的话就冲我来吧，一切都是因我而起，我就站在这里任你宰割。”  
纽特的话让克雷登斯有了反应，他紧握匕首露出獠牙，瞬间来到纽特的身前一把将其推翻在地，高举着手中的匕首却迟迟没有下落，最后狠狠甩出。  
“我知道的。”克雷登斯露出了从未有过的悲痛，“我早就猜到了，他们根本没打算留一个活口，但我还是那么天真的以为、以为……”  
纽特环抱住对方，瘦弱的肩膀在他的怀中颤抖着。


	22. Chapter 22

二十一

 

克雷登斯这一次是真的无家可归了，他再次与纽特他们结伴而行。最初的几天他一直无精打采，不断地回头往家的方向看，甚至在沉睡时也是朝向那里，纽特为了能让对方打起精神做了很多努力都没有用，他只能期盼时间能将克雷登斯的伤痛减轻。  
也是从那一天开始纽特做祷告的时间变长了，他想让所有因他而死的人们得到安息，不仅仅局限在奎妮和蒂娜，还有拜尔本一家以及那一整个镇子的人，这个时候克雷登斯也会跟着一起，但这个过程对他是痛苦的，他所念出的每一个音节都会灼烧他的喉咙，站在远处的帕西瓦尔并不会阻止这个小子对自己的摧残，毕竟那是他的一片心。  
“克雷登斯，你的嗓子还好吗？”在一次结束后，看着对方从嘴角溢出的血，纽特关心地问道。  
还无法出声的克雷登斯只是轻点几下头，就错开对方关切的眼神转身离开，这样的举动在纽特看来就像是对方至今都没有原谅过他，还在记恨着是他们的出现剥夺了对方的一切，他看着克雷登斯远去的背影轻声地说了句“对不起”。  
这句“对不起”克雷登斯听见了，此时他很想转过身告诉纽特并不是他想的那样，但他始终都没有勇气转过去把这句话说出，他觉得即使转过去了可能也不知道该如何开口。其实克雷登斯早就不恨他们了，他只是一时无法从现实走出，失去家人的痛无时不在撕扯着他心中的伤口。他感激纽特为自己的家人和镇子的人们做的这些，甚至在经过这些日子的接触后，他对纽特产生了一丝不一样的感觉，不是喜欢，也不是爱，就是觉得在对方的身边很温暖，像是一种待在家人身边的舒心，就是这样的感觉使他越来越想靠近对方。帕西瓦尔将这一切都看在了眼里，他并未制止对方这样的靠近，在他看来克雷登斯不过是在找一个依靠，而纽特的举动一点点的抚慰了对方的心，使得克雷登斯不自觉地会想要靠近，一想至此帕西瓦尔就决定睁一只眼闭一只眼的随对方去了。

或许是已经走得足够远，他们很久都没有再遭受过任何来自吸血鬼的袭击，也或许是因为越来越接近沙漠，使得生存环境更加苛刻，连人类也逐渐稀少。这对他们来讲是个好事，他们终于可以松口气不用拼命地赶路，可以像一般的旅人那样行进。  
克雷登斯也终于从悲痛的情绪中稍稍走出，他的话这才多了起来。纽特看到对方的改变可谓是松了口气，至少自己多日的努力没有白费。纽特对克雷登斯的态度不论怎样都让帕西瓦尔有些吃醋，但不得不说抛开对方偶尔唯唯诺诺的性格，他挺招人喜欢的，他的笑容有一种阳光般的暖意，比起吸血鬼他真的更适合当一个人类，可惜命运跟他开了个玩笑。而现在，他的存在让纽特消失许久的笑容再次显露，甚至噩梦的次数都在减少，帕西瓦尔很感激他。  
也就是这样，克雷登斯是纽特除了帕西瓦尔外，第一个放下戒备的吸血鬼，他跟对方讲了很多事，讲自己早年的经历，讲当年人类与吸血鬼的大战，讲这几年的经历，也讲了他与帕西瓦尔的事。从小接受的教育让克雷登斯对同性间的爱恋并不支持，但听纽特讲的这些，让他改变了些许的看法想要支持他们，他们的爱情在经历了各种的磨难后应该像书中描写的那样有个完美的结局。  
而对于被两方势力追杀的现况，纽特对克雷登斯如此说道：“太多的事情赶在了一起，就变成了现在的样子。”  
他在说这句话的时候脸上露出难以掩盖的悲痛，克雷登斯觉得对方想起了那两名因他而死的女子——奎妮与蒂娜，他很想安慰纽特那并不是他的错，但帕西瓦尔告诉对方，这些话纽特现在听不进去，毕竟他也说过。  
克雷登斯陷入了沉思，他希望做点什么让纽特分散些注意力，即使只是分担一点点的苦痛也好。这件事困扰了他很多天，直到想起纽特曾说过他最大的爱好便是看书，克雷登斯觉得可以从这个点着手，毕竟他还是人类的时候看过很多的书，这样就跟对方有了很多共同的话题，人文、地理、历史等等，尤其是历史，纽特作为参与过一些重大历史事件，并一直活到现在的人物，定然知道很多书上没有写的秘辛，一想到这里，克雷登斯想起了一本到现在都极具争议的书，他觉得这个或许是个不错的话题。  
“纽特，皮埃罗的《环游记》你看过吗？”他试探性地问道。  
“当然，写得相当精彩。”纽特没想到对方会提起这本书，有些意外，他转过头来回答道，“与吸血鬼的斗智斗勇那里是我最喜欢的桥段。”  
“那里我也喜欢，后来他还抱怨来救他的那个小子说什么'小家伙，我不需要你的援手，你没看见我马上就要赢了吗？'”克雷登斯叉着腰趾高气昂地模仿里面的对话。  
“然后我说'我只看见你血流满面差点要死。'”纽特也有样学样地叉着腰，露出嫌弃的样子。  
克雷登斯因为这句话惊讶得睁大了双眼，纽特则冲他眨了眨眼。  
“你是他书里写的那个一直陪在他身边啰哩啰嗦的护卫小子？！”  
看到纽特点头承认，克雷登斯的双眼睁得更大了，此时他的嘴张得几乎可以塞下一个鸡蛋，他从没想到能遇到当事人之一，这让他兴奋得不能自已，就差蹦起来了。  
“纽特、纽特、纽特，那本书有多少说的是真的？”  
“除了夸张了一些事实和做了点艺术加工外，基本上都是真的。”纽特思索了一下便回答了他。  
“哇哦！”克雷登斯惊叹了一声又继续问道，“那他是不是跟书里写的那样高大勇猛？”  
“才不是，皮埃罗可一点都不高，也不英俊，但他的脑子是真的很灵光，他用花言巧语欺骗了吸血鬼换取了生机，不然他在遇见我之前就死了。”  
虽然帕西瓦尔没有看过那本《环游记》，但对于这位名为皮埃罗的人类还是有所耳闻，就是因为这样，他一直瞪着还在与克雷登斯有说有笑的纽特，他没想到对方竟然也参与到了这个吸血鬼与人类的赌局里面。  
“啰嗦的护卫小子？阿尔忒弥斯，这跟你的性格不符啊。”帕西瓦尔嘲讽了一句。  
纽特回头看了对方一眼，他假装没听出对方语气中的不满，接着说道：“这不过就是文学修饰，我当时就是跟他说了一些注意事项，他就觉得我啰嗦我也没有办法。”说着他两手一摊表示无奈。  
眼见纽特没有正面回答自己，帕西瓦尔便直接挑明了说：“那你知不知道这是一场赌局。”  
纽特见自己是躲不过去了便点点头：“为了能让人类不被吸血鬼侵扰，我以普通人的身份介入进去了。”  
“你真的是从以前开始就不听话，我当时真的就应该把你压在那里不让你参与进来。”  
“那个时候咱们又不熟。”  
克雷登斯听他们两个的对话好像知道了什么不得了的事，他决定默默闭嘴，等他们两个吵完了他又走回纽特身边。  
“纽特，你还有什么可推荐的书吗？”  
“《哲理》这本书我向你推荐。”  
“哦！穆卡尔的著作！”克雷登斯一下兴奋起来随后又无奈地抓了抓头发。“我看过几页，实在是看不懂。”  
“你时间还长，现在不懂，不代表以后还不懂。”  
克雷登斯似懂非懂地点了点头，纽特没再说什么，只是揉了揉对方的头发，露出柔和的笑容。克雷登斯看到对方展露出的笑容，觉得自己的办法起了效果也跟着笑了，他不知道的是，他的这点小心思纽特早就看出来了，他感激这个孩子为了能让他打起精神这样的煞费苦心，纽特暗自发誓不管发生什么都一定要保护好他。

走了近一个月后，周围的地貌发生了巨大的变化，空气越来越干燥，热浪在白天席卷着整个大地，甚至在夜间都能感受到阳光的气息。  
“沙漠。”帕西瓦尔与纽特一同说道。  
“沙漠？”克雷登斯一下来了兴致，“书上说沙漠全部都是如金子般的沙子，在阳光的照射下闪着金色的光。”  
“书上应该也说过人类进去就出不来了，这是我都没有踏足过的地方。”  
“你也没有？”帕西瓦尔没想到纽特也会畏惧沙漠。  
“我好歹是人类。”纽特瞥了帕西瓦尔一眼，“咱们绕路吧。”  
这是他们最艰难的一段行程——食物短缺以及无处躲避，这里的动物不再像以前那样随处可见，这里不再有大面积的树林可让他们躲避太阳的照射，帕西瓦尔与克雷登斯只能选择躲入地下，他们每一次从土里爬出来的狼狈样都可以让纽特乐一阵。白天时纽特也并不闲着，除了等待，他还想尽一切办法去找一切可吃的食物，他这才发现在这样苛刻的环境下生存着各种生物，它们为了适应了这里的环境生活而发生了改变，他不得不感叹自然的奇妙。  
为了能尽快到达目的地，他们沿着沙漠的外围行进，白日里太阳炙烤大地的热浪不断从沙漠的方向席卷过来，让身为人类的纽特非常难受，更别提夜晚冰冷彻骨的温度，但他全部都熬了过来重新踏在了故乡所在的土地上。来到这里以后纽特成为了领路人，虽然经过几百年的变化这里的一切早就没有了往日的样貌，或是直觉吧，他在前行的时候从没有犹豫过，他深信他的双腿能带他回到故乡。  
经过多日的跋涉，他们来到了一个小小的村庄，正好赶上这里的人们举办的篝火节。在熊熊燃烧的篝火周围人们欢快地载歌载舞，克雷登斯跃跃欲试，他征求着纽特的意见，当对方点头他就把对方拉了过去，他们挤进人群学着村民的动作一起跳着，这欢快的气氛带动着纽特放声大笑，站在远处的帕西瓦尔看着对方露出了这段时间从未露出的笑容，不由自主地也跟着笑了，看在能再次看到纽特这个笑容的份上，他决定原谅克雷登斯独占了对方这件事。  
狂欢结束时已是深夜，精疲力竭的人们直接躺在地上呼呼大睡，胳膊叠着胳膊，脚挨着脚，没有吸血鬼威胁的他们可以放心大胆的在外过夜，纽特他们趁此机会悄悄地离开了那个村子。还沉浸在刚才欢快气氛中的纽特与克雷登斯说说笑笑地走在一起，他们从来没有像今天这样这么放松。走在一旁的帕西瓦尔轻咳了一声引起了纽特的注意，他扭过头看向对方。  
“我是否有那份荣幸与你共舞？”说着帕西瓦尔弯下腰并向对方伸出了手。  
“乐意之至。”  
纽特将他的手轻轻搭在对方让人安心的大手上，在碰触到的那一刻，帕西瓦尔便牢牢地握紧了那只手。此时他不想松开，永远都不想松开，他想就这样一直握住对方的手。  
克雷登斯悄然退去，坐在一旁看着他们在皎洁的月光下翩然起舞，他默默地在心底祝福，希望历经了千辛万苦的他们，这一次能在纽特的故乡安稳的生活下去。

在纽特的指引下，他们在天亮之前发现了一处破败的小镇。  
“这里被遗弃了啊。”克雷登斯看着眼前荒凉的小镇感叹道，他翻身跃上残破的石墙尽可能的远望。  
“这里叫格斯奇。”纽特道出了这个早已被废弃多时的小镇的名字。  
“我记得这里叫暮芬里斯。”帕西瓦尔提出了异议。  
“那是后来的名字，这里之前叫格斯奇，外乡人。”纽特冲帕西瓦尔调侃了一句，使得对方的眉挑得老高，他被这个表情逗笑了，“故乡的名字怎会忘记呢。”  
听到这句话帕西瓦尔和克雷登斯都瞪大了眼睛看向纽特，谁都没想到他们已经踩在了他故乡的土地上。  
“我还以为会更远。”帕西瓦尔有些惊讶地说道。  
“再远的话就出国境了，那边的环境恶劣到什么都没有。”  
纽特扶着残破的墙壁陷入回忆，虽然这里的样貌随着时间的冲刷早已面目全非，但儿时的记忆从未淡忘。  
“我带你们去我家的位置吧。”说着纽特就朝那里走去。  
他顺着大路朝目的地走去也不忘给帕西瓦尔和克雷登斯指一路走过来的那些地方曾经住的是谁家。  
“这里是埃森家，他妻子是全村里做菜最好吃的，我小时候她经常会塞给我们这些小孩子好吃的。”  
“这里。”纽特突然兴奋地指着一块空地，“这里是布朗爷爷的家，他最喜欢花了，在院子里种了各式各样的花，一年四季都是色彩缤纷的非常漂亮。我小时候曾偷摘过他家的花被追得满村跑。”  
说到这里他们三个一起笑了起来。  
“你果然从小就不让人省心。”帕西瓦尔调侃了他一句，纽特哼了一声没搭理他。  
又走了没多久纽特站住了，他转向只剩下一面墙的住宅看了许久。  
“这家孩子。”他说这话的时候眼里的神采黯淡了下来，“在同龄人中称王称霸，我没少被他欺负，而长大后，他因为发现了我的秘密死了，连同跟他一起的几个人，他们的父母致死都不知道凶手是我。”  
克雷登斯沉默了，他不知道该说什么，而帕西瓦尔走上前拍了拍纽特的肩，他猜测杀死那些人的应该是纽特吸血鬼的那一面，但对方把这个债加在了自己身上，即使到现在都在自责。纽特缓了一会儿继续向家的方向走去，没有了刚才的神采飞扬，再也没说一句话。  
可谁知半路上他们就受到了袭击，是他们大意了，总以为都躲到了这里不会再有吸血鬼的追杀，这天真的想法让纽特与帕西瓦尔被分开了。这一次追上来的不再是什么无名小卒，是连纽特都叫得出名字的吸血鬼——库塔鲁与艾希卡利，仅仅只来了他们两个便让纽特他们陷入苦战。  
克雷登斯被当成了纽特的弱点一直被艾希卡利攻击，纽特为了保护对方受了很重的伤，他开始跟不上艾希卡利的速度，被对方的利爪划破了额头，被血迷住眼睛的他只是分了一下神的功夫，就被抓住头发砸向旁边的石墙上，力道之大让墙壁出现蛛网般的裂纹，猛烈的冲击让他几乎晕厥过去根本无力反抗，躲在角落的克雷登斯看到纽特倒在地上一直没有起来，而那个不认识的吸血鬼举起了利爪就要给予最致命的一击。  
所有的怯懦都被抛下，此时的克雷登斯只想保护纽特，他冲了过去，抱紧了艾希卡利的腰不让对方再进分毫，对方被他的举动所惹恼，利爪毫不犹豫地落在他的后背上，伤口还未愈合下一次的攻击便接踵而至，克雷登斯几乎要疼晕过去，但紧抱着的手一点松开的意思都没有，这一刻他的潜质爆发了，从未有过的力量从体内涌出，他将艾希卡利一点一点地推出阴影，推向即将升起的朝阳。纽特想去协助对方，但几次试着站起来都没有成功，他的世界天旋地转，好像所有的一切都在远离他。  
在太阳升起的那一刻，克雷登斯大吼一声，将紧紧抱着的艾希卡利推出了阴影之中，他们完全暴露在了晨光之中，他们的身体立刻被点燃，蓝色的火焰瞬间蔓延至全身，灼烧灵魂的疼痛让克雷登斯喊叫出声，被一直钳制住的艾希卡利也好不到哪里去，生存的本能让他不断地攻击克雷登斯想要从中逃脱，随着火苗越烧越旺他们的身体逐渐崩溃，先是腿碳化断裂，没有了支撑的他们双双跌倒在地，冲击将身体撞得四分五裂加速了他们的消亡，克雷登斯趴在地上笑了，他感觉自己终于有了点作用。  
纽特刚恢复意识，就见到了眼前的这一幕，他立刻爬起来冲向那里祈求还来得及，但现实没有给他希望，他与克雷登斯只差咫尺之隔，却只能看着对方在自己眼前消散，他最后展露的笑容深深地印在纽特的脑海中，他绝望地想要将飘向天空的，曾是克雷登斯的灰烬归拢却事与愿违，他只抓住了少少的一小部分，眼睁睁地看着剩下的在他眼前消散，纽特握着那仅剩的一点失声痛哭，他再一次的失去了重要的人。  
帕西瓦尔解决了库塔鲁后，趁着阳光还未照射到整个小镇前冲去纽特那里，只看到在逐渐明亮的天空下蜷缩在地上痛哭的纽特，没有看到克雷登斯的身影，他立刻就明白了。他想要走过去安慰对方却被升起的太阳无情的阻挡在了阴影之中，此时他宁可希望自己是人类能在阳光下拥抱自己的爱人，可他只能躲避光线的照射站在一旁什么都做不了。  
纽特哭了很久，他的嗓子已被哭哑，几乎流干了他所有的眼泪。啜泣声逐渐变小直至消失，他艰难的从地上爬起，向帕西瓦尔走去。  
“帕西，我痛恨我的无能。”此时他沙哑的嗓音几乎听不出原本的声音。  
看着纽特的脸上鼻涕眼泪混在一起，帕西瓦尔用自己还算干净的袖子帮他擦下去，但泪水还是止不住的流下，最后他也不管了，直接抱住纽特任凭对方蹭在他的衣服上，浸湿了一大片。  
他们给克雷登斯修了座坟墓，将他寄放在纽特那里的十字架代替他埋在了里面，吸血鬼无法升入天堂，纽特希望这个能代替克雷登斯在地底安息。  
克雷登斯死后纽特的精神状态急转直下，失眠再一次找上了他，甚至连帕西瓦尔的安神曲也帮不了他。这一次是忒休斯强行把他拽进了梦中，他什么都没说直接将纽特揽入怀中，被这熟悉得让人安心的冰冷所包裹的纽特没有绷住情绪，再一次的哭了出来。  
“我好害怕，忒休斯，我好害怕，我怕帕西也会像奎妮、蒂娜还有克雷登斯那样，我、我不想他有事。”他断断续续地抽泣道，“我必须远离他，越远越好。”  
无尽的自责与恐惧填满了纽特的心，他不想再因为他的原因而失去任何人了。  
“你想怎么做就做吧，我听你的。”忒休斯明白纽特现在已经处在崩溃的边缘，他也怕帕西瓦尔真出点什么事，那纽特真的会发疯，这是他不想看到的，“时间差不多了，去道别吧。”说着他放开了纽特。  
纽特从梦中苏醒时已是正午，毒辣的太阳高高地挂在天空的正中，此时是吸血鬼最不容易苏醒的时刻，他从帕西瓦尔的怀中爬起，根本不会担心对方会因为他的动作醒来，他恋恋不舍地抚摸着对方冰冷的脸。  
“我背负太多的血债了帕西，他说的对，我就是厄运，我就是灾星，我只会给别人带来不幸，我无法得到幸福，但我竟然还那么傻的去渴求，去期盼。”纽特的眼泪不断滴落在帕西瓦尔的脸上，汇聚起来的泪水又顺着对方的脸颊流淌下来，“谢谢你带我回来，再见了。”  
纽特搂着沉睡中的帕西瓦尔，在他的颈肩呼吸着，想要记住对方的气味。他离开了，在最后一次的亲吻后。

太阳落山后清醒过来的帕西瓦尔没有看到本应在怀中的人，这不合常理的事让他丧失了冷静，纽特的精神状态太过糟糕，他担心在这样的情况下对方会做出什么傻事，他疯了一样的四处寻找，纽特的气息充斥在这里每一个角落，可这座破败的小镇除了那些断壁残垣什么都没有，这些气息彷彿就是为了阻碍他的寻找而特地留下的，直到熟悉的气息从城镇外被风吹进来，他才猛然惊觉——纽特离开了，他急忙跑出去寻找，这才发现对方的气息沿着他们来时的路往回走，他毫不犹豫地追了上去，他认为以他的速度很快便能追上，然后他要质问纽特为什么不吭一声就走。可惜这个想法落空了，作为吸血鬼的帕西瓦尔不可能没日没夜的去追赶，纽特的气息随着时间的流逝越来越淡，直到消失，这个时候他已经来到了沙漠的边缘。  
“都已经到这一步了！你为什么还要回去！去送死吗！”帕西瓦尔对着望不到边际的沙漠大吼，他无法理解纽特现在的所作所为，但他还是继续顺着对方的气味追了下去，他重走了来时的路，为了躲避追杀变得狼狈不堪，在奄奄一息的时候，他遇到了忒休斯。  
“想不想让这些追杀永远消失？”没有任何寒暄，忒休斯很直接地问道。  
“忒休斯，大家现在都知道我是一个为了人类杀死同族的叛徒，只有我的死，才能让这一切都结束。”帕西瓦尔无力地翻了对方一眼，虚弱地说道。  
“没必要。”  
说着忒休斯扔给对方一个不大的布包，里面传来的血腥味是那样熟悉，里面的东西印证了帕西瓦尔的想法——是纽特的那双银爪手套的其中一只，此时已被鲜血浸透。  
“忒休斯！你！”看到手里的东西，帕西瓦尔瞬间就要爆起攻击，却被对方强行压制住了。  
“听我把话说完！”忒休斯吼住了还在对他散发杀意的帕西瓦尔，“纽特一点事都没有，他希望你拿着这个回去跟他们说你接近的那个血猎是'银爪'，你杀死了他，而这是证据，在这样的前提下死的那点吸血鬼便不算什么，而你却可以高枕无忧地活下去。”  
“那纽特呢？”  
“换个身份和武器继续当他的血猎，'银爪'死了，但阿尔忒弥斯还活着不是吗？”  
“他为什么不亲自跟我说？”  
忒休斯叹了口气，纽特本来是想亲自说的，被他阻止了，他怕他们相见后就不会那么容易的再分开，那之前做的事不就白费了。他没再说话就举着那只手套看着对方，帕西瓦尔纠结了许久才将那只手套收起，忒休斯搀扶着对方打算去最近的镇子好好休整一番，可他打错了主意，还未走到目的地便遭到了袭击，这一次围堵他们的不是吸血鬼而是血猎，不知这些血猎怎么收到的消息，竟能准确的将他们围困起来。银质的软网铺天盖地的洒向他们，在裸露的皮肤上烙了一道道的网纹，忒休斯忍受着痛苦挣扎出来时看到一旁的帕西瓦尔比他好不了多少，面对人数众多的血猎他拽着对方逃了，这是他这么多年第一次逃跑，因为他没有信心能保全帕西瓦尔的性命。但他的举动在那些血猎的眼中只代表着胆怯，他们的信心逐渐膨胀，他们发动了更猛烈的攻击，一路将忒休斯与帕西瓦尔逼进了一处洞穴中。  
此时忒休斯的状况并不好，纽特的不良情绪也反映在他的身上，伤口的恢复比以前要慢了很多，看着更加虚弱的帕西瓦尔，他觉得他们之间今天定会消失一个了，他复杂地看了对方一眼。帕西瓦尔没有注意到对方的眼神，他一直在思考着，他不想坐以待毙，一直盯着洞口方向的他，打定了主意要去当诱饵吸引血猎的视线，以便让忒休斯能有一丝生存的可能。  
“忒休斯，帮我跟阿尔忒弥斯传话，告诉他我爱他。”他说完这句话后就向外走去。  
忒休斯挑了下眉，他没想到这个现在虚弱得不成样子的家伙会做出这样的选择，他无奈地摇了摇头，迅速地卸了对方所有的骨头，最后帕西瓦尔瘫软在地上，忍受骨头一点点接回去的痛苦。  
“以你现在的状态，骨头重新拼接起来大概需要一天的时间，老老实实的在这里呆着吧。”说着忒休斯向洞口走去，“还有，你刚才的那些话留给以后说给纽特听吧。”紧接着又用微不可闻的声音说道，“如果还能再见的话。”  
他没有搭理帕西瓦尔的吼叫，不紧不慢地向洞口走去，当他已能清晰地看到那些举着火把的血猎们的时候，一直沉默的他开口了。  
“你要怎么做呢？”  
“杀了他们？杀了你爱的人类？”  
“为了一个吸血鬼？”  
“值吗？”  
他就这样自言自语地走出了洞口，与第一缕朝阳相遇，他的身上并没有出现人们所期待的、被阳光灼烧而出现的火焰，反而是他的外貌发生了改变，身型不再那样健硕，脸部的线条变得更加柔和，金棕色的头发在晨光的照射下散发着柔和的色彩。所有人都惊呆了，他们无法理解眼前发生的事，一个吸血鬼竟然在改变样貌后可以与他们一样接受阳光的洗礼，而对方所变成的这个人类他们都认识，甚至有的人还追捕过这个被当作背道者而通缉的纽特。  
“为了他，让我放弃一切都愿意，这不是早就下定的决心吗。”纽特望向眼前的血猎们开口说道，此刻他们还全都处在震惊之中，没有人在意他这摸不着头脑的话。  
这个时候摆在纽特眼前的路有两条，一条，放走这些血猎让更多的人闻风赶来，这对他们是非常不利的；另一条，杀了所有人，最大限度的确保帕西瓦尔的安全。原本持平的天枰此刻倾向了帕西瓦尔，他头一回自私的选择守护自己的爱人，只因在经历这么多后他不想再失去了。  
“对不起。”纽特哽咽地说道，“今天你们谁都不能离开这里。”  
他飞扑向离他最近的人扯断了对方的脖子，刺眼的红在他的手上晕染开来，他的手最终还是沾上了人类的鲜血。这突如其来的攻击让人们从刚才的震惊中反应过来，他们一起向纽特发起进攻，但没人能伤到他，他的速度堪比吸血鬼，让人无法捕捉他的动向，他几乎没有弱点，吸血鬼惧怕的事物对他起不了作用。绝望的人们扔下了武器四散而逃，却无一幸免都被他追上杀死，直到最后一个人类倒下。此时纽特的双手早已被染红，他脱力地跪在地上放声大哭，不停地说着对不起，钻心的痛几乎让他无法呼吸，不知过了多久，他才勉强止住了哭泣，开始用手挖起土来，他不知疲惫地挖出一个个的土坑，手指被锋利的石头划伤，指甲被坚硬的泥土掀开，但这些疼痛都无法与他心中的痛相比。  
在亲手埋葬了所有人后，他消失了，与忒休斯一起。

 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正篇全篇完结，还差一篇番外就彻底完结了


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全部完结！

番外  
那天之后

 

 

 

 

 

随着一部分骨头的复位，帕西瓦尔的手臂逐渐恢复了知觉，虽然他下半身的骨头也接回去不少，可还是动不了。但他不能再等了，他用刚恢复行动力的手撑起他的上半身，向洞口爬去。  
在黎明前离去的忒休斯没有回来，人类也没有一个进入，而伴随着阳光的气息一起飘散进来的血腥味，即使在这么深的地方都能闻到，这一切都说明他在阳光下大杀四方，困惑他几个世纪的问题在各种线索的指引下抽丝剥茧逐渐看到了真相，一个他此时不想面对的真相，如果忒休斯真的是纽特的另一面，杀死那些人类的岂不就是……  
出口已在眼前，血腥味也越来越重，就在帕西瓦尔即将爬到洞口时本属于忒休斯的气息骤然转变，这熟悉得不能再熟悉的气息让帕西瓦尔绝望了。  
“不，不，你不能为我做这些！阿尔忒弥斯！”  
他咬着牙加快了速度终于爬出了洞口，漫天的星辰从未变过，月亮也一如既往的高高的悬挂于夜空，只有本来站满人的大地上被鲜血染成了暗褐色，没有一人。  
帕西瓦尔绝望地捶打着大地，他痛苦地哀嚎着，就像一头受了伤的野兽，在月光的衬托下更显凄凉。当他终于能站起来时，他看到了不远的地方多出了一个个的土包，那是人类的墓，纽特为那些被他杀死的人类挖的坟墓。  
“阿尔忒弥斯……”  
帕西瓦尔脱力一般的跪在了地上，他再一次呼唤了这个名字，他没有等到期盼的回应，他在绝望中接受了现实，那位一直穿透黑暗照耀着自己的月神回不来了，对方为了他杀了最心爱的人类。  
他仰头看向挂在夜空那轮散发着柔和光线的月亮，长叹一口气。他悲痛地想到，如果自己从未对纽特示爱，那对方或许这辈子都不会爱上自己，这所有的一切都不可能发生，是自己这个瘟神给对方带来了无尽的苦痛。想到这里，他对着夜空中的月亮大吼，想要将心中的一切抒发，却是徒劳。  
那天之后，帕西瓦尔并没有将那只仅剩的银爪手套交出，这是他的月神留给他最后的念想，他重新回到了纽特的故乡扎驻在了那里，再也没有回到过自己的族群当中，孤独地生活下去。

时光荏苒，在经历过几次大规模的战争后，人类的发展迎来了质的飞跃，现代的科技吸引着吸血鬼，使得他们逐渐从黑暗的巢穴走出，参与到了人类的生活当中，他们绝大多数开始凭借自己的手腕成为了杰出的商人，帕西瓦尔也是其中之一。一直徘徊在纽特故乡的他，早就被吸血鬼们遗忘在脑后，随着这里也逐渐被现代化的设施所覆盖，他也学习着接受那些新鲜事物，开始了新的生活。  
帕西瓦尔坐在现代化的办公室中翻阅着手中的书，这是纽特离开后养成的习惯，他逐渐地开始喜欢这些人类写的书，这是他们燃烧短暂的一生，所绽放出不一样的美丽烟火。  
他拿起下一本书时上面可爱的配图使他挑起了眉，他暗想自己的这个助手明天可以滚蛋了，他明明有说不要儿童读物的。  
“斯卡曼德？奇怪的名字。”  
封面上的名字引起了帕西瓦尔的好奇心，他没有将书随手一扔而是翻开了第一页，内容并没有什么吸引人的，作者的水平也很一般，这本书除了可爱的图片没什么价值。他不耐烦地快速翻了几页，正要合上的时候瞥到了一个故事，一个关于猎人的故事——

隐居在深林中的猎人有一个不能让人知道的秘密  
他的身体里住着一个嗜血的吸血鬼  
他们从出生便在一起  
他是一个怪物  
作为怪物的他被人类养育长大  
他们无私的爱促使他也毫无保留地去爱着人类  
即使后来被伤害过  
这个心也未曾改变  
但他终究是怪物  
为了不让自己所爱的人类受到伤害  
只能远离人世独自一人  
直到一个受伤的吸血鬼闯入了他的生活  
猎人还有一个秘密  
他还是让吸血鬼闻风丧胆的血猎  
但这一次他没有杀了这名吸血鬼  
他治好了吸血鬼  
也爱上了吸血鬼  
他让住在身体中的吸血鬼去接触对方  
知悉对方的一切  
吸血鬼却从不知晓  
后来  
那个他深爱的吸血鬼发现了他是血猎的这个秘密  
吸血鬼去杀了他无数次  
也被他无数次的放过性命  
最后吸血鬼放弃了  
因为他发现自己爱上了猎人  
无可救药的  
历经千辛万苦  
他们最终走在了一起  
吸血鬼为了猎人再也没有吸食过人类的血液  
猎人将吸血鬼放在与他所爱的人类同等重要的位置  
他们本以为可以幸福地生活在一起  
直到抉择的那一天  
他哭着杀死了所有人，埋葬了所有人  
他离开了心爱之人，离开了世间  
用死亡

即便里面的很多细节都对不上，但帕西瓦尔立刻就知道这些内容说的是谁，他无比震惊的反复看着最后一句话。他的手不由自主地开始颤抖，书从颤抖的手中滑落，掉落在地的前一刻被快速接住。他迅速地翻出出版社的电话打过去询问，却被告知这位名为斯卡曼德的人在书出版后便改了联系方式。  
帕西瓦尔没有放弃希望，他打开电脑搜索斯卡曼德这个名字却一无所获，他又输进纽特这个名字，只蹦出了几个同名的信息，没有一条能对得上，阿尔忒弥斯与菲多这两个名字亦是如此。看着屏幕上的那些毫无用处的字，他暴跳如雷，他一直以为能再次见到纽特，现在却告诉他对方早就已经死了，他不能接受，他将整个办公室毁得稀烂，却无法将压在胸口的憋闷抒发出来，他跪在地上痛苦的哀嚎，他再也见不到了，那个挂在他心中的月亮再也见不到了。  
帕西瓦尔看不到继续活在这个世上的希望，他走出办公室留下惊恐万分的助手，他的身子从未像今天这样沉重，他缓慢地走上天台，一秒一秒地数着时间，等待朝阳的升起。就在他即将迎来第一缕朝阳时，被一把拉进了阴影之中。  
“你疯了是不是！”  
从没有过的怒吼，这个将帕西瓦尔从死亡边缘拽回的人不停地咆哮着，几乎要把所知的所有脏话一股脑全扔给他，当帕西瓦尔缓过神来的时候一把搂住了对方。  
“阿尔忒弥斯！”  
环抱住纽特的双臂太过用力让他有点喘不上来气，他拍了拍对方的后背：“是我。”  
“我还以为你死了。”帕西瓦尔的声音带着沙哑，那本书的内容让他陷入了绝望的深渊，好在现在他抱着的人是那么真实，这让他心安。  
“虽然不知道谁手欠给你看了那本书，但故事而已，你真信啊？”  
帕西瓦尔没再说话就是那样搂着对方，想把所欠下的所有拥抱补上，他不想再失去。纽特趴在他的肩上叹了口气。  
“是我写的。”  
“那本书是我写的，我现在叫纽特·阿尔忒弥斯·菲多·斯卡曼德。”  
“我爱你帕西，就算与全人类为敌，我也再不会与你分开。”  
相隔了几个世纪的吻再一次落下。

 

 

 

 

Fin

 

 

 

 

 

 

现代剧场小彩蛋：  
1.  
帕西瓦尔有些不爽地看着在自己的办公室里乱晃的忒休斯。  
“你以前试探了我多少次？”  
“为了我共生的幸福，试探你多少次都不为过。”  
“我真的很想揍你。”  
“死心吧，你打不过我”  
就在帕西瓦尔撸胳膊挽袖子的时候，忒休斯让纽特出来了，看着纽特的那张脸，帕西瓦尔的火气全消了，他哪里舍得揍纽特啊。

 

2.  
“谁能想到曾经赫赫有名的'银爪'现在竟然是家快餐店的服务生。”  
帕西瓦尔一脸坏笑的轻咬着纽特的耳尖，不论过去多少年那里都是对方最敏感的地方，血很快就冲了上来，那里变得像是可口的果实让人食欲大振。不过纽特也不再像当年那样，只稍稍撩拨就会软下来让对方肆意的在他身上动手动脚了，他拍开了揉捏着大腿软肉的手不屑地看着对方。  
“怎么，你养我？”  
“可以啊。”  
“我还是喜欢自食其力，帕西。”  
帕西瓦尔翻了个白眼，他现在开始怀念以前那个不论怎样，待人都很温和的纽特，现在的脾气比以前野了很多，不过驯服一匹野马也是个不错的挑战。  
“哦对了。”纽特临走之前想起一件事，“忒休斯有话让我传达一下，西区的那些'小家伙'最近不太乖，你不整顿的话，他就负责处理了。”  
“他就不能当面跟我说吗？”  
“我现在就可以让他当面跟你说。”  
“不是现在！”

 

3.  
按照现在人类的话讲，纽特已经成为了一个彻彻底底的甜食党，早饭是一杯热乎乎加了蜂蜜的牛奶，以及一片涂了厚厚果酱的吐司面包，午饭更是高热量的快餐食品，下午还有一顿吃到饱的蛋糕加餐而跳过晚饭，但他会抱着大桶的香草冰淇淋喝着可乐坐在电视机前看肥皂剧，偶尔过来找他的帕西瓦尔有的时候看不下去，就会夺走这些高糖高热量的垃圾食品，纽特绝对会起身跟他打一架，最后打到床上。  
有时纽特和帕西瓦尔因一些小事意见不合而吵起来时，帕西瓦尔就会把早就准备好的棒棒糖塞进他嘴里，他立马就会乖乖闭嘴啃咬着嘴中的糖，听帕西瓦尔跟他讲道理，等他吃完了也冷静了，就把自己的想法讲给对方听。忒休斯有的时候就调侃他们说一块糖的力量是伟大的，解决了无数的纷争，帕西瓦尔总会给他一个白眼，纽特则会说忒休斯就是嫉妒他能吃到这些好吃的。忒休斯只想给这对笨蛋情侣竖中指。  
看着如此喜爱甜食的纽特，帕西瓦尔会怀疑他到底是爱甜食多一些，还是更爱自己多一些，不过既然自己的爱人那么喜欢，他还是特地投资经营了一家蛋糕房，每次有了新产品都会第一个带给他试吃，每一次纽特都会非常主动的亲他一下后，立刻就把他手中的蛋糕盒拿走拆开去品尝里面的新品，每当这个时候帕西瓦尔就会很嫉妒这些比他还重要的蛋糕们，纽特也总会为了安抚他，给他一个充满甜甜的奶油味的吻。


End file.
